Etsimässä
by Adalla
Summary: Toiminnallinen tarina rakkaudesta, pelosta, valheista, ystävyydestä ja siitä, minkä hinnan me maksamme nykyhetkestä. Sekoitus Bleachin maailmaa sekä omia hahmoja.
1. Kokouksia ja suunnitelmia

**Alkuselostus sekä varoitus:**

Minulla ei ole korskeita ja kauniita tavoitteita tälle sepustukselle. Koetan torjua duunin sekä koulun luomia ristipaineita luovalle kirjoittamiselle kirjoittamalla jotakin. Ihan mitä tahansa. Niinpä olen koettanut antaa itselleni anteeksi virheitä siellä sun täällä ja tähtään ainakin alkuun vain siihen, että saan ylipäätään tekstiä kohtuullisen säännöllisesti paperille.. Pyhänä tarkoituksenani onkin siis kirjoittaa jotakin, kenties saada siinä sivussa rakentavaa kritiikkiä teiltä lukijoilta ja toivon mukaan saada teidät viihtymään edes hetkellisesti. Toivotankin erittäin tervetulleeksi rakentavan kritiikin sekä muun kommentoinnin, kertoohan se siitä tosiasiasta, että joku on peräti tämän vaivautunut lukemaan. Moinen motivoi myös kummasti niinä hetkinä, kun aikaa kirjoittamiseen ei mukamas ole ja inspiraatio tuntuu karanneen yhdessä motivaation kanssa kesälaitumille.

Tarina on sekoitus Bleachia sekä omia hahmojani, sekavaa juoniaihiota unohtamatta. Koska tarinan sävy on kepeämpi paikoittaisista synkemmistä hetkistään huolimatta, älkää tekään suhtautuko tähän turhan vakavasti. Hahmoja on hitusen karrikoitu tiettyihin suuntiin luontevamman lopputuloksen aikaansaamiseksi. Jos tällainen teitä nakertaa, en suosittele lukemisen jatkamista.

Niin ja kuten kenties kaikille selvää onkin, minä en luonnollisestikaan ole kehitellyt päässäni Bleach-universumia tahi sen asukkaita. Omiksi tuotoksikseni voitaneen laskea ainoastaan Joanna, Siran sekä se sekava juoniaihio, johon olen hahmot iskenyt.

Edit: Kadonneet kappalejaot korjattu.

* * *

**1. Kokouksia ja suunnitelmia**

"Missä kapteeni Ross on?" Kyoraku Shunsui kysyi valittaen. Nanao Ise tönäisi häntä hiljentääkseen hänet.

"Minusta on epäreilua, että meidät on suljettu tällaisella helteellä tänne. Vielä epäreilummaksi se muuttui siinä vaiheessa kun tajusin, etteivät kaikki edes ole täällä", Shunsui jatkoi sinnikkäästi.

Nanao mulkaisi häntä häijysti.

"Me voisimme kaikki olla juuri nyt jossakin muualla", Shunsui totesi raskaasti huokaisten ja luutnanttinsa vihjaavat eleet taitavasti huomiotta jättäen.

"Ole hiljaa", Nanao totesi äkäisesti.

Salin edessä luentoa pitänyt mies kääntyi vilkaisemaan kaksikkoa.

"Jos mitenkään voin pyytää, voisitteko jatkaa keskusteluanne myöhemmin?" hän kysyi korjaten silmälasiensa asentoa. Nanao punastui ja kääntyi mulkaisemaan kiukkuisesti Shunsuita, joka vastasi hänen raivoonsa yritteliäällä hymyllä.

He eivät ehtineet jatkaa kiistaansa, kun ovi kävi. Kolmannen joukkueen kapteeni Joanna Ross purjehti sisään aina yhtä jurolta näyttävä sisarensa Siran kannoillaan. Vaikka naiset olivatkin kaksoset, heidän olemuksensa erosivat kuin yö ja päivä. Joannalla oli pehmeinä kiharoina selkään valuva vaalea vehnänvärinen tukka, jota hän piti yleensä pörröisellä letillä. Hänen piirteensä olivat usein lempeät ja sinisten silmien katse huvittunut. Siran hänen takanaan oli kyninyt loimuavan punaiseksi värjätyn tukkansa lyhyeksi pystytukaksi. Hänen olemuksensa oli pikemminkin terävä ja valpas, miltei pälyilevä. Naisen asennossa ja eleissä oli usein myös torjuvuutta, joka sopi yhteen hänen usein terävien sanojensa kanssa.

Joanna hymyili anteeksipyytävästi luennoitsijalle ja luovi istumaan takariviin huoneessa. Luennoitsija odotti kärsivällisesti hänen istuutuvan ja jatkoi sitten häiriintymättä luentoaan joukkueiden uusista budjettijärjestelyistä.

"Missä sinä olit?" Shunsui kysyi uteliaasti.

Joanna vilkaisi häntä.

"Minun täytyi järjestellä hieman asioita Kiran kanssa", hän totesi.

"He olivat lounaalla", Siran totesi lakonisesti.

"Sinä olit lounaalla kokouksen aikaan?" Shunsui kysyi epäuskoisesti.

"Minä pyysin Nanaota tekemää muistiinpanoja, mikäli en ehtisi mukaan", Joanna totesi hämmentyneenä. Nanao ojensi hänelle sanaakaan sanomatta liuskan siistillä käsialalla tehtyjä merkintöjä papereidensa joukosta.

"Sinä pyysit minun luutnanttiani tekemään sinulle muistiinpanoja?" Shunsui varmisti typertyneenä.

"Omani oli varattu", Joanna totesi hiven närkästystä äänessään.

"Lounaalla", Siran totesi sivusta avuliaasti.

"Anteeksi, jollei keskustelunne aihe liity käsittelemääni aiheeseen, voisitteko malttaa mielenne taukoon asti?" luennoitsija kysyi vilkaisten takarivissä istuvaa joukkiota.

"Minulla itse asiassa olisi kysymys", Joanna totesi. Hän vilkaisi papereita edessään. "Ymmärtääkseni kaikkien joukkueiden osalle on suunniteltu paljon uudistuksia budjetin osalta. Tämä kaikki tulee tarkoittamaan kuitenkin tarkennettua kirjanpitoa sekä enemmän byrokratiaa joukkuetasolla. Tahtoisinkin kysyä, miten lisätyötunnit on suhteutettu tähän uuteen budjettiin?"

Luennoitsijan kasvoille ilmestyi harvinainen hymy.

"Erinomainen kysymys, jota käsittelen mielelläni hieman myöhemmin laajemminkin", hän sanoi.

Shunsui huokaisi raskaasti luennoitsijan kääntyessä takaisin esityksensä pariin.

"Miksi sinun piti mennä kysymään mitään?" hän kysyi matalalla äänellä.

Joanna vilkaisi häntä viattomasti.

"Pakkohan minun oli kysyä jotakin, jotta olisin pelastanut meidät", hän totesi.

"Me istumme täällä pidempään sinun ansiostasi", Shunsui huomautti.

"Onpas onni, että me söimme juuri ennen tänne tuloamme", Joanna totesi.

Shunsui voihkaisi.

* * *

"Tänä iltana on juhlat", Matsumoto huudahti astuessaan sisään kolmannen joukkueen toimistolle. Joanna ei edes kohottanut katsettaan papereista edessään.

"Kuka tällä kertaa?" Siran kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen. Nainen oli heittäytynyt sohvalle ja makasi pitkästyneen näköisenä paikoillaan Kiran ja Joannan tehdessä töitä.

"Kahdeksas joukkue", Matsumoto totesi.

"Tämä ei taida yllättää ketään", Joanna totesi kuivakkaasti allekirjoittaen paperin ja nostaen katseensa Matsumotoon. Hän vilkaisi povekasta luutnanttia. "Minä epäilen, etten ehdi paikalle".

"Totta kai sinä ehdit", Matsumoto totesi valloittavaan tapaansa ja istahti naisen työpöydän kulmalle. "Kaikki ovat tulossa".

"Aah. Siinä tapauksessa taidan tulla yhtä matkaa kapteeni Kurotsuchin kanssa", Joanna totesi hajamielisesti selaten papereitaan.

"Joanna, älä viitsi olla ilonpilaaja", Matsumoto sanoi valittaen.

"Minulla on kohtuuton kiire, iltaan on liian vähän tunteja, eikä minulla ole mitään soveliasta päälle pantavaa", Joanna vastasi.

"Te olette aina ajallaan paperitöidenne suhteen, iltaan on aikaa riittävästi ja olen varma, että yhdessä onnistumme etsimään sinulle jotakin juhlan tunnelmaan sopivaa", Matsumoto vastasi houkutellen. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan tukea hakeakseen Sirania ja Kiraa.

"Ettekö tekin ole tulossa?" hän kysyi vetoavasti.

"En", Siran totesi ykskantaan.

"Meillä todellakin on hieman kiire", Kira totesi vaivautuneesti.

"Te olette niin tylsiä", Matsumoto huokaisi.

"Ensi kerralla", Joanna totesi lohduttaen.

"Onko tuo lupaus?"

"Hyväntahtoinen aie".

"Ai".


	2. Juhlatuulella

Kiitoksia kommentoinnista. Lupaan pyrkiä pitämään jatkossa alkuselostukset hivenen lyhyempinä ;)

Minulle on vielä hitusen vaikeaa rytmittää tekstiä sopivan mittaisiin lukuihin sekä niiden sisällä kappaleisiin, koska tämä on jälleen tyyliltään hivenen erilaista tekstiä kuin aiemmat raapusteluni ja mikä toimii muualla, ei toimi täällä. Paneudun asiaan ja koetan löytää soveliaan yhdistelmän, joka toimisi. Tässäkin auttaa se, että joku minulle asiasta huomauttelee :)

Koetan välttää ihan tästä nimenomaisesta syystä suomennosten käyttämistä, sillä ne ovat usein valitettavan hankalia ja kuulostavat usein paljon epämääräisemmiltä kuin alkuperäiset. Itse pohdin tätä joukkue-sanaa pitkään, mutta koska pyrin itse kirjoittaessani välttämään tuonti-sanoja, päädyin tähän nimenomaiseen. Divisioona myös käsittää ymmärtääkseni yleensä terminä tavallisesti sen noin 10 000 – 18 000 miehen vahvuuden. Tämä on tietysti myös se termi, joka on usein enkkusubissa valittuna, mutta sinällään hitusen hämäävä . Joukko-osasto on taas suomen kielessä niin paljon isompaa yksikkö tarkoittava ilmaus, että se on puolestaan hankala tämän takia. Joukkoyksikkö lienee parempi, mutta on vaan hitusen kolhon kuuloinen. Taidan siis edelleenkin pitäytyä joukkueessa, vaikka tiedostan kyllä siinä piilevät ongelmat. Makuasia lähinnä :P

OC-hahmojen kanssa pätee aina se pieni paha, että omassa päässä on aina koko lailla enemmän tietoa kuin muiden päässä. Tämän tuppaa välillä unohtamaan. Pitänee katsella, miten saan luontevasti tekstiin upotettua näitä faktoja ilman, että lukija saa informaatioähkyn.

Edit: Kadonneet kappalejaot korjattu.

* * *

Joanna käveli ripeään tapaansa hiekoitettua tietä pitkin kohti kahdeksannen joukkueen tiloja. Siran käveli hänen rinnallaan ja näytti jopa tavanomaista äkeämmältä.

"Meillä piti olla paperitöitä", Siran totesi.

Polvimittaiseen mustaan mekkoon pukeutunut Joanna kääntyi vilkaisemaan häntä huokaisten. Hopeiset korvakorut hänen korvissaan helähtivät.

"Meillä on", hän vastasi.

"Sinulla piti olla myös kiire ja muistaakseni sinulla ei ollut yhtikäs mitään päälle pantavaa", Siran jatkoi armottomasti.

Joanna sipaisi vaistomaisesti pukunsa toista ohutta olkainta varmistaakseen, ettei se ollut kierteellä. Hän oli nostanut hiuksensa kiharaiselle nutturalle takaraivolleen. Kampauksesta putoili suortuvia ja itsepäisiä kiharoita, jotka pehmensivät hänen olemustaan. Nainen huokaisi.

"Minulta loppuivat tekosyyt", hän tunnusti.

Siran pyöritteli silmiään. Hän oli pitänyt yllään samat vaatteet kuin aiemminkin päivällä. Naisen tummat reisitaskuhousut ja hihaton pusero tuntuivat riitelevän hänen sisarensa asun kanssa. Punainen tukka sojotti uhmakkaasti pystyssä.

"Sinä tiedät, että minä inhoan juhlia", hän totesi.

"Sinun ei ollut pakko tulla", Joanna vastasi.

"Eipä tietenkään", Siran totesi happamasti.

"Me voimme palata takaisinkin", Joanna ehdotti viattomasti.

"Jo, toisinaan minä vihaan sinua vilpittömästi", Siran vastasi.

"Toisinaanko vain?" Joan kysyi takaisin huvittuneena.

Siran käänsi katseensa. Vaikka sisaren sanat oli tarkoitettu kevyiksi, ne pistivät silti. Heillä oli ollut erimielisyytensä sekä yhteenottonsa. Ei ollut kovin montaa vuotta siitä, kun Siran oli yrittänyt tappaa Joannan. He olivat kuitenkin muuttuneet, olosuhteet olivat muuttuneet. He eivät yleensä puhuneet tästä, vaikkei se ollut suoranainen salaisuuskaan. Asiat tuntuivat kuitenkin riittävän monimutkaisilta ilman, että he palasivat niihin uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Tultuaan noin vuosi sitten Seireteihin, he olivat kyenneet jo toimimaan yhdessä ongelmitta, vaikkakin muiden silmiin he olivat vaikuttaneet riitaisalta kaksikolta. Heidän ainainen naljailunsa ja kiistelynsä oli kuitenkin vain tapa, josta kumpikin pohjimmiltaan nautti. Joannan päädyttyä kaksi kuukautta heidän sitten kolmannen joukkueen tilapäiseksi kapteeniksi, Siran oli ilmoittanut jäävänsä hänen kanssaan.

Joanna aisti heti muutoksen tunnelmassa. Hän kallisti päätään ja huolestunut pieni ryppy ilmestyi hänen kulmiensa väliin.

"Minä en tarkoittanut sitä pahalla", hän sanoi.

Siran vain murahti ja jatkoi harppomistaan kohti kahdeksannen joukkueen tiloja. Joanna soimasi itseään varomattomista sanoistaan ja koetti kiriä sisarensa kiinni. He olivat miltei kahdeksannen joukkueen ruokalalla, kun he törmäsivät Zaraki Kenpachiin. Kenpachi tuijotti Joannaa avoimesti naiset huomatessaan.

"Mitä sinulla on päälläsi?" mies kysyi epäilevästi ja toista kulmaansa kohottaen. Miehellä itsellään oli yllään tavalliseen tapaansa riekaleinen haorinsa.

Joanna pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn.

"Hyvää iltaa sinullekin".

"Niin, niin" mies sanoi kärsimättömästi. "Minä kysyin mitä sinulla on päälläsi".

Hänen seistessään koko pituudessaan heidän edessään, Joanna huomasi toivovansa hartaasti, että olisi sittenkin sujauttanut jalkaansa korkeat korot matalien sandaaliensa sijasta. Vaikka hän oli pitkä nainen, hän ylsi Kenpachia vain tämän hartian korkeudelle. Siran hänen vierellään mulkoili miestä avoimen vihamielisesti.

"Tätä kutsutaan mekoksi", Joanna totesi kärsivällisyyttään pingottaen.

Kenpachi pudisteli päätään.

Joannan silmät kaventuivat vaarallisesti.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi.

"Ei mitään", Kenpachi sanoi.

"Sinulla on selvästikin jotakin sanottavaa. Sano se toki", Joanna kehotti petollisen lempeästi.

"Minun täytyy mennä. Yachiru tahtoo syömään", Kenpachi totesi. Mies kääntyi jo puhuessaan ja lähti harppomaan ruokalalle päin.

Joanna jäi tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä tietämättä tunteako olonsa huvittuneeksi vai epäuskoiseksi. Lyhyet, mutta perusteellisen merkilliset tapaamisen Zaraki Kenpachin kanssa tuntuivat jättävän hänelle usein sellaisen olon.

"Mies on idiootti", Siran sanoi happamana.

Joanna ei voinut olla nauramatta.

"Merkillistä, että saan syväluotaavia luonneanalyyseja kaikista ihmisistä juuri sinulta", hän totesi.

Siran kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Minä olen meistä kahdesta se, joka osaa lukea ajatuksia", hän muistutti sarkastisesti.

Ruokalalla oli jo vilskettä, kun naiset ehtivät sinne asti. Säteilevä Matsumoto törmäsi heihin heti ovella. Nainen oli pukeutunut kirkkaan vaaleanvihreään mekkoon, joka myötäili hänen vartaloaan häpeilemättä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat auki ja hänen silmänsä säkenöivät.

"Joanna! Siran!" hän hihkaisi ja ojensi kätensä naisten olkapäille vetäen nämä kevyeen halaukseen. "Minä ehdin jo pelätä, että te todellakin jäitte tekemään paperitöitä".

"Olisi pitänyt", Siran sanoi väistäen Matsumoton otetta notkeasti pujahtamalla tämän käden ali ja vetäytymällä turvallisen etäisyyden päähän silmälläpitäen mahdollisuutta uuteen halausyritykseen.

"Tulkaa. Teidän täytyy ehdottomasti maistaa boolia", Matsumoto sanoi hänestä piittaamatta ja hymyili. "Ruokakaan ei ole hullumpaa".

Joanna hymyili antaen naisen hyvän tuulen tarttua itseensä. Hän seurasi Matsumotoa väkijoukon lomitse, pakottaen Siranin katseellaan seuraamaan. Kymmenennen joukkueen povekas luutnantti kauhoi heille kummallekin lasilliset boolia ja veti heidät sitten istumaan hieman syrjemmälle.

"Tämä on upea ilta pitää juhlat", Matsumoto julisti.

"Sille", Joanna sanoi ja kohotti lasiaan kutsuvasti.

Matsumoto nauroi iloisesti ja kohotti oman lasinsa. Siran heilautti omaansa välinpitämättömästi, mutta naisen silmät tarkkailivat kuitenkin kiinteästi väkijoukkoa heidän ympärillään.

"Etsitkö jotakuta?" Matsumoto kysyi merkitsevästi naisen katseen huomatessaan.

Siran kääntyi vakavana naisen puoleen. Hän pudisteli päätään.

"Tapa", hän sanoi enempiä selittelemättä. Matsumoto oli kysymässä lisää, mutta Shunsui Kyoraku keskeytti hänet ilmestymällä väkijoukosta heidän viereensä.

"Hyvää iltaa, arvon neidit", hän toivotti hyväntahtoisesti.

"Shunsui! Liity joukkoon", Joanna sanoi taputtaen penkkiä vieressään.

Kapteenin suklaanruskeissa silmissä pilkahti ilo naisen eleen takia, mutta hän pudisteli päätään.

"Minun täytyy valitettavasti kieltäytyä vielä toistaiseksi. Nanao on kadonnut ja minun täytyy etsiä hänet. Minulla on hänelle tärkeää asiaa", mies sanoi valittaen.

Muut kätkivät hymynsä. Kapteeni Kyorakun vuosia kestänyt kiinnostus luutnanttiaan kohtaan ei ollut salaisuus. Ainoa mysteeri tapaukseen liittyen oli se, miksei pariskunta ollut vielä saanut tunnustettua tunteitaan toisilleen.

"Ah, Nanaolla on paha tapa kadota tällaisina iltoina", Matsumoto totesi.

"Minusta tuntuu, että hän tekee sen minua kiusatakseen", Shunsui totesi huokaisten.

"Naiset ovat toisinaan oikullisia", Joanna muistutti. "Se pitää teidät miehet varpaillanne".

Shunsui hymyili alistuneesti.

"Minun ei auttane muu kuin etsiä hänet", hän totesi.

"Onnea matkaan", Joanna sanoi lasiaan kohottaen.

Shunsui kosketti olkihattunsa lieriä ja erkani seurueesta. Naiset katselivat loittonevan miehen selkää. Matsumoto nauroi hyväntahtoisesti.

"Nanao valittaa löydettäessä hänelle varmastikin siitä, miten huomisen työt tulevat viivästymään näiden juhlien takia", hän totesi.

"Veikkaisin, ettei meidän tarvitse kuitenkaan olla huolissamme kapteeni Kyorakun takia", Joanna totesi.

"Heillä tuntuu tosiaan olevan tapana riidellä tuntikausia ilman, että kukaan varsinaisesti pahoittaa mielensä. Jos olisin epäileväinen sielu, voisin uskoa heidän jopa nauttivan siitä", Matsumoto totesi.

Joanna ei voinut olla naurahtamatta.

"Hyvänen aika miten epäluuloisia ajatuksia päässäsi liikkuu", hän totesi syyttävään sävyyn.

Matsumoto mutristi huuliaan.

"Se on boolin vika", hän totesi.

Joanna nyökkäsi vakavana.

"En hetkeäkään uskonut mitään muuta".

* * *

Siran irrottautui jossakin vaiheessa Matsumoton ja Joannan seurasta. Naisten kepeä leikinlasku, juorujen vaihtaminen sekä heidän tyttömäinen käytöksensä etenkin heidän tarkkaillessaan juhlien miespuolisia osanottajia muodostui hyvin pian hänelle liian raskaaksi. Hän sanoi käyvänsä täyttämässä mukinsa boolimaljalla, mutta vetäytyi sitten tahdikkaasti syrjemmälle. Salin ihmisjoukko teki hänen sulautumisestaan helppoa.

Siran tunsi olonsa irralliseksi. Shinigamit hänen ympärillään joivat, tanssivat ja pitivät hauskaa. Näiden äänet ja eleet tuntuivat kuitenkin vierailta, kaukaisilta. Aivan kuin hän olisi katsonut heidän juhlimistaan jostakin kaukaa, voimatta todella kuulla musiikkia ja aistia liikettä ympärillään.

Siran vetäytyi seisomaan ruokalan etelänpuoleisen oven vierellä ja nojasi seinään takanaan. Hän oli juonut boolimukinsa tyhjäksi ja käynyt täyttämässä sen uudelleen. Hedelmäinen juoma tuntui kuitenkin liian makealta, jotta hän olisi voinut juoda sitä enempää. Niinpä hän seisoi, pidellen mukiaan ja tuijottaen hajamielisesti väkijoukkoa edessään. Hän vihasi toden totta juhlia.

Siran antoi kätensä pudota ja boolin läikähtää mukista. Kukaan ei todennäköisesti jäisi kaipaamaan hänen panostaan tähän iltaan. Hän laski mukinsa lähimmän pöydän kulmalle ja oli aikeissa lähteä, kun hän miltei törmäsi Kenpachiin. Mies vilkaisi häntä joutuen kallistamaan hieman päätään alas nähdäkseen naisen kunnolla. Sirania ele ärsytti.

"Sinäkin ajattelit lähteä", mies totesi leppoisasti.

Siran oli yllättynyt miehen tarkkanäköisyydestä. Hän nyökkäsi. Kenpachi antoi katseensa kiertää salissa ja vilkaisi sitten naista edessään.

"Tällaiset tilaisuudet eivät ole meitä varten", hän sanoi ykskantaan.

"Meitä?" Siran kysyi kulmaansa sarkastisesti kohottaen.

Kenpachi hymähti.

"Älä viitsi, nainen", hän sanoi. "Sinä et pidä täällä olosta sen enempää kuin minäkään".

Siran kohautti harteitaan.

"Entä sitten?" hän kysyi takaisin.

Kenpachi oli tovin hiljaa, aivan kuin hän ei olisi kuullut naisen kysymystä. Sirania se ärsytti entisestään. Hän harkitsi jo hetken kylmästi paikalta kävelemistä, mutta jäi kuitenkin uteliaisuuttaan paikoilleen. Kenpachi puhui hänen kanssaan äärimmäisen harvoin. Mies puhui _kenenkään_ joukkueensa ulkopuolisen kanssa äärimmäisen harvoin.

"Minä tahtoisin joku päivä taistella kanssasi", Kenpachi totesi yllättäen.

Siran tarkasteli miestä. Taistella? Se selitti paljon. Hän oli jo ehtinyt huolestua oliko mies kehittänyt sosiaalisia taitojaan normaalin keskustelun vaatimalle tasolle. Tämä oli jotakin normaalia. Se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa varmemmaksi.

"Etkö saanut tarpeeksesi taistelusta Jon kanssa?" hän kysyi takaisin. Hän tiesi, ettei Kenpachi ollut pitänyt Joanna veroisenaan vastustajana, mutta oli kokenut yllätyksen heidän astuessaan harjoituskentälle. Joanna ei ollut shinigami, mutta hänen kykynsä olivat kuitenkin huomattavat. Kaksikon taistelu oli jatkunut pitkään, kantautunut kauas ja päättynyt lopulta kamppailijoiden kaikessa hiljaisuudessa sopimaan tasapeliin kun nämä eivät enää tienneet, miten voittaja olisi pitänyt ratkaista.

"Se oli eri taistelu", Kenpachi totesi.

Järkälemäinen mies seisoi liikahtamatta Siranin edessä ja tarkasteli häntä kiinteästi.

"No?" tämä kysyi kumartuen hieman alemmas. Siran tunsi miehen alentuvan käytöksen käyvän hänen hermoilleen. Hän tunsi kiukun kipunoivan sisällään.

"Milloin tahansa", hän sanoi huoletonta sävyä tavoitellen.

"Nytkin?" Kenpachi kysyi selkeän mielissään saavuttamastaan lopputuloksesta.

Siran haukotteli nyrkkiinsä.

"Miten vain", hän sanoi.


	3. Loppuillan juhlat

Avautumisosio: Nyt kun työkausi vihdoinkin loppui, jää aikaa tehdä muutakin kuin vuoroin työskennellä, nukkua ja syödä. Toivon mukaan siis jatkossa hivenen tiheämmin päivitettyä tekstiä sekä vihdoinkin aikaa myös harjoittaa lukemistakin.

tellie: Toivokaamme parasta suomennosten suhteen, jokin vakiintunut sanasto kyllä helpottaisi elämää suuresti varmasti useammallakin kirjoittajalla. Kirjoissa ja muissa on yleensä helpompaa, kun suomennosten myötä on jonkinlainen nimistö/termistö olemassa kääntäjän jäljiltä, Bleachin suhteen tätä ei ole ollut.

Conikrapulat ovat usein myös perustavimmanlaatuiset, vaikka olisikin viettänyt paikan päällä vain osan conista ja koettanut tosiaan elellä siivoilla yöunilla sekä paheettomilla elämäntavoilla. Tutkittu juttu.

Edit: Kadonneet kappalejaot palautettu.

* * *

**3. Loppuillan juhlat**

Matsumoto istui jalat ristissä ja vihreän mekkonsa helma sangen ylös asti nousseena. Nainen itse tuntui tuskin huomaavan pukeutumisensa tuttavallisuutta, sillä hän keskittyi kaatamaan kuohuviiniä kahteen lasiin.

Joanna istui hänen vieressään. Nainen oli hieman toveriaan selvempänä istuutunut polvilleen heidän levittämälleen viltille. Hän haroi illan mittaan hieman avautunutta nutturaansa ja vilkaisi sitten Matsumotoa.

"Vielä hetki", Matsumoto sanoi ja koetti tasata juoman laseihin.

"Minulla ei ole kiire. En usko kuohuviinin karkaavan minnekään", Joanna totesi. "Mistä puheen ollen, mistä sinä pihistit tuon pullollisen?"

"Satun tietämään muutaman paikan kahdeksannen joukkueen ruokalassa, jonne on tapana sujauttaa talteen sitä sun tätä. Yleensä se tarkoittaa jotakin nestemäistä", Matsumoto totesi suurpiirteisesti. Hän sai juoman kaadettua ja ojensi toisen lasin Joannalle. Naiset kilistelivät lasejaan ja siemailivat sitten juomaansa tyytyväisinä.

"Mihin me jäimme?" Matsumoto kysyi.

"Sinä aioit juuri kertoa siitä onnekkaasta miehestä, jonka kanssa menet ylihuomenna päivälliselle", Joanna sanoi.

Matsumoto nauroi.

"Minun muistaakseni me puhuimme miehistä ylipäätään", hän vastasi ja vilkaisi sitten Joannaa tarkkaavaisemmin. "Mistä sinä ylipäätään tiedät, että olen menossa päivälliselle?"

"Kuulin huhun", Joanna vastasi ja siemaisi kuohuviiniä.

"Emme me ole menossa romanttisille päivällisille", Matsumoto totesi. "Meillä on puhuttavaa muista asioista ja tapaaminen jossakin virallisessa yhteydessä tuntui niin jäykältä".

"Tietääkö hänkin sen?" Joanna kysyi viattomasti.

Matsumoto läpsäisi ystäväänsä.

"Sinä olet kamala", hän sanoi. Joanna nauroi. Heidän hiljennyttyään hieman Matsumoto vakavoitui ja huokaisi. Naisen kasvoilla oli surumielinen ilme ja hänen katsoessaan Joannaa, tämä näki tavallisesti iloisena tuikkivien silmien tummuneen.

"Minusta tuntuu, että vaikka olen käynyt päivällisillä eri miesten kanssa tai tanssinut heidän kanssaan juhlilla, yksikään heistä ei tunnu oikealta", hän sanoi hiljaa. "He eivät sano oikeita sanoja, he eivät tee oikeita asioita. He eivät edes tunnu oikealta".

He olivat kumpainenkin tovin hiljaa, Matsumoto hakien sanoja ja Joanna harkiten kuulemaansa.

"Pahinta on se, etten minä tiedä, tuleeko kukaan heistä koskaan tuntumaankaan oikealta. Ei enää hänen jälkeensä", Matsumoto lisäsi ja katsoi Joannaa. Joanna näki ystävänsä silmien kimmeltävän. Hän ojensi kätensä ja laski sen lohduttaen Matsumoton käsivarrelle. He olivat hetken paikoillaan, lohdullisen hiljaisuuden ympäröiminä.

"Sinä ikävöit häntä edelleen?" Joanna pikemminkin totesi kuin kysyi.

Matsumoto nyökkäsi kiivaasti.

"Ei se ole väärin", Joanna sanoi. "Joskus me rakastamme niin lujaa, että sen rakkauden loppuminen koskee meihin vuosia sen jälkeenkin. Silti se ei tarkoita sitä, ettemmekö me kykenisi enää koskaan rakastamaan".

Matsumoto hymyili hänelle kiitollisena.

"Kaikki tuntuu vain juuri nyt niin raskaalta", hän totesi. "Vaikka minä koetan jatkaa eteenpäin, välillä minusta tuntuu, että katselen koko maailmaa paksun lasin läpi. Värit eivät ole yhtä kirkkaita, tunteet eivät yhtä voimakkaita. Joskus minä mietin, loppuuko se koskaan".

"Minä en tiedä, Matsumoto. Minä en todellakaan tiedä. Minä en voi luvata sinulle, että olosi tuntuu huomenna paremmalta tai että lakkaat ajattelemasta häntä. En voi myöskään luvata, että hän tulee takaisin.

Minä voin kuitenkin luvata sen, että minä tulen pysymään sinun vierelläsi niin pitkään kuin tarvitset ystävää", Joanna sanoi lujasti.

Matsumoto hymyili.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi hiljaa.

"Minä odotan vastineeksi, että olet jatkossakin valmis auttamaan, kun en löydä oikeanlaista pukua kaupasta", Joanna totesi arvovaltaisesti.

Matsumoto naurahti ja sipaisi silmiään. Naiset olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Minä en ollut täysin rehellinen", Matsumoto totesi pienen hetken päästä. "Ei pahinta ole se, etten tiedä tuleeko kukaan toinen mies enää tuntumaan oikealta. Pahinta on se, etten minä tiedä_, _tahdonko minä yhdenkään heistä tuntuvan oikealta".

"Voi Matsumoto", Joanna sanoi. Hän laski kuohuviinilasinsa ja veti ystävänsä halaukseen. Tämä nyyhkäisi ja naurahti sitten surkeana.

"Olen minäkin. Pilasin iltasi", hän sanoi.

Joanna hymyili surumielisesti ja painoi Matsumoton tiukasti itseään vasten.

"Ei se mitään", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Iltoja tulee vielä".

"Lupaatko?" Matsumoton äänessä kuuluva pyyntö oli anova.

"Minä lupaan".

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi seisoi harjoituskentällä. Hän kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti ympäristöään. Nainen oli livahtanut hänen miekkansa ulottuvilta aivan viime hetkellä. Kenpachi oli yllättynyt siitä, että tämä oli liikkunut niin nopeasti. Se teki toisaalta taistelusta paljon kiintoisamman. Nyt Siran oli kuitenkin kadonnut hänen näköpiiristään, joten hän uhrasi pienen hetken varmistaakseen naisen tarkan sijainnin.

Hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen, kun aisti naisen liikkuvan takanaan. Siranin hahmo häilähti aivan hänen näkökenttänsä laitamilla ja hän otti puolittaisen askeleen ottaakseen naisen hyökkäyksen vastaan. Hänen tyrmistyksensä oli suuri, kun hän tajusi maan livettävän hänen jalkansa alla. Hän koetti korjata tasapainoaan, muttei ennättänyt, vaan lensi nurin maahan oikea kylki edellä. Hämmentyneenä hän kiepautti itsensä takaisin toisen polvensa varaan ja piti miekkansa lähellään. Hetken ajan Kenpachi odotti Siranin syöksyvän päälleen. Sitten maisema hänen edessään väreili ja muuttui. Hän näki saman harjoituskentän kuin äskenkin. Ainoa ero oli siinä, että Siran istui huolettomana kentän laidalla ja tarkasteli häntä.

Kenpachi oikaisi itsensä ja mulkoili epäluuloisesti naista.

"Mitä sinä teit?" hän kysyi.

"Lähinnä istuin paikoillani", Siran totesi rehellisesti.

Kenpachi ei sanonut mitään, vaan harkitsi naisen sanoja.

"Me emme taistelleet", hän totesi.

"Taistelimme me, muttemme täällä", Siran sanoi. Hän sipaisi etusormella ohimoaan. "Me taistelimme täällä".

Nainen nousi seisomaan pudistellen housujaan. Hän huomasi Kenpachin katseen ja vastasi siihen haastavasti.

"Sinä itse käskit minun käyttää kaikkia kykyjäni", hän sanoi. "Minun lähitaistelutaitoni ovat kohtalaisen hyvät, mutta vaatii kohtalaisen lujan luonteenlaadun sekä aimo annoksen typeryyttä käydä miekalla aseistautunutta shinigamia vastaan paljain nyrkein. Sen sijaan päätin käyttää sitä, mitä minulla on".

"Sinä sotket muiden päät", Kenpachi totesi.

Siran kohautti olkiaan.

"Minä kykenen näkemään muiden ajatukset ja muuttamaan niitä", hän totesi. "Siihen minut on koulutettu".

Kenpachi laski miekkansa.

"Se ei ollut oikea taistelu", hän totesi.

"Se on parasta, mitä voin tarjota", Siran vastasi. Naisen kasvoilla käväisi pikaisesti harvinainen hymy. "Kaiken lisäksi, minä voitin".

"Se ei ollut oikea taistelu", Kenpachi vastasi äkäisesti. Hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että nainen oli leikkinyt hänen ajatuksillaan. Hän ei myöskään ollut tyytyväinen tämän julistamaan lopputulokseen. He eivät olleet taistelleet, eivät todella.

"Aivan kuten haluat", Siran vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Minä lähden nukkumaan. Juhlat ovat varmaan jo päättyneet".

Nainen kääntyi ja lähti harppomaan verkkaisesti pois. Kenpachi jäi seisomaan harjoituskentälle tuntien olonsa pettyneeksi. Hänellä oli ollut hauskaa, kunnes hän oli tajunnut, etteivät he todella olleet vaihtaneet ainuttakaan iskua. Siranin käyttämä tekniikka tuntui hänestä petokselta. Se ei ollut todellista taistelemista, eihän?

"Kirottu nainen", hän mutisi.

* * *

Siran oli hyvällä tuulella kävellessään takaisin asunnolleen. Hän tiesi jättäneensä Kenpachin kiehumaan raivosta taistelukentälle, mikä ei tosin varmastikaan ollut järkevin taktinen liike, mutta hän ei jaksanut piitata. Hänen juhlissa tuntemansa ulkopuolisuus ja yksinäisyys olivat väistyneet hetkeksi heidän ottelunsa tuoman jännityksen alle.

Nainen vaihtoi asunnolle päästyään vaatteensa väljään pitkään toppiin ja meni huuhtelemaan kasvonsa ja pesemään hampaansa. Leveästi haukotellen hän tassutteli kylpyhuoneesta vuoteeseensa, jonka hän oli vaatinut saada tuoda mukanaan oikean maailman puolelta. Uupuneena, mutta tyytyväisenä hän heittäytyi pitkäkseen ja vajosi pian rauhalliseen uneen.

Siran ei tiennyt miten pitkä aika oli ehtinyt kulua hänen nukahtamisestaan siihen hetkeen, jona hän heräsi. Nainen räpytteli silmiään ja antoi aisteilleen hetken aikaa havainnoida ympäristöään. Yö oli kuitenkin hiljainen. Siran nousi istumaan ja haroi lyhyttä tukkaansa. Hän ei kyennyt ymmärtämään, mikä hänet oli herättänyt. Hetken epäröityään hän kävi takaisin makuulleen ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen raukeat jäsenensä ja yhä unelias mielensä saivat hänet tuntemaan, että uni oli aivan hänen ulottuvillaan. Hänen tarvitsisi vain hetkeksi lakata ajattelemasta ja antaa sängyn lämpöisyyden rentouttaa lihaksensa.

Siinä se oli taas.

Siran kohottautui ylös, silmät epäluuloisina viiruina. Yö hänen ympärillään oli yhtä rauhallinen kuin äskenkin, mutta jokin oli havahduttanut hänet. Hän ravisteli päätään kuin karistaakseen unen yltään. Hän keskittyi hetken kaatamaan ne suojaukset, jotka hän tavallisesti asetti aina mielensä suojaksi ja antoi sitten mielensä vaellella yössä.

Ensin hän aisti ympärillään nukkuvien shinigamien mielten hennot kosketukset. Ne olivat suurin osa levollisia. Joku näki painajaista ja hänen poukkoilevat ajatuksensa Siran työnsi kauemmas päättäväisesti. Hän aisti myös jonkun pariskunnan lähistöllä vetäytyneen kahden huoneistoonsa nauttimaan hetkeksi toistensa seurasta. Hän työnsi päättäväisesti heidät kauemmas. Siran antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa kauemmas, mielensä tuntea pidemmälle. Sitten hän yllättäen tunsi sen.

Hän ei kyennyt aistimaan sitä selkeästi. Se oli kuin heikkona tuntuva tuoksu tai hienoinen muutos hämärän sävyissä. Se ei tuntunut selkeästi miltään, mutta silti se sai hänet huolestuneeksi. Jokin oli eri tavalla kuin hänen käydessään nukkumaan. Siran ei kyennyt sanomaan mikä se oli tai mistä se oli lähtöisin. Hän tunsi vain hienoisen muutoksen siinä kudelmassa, jonka hän oli tuntenut illalla.

Nainen istui hetken aloillaan ja pohti asiaa hartaudella. Häntä väsytti ja hänellä oli lämmin. Jos hän kävisi makuulleen, hän olisi unessa todennäköisesti muutamassa minuutissa. Ulkona oli jo viileä tähän aikaan yöstä. Aamulla hänen pitäisi herätä aikaisin.

Niinpä niin.

Huokaisten Siran kömpi jaloilleen. Hän veti jalkaansa eiliset housunsa ja jätti yöpaitansa käyttämänsä topin ylleen. Lähtiessään hän kiskaisi tuolin selkämykselle jättämänsä huppupuseron ja veti sen harteillen. Ulkona oli viileää. Siran ei tiennyt tarkalleen mitä hän haki, joten hän päätti yksinkertaisesti kävellä muutaman korttelin verran. Jos jotakin ilmenisi, hän olisi ainakin tutkinut asiaa. Jos mitään ei tapahtuisikaan, hän voisi mennä takaisin nukkumaan hyvällä omallatunnolla.

Näillä ajatuksilla päättäväisyyttään pönkittäneenä Siran pakotti askeleensa ripeämmiksi ja kulki eteenpäin katua. Hän hätkähti miltei törmätessään kulmauksessa Joannaan ja Ikkakuun. Joannalla oli yhä yllään tämän illalla pitämä mekko. Ilmeisimmin nainen ei ollut ehtinyt vielä nukkumaan lainkaan. Ikkaku näytti puolestaan olevan vahvassa humalassa. Kumpikin näytti yllättyneeltä siitä, että he kohtasivat Siranin täällä.

"Aistitko sinä jotakin?" Joanna kysyi suoraan.

"Sinä huomasit sen?" Siran kysyi takaisin yllättyneenä. Hän oli luullut olevansa ainut, joka oli aistinut jotakin.

Joanna kohautti olkiaan.

"En mitään selkeää. Ensin en edes huomannut sitä. Sitten tajusin, että jokin tuntui olevan poissa paikoiltaan. Se tuntui hieman samalta, kuin joku olisi järjestänyt palapelin uudelleen, mutta laittanut muutaman palan väärälle paikalle", hän sanoi. "Minä olin menossa juuri nukkumaan, kun huomasin sen".

"Nukkumaan?" Siran sanoi sarkastisesti ja vilkaisi merkitsevästi Ikkakua, joka puolestaan oli autuaan tietämätön naisen katseesta keskittyessään pysymään huojumatta pystyssä. Joanna pyöritteli silmiään.

"Minä törmäsin häneen äsken. Kirjaimellisesti", hän sanoi kuivakkaasti.

"Ah. Niinpä tietenkin".

"Pystytkö sinä paikallistamaan sen?" Joanna kysyi takaisin päättäväisenä jatkamaan keskustelua entisellään huolimatta sisarensa pisteliäistä huomautuksista.

Siran pudisteli päätään.

"Minä en edes tiedä mikä se on", hän sanoi.

"Pitäisikö meidän ilmoittaa vartijoille?" Joanna kysyi.

"Minä en usko sen olevan mitään, mitä minä en voisi hoidella", Ikkaku ilmoitti varmana asiastaan.

"Me emme tiedä edes mistä on kysymys", Siran vastasi takaisin.

Räjähdysmäinen ääni ja äkillinen valon leimahdus sai heidät kaikki hypähtämään. Siran tajusi hämärästi, ettei kaikki ääni ollut korvin kuultavaa, vaan hän aisti osan hänen kykynsä kautta. Vilkaisu Joannaa ja Ikkakua kohden kertoi, että myös nämä olivat aistineet jotakin pelkkää ääntä voimakkaampaa.

"Mikä se oli?" Joanna kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Mennään", Siran sanoi päättäväisesti.

He pyrähtivät juoksuun Ikkakun seuratessa yllättävän ketterästi heidän kannoillaan. Kolmikko juoksi katua alas ja kääntyi kulmauksessa suuntaan, jossa he olivat välähdyksen nähneet. Yö oli taas hiljainen ja heidän hätäiset askeleensa olivat nyt ainut ääni, jonka he kuulivat. Siran tajusi etäisesti juostessaan, ettei hän kuullut yhdenkään partion ääniä. Eivätkö muut olleet muka huomanneet räjähdystä?

"Se oli tässä", Ikkaku ilmoitti seisahtuen risteykseen.

Joanna mittaili etäisyyksiä katseellaan ja nyökkäsi.

"Koko lailla", hän totesi.

He tuijottivat hetken ympärilleen. Mikään heidän ympärillään ei vaikuttanut tavanomaisesta poikkeavalta. Kadut heidän ympärillään olivat hiljaiset, eikä ketään näkynyt. Mikään paikassa ei viitannut siihen, että äsken kadulla olisi räjähtänyt jotakin. He seisoivat epävarmoina paikoillaan tietämättä mitä he tarkasti ottaen etsivät.

"Täällä ei ole mitään", Siran totesi hetken päästä käytännöllisesti.

"Shh. Minä kuuntelen", Joanna käski nostaen toisen kätensä ilmaan.

"Minä en kuule mitään, jollei mukaan lasketa teidän vinkuvaa hengitystänne. Lasketaanko?" Siran kysyi takaisin.

Joanna mulkaisi häntä.

"Ehkäpä me kuvittelimme sen", Ikkaku totesi epävarmasti. "Me joimme aika lailla".

"Minä olen vesiselvä", Siran totesi.

"Tunsitko sinä mitään äsken?" Joanna kysyi.

Siran kohautti olkiaan.

"En räjähdyksen jälkeen", hän myönsi.

He seisoivat pitkän tovin hiljaa. Lopulta Joanna liikahti.

"Minä ilmoitan vartijoille asiasta ja järjestän ylimääräisiä partioita kaduille", hän sanoi. "Me emme voi tehdä juuri nyt enempää. Te voitte mennä nukkumaan".

Siran pudisteli päätään heidän lähtiessään kävelemään.

"Tämä ei vaikuta hyvältä", hän sanoi.

"Milloin se muka vaikuttaisi?" Joanna kysyi takaisin uupuneesti.

"Sen takia minä niin huolissani olenkin".


	4. Kuja

Elämä on ollut kohtuuttoman kiireistä viimeiset kuukaudet. Olen kirjoittamisen lisäksi laiminlyönyt ankarasti luku/kommentointiurakkaani, joten keskityn sen suman purkamiseen heti seuraavana. Pahoittelut kaikille tästä.

Edit: Kadonneet kappalejaot korjattu.

* * *

**4. Kuja**

"Kukaan ei tunnusta nähneensä tai kuulleensa yhtään mitään", Joanna totesi vilkaistessaan Sirania. Tämä keskittyi ahtamaan suuhunsa kokonaista sämpylää, eikä osoittanut erityisemmin kuulleensa sisarensa sanoja. He istuivat pienessä ravintolassa lähellä kolmannen joukkueen tiloja.

"Myöskään vartijat eivät olleet havainneet mitään. Kävin jopa tapaamassa Kurotsuchia. Hän oli vilpittömän kiinnostunut tapauksesta omalla karmivalla tavallaan, mutta hänen laitteensa eivät antaneet viitteitä siitä, että jotakin olisi itse asiassa tapahtunut", Joanna jatkoi sitkeästi seuratessaan samalla epäuskoisella kunnioituksella Siranin kamppailua sämpylää vastaan.

"Joku valehtelee", Siran sai lopulta sanottua vimmaisen pureskelunsa lomassa.

"Onko tämä sinun virallinen kantasi ajatuksia lukevana henkilönä vai henkilökohtainen arvauksesi?" Joanna kysyi takaisin kulmaansa merkitsevästi kohottaen.

"Me näimme kirkkaan valopallon ja kuulimme räjähdyksen, joka irrotti paikat hampaista. Minun valistunut henkilökohtainen arvaukseni on, että me kolme emme olleet ainoat", Siran vastasi ja siemaisi teetään.

"Miksi kukaan valehtelisi tällaisesta asiasta?" Joanna kysyi kulmiaan rypistäen.

"Vaihtoehtoja on enemmän kuin tohtisin käydä arvuuttelemaan, mutta yleisimpinä ovat useimmiten sekaantuminen asiaan tai pelko siitä, mitä asiasta ääneen huuteleminen voi aiheuttaa", Siran vastasi.

"Sinä uskot, että joku täältä oli mukana räjähdyksessä?"

"Se on mahdollista".

"Onko sinulla lisää valistuneita arvauksia siitä, mistä koko tapauksessa oli kyse?" Joanna kysyi.

"Ei, mutta voisin kysellä hieman ympäriinsä", Siran ehdotti. "On epätodennäköistä, että saan yhtään mitään irti, mutta jos asianomaiset saavat kuulla minun kyselleen heidän peräänsä, saan kenties aikaiseksi jotakin mielenkiintoista".

"Kunhan olet varovainen", Joanna vastasi.

"Enkö minä aina ikään kuin ole?"

"Et ja siksi se huolettaakin minua", Joanna sanoi huokaisten.

Naiset olivat hetken hiljaa. Joanna pohti edelleen edellisiltaa miltei koskemattoman aamiaisensa äärellä. Siran puolestaan piti huolen siitä, että hänen kokoamansa kukkurapäinen valikoima ruokaa ei saanut toista tilaisuutta.

"Minä tulen illalla pistäytymään, katsotaan silloin mitä olemme saaneet koottua", Siran ehdotti lopulta suupalojensa välissä. Naisen katseeseen hiipi kiusoitteleva tuike. "Vai olenko silloin vain tiellä?"

"Tiellä?" Joanna toisti havahtuen ajatuksistaan.

"Tiedäthän. Sinulla on se päivällinen ja kaikkea", Siran totesi viattomasti. "Toisinaan moisilla on tapana venyä".

Joanna katsahti häneen terävästi.

"Illalla käy hyvin", hän totesi.

"Ah. Kado tulee pettymään".

"Hän kestänee sen", Joanna sanoi. Hän pisti syrjäsilmälle merkille sisään lipuvan Kenpachin, joka ei näyttänyt olevan hilpeimmällä tuulellaan. Mies oli parhaimmillaankin käytöstavoiltaan katujyrän tasolla, mutta tänään hänen olemuksensa henki lupausta nopeasta kuolemasta. Joannan velvollisuudentunto otti nopean tappion hänen itsesuojeluvaistostaan ja nainen nousi seisomaan pikaisesti. "Minä taidankin tästä jatkaa matkaani"

"Jollet syö tuota, voinko minä ottaa sen?" Siran kysyi osoittaen huolestuneena sisarensa lautasta.

Joanna työnsi sen sisarelleen auliisti.

"Palaillaan", hän sanoi ja harppoi sitten ulos.

"Minulla on sinulle asiaa", hän kuuli Kenpachin jyrisevän selkänsä takana Siranille ja tunsi heikkoa helpotusta siitä, että oli ehtinyt alta pois.

* * *

"Kapteeni", Kira tervehti.

Joanna nyökkäsi juuri toimistolle kävelleelle miehelle ja väläytti tälle pikaisen hymyn.

"Minä luulin jo, etten näkisi sinua koko päivänä", hän sanoi. "Missä sinä olet oikein piileskellyt?"

"Me teimme partiokierroksen etelässä", Kira totesi. "Me puhuimme siitä eilen".

"Totta, mutten nähnyt sinua aamulla ennen kierrostanne, enkä myöskään lounasaikaan", Joanna huomautti.

"Olen pahoillani, en tajunnut teidän etsineen minua", Kira sanoi painaen päänsä kevyesti.

"Olisin tahtonut jutella, mutta se onnistuu varmaan myöhemminkin", Joanna sanoi.

"Minulla on nyt hetki aikaa", Kira ehdotti auliisti.

"Muutoin kyllä, mutta minulla on sovittuna päivällinen ja olen jo nyt myöhässä", Joanna vastasi kasaten papereitaan tarmokkaasti.

"Jotakin mistä minun pitäisi olla tietoinen?" Kira kysyi seuraten naisen liikkeitä.

"Ei, jollet tietenkin pidä oikeutenasi luutnanttinani tietää tapailemieni miesten nimiä", Joanna vastasi takaisin vilkaisten miestä kulmiensa alta.

Kira punastui kevyesti

"Kapteeni, en tarkoittanut-", hän aloitti, mutta Joanna nauroi hyväntuulista nauruaan.

"Älä huoli. Minä vain kiusoittelen sinua", hän sanoi.

"Onko teillä ohjeita tälle illalle?" Kira kysyi kerätäkseen tilanteen.

"Muita kuin lopettaa teitittelyni?" Joanna kysyi takaisin.

"Kapteeni", Kira nuhteli.

Joanna hymyili anteeksipyytävästi.

"Ehkä me ehtisimme viettää hieman laatuaikaa huomenna aamiaisella?" hän ehdotti sovittelevasti.

Kira nyökkäsi.

"Käykö seitsemältä?" Joanna jatkoi. "Me voimme tavata minun asunnollani".

"Seitsemältä", Kira toisti.

"Me näemme silloin", Joanna sanoi ja kääntyi vielä ovella hymyilemään Kiralle. "Lähde sinäkin ajoissa tänään, Kira. En usko, että kukaan pistää sitä pahakseen".

"Kyllä, kapteeni", Kira vastasi.

"Huomiseen", Joanna sanoi ja käveli ulos.

Kira jäi tuijottamaan kapteeninsa perään. Tämän elinvoimaisuus sekä hyväntuulisuus tuntuivat olevan ainaisessa ristiriidassa hänen synkemmän ja epävarmemman luonteensa kanssa. Silti he olivat oppineet ensin varovasti tuntemaan toisensa, sitten luottamaan toisiinsa. Kira tiesi, että vaikka hänen kapteeninsa olikin ihminen, tämän kyvyt niin taistelukentällä kuin johtajana olivat vähintään muiden kapteenien veroiset. Hän luotti tämän johdatukseen sekä kykyyn pitää joukkonsa turvassa.

Kira huokaisi. Hän olisi toivonut, että hän olisi ajan myötä oppinut myös tuntemaan kapteeninsa sinä henkilönä, joka tämä todella oli. Hän oli kuitenkin liian tottunut noudattamaan arvojärjestystä voidakseen heittää sen mielestään. Niinpä heidän tapaamisiaan leimasi aina tietty virallisuus, josta Joanna ei saanut häntä luopumaan, vaikka tämä yrittikin kyllä.

Virallisuus oli myös turvapaikka, se Kiran oli myönnettävä. Niin pitkään kun he puhuivat joukkueensa asioista tai keskustelivat harjoitusten aikatauluista, niin pitkään he tiesivät kumpikin täsmälleen mitä sanoa. Kun liikuttiin pois rutiinien ja työn tuomasta turvasta, Kira tunsi olonsa epävarmaksi. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa naiselle tai miten suhtautua tämän alituiseen kiusoitteluun. Niinpä hän useimmiten vaikeni, vaikka toivoikin toisinaan, että olisi uskaltanut vastata naiselle samalla mitalla.

* * *

"No-oh?" Siran kysyi. Nainen makasi selällään sohvalla ja oli nostanut jalkansa selkänojalle. Hänen katseensa oli epäilevä.

"Mitä?" Joanna kysyi. Hän veti oven perässään kiinni ja riisui kapteeninhaorinsa. Hän istuutui alas ja leyhytti käsillä kasvojaan. "Ulkona on edelleen painostavan kuuma, vaikka aurinko laski".

"Miten päivällisesi sujui?" Siran kysyi.

"Sinuako vilpittömästi kiinnostaa?" Joanna kysyi takaisin kulmaansa kohottaen.

Siran pohti hetken kysymystä.

"Ei, mutta Matsumoto kysyy minulta kuitenkin", hän vastasi rehellisesti.

"Ehkä voin kertoa hänelle itsekin", Joanna totesi.

"Sinäkö et tahdo kertoa minulle?" Siran kysyi.

"Sinuahan ei kiinnostanut", Joanna vastasi.

"Ei kiinnostakaan".

Naiset olivat pitkän tovin hiljaa. Joanna huokaisi.

"Päivällinen oli mukava", hän sanoi.

"Mukava?"

"Tiedäthän, ei ikään kuin epämiellyttävä".

"Ei ole tarvetta sarkasmiin".

He olivat taas tovin hiljaa, Siran tarkastellen sisartaan ja Joanna tuijotellen ikkunasta ulos.

"Mutta ei erinomainen tai erityinen?" Siran kysäisi ohimennen.

"Kado on mukava mies", Joanna vastasi. Hänen äänessään oli puolusteleva sävy.

"Sinä sanoit sen taas. Mukava".

"Sanoinko? Hyvänen aika".

"Te ette aio tavata uudelleen?" Siran kysyi.

"En tiedä", Joanna sanoi. Hän haroi hiuksiaan ja huokaisi sitten antautuvasti. "Emme kai".

"Hyvä", Siran vastasi.

Joanna mulkaisi häntä.

"Hyvä?" hän toisti.

"Minä en pitänyt hänestä", Siran sanoi.

"Sinä et pidä kenestäkään", Joanna huomautti käytännöllisesti.

"Hänestä en pitänyt erityisesti", Siran totesi päättäväisesti.

"Mikä hänessä oli vikana?" Joanna kysyi.

"Sinä tiedät sen varmasti minua paremmin. Sinähän hänen kanssaan päivällisellä kävit", Siran totesi.

Joanna pudisteli päätään hitaasti.

"Sinä et aio suoda minulle sitä iloa, että me kävisimme joskus normaalin keskustelun?" hän kysyi.

Siran kohautti olkiaan.

"Toivotko sitä todella?"

Joanna oli aikeissa vastata, kun ovelle kolkutettiin.

"Sisään", hän kutsui.

Matsumoto harppoi sisälle. Hänen tavanomaisen hyväntuulinen olemuksensa oli nyt vakava.

"Kapteeni pyysi teitä molempia tulemaan mahdollisimman pian", hän sanoi.

Joanna oli heti jaloillaan.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" hän kysyi.

"Partio löysi kolmen shinigamin ruumiit läheltä kymmenennen joukkueen harjoitusaluetta", Matsumoto vastasi.

"Hyökkäsikö joku Seireteihin?" Joanna kysyi kulmiaan rypistäen.

Matsumoto pudisteli päätään.

"Me emme ole saaneet minkäänlaista vihjettä siitä, että ulkopuolinen taho olisi hyökännyt tänne. Kapteeni epäilee, että se on joku täältä", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Joanna ja Siran vaihtoivat huolestuneen katseen.

"Varmaankin parasta, että näette itse", Matsumoto totesi hiljaa.

* * *

"Jonkun on täytynyt silpoa ruumiita vielä heidän kuolemansa jälkeen", Joanna totesi hiljaa. "En usko heidän saaneen noita kaikkia vammoja eläessään".

He seisoivat hiljaisella kujanteella, joka oli suljettu kokonaan liikenteeltä tapauksen käytyä ilmi. Ruumiit makasivat kujanteen suljetussa päässä. Kaksi niistä oli aivan toisissaan kiinni, aivan kuin nämä olisivat käpertyneet lähekkäin juuri ennen kuolemaansa. Kolmas oli kujanteen toisella puolella, nojaten osittain seinään puoli-istuvassa asennossa.

"Mihin he tarkalleen ottaen kuolivat?" Siran kysyi. Nainen oli kumartuneena ruumiiden äärelle ja tarkasteli niitä viileän käytännöllisesti. "Yksikään haavoista ei näytä niin syvältä, että se olisi ollut tappava".

"Ehkä hyökkääjä käytti myrkkyä terässään tai jonkinlaista kidoa", Joanna ehdotti takaisin.

"Meille selviää varmasti enemmän, jahka kapteeni Kurotsuchi ennättää tutkia ruumiit", kapteeni Hitsugaya sanoi.

He seisoivat tihenevässä hämärässä hiljaisina. Kuumuus tuntui ahdistavalta ja hiljaisella kujanteella se tuntui sekoittuvan synkkään painostavuuteen, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä sään kanssa. Joanna huomasi ihonsa olevan kylmännihkeä. Hän pakotti katseensa ylös katukivistä ja tarkasteli ruumiita edessään koettaen pakottaa tunteensa tyyniksi.

"Aistitko sinä mitään?" hän kysyi Siranilta.

Tämä ei vastannut mitään, mutta sulki silmänsä. Muut olivat hiljaa, antaen naiselle rauhan tehdä työnsä. Hetken kuluttua Siran aukaisi silmänsä ja nousi seisomaan. Hän ei katsonut muihin, vaan tarkasteli kahta ruumista edessään.

"He eivät kuolleet rauhaisasti", hän sanoi.

"Sen me tiedämme", Hitsugaya huomautti viileästi.

Siran pudisteli hiljaa päätään.

"Minä en tarkoita sitä", hän sanoi. "He olivat kauhuissaan".

Nainen rypisti kulmiaan.

"Minä en tiedä miten minun pitäisi selittää se. He eivät olisi pelänneet kuolemaa_ niin_ paljon. Heidän jättämänsä jäljet tuntuvat enemmän siltä, kuin he olisivat nähneet jotakin paljon pahempaa ja pelottavampaa. Aivan kuin itse kuolema olisi ollut heille helpotus", hän sanoi hitaasti. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Joannaa. "Ymmärrätkö sinä mitä minä koetan sanoa?"

Joanna nyökkäsi epävarmasti.

"Minusta tuntuu, että ymmärrän mitä ajat takaa. Osaatko sanoa mitä he pelkäsivät?" hän kysyi.

Siran pudisteli päätään.

"En usko, että olisin aistinut tämänkään vertaa, jolleivät he olisi olleet niin peloissaan", hän sanoi.

He olivat tovin hiljaa, kukin pohtien tilannetta tahollaan. Joanna rikkoi hiljaisuuden ensimmäisenä.

"Mitä me teemme?" hän kysyi.

"Järjestin ylimääräisen partioinnin kaikkialle Seireteihin", Hitsugaya sanoi. "En tiedä voimmeko me juuri nyt tehdä muuta kuin pitää silmämme avoinna".

"Lähetä minulle sana heti kun saatte tiedon kuolinsyystä", Joanna pyysi.

Hitsugaya nyökkäsi.

"Olkaa varovaisia", hän kehotti.

* * *

"Uskotko, että tämä ja räjähdys liittyvät yhteen?" Siran kysyi heti heidän jäätyään kahden. Naiset harppoivat takaisin kohti Joannan asuntoa. Heistä kumpikaan ei osannut shunpoa, mutta juuri nyt kumpikaan ei sitä kaivannut askeleitaan jouduttamaa. Oli olemassa hetkiä, jolloin oli vain käveltävä kunnes keuhkoja pistelisi ja puhuminen olisi mahdotonta. Siran sanoi aina, että se selvitti päätä. Niinpä he harppoivat rinnatusten pitkin askelin ja tahdilla, jonka useat Joannan alaiset olivat havainneet mahdottomaksi seurata muutoin kuin ylpeytensä nielemällä ja reilusti hölkkäämällä.

"Olisin yllättynyt, jolleivät ne liittyisi", Joanna vastasi. "Minusta tuntuu, että ne saattoivat tapahtua yhtä aikaa tai olla lähtöisin samasta tapahtumasta".

"Onko sinulla jännittäviä arvauksia aiheeseen liittyen?" Siran kysyi.

Joanna pudisteli päätään.

"Jollei sinulla ole tarjota uutta tietoa kysymyskierroksesi seurauksena, luulen meidän olevan toistaiseksi tyhjän päällä", hän sanoi.

"En usko, että saavutin muutamaa satunnaista sanasotaa lukuun ottamatta mitään mainitsemisen arvoista. Ainakaan vielä", Siran sanoi. "Kiertelin kyselemässä räjähdyksestä ja siitä illasta ylipäätään. Kukaan ei tiennyt mitään".

"Tyypillistä", Joanna vastasi ärtyneesti.

He kääntyivät kulmauksesta ja jatkoivat samaa tahtia katua alas. Siran pudisteli päätään levottomasti heidän kävellessään.

"Minä en usko, että tämä tietää mitään hyvää", hän sanoi.

"Ruumiit harvemmin tietävät", Joanna vastasi myrkyllisesti.

"Se mitä minä aistin tänään…", Siran pudisteli päätään hitaasti. "Se oli jotakin erilaista. En osaa pistää sitä sanoiksi, mutta se mitä aistin, sai kylmät väreet juoksemaan selässäni. Minä todella toivon, että syylliset saadaan kiinni pian".

"Emmeköhän me kaikki toivo sitä", Joanna sanoi.

He kävelivät hetken vaitonaisina, kumpikin ajatuksiinsa vajonneina.

"Pidä silmäsi auki ja ole varovainen", Joanna sanoi.

Siran nakkeli niskojaan.

"Enkö minä aina?" hän kysyi.

"Et".

"Totta".

"Voisitko suoda sen ilon minulle tällä kertaa?"

"Ehkäpä. Palataan asiaan aamusta, käykö? Minua väsyttää"

Joanna pudisteli päätään, eikä vastannut. He olivat puhuessaan tulleet risteykseen, jossa he normaalisti erosivat. He hiljensivät käyntinsä mateluksi ja seisahtuivat sitten. Joanna oli hiljaa, mutta hänen ilmeensä kertoi, että hän halusi puhua jostakin.

Siran odotti kärsivällisesti noin kymmenen sekuntia.

"No?"

"Minusta tuntuu tällaisina hetkinä, etten minä ollut oikea valinta kapteeniksi", Joanna puuskahti. Hänen katseessaan sekoittuivat ärtymys ja pettymys. "Minusta tuntuu, etten tiedä ja osaa riittävästi. Minä en tunne tätä maailmaa ja sen sääntöjä".

"Sinulla on Kira sitä varten", Siran totesi tyynnytellen.

"Minun pitäisi olla se, joka tietää, mikä on paras ratkaisu missäkin tilanteessa. Minun pitäisi tietää, miten pitää joukkoni turvassa. Kuinka minä voin tehdä sen, kun en aina tahdo edes ymmärtää, mitä ympärilläni tapahtuu?" Joanna kysyi. Hänen ärtymyksensä oli laantunut alakuloisuudeksi. Naisen silmissä häilähti epätietoisuus. "Minä pelkään, että teen virheen ja joku muu maksaa sen hinnan".

"Jos sinua ei olisi pidetty kyllin soveliaana tarjokkaana tehtävään, ei sinua olisi valittu", Siran huomautti.

"Vaikka minusta olisikin sangen mukava tuudittautua tuohon ajatukseen, minun on huomautettava, ettei tarjokkaita ollut suoranaisesti ryntäykseksi asti", Joanna totesi happamana.

"Varteenotettavia tarjokkaita. Se ikään kuin tarkoittaa, että tarjokkaiden piti olla jollakin tasolla päteviä tehtävään", Siran oikaisi. "Tuollaisilla lisämääreillä on tapana karsia ehdokkaita".

Joanna pudisteli päätään surullisesti.

"Minä toivon todella, että me kaikki selviämme tästä kuivin jaloin", hän totesi.

"Toivotaan parasta ja odotetaan pahinta", Siran totesi pirteästi.

Joanna huokaisi ääneen.


	5. Aamulla

Minuun iski jälleen kiire sekä kriittisyys yhtenäisenä rintamana. Tekstiä on ollut jo jonkin aikaa naputeltuna, mutta olisin tahtonut ruokota sitä paremmalla ajalla siloisemmaksi. Lopulta päädyin noudattamaan omaa mantraani siitä, että tärkeinä on saada asioita paperille. Rosoista kyytiä siis toistaiseksi.

Edit: Kadonneet kappalejaot korjattu.

**5. Aamulla**

Joanna oli keittämässä teetä, kun Kira seuraavana aamuna saapui hänen luokseen. Nainen oli pukenut tavanomaisen mustan shinigamin asun ylleen, mutta hänen kapteeninhaorinsa oli vielä laskostettuna tuolin selkämykselle. Hänen hiuksensa olivat yön jäljiltä auki laineillen puoliväliin hänen selkäänsä. Nainen hymyili väsyneesti nähdessään luutnanttinsa.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi.

"Huomenta, kapteeni", Kira toivotti.

"Istu toki alas. Tee on valmis tuota pikaa", Joanna sanoi ja kääntyi haukotellen samalla nyrkkiinsä.

Kira noudatti naisen kehotusta ja veti itselleen tuolin. Hän ei ollut vieläkään täysin tottunut siihen, että hänen kapteeninsa laittoi mielellään ruokaa ja tarjoili sitä luonaan huolettomaan tapaansa. Joanna ei tuntunut huomaavan tilanteessa mitään omituista kantaessaan miehen eteen astioita. Kira pisti kuitenkin merkille, että naisen hymyn taakse kätkeytyi tänä aamuna muutakin kuin tämän tavanomaista hyväntuulisuutta.

"Onko kaikki kunnossa?" hän kysyi lopulta naisen kaataessa teetä hänen kuppiinsa.

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan kaatoi itselleenkin kupillisen ja istuutui Kiraa vastapäätä. Sitten hän vilkaisi miestä.

"Kävitkö sinä eilen katsomassa sitä kujaa?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

Kira nyökkäsi hiljaa. Hän oli tullut paikalle siinä vaiheessa, kun ruumiita oli alettu jo siirtää. Hän ei ollut nähnyt kuin yhden niistä, nojallaan talon seinää vasten. Se oli ollut kuitenkin riittävästi.

"Partiointia aiotaan nyt lisätä", hän sanoi.

Joanna pudisteli ääneti päätään ja siemaisi sitten varoen teetään.

"Kuolleiden näkeminen on aina hirvittävä asia", hän sanoi hiljaa tuijottaen kuppiaan. Nainen kohotti katseensa ja hänen silmissään häilähti suru. "On kuitenkin erilaista katsoa murhatun ihmisen silmiin. Se jättää jälkensä".

He olivat tovin hiljaa, Joanna pyöritellen teekuppiaan ja Kira istuen aloillaan vaitonaisena.

"Kuulitko, että Midori oli heidän joukossaan?" Joanna kysyi hiljaa.

Kira nyökkäsi. Uutiset kulkivat nopeasti. Midorin oli ollut tarkoitus siirtyä kolmanteen joukkueeseen muutaman viikon päästä. Nainen olikin tehnyt viimeisen kuukauden puolet ajastaan töitä entiselle joukkueelleen, toisen puolen kolmannelle. He olivat kaikki ehtineet tottua tuohon sievään, mutta ujoon naiseen, jonka varmuus tuntui syöksähtävän pinnalle vain kun tämä puolusti ystäviään.

Ehkä se juuri oli se syy, miksi Midori oli maannut eilen kujalla kahden muun ruumiin kanssa.

"Minä en edes tunnistanut häntä eilen", Joanna sanoi pienellä äänellä. "En sen jälkeen, mitä heille oli tehty".

"Minä olen varma siitä, että syylliset löydetään", Kira sanoi. Hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan hän olisi sanonut.

Joanna haroi hiuksiaan väsyneesti ja kolautti kuppinsa pöytään.

"Kenties", hän sanoi. "Kenties heidät löydetään. Mutta löydetäänkö heidät ajoissa, sitä minä en tiedä".

Kira ei osannut vastata. Joannan katseessa oli tumma ja raskas sävy, jota hän ei tunnistanut. Kira käänsi nopeasti oman katseensa, sillä hän ei tahtonut nähdä sellaista ilmettä naisen kasvoilla. Hän tunsi olonsa avuttomaksi. Hän olisi tahtonut sanoa jotakin lohdullista, karkottaa tuon toivottomuuden Joannan katseesta. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt miten.

Oven kolahdus pelasti Kiran katkaisten kiusalliseksi venyvän hiljaisuuden. Siran harppoi sisään ja vilkaisi heitä nyökäten lyhyesti.

"Teetä minulle?" hän kysyi.

"Sinä voisit syödä joskus omalla asunnollasi", Joanna ehdotti, mutta hänen äänestään puuttui terävyys.

"Siellä ei ole ruokaa", Siran vastasi käytännöllisesti hakien itselleen puhtaan kupin kaapista. Hän istuutui pöydän ääreen ja kaatoi itselleen teetä. Hän vilkaisi kaksikkoa vieressään. Tunnelman kireys oli aistittavissa selkeänä, eikä kumpikaan sanonut sanaakaan.

"Mitenkäs te kaksi olette äityneet pitämään aamiaiskokouksia näin jumalattomaan aikaan?" hän kysäisi kuin ohimennen nuuhkaisten teetään.

"Meillä on paljon käsiteltäviä asioita, eikä eilinen ollut helpoin mahdollinen päivä", Joanna sanoi.

"Ah", Siran totesi lyhyesti. Hän oli kuluttanut edellisen illan ja pitkälti yötäkin häätääkseen mielestään sen tunteen, joka hänet oli vallannut kujanteella hänen koetettuaan aistia jotakin tapahtumista. Hän ei tahtonut edes ajatella, millainen yö muilla oli ollut.

"Onko tälle päivälle jotakin erityistä?" hän kysyi ja nappasi omenan Joannan edessä olevalta vadilta.

Joanna hieroi kasvojaan ja vilkaisi sisartaan.

"Murhatutkimuksen lisäksi?" hän kysyi.

"Minä saatan olla väärässä, koska en virallisesti ikään kuin kuulu komentopolkuun, mutta minä _luulisin_, ettei se ole kolmannen joukkueen tehtävä", Siran totesi pyöritellen omenaa sormissaan ja haukaten siitä sitten palasen.

Pöydässä vallitsi hetken painokas hiljaisuus.

"Minä aion käydä puhumassa kapteeni Kurotsuchin kanssa", Joanna totesi.

"Sinä et tainnut kuunnella sanaakaan mitä sanoin?" Siran arvasi.

"En minä voi vain istua paikoillani", Joanna totesi väsyneesti.

"Et tietenkään. Minä kuulinkin sattumalta huhun, että teillä on koko päivän lähitaisteluharjoituksia. Omiaan pitämään teidät kiireisinä", Siran totesi viattomasti omenaansa jauhaen.

"Ehkä ne pitäisi peruuttaa?" Joanna sanoi vilkaisten Kiraa kysyvästi.

"Mitä me tekisimme niiden tilalla?" Kira kysyi takaisin järkevästi.

Joanna pamautti teekuppinsa pöydälle ja nojasi hetken ajan päätään käsivarsiinsa. Sitten hän vei kädet leukansa alle ja hengitti hetken aikaa pitkin vedoin.

"Lähitaisteluharjoituksia", hän totesi kohottaen katseensa. "Se tarkoittaa paljon mustelmia".

"Muille kuin minulle", Siran lisäsi tyytyväisesti.

* * *

"Ruumiiden viiltelyllä on ilmeisesti koetettu peittää jotakin, mitä ruumiille on tehty ennen uhrien kuolemaa", Kurotsuchi totesi. "Muuta edellä mainittujen seikkojen lisäksi emme saaneet alustavissa tutkimuksissa selville". Mies näytti happamalta ja tuntui pitävän muita kokoukseen osallistujia pääsyyllisinä siihen, etteivät hänen tutkimuksensa olleet paljastaneet hänelle sen enempää.

"Meidän on siis syytä olettaa, ettei kyseessä ole satunnainen tapaus, vaan hyökkäys, jolla pyritään selkeästi johonkin", Soifon totesi.

"Jos teillä ei ole mitään tähdellistä sanottavaa, minä palaan takaisin laboratoriolleni. Olen tuhlannut aikaani aivan riittävästi tähän", Kurotsuchi totesi ja lähti vastauksia odottelematta. Kukaan ei pysäyttänyt miestä, vaan tämän annettiin lähteä kollektiivisen helpotuksen saattelemana kaikessa rauhassa.

"Onko meillä muita johtolankoja tapaukseen?" Ukitake kysyi.

"Me emme ole saaneet selville toistaiseksi mitään tutkimuksissamme", Soifon totesi. Nainen näytti ärtyneeltä joutuessaan myöntämään väliaikaisen tappionsa. "Me tulemme jatkamaan asian selvittelyä".

"Mihin toimenpiteisiin tämä kaikki johtaa muutoin?" Joanna kysyi. Hän oli pysytellyt kokouksen ajan hiljaa kuunnellen tarkkaavaisesti Kurotsuchin antaman raportin sekä muiden näkemyksiä tilanteesta.

"Partioiden määrä kaksinkertaistetaan jokaisella alueella ja vaihdot porrastetaan niin, ettei yksikään alue ole vailla partiota edes vaihtojen aikaan. Tämän lisäksi jatkamme tilanteen selvittämistä sekä tarkkailua. Mikäli tilanne sitä edellyttää, julistamme poikkeustilan", Yamamoto sanoi. "Toivokaamme, ettei siihen jouduta ja tämä on pelkkä yksittäistapaus".

Miehen katseesta näki, että tämä ei luottanut kuitenkaan täysin omaan toiveeseensa.

Kokous hajaantui pian tämän jälkeen ja he suuntasivat kukin omille tahoilleen. Joanna huomasi jääneensä jälkeen Unohanan kanssa.

"Kapteeni Ross", Unohana totesi pehmeästi.

Joanna hymyili hänelle ja teki kunnioittavan nyökkäyksen. Hymynsä takana hän tunsi olonsa kuitenkin väsyneeksi, eikä olisi tahtonut jäädä keskustelemaan. Mustahiuksinen kapteeni tuntui kuitenkin päättäneen toisin.

"Miten kammottavaa", tämä totesi päätään kevyesti pudistellen.

Joanna nyökkäsi, sillä sanat tuntuivat liian yksinkertaisilta ja latteilta vastaamaan todella naisen toteamukseen.

"Tämä on varmasti ollut erityisen rankkaa teille, olihan yksi heistä teille tuttu", Unohana totesi myötätuntoisesti.

"Midori. Hänen oli tarkoitus aloittaa kolmannessa joukkueessa muutaman viikon päästä", Joanna totesi tasaisesti. "Hänen kuolemansa oli…valitettava".

Unohana ei tuntunut hätkähtävän naisen viileän sanavalinnan edessä.

"Miten te jaksatte?" hän kysyi lempeästi.

"Minä selviydyn", Joanna totesi pakotetusti. Hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan hän olisi sanonut naiselle edessään ilman, että hänen tarvitsi muutella totuutta. Hänen rajallisen kokemuksensa mukaan valehteleminen ei ollut niiden asioiden joukossa, joita kannatti koettaa kapteeni Unohanaan, mikäli mieli jatkaa tavallista rauhanomaista eloaan.

"Yleensä tällaisissa tilanteissa suositellaan lepoa sekä aikaa käydä omia tunteitaan läpi, mutta se ei taida olla sellaisenaan teille mahdollista nykytilanteessamme", Unohana sanoi lempeästi. "Minä ehdottaisin kuitenkin, että koettaisitte velvollisuuksienne puitteissa löytää muutaman hetken aikaa itsellenne".

"Kiitoksia huomaavaisuudestanne, mutten todellakaan usko, että-"

"Minä todella suosittelen sitä", Unohana sanoi. Naisen kasvoilla oli sama rauhallinen hymy kuin hetkeä aiemminkin, mutta jokin pieni muutos naisen kasvoilla erotti sen kokonaan omaksi ilmeekseen. Tämä pieni hymy oli täynnä raudanlujaa tahtoa sekä päättäväisyyttä, joka pakotti itsepäisimmänkin vastustajan pohtimaan seuraavaa siirtoaan huolellisesti.

"Minäpä paneudun asiaan", Joanna huomasi vastaavansa.

"Kiitoksia. Se tekee oloni paljon levollisemmaksi", Unohana sanoi. Hän teki pienen kumarruksen ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"Minun oloni myös", Joanna totesi pienesti. Unohana ei seisahtunut, mutta kohotti toisen kätensä etusormen varoittavasti pystyyn. Joanna piti viisaasti suunsa, kunnes nainen oli ennättänyt pois hänen näköpiiristään. Sitten hän uskalsi jälleen hengittää.

* * *

Siran istui kiviaidanpätkällä kujanteella, jolta he olivat edellisenä iltana löytäneet kolme ruumista. Ne oli nyt korjattu pois ja kaikki jäljet kamppailusta oli siistitty huolella. Silti kadun huuhtominen ja hankaaminen ei ollut onnistunut pesemään pois kaikkia jälkiä. Siran tunsi yhä etäisinä kaikuina pelon ja epätoivon, jota kuolleet olivat tunteneet. Hän istui polviinsa nojaten ja tuijotti kujannetta edessään. Hän ei hätkähtänyt edes kun Kenpachi ilmestyi hänen takaansa ja seisahtui tuijottamaan tyhjää kujannetta.

"Siivosivat nopeasti", Kenpachi totesi keskustelusävyyn.

Siran ei vastannut hänelle. Isokokoinen kapteeni kääntyi vilkaisemaan naista.

"Sinä kuulemma kävit kiskomassa ajatuksia kuolleilta", hän totesi.

Siran köyristi selkäänsä.

"Se oli pelkkä kaiku", hän sanoi värittömästi.

"He pelkäsivät?" Kenpachi kysyi.

Siran pudisteli päätään.

"Se oli enemmän kuin pelkoa", hän sanoi. Hän kohautti olkiaan. "Minä en osaa selittää sitä".

He olivat hetken hiljaa, sitten Kenpachi liikahti.

"Hyvä", hän totesi ykskantaan.

Siran kääntyi mulkaisemaan häntä äkäisesti.

"Hyvä?" hän toisti epäuskoisesti. "Ymmärrätkö sinä lainkaan, mitä täällä on tapahtunut?"

"Heidän kimppuunsa hyökättiin ja he kuolivat", Kenpachi totesi yksinkertaisesti ymmärtäen Siranin kysymyksen omalla tavallaan. "Jos he pelkäsivät, se voi tarkoittaa, että hyökkääjä oli voimakas. Se on hyvä".

"Millä tavalla se on hyvä?" Siran kysyi. Hänen äänessään oli hyytävä sävy.

"Siitä tulee hyvä taistelu. Kenties", Kenpachi totesi olkaansa kohauttaen.

"Entä kuinka moni muu kuolee ennen sitä taistelua?" Siran kysyi pisteliäästi.

Kenpachi kohautti olkiaan. "Ei sillä ole väliä. He olivat heikkoja ja he kuolivat. Jos heitä kuolee muutama lisää, mitä merkitystä sillä on lopulta?"

"Mitä merkitystä sillä on? Edes sinä et voi todella kysyä tuollaista! Miten sinä voit seisoa paikalla, jolla heidät murhattiin ja sanoa, ettei sillä ollut mitään väliä? Millainen mies sinä oikein olet?" Siran kysyi raivokkaasti.

"Miksi sinä huudat minulle? Sinä et ole koskaan ollut tekopyhä. Älä aloita nyt", Kenpachi sanoi. "Sinä olet sotilas, sinä tiedät millaista on taistella. Sinä tapat käskystä".

Siran nousi ylös silmät leimuten.

"En enää", hän sanoi. "En enää koskaan".

"Mutta sinä teit sitä. Et sinä kysynyt, keitä he olivat tai mitä he olivat tehneet sen ansaitakseen. Heikot sinä tapoit. Vahvat koettivat tappaa sinut. Sinä olet edelleen elossa. Mitä se kertoo sinusta?" Kenpachi sanoi takaisin.

Siran löi häntä. Nainen ei pidätellyt iskunsa voimaa, vaan antoi kämmenensä osua voimalla miehen kasvoihin. Kenpachin täytyi nähdä iskun tulevan. Silti hän ei väistänyt sitä, eikä koettanut estää naista. Hän seisoi paikoillaan ja katsoi alas Siranin kasvoihin.

"Puhdistiko se sinun omatuntosi?" hän kysyi.

Siran kääntyi silmät kipunoiden ja harppoi pois.

Kenpachi kääntyi katsomaan kujaa takanaan.

"Hyvä taistelu", hän totesi miltei hajamielisesti.


	6. Etsimässä

Yleistä:

Minulla oli päättäväisessä harkinnassa pätkiä tämä osuus kahtia, mutta jotenkin laiskuus iski matkalla ja totesin, että menkööt sitten pidempänä lukuna. Jos nykyisin saisin pätkiä tarinan alusta lähtien, tasoittaisin lukujen pituuden epäsuhtaa melkoisesti. Ehkäpä teen tämän remontin, jahka saan kaiken kursittua kasaan. Siihen asti lukijoille suositellaan toleranssin nostamista.

Olen ollut kirjoittamisen suhteen viime aikoina jälleen kerran turhan kiireinen ja joutunut tekemään duunia pätkissä, mikä näkyy kyllä jonkin verran lopputuotoksesta. Koheesiota olen hakenut jälkikäteisellä viimeistelyllä, mutta kuten tavallista, sille ei ole taaskaan ollut tarpeeksi aikaa. Koettakaa siis jälleen kerran sietää menoa.

Kommenttiosioon:

Rni, palautteesi on sangen tervetullutta sekä hyödyllistä, kuten aina. Sinulla on taito pureutua sekä siihen, mikä toimii, mutta myös siihen, mikä ei toimi. Kumpikin on oleellista, jotta voisi oppia jotakin uutta ja kehittyä. Koetan ottaa vaarin osoittamistasi seikoista.

On myös mukava kuulla, että koet hahmojen sisäisen toiminnan kuvaamisen mielekkääksi. Se on asia, jota olen pyrkinyt harjoittelemaan viime vuosina, koska en sitä ole koskaan oikein hallinnut. Etenkin useamman henkilön ajatusten ujuttaminen yhteen kohtaukseen ilman tunnetta päälle liimaamisesta on laji, jota olen harjoitellut aktiivisesti ja koettaen ottaa oppia itseäni taitavammista kirjoittajista. Onkin siis mukava kuulla, että tästä kaikesta treenistä on seurannut jotakin konkreettistakin :D

Tunnustan myös auliisti, että minulle luontevin tapa käsitellä ihmisiä ja näiden särmiä on dialogin kautta, ei suoralla kuvailulla. Ehkäpä se tästä vähän kerrassaan ja löydän jonkun tasapainon. Jollen, sinä varmasti asiasta sulokkaasti huomautat ennemmin tai myöhemmin ;)

Mitä semantiikkaan tulee, minun oli muuten pakko kaivaa jostakin tuota joukkue-sanaa pyöritellessäni ekojen lukujen tienoilla esiin se tieto, miten monta tyyppiä yhteen osastoon/divisioonaan/joukkueeseen/ryhmään/*lisää oma lempparisi* kuuluukaan, jotta voisin pohtia sanavalintaa sen valossa. Vastaus kuului, että noin 200 shinigamia. Tämän tiedon valossa päädyin sitten pitäytymään jatkossakin tuossa joukkue-sanassa. Epäilen kovasti minäkin, että kyseessä on tottumusasia, itselleni armeijatermi joukkueenjohtaja on meinaan tullut kovin tutuksi ja tämä vaikuttaa aivan varmasti omiin valintoihin ;) Onneksi meillä on hieno ja vahva kieli, jossa on valinnanvaraa ja vivahteita, joista valita mieleisensä!

Pakko muuten todeta, että runtelin muuten kieltä tässä kappaleessa muutenkin. Oma japanintaitoni on käytännössä olematon, joten jos jollakin on hyviä ajatuksia, saa jakaa niitä vapaasti. Reishi:lle ei löydy sopivan näpsäkkää käännöstä, jollei sitä tee yhdyssanana kuten reishi-hiukkaset (mikä on taas vähintäänkin kömpelö jo itsessään), eikä sitä voi käyttää samalla tavalla tunnelmasanana kuin joitakin muita ilmaisuja. Siksi päädyin suomentamaan englanninkielisen käännöksen kautta sanan henkihiukkasiksi (Tiedän. Minuun koskee jo valmiiksi). Mutta jos jollakin teistä on aivan lyömätön ehdotus tilalle, kuulisin sen mielelläni ja korjaisin sutut tekstistä.

Edit: Kadonneet kappalejaot korjattu.

* * *

**6. Etsimässä**

"Saanko kysyä vielä tarkennukseksi, miksi me olemme täällä?" Siran kysyi. Hän harppoi helposti kiivasta tahtia askeltavan sisarensa vierellä. Joanna ei vastannut heti. Vaalean naisen kasvoilla oli tarkkaavainen ilme hänen katseensa haravoidessa valppaasti tienvierustoja.

"Minä sanoin jo. Me olemme iltakävelyllä", hän vastasi hajamielisesti.

"Keskellä yötä täydessä taisteluvarustuksessa?" Siran kysyi takaisin kulmaansa merkitsevästi kohottaen.

"Tiedäthän sinä, että tällä alueella on liikkunut murhaaja", Joanna vastasi moittivasti.

"Ah".

Naiset kulkivat hetken ääneti.

"Ajattelitko, että juoksentelemalla täällä umpimähkään törmäämme häneen ennemmin tai myöhemmin pelkän todennäköisyyden voimalla?" Siran kysyi.

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan kiristi tahtiaan.

"Tiedäthän sinä, että meidän tuurillamme se osuu 'koko lailla myöhemmin' –ajankohtaan?" Siran kysyi harppoessaan kiinni sisarensa kuroman etumatkan.

Joanna vain tuhahti.

"Sitähän minäkin. Tarkistin vain", Siran vastasi.

Kaksikko jatkoi matkaansa. He ohittivat partiokierroksella olevan shinigamikaksikon, joka tervehti heitä ja jatkoivat katua alas ripeään tahtiinsa. Ilta oli alkanut hämärtyä ja ilmassa tuntui viileä häive. Siran tunsi kiitollisuutta siitä, että oli vetänyt ylleen tumman huppupuseron.

"Mitä sinä ajattelit meidän tekevän?" hän kysäisi ohimennen heidän ohittaessaan pienen puistikon.

"Miten niin mitä?" Joanna kysyi takaisin vilkaisten sisartaan terävästi.

"Jos me ikään kuin löydämme hänet. Murhaajan", Siran totesi. "Tai heidät. Olisi lapsekkaan hyväuskoista meidän puoleltamme olettaa, että ongelmat tulisivat yksitellen".

"Me pidätämme heidät", Joanna vastasi vilkaisten samalla Sirania kuten hivenen yksinkertaisia ihmisiä tavataan katsoa.

Siran pyöritteli silmiään.

"Vai niin", hän sanoi. "Miten me sen teemme? Sinä istut heidän päällään kunnes minä ehdin hakea meille apua?"

"Jos se auttaa".

Siran huokaisi hyvin syvään.

"Me emme tiedä heistä mitään", hän huomautti järkevästi. "Kahdestaan me saatamme joutua hyvin ikävään tilanteeseen".

"Emme läheskään niin ikävään kuin he", Joanna lupasi vilpittömästi.

"Kunhan huomautin".

Joanna vilkaisi sisartaan epäluuloisesti ja seisahtui.

"Sinä olet ollut meistä kahdesta aina vastuuttomampi ja suinpäin säntäilevä. Miksi minun pitää nyt vakuuttaa yhtäkkiä sinut säntäilyn järkevyydestä?" hän kysyi.

"Säntäilyssä on hienovaraisia aste-eroja. Minä säntäilen hillityn harkitusti", Siran huomautti pysähtyen sisarensa viereen. "Sinä taas saat jonkin päähänpinttymän, etkä osaa jättää sitä rauhaan ennen kuin olet kaulaasi myöten ongelmissa".

Joanna virnisti ilottomasti.

"Jos en tästä illasta mitään muuta kostu, ainakin sain kuulla sinun kutsuvan minua harkitsemattomaksi", hän totesi.

"Minä tarkoitan sitä", Siran vastasi. "Kun sinä saat päähänpiston, sinä menet siihen mukaan kaikilla tunteillasi ja se estää sinua harkitsemasta asiaa todella".

"Mitä harkittavaa tässä on?" Joanna kysyi takaisin käsiään levitellen. Naisen katseessa välähti kiukku. Siran tunnisti ilmeen liiankin hyvin, sillä hän oli nähnyt sen useasti sisarensa kasvoilla tämän valmistautuessa perinpohjaiseen sanaharkkaan jonkun epäonnisen kanssa.

"Sinä teet sen taas", hän totesi ja pudisteli päätään. "Käyt oikeamieliseen taisteluun oikeuden ja järjestyksen puolesta".

"Sekö on sinusta väärin?" Joanna kysyi takaisin ärtyneenä.

"Ei, mutta se ei ole järkevääkään", Siran sanoi. "Ei voimakasta ja tuntematonta vihollista vastaan ilman kunnon tiedustelua".

"Odotellessamme tiedustelutietoja joku muu voi kuolla. Sitäkö sinä haluat?" Joanna ärähti takaisin.

"Tässä ei ole kyse siitä mitä minä haluan", Siran sanoi pakottaen itsensä tyyneksi sisarensa raivon edessä. Joannan sanat kirvelivät kuitenkin. "Sinä olet vihainen ja sinuun koskee. Sinä tahdot kostaa sen jollekin, pakottaa jonkun kantamaan vastuun tapahtuneesta".

"Mitä helkkarin vikaa siinä on?" Joanna kysyi takaisin. Naisen siniset silmät kipunoivat. Siran tunsi kiukun kuohahtavan omassa mielessään sisarensa kohtuuttomalta tuntuvan hyökkäyksen edessä. Jossakin oman ärtymyksensä keskellä Siran tiesi, ettei Joanna ollut todella vihainen hänelle, muttei osannut asettaa tämän raivoa perspektiiviin. Hän oli itsekin väsynyt ja äärimmilleen venytetty, eikä hän aikonut kuunnella tällaista sisarensa suusta juostuaan ensin läpi puolen Seiretein tämän satunnaisen päähänpiston takia.

Siran pakotti itsensä silkalla tahdonvoimallaan rauhalliseksi, sillä hän tiesi sen ärsyttävän sisartaan vielä enemmän kuin vastaaminen tämän purkaukseen samalla mitalla ja äänenvoimakkuudella. Hän oli hetken vaiti, antaen oman kiukkunsa kerääntyä. Hän kallisti päätään ja virnisti tavalla, jolla oli tapana saada Joanna kiehumaan. Se tuntui tehoavan nytkin, hän pisti ilahtuneena merkille.

"Sinä et tee sitä, koska tahtoisit saada jonkun kiinni, et todella. Järkevästi toimiminen vaatii juuri nyt enemmän voimia ja itsehillintää kuin mitä sinulla on. Se on vaikeaa ja se koskee, koska sinä tahtoisit käydä suoraan taisteluun. Joten sinä aiot pyhittää tämän ryntäilysi kutsumalla sitä oikeudenmukaisuudeksi", hän sanoi hitaasti ja kohotti toista kulmaansa merkitsevästi. "Sinä juokset täällä, koska sinä et kestä istua toimistollasi ja odottaa, että saat käskyn. Sinä kutsut sitä oikeudenmukaisuudeksi, mutta samalla sinä rikot jälleen ylempiesi käskyjä vastaan ja vaarannat mahdollisesti muut saadaksesi oman kipusi loppumaan".

Joannan silmät laajenivat hänen kuunnellessaan sisartaan.

"Sinä kutsut minua itsekkääksi?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena. "Sinä uskot, että minä vaarannan omat joukkoni vapaaehtoisesti?"

"Etkö sinä tee sitä juuri nyt?" Siran kysyi takaisin ja risti kätensä.

Joanna pudisteli päätään epäuskoisena ja aukaisi suunsa vastatakseen Siranille. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kuin aloittaa lauseensa, kun kimeä kirkaisu leikkasi ilmaa ja sai molemmat naiset hätkähtämään. Joanna vilkaisi Sirania, joka vastasi hänelle pikaisella nyökkäyksellä.

"Jonkin matkan päässä täältä etelään", hän sanoi. "Se on hän".

Joanna ei odotellut, vaan pyrähti juoksuun sisarensa ilmoittamaan suuntaan. Siran seurasi aivan hänen kannoillaan.

"Montako?" Joanna kysyi heidän juostessaan talojen lomitse.

Siran koetti keskittyä aisteihinsa sekä pitämään askeleensa vakaina juostessaan sisarensa perässä.

"Ehkä kaksi", hän sanoi lopulta epävarmasti.

"Ehkä?"

"Vähintään yksi, muttei todennäköisesti ainakaan kolmea enempää. Kaiketi".

"Miksiköhän en tunne oloani kovinkaan lohdulliseksi saatuani tarkentavat huomautuksesi käyttööni?"

"Kohtahan niiden tarkkuus selviää", Siran totesi happamasti.

He kuulivat etäisenä levottoman vartion huudahdukset juostessaan. Joku hälyttäisi pian apua. He kaartoivat alemmalle kadulle. Joanna seisahtui hetkeksi pälyillen ympärilleen.

"Eteenpäin, kujanteella", Siran huohotti miltei törmäten äkisti seisahtuneeseen sisareensa. Joanna ei vastannut, mutta siirtyi taas juoksuun.

Heidän edessään korttelin päässä siintävältä kujanteelta kuului vaimea huudahdus.

"Ole valmiina", Joanna ärähti Siranille.

"Onko sinulla ajatuksia?" Siran kysyi takaisin.

"Me menemme ja pysäytämme ne", Joanna vastasi päättäväisesti.

Siran pyöritteli silmiään.

"Minä ehdinkin jo pelätä, että meillä olisi riesoinamme jonkinlainen luovuuttamme rajoittava suunnitelma", hän vastasi.

He olivat enää muutaman kymmenen askeleen päässä kujanteen suusta, kun jokin kujanteella räjähti valopalloksi. Paineaalto iskeytyi kujanteen suulle ja lennätti mukanaan hiekkaa ja tomua. Siran suojasi kädellä kasvojaan ja hidasti vauhtiaan.

"Kaksi", hän sanoi varmuutta äänessään ja kumartui sitten eteenpäin yskien pölyä keuhkoistaan. "Pidä silmäsi auki".

Joanna nyökkäsi tuskin havaittavasti syöksyessään kujanteelle. Hän piti kaikki aistinsa avoimina ja koetti hahmottaa kokonaistilanteen yhdellä vilkaisulla. Hän näki yhden shinigamin makaavan maassa elottomana. Tämän vierellä oli toinen, joka valitti hiljaa. Hänen aseensa oli pudonnut maahan, mutta Joanna saattoi yhä nähdä sen himmenevän hehkun. Ilmeisesti miehen zanpakutōn kykynä oli luoda tulta ja äskeinen räjähdys oli peräisin hänen aseestaan.

Shinigamien takana kujanteella seisoi pienikokoinen nainen. Hän seisoi paikoilleen jähmettyneenä ja tuijotti näkyä kujanteella edessään epäuskoisena. Nainen ei ollut pukeutunut kuten shinigamit, vaan hän oli vetänyt ylleen väljät tummat housut sekä yksinkertaisella punosvyöllä vyötäisiltä sidotun vaalean paidan. Naisen miltei valkoiseen taittavat vaaleat hiukset oli sidottu yksinkertaiselle poninhännälle niskaan. Hän ei kantanut mukanaan asetta.

Joanna hämmentyi hetkeksi. Hän tuijotti näkymää edessään tietämättä, oliko tilanne ehtinyt jo laueta vai oliko nainen yksi hyökkääjistä. Siranin ajatusten iskiessä raivokkaina hänen tajuntaansa vasten, hän oli miltei lentää nurin niiden voimasta ja kiihkeydestä.

_Se on hän. Iske!_

Joanna keskitti omat ajatuksensa epäröimättä, mutta hän ei voinut olla suomatta ohikiitävää ajatusta toiselle hyökkääjälle, jota hän ei ollut onnistunut näkemään edes vilaukselta kujanteelle syöksyessään. Hän keskittyi kuitenkin kutomaan pikaisesti ympärillään olevista hiukkasista muuria vieraan naisen ja haavoittuneiden shinigamien välille.

Kujanteen päässä oleva nainen tuntui havahtuvan ja tuijotti Joannaa tarkkaavaisesti.

"Sinua minä en tunne", hän sanoi kulmaansa kohottaen.

Joanna viimeisteli muurinsa piittaamatta naisen sanoista. Tyytyväisenä lopputulokseen hän kokosi seuraavaksi ympärillään sykkivästä kudelmasta kimpun säikeitä. Hän veti Seiretein koossapitäviä henkihiukkasia luokseen muokaten niistä ajatuksillaan terän oikeaan käteensä.

"Tuo ei ole shinigamien tekniikka", nainen hänen edessään totesi.

"Ei", Joanna totesi lyhyesti. Hän seisoi teräänsä pidellen ja irrottamatta katsettaan naisesta. "Minun tehtäväni on pidättää sinut sekä rikoskumppanisi kolmen shinigamin murhasta. Vapaaehtoisesti antautuminen voi lieventää tuomiotasi".

Nainen pudisteli päätään ja naurahti katkerasti.

"Me kumpikin tiedämme, millaisen tuomion minä saisin. Miten sitä voidaan lieventää?" hän kysyi. Nainen hymähti. "Minulla ei valitettavasti ole aikaa jäädä kiistelemään kanssasi".

"Niin minä vähän epäilinkin", Joanna huokaisi puoliääneen.

"Minä olen pahoillani", nainen sanoi ja hänen katseessaan häilähti pikaisena myötätunto. "Sinä et ole shinigami".

Joanna rypisti kulmiaan naisen sanoille, mutta kohotti teränsä käyden syöksyyn. Samalla hän pakotti ajatuksillaan osan ympärillään olevista henkihiukkasista vapaana olevan vasemman kätensä ympärille. Valkohiuksinen nainen tarkasteli häntä, muttei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen tai vastatakseen hänen hyökkäykseensä. Keskittynyt ilme naisen kasvoilla syveni jokaisen hänen askeleensa myötä, mutta Joanna ei antanut sen häiritä itseään. Hänen täytyi pitää yhtä aikaa haavoittuneiden shinigamien suojaksi luomansa muuri pystyssä, pakottaa teränsä muodostavat hiukkaset yhtenäisiksi sekä keskittyä pitämään taakse vedetyn kätensä ympärillä yhä voimakkaammin liikehtivät hiukkaset puristettuna yhteen. Joanna räpäytti silmiään ja keskittyi niihin muutamaan askeleeseen, jotka erottivat enää hänet ja tuntemattoman naisen.

Sitten he olivat vastakkain. Nainen hänen edessään oli kyyristynyt hieman, kuin ollakseen valmiina ottamaan hänen hyökkäyksensä vastaan. Joanna toimi vaistomaisesti. Sivaltaessaan terällään naisen vartaloa kohden, hän veti samalla toisen kätensä iskuun ja valmistautui vapauttamaan kokoamansa hiukkasten energian yhtenä räjähtävänä iskuna tämän kasvoille.

Nainen hänen edessään kallisti päätään ja liikautti toista kättään pikaisella eleellä.

Joanna tunsi, miten hiukkaset karkasivat hänen luotaan kuin säikähtänyt lintuparvi. Hän aisti, miten hänen mielensä kokoamat langat leikattiin yhdellä sivalluksella poikki ja kudelma hajosi hänen käsiinsä. Hän ehti kohottaa epäuskoisen katseensa, kun nainen upotti toiseen käteensä kuin tyhjästä ilmestyneen lyhyen miekan hänen kylkeensä.

_EI!_

Siranin ajatusten vimmainen hyöky sekoittui kipuun ja epäuskoon. Joanna vajosi polvilleen ja tunsi, miten lämmin veri valui hänen kyljestään. Vaistomaisesti hän puristi toisella kädellään miekan tyveä, joka pisti ulos hänen rintakehästään. Jostakin hänen takaansa kuuluivat pikaiset askeleet. Joanna ei kuitenkaan todella kuullut niitä. Hän haukkoi henkeään tuntien miten jokainen hengenveto repi hänen keuhkojaan. Hän tunsi tukehtuvansa.

Valkohiuksinen nainen nosti levottomana katseensa ja tarkasteli jotakin kauempana. Hänen kasvoillaan käväisi ärtynyt ilme, sitten hän pudisteli päätään hiljaa huokaisten. Nainen kääntyi sitten häviten yhdellä askeleella jättäen Joannan polvilleen katukiville.

Yllättäen kujanteella oli kokonainen joukko. Joanna kuuli etäisenä kapteeni Soifonin äänen vajotessaan kadulle. Hän tunsi Siranin kädet olkapäillään, sitten kivusta sävähtäen haavallaan. Punatukkainen nainen piteli hänestä tiukasti kiinni ja hoki hänelle, että hänen täytyi kestää. Joanna tunsi maailman ympärillään keinuvan. Värit sekoittuivat ja äänet tuntuivat kimpoilevan levottomina kaikuina hänen ympärillään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi tajuttomuuden viedä hänet mennessään.

Siran piteli sisartaan ja tunsi tämän ruumiin muuttuvan veltoksi. Hänen levottomat ajatuksensa kuitenkin rauhoittuivat, kun hän tunsi yhä Joannan tietoisuuden. Tämä oli vain tajuton. Siran koetti tyynnyttää ajatuksensa ja pakottautui tarkastelemaan Joannan saamaa haavaa. Se oli syvä ja lävisti oikean keuhkon kokonaan. Siran totesi, ettei selkäpuolella ollut ulostulohaavaa. Hän epäili terän pysähtyneen selkäpuolen kylkiluuhun. Niinpä hän keskittyi painamaan sisarensa vatsapuolella kylkiluiden lomitse kulkevaa haavaa kiskoen samalla ylleen heittämänsä huppupaidan päältään. Hän taittoi sen kömpelösti ja painoi sen haavan päälle pidättelemään verenvuotoa.

Joukkionsa takaa-ajoon hajottanut Soifon harppoi sisarusten luokse.

"Neljäs joukkue on tulossa pian", hän sanoi. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"Minä en ole aivan varma", Siran sanoi ykskantaan. Hän vilkaisi tummaa naista vierellään. "Hän tuntui vain pyyhkäisevän Joannan tieltään".

"Tiedätkö sinä tarkemmin mitä hän teki?" Soifon kysyi.

Siran pudisteli päätään.

"Olkaa varovaisia", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Soifon katsoi naisen kalpeita kasvoja ja tiukkaa juonnetta tämän suun vierellä. Hän nyökkäsi.

"Me koetamme olla".

* * *

"Ketään ei saatu kiinni", Kira sanoi.

"Niin minä vähän epäilinkin", Joanna vastasi uupuneesti. Nainen makasi neljännen joukkueen tiloilla. Hänen haavansa oli hoidettu jo edellisenä yönä, mutta Unohana oli pyytänyt naista jäämään tarkkailtavaksi sekä lepäämään aamuun asti. Koska neljännen joukkueen kapteeni ei ollut niitä naisia, joiden pyynnöt oli tapana ohittaa kevein perustein, Joannakin oli jäänyt paikalla niskoittelematta. Hän ei olisi myöntänyt sitä luutnantilleen, mutta hän myös tunsi olonsa uupuneeksi ja oli kiitollinen hetken levosta.

"Entä shinigamit kujalla?" hän kysyi ja sipaisi kasvoilleen eksyneen suortuvan takaisin korvansa taakse.

"Akiko on yhä tajuttomana. Unohana tuntuu olevan neuvoton hänen tilansa kanssa. Hänessä ei näy merkkejä väkivallasta, mutta hän makaa silti paikoillaan tuskin hengittäen. Mikään ei ole toistaiseksi auttanut", Kira sanoi. "Soralla oli parempi onni. Hän on uupunut ja pahoin säikähtänyt, mutta päällisin puolin kunnossa".

Joanna ei vastannut, mutta hänen kasvoillaan häilähti syyllisyys. Hän ei ollut unohtanut Siranin teräviä sanoja, jotka oli lausuttu muutamaa hetkeä ennen hyökkäystä. Hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta, oliko hän omalla toiminnallaan vaikuttanut tapahtumien kulkuun.

"Se ei ollut teidän vikanne", Kira huomautti. Mies katseli kapteeniaan tarkkaavaisesti ja hänen kasvoillaan oli myötätuntoinen ilme. Hän tunsi naisen kyllin hyvin tietääkseen, että tämä syytti todennäköisesti itseään tapahtuneesta.

Joanna ei kyennyt vastaamaan heti miehelle. Hän koetti pohtia edellisiltaa ja heidän osallisuuttaan tapahtumiin, muttei osannut itsekään eritellä syitä ja niiden seurauksia.

"Jos me olisimme ehtineet paikalle aiemmin, Akikon tilanne voisi olla toinen", hän sanoi ääneen.

"Se ei välttämättä olisi muuttanut mitään", Kira sanoi järkevästi.

"Ei ilmeisimmin päätellen nykyisestä lopputuloksesta", Joanna sanoi hymähtäen katkerasti. Hän huokaisi syvään.

"Minä en ymmärrä vieläkään", hän tunnusti. "Kuka se nainen oli ja mitä hän haluaa?"

"Kapteeni Soifon tahtoisi keskustella kanssanne mahdollisimman pian asiasta", Kira sanoi. "Unohana sanoi aamulla hänelle teidän olevan liian uupunut käydäksenne sellaisen keskustelun, mutta kapteeni Soifon sanoi tulevansa takaisin myöhemmin. Kaikki tuntuvat olevan levottomia eilisen johdosta".

"Toivottavasti hän keksii jotakin, mitä minä olen jättänyt huomiotta", Joanna sanoi suoristautuen sängyllä. "Minä tahtoisin keskustella hänen sekä muiden kapteenien kanssa mahdollisimman pian".

"Unohana-taichō käski teidän levätä vielä", Kira huomautti. Hän oli ollut itse paikalla, kun Joanna oli tuotu neljännen joukkueen hoiviin. Tämän haava oli ollut ihmiselle vakava ja parantamistaitoja itsekin omistavana Kira tiesi, ettei toipuminen tapahtunut yhdessä hetkessä.

"Hänellä pitää varmastikin kiirettä Akikon ja Soran kanssa", Joanna huomautti valjusti virnistäen.

"Taichō", Kira vastusti tuskastuneena. Hän oli aivan varma siitä, ettei Joanna ollut vielä toipunut kunnolla vammastaan. Samalla hän tunsi naisen itsepäisyyden ja tiesi, että tämän vuoteessa piteleminen onnistuisi korkeintaan istumalla tämän päällä.

"Teidän ei todellakaan pitäisi", hän sanoi käskevästi ja asettui sitten seisomaan sängyn ja oven väliin kuin esteeksi. "Minä joudun ilmoittamaan kapteeni Unohanalle, jollette te käy takaisin levolle".

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan kampesi itsensä kunnolla istualleen varoen yhä kylkeään. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi vetämään henkeä ja vilkaisi samalla yllättävän sitkeäksi osoittautunutta luutnanttiaan harkitsevasti.

"Sinä et ilmiantaisi omaa kapteeniasi", hän kokeili vedota miehen uskollisuuteen.

"Vain teidän itsenne vuoksi", Kira vastasi tiukasti. Hän oli melko varma siitä, Unohana pitäisi häntä osasyyllisenä kapteeninsa katoamiseen, mikäli nainen todellakin saisi päähänsä lähteä sairasvuoteelta. Hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta lainkaan.

"Minulla on järkyttävän paljon tehtävää ja aivan liian vähän aikaa siitä kaikesta selviytymiseen. Jos minä makaan täällä, kuka sen kaiken hoitaa?" Joanna koetti vedota järkisyihin. Kira oli yleensä hyvä niiden kanssa. Miehellä oli raivostuttava tapa suorastaan hukuttaa hänet niihin.

"Olen aivan varma siitä, että toimistolla kaikki sujuu omalla painollaan. Mitä eilisen hyökkääjän etsintöihin tulee, kaikki mahdollinen on tehty jo muiden toimesta", Kira sanoi rauhallisesti. "Minun nähdäkseni ei ole olemassa ainuttakaan syytä, miksi teidät pitäisi ajaa sairasvuoteelta kesken levon ja pakottaa tekemään jotakin ennen kuin olette toipuneet kunnolla. Taichō".

Joanna tuijotti hetken Kiraa ja huokaisi sisäisesti. Kira oli luutnanttina yleensä taipuisa luonne, joka mukaili kapteeninsa mielialoja pikemminkin kuin toi esille omiaan. Joanna joutui harvemmin vastakkain miehen raudanlujan päättäväisyyden kanssa ja tunsi voimatonta ärtymystä siitä, että sen piti ilmetä juuri tällaisena hetkenä.

"Aah, täällähän sinä olet".

Kira ja Joanna kääntyivät molemmat katsomaan ovelle yhtä yllättyneinä. Kado, Joannan satunnainen päivällisseura, seisoi ovensuussa ja hymyili. Hän oli pitkä mies, Joannaa miltei päätä pidempi. Hänen mustat hiuksensa olivat lyhyiksi leikatut ja olivat usein hivenen pörrössä. Miehen poikamaisilla kasvoilla oli huolestunut hymy. Hän ojensi kädessään pitelemänsä kukkakimpun Joannaa kohden.

"Kado", Joanna sanoi vilpittömän yllättyneenä.

"Kuulin sinun joutuneen taisteluun vasta aamulla, muutoin olisin kiirehtinyt tänne aiemmin", Kado sanoi. Hän astui sisään kunnolla ja sulki oven perässään. "Toin sinulle kukkia".

Joanna hymyili epävarmasti.

"Kiitos, Kado", hän sanoi. "Sinun ei olisi kuitenkaan tarvinnut. Minä olen kunnossa ja olin itse asiassa juuri lähtemässä täältä".

"Kapteeni", Kira muistutti hienovaraisesti.

Joanna vilkaisi luutnanttiaan ja heilautti jalkansa sängyn laidan yli tehden pikaisen päätöksen.

"Minun täytyy käväistä asunnollani vaihtamassa ylleni vähemmän sotkuinen vaateparsi ja sitten minun täytyy kiirehtiä asioilleni", hän sanoi Kadolle.

"Voinko saattaa sinut?" Kado kysyi ja hymyili vetoavasti. "Asunnollesi asti edes. Tuntisin oloni levollisemmaksi, kun tietäisin sinun olevan turvassa".

Joanna harkitsi vastustelemista, mutta antautui sitten. Ei ollut kovin todennäköistä, että hänen onnistuisi päästä eroon Kadosta ennen kuin Kira tai Unohana ehtisivät hänen pikaisen itseiskotiutumisensa väliin.

"Hyvä on", hän sanoi. Kado tarjosi hänelle käsivarttaan ja hetken epäröityään Joanna otti sen vastaan. Hän vilkaisi synkän näköistä Kiraa, jonka katseen äänetön moite ja terävyys olivat painostavuudeltaan samaa luokkaa sen paineen kanssa, jota tavattiin yleensä vain suurempien tähtien ytimissä.

"Me näemme myöhemmin toimistolla", Joanna sanoi vältellen.

Kira nyökkäsi jäykästi.

"Kyllä, kapteeni".

Joannan katseessa häilähtävä syyllisyys sai Kiran tuntemaan olonsa hieman paremmaksi. Hän seurasi miten Kado saattoi yhä jäykän varovaisesti kävelevän naisen ulos sairashuoneelta. Joanna piteli yhä toisessa kädessään siroa kukkakimppua, jonka mies oli hänelle tuonut.

Kira tunsi sisällään terävän pistoksen seuratessaan kaksikon katoamista käytävälle, eikä sillä ollut enää mitään tekemistä hänen äsken häviämänsä tahtojen taistelun kanssa.

Miksei hän ollut tuonut kukkia tullessaan?

* * *

Joanna oli antanut Kadon saattaa itsensä kotiin ja hätistellyt sitten huolehtivaisen miehen hellästi, mutta päättäväisesti paikalta. Hän oli käynyt peseytymässä ja vaihtanut ylleen puhtaat vaatteet. Vaikka hänen kylkensä puhkaissut haava olikin parannettu, hän tunsi yhä särkyä sen kohdalta. Hänen lihaksensa olivat myös kipeät ja pääsäryn sekainen uupumus vaivasi häntä sitkeästi. Joanna harkitsi hetken pikaisia unia, mutta päätti sitten lähteä kuitenkin selvittämään, olivatko muut saaneet mitään selville öisestä hyökkäyksestä. Hän oli juuri lähdössä hätäisen teekupillisen jälkeen liikkeelle, kun hän näki mustasiipisen perhosen. Nainen huokaisi.

Joannalta vei tovin kiirehtiä kokoukseen, sillä hänen askeleensa eivät olleet yhtä kevyet kuin edellisenä päivänä. Hän saapuikin paikalle viimeisenä, posket punoittaen ja hengästyneenä.

"Anteeksi, että olen myöhässä", hän totesi.

"Kapteeni Ross", Unohana totesi kulmiaan hienoisesti rypistäen.

Joanna aukaisi suunsa, ei keksinyt kunnollista selitystä ja tyytyi sitten näyttämään syylliseltä ja asiaankuuluvan katuvalta.

"Teidän pitäisi olla yhä vuoteessa", mustahiuksinen parantaja totesi. Vaikka hänen äänensä olikin tavanomaiseen tapaansa lempeän rauhallinen, Joanna ei erehtynyt luulemaan sitä mitenkään ystävälliseksi sävyksi.

"Minä olen kunnossa", hän totesi lammasmaisesti.

Unohana ei vastannut, mutta hänen katseessaan käväisi tyytymättömyys. Joanna otti paikkansa kapteenien rivistöstä ääneti. Hän epäili, että hänellä olisi edessään sangen epämiellyttävä keskustelu kapteeni Unohanan kanssa heti kokouksen päätteeksi.

Yamamoto odotti kärsivällisesti, että he hiljenivät.

"Olen kutsunut tämän kokouksen koolle viime yön tapahtumien johdosta", hän sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten kahdennentoista joukkueen kapteeniin. "Kapteeni Kurotsuchi".

Kurotsuchi astui eteenpäin ja vilkaisi muita.

"Minä en ole ehtinyt vielä tehdä kaikkia haluamiani kokeita", hän sanoi tyytymättömänä. "Meillä on kuitenkin tiedossamme sekä kapteeni Rossin taistelun että laitteidemme havaintoaineistojen perusteella varmuus siitä, että hyökkääjä kykenee estämään käytännössä kaikki hyökkäykset, jotka tehdään perustuen henkihiukkasiin ja niiden manipulointiin".

Hänen sanojaan seurasi vakava hiljaisuus. Ukitake ja Kyoraku vaihtoivat huolestuneen katseen.

"Me ehdimme myös puhua viime yönä paikalla olleen shinigamin, Soran kanssa. Hänen mukaansa hän oli vartiossa, kun hänelle tuntematon shinigami ilmestyi paikalle. Kyseessä oli Akiko, joka makaa nyt tajuttomana sairastuvalla", Soifon ilmoitti. "Mies ei tiennyt, mistä oli kyse, mutta Akiko näytti pakenevan kuin henkensä hädässä".

"He ajoivat häntä takaa?" Komamura kysyi.

Soifon nyökkäsi.

"Siltä vaikuttaa. Oli huonoa onnea, että heidän reitilleen osui toinenkin shinigami. Hyvin pian Akikon ilmestymisen jälkeen kapteeni Rossin kuvailema valkohiuksinen nainen ilmestyi paikalle shunpolla ja hyökkäsi Akikon kimppuun. Saatuaan naisen maihin hän kävi Soran kimppuun. Sora koetti puolustautua, mutta jäi välittömästi alakynteen", Soifon sanoi.

"Onko hyökkääjästä muuta tietoa?" Hitsugaya kysyi.

"Ei viime yön tapahtumien perusteella", Soifon vastasi.

"Saitteko te selville muuta?" Joanna kysyi. "Miten ruumiidenavauksissa kävi?"

"Ruumiidenavaus ei paljastanut paljoakaan kuolinajan lisäksi. He kuolivat yön vaihtuessa aamuyöksi", Kurotsuchi sanoi. "Ainoa mielenkiintoinen seikka liittyi varsinaiseen kuolinsyyhyn. Ruumiiden viiltelyllä on koetettu peittää sitä tosiasiaa, että joku on upottanut teränsä heidän sydämeensä ja käyttänyt iskuun tekniikkaa, joka katkaisee täysin kohteen yhteyden tämän reiryokuun".

Salissa oli hetken hiljaista tämän uutisen jälkeen.

"Miten se on mahdollista?" Komamura kysyi.

"Tekniikka ei ole minulle tuttu, mutta sain viitteitä siitä, etteivät hyökkäykset perustuneet pelkästään tämän yhteyden katkaisuun, vaan kyseessä on jokin muu tavoite", Kurotsuchi sanoi.

"Onko teillä arvauksia siitä, mikä tämä tavoite voisi olla?" Joanna kysyi.

Kurotsuchi kohautti olkapäitään.

"Minun tutkimukseni ovat kesken", hän huomautti.

"Saitteko te selville mitään erityistä viime yönä?" Soifon kysyi katsoen Joannaan.

"Muuta kuin vahvistuksen sille, etteivät hiukkasiin perustuvat hyökkäykset tehoa?" Joanna kysyi takaisin. Nainen pudisteli päätään. "Hän ei sanonut mitään erityistä. Myöskään hänen ulkoinen olemuksensa ei antanut minulle mitään vihjeitä siitä, kuka hän on tai mihin hän pyrkii".

Nainen oli hetken hiljaa pohtien eilistä kohtaamistaan.

"Hän tosin sanoi olevansa pahoillaan taistelustamme, koska en ollut shinigami", hän sanoi. "Hän sanoi sen siihen sävyyn kuin olisin ollut tielle vahingossa osuva sivullinen".

"Se ei yllätä minua", Soifon sanoi. "Minulla on ollut sellainen tunne, että hänellä on henkilökohtaisia syitä käydä kimppuumme". Mustahiuksinen nainen vilkaisi tiukasti Joannaa.

"Sanoiko hän mitään muuta?"

Joanna oli tovin hiljaa.

"Hän ei sanonut mitään erityistä, mutta hänen äänensävynsä sekä eleensä antoivat ymmärtää, ettei tämä ole vielä ohi", hän sanoi ja vilkaisi muita huolestuneena.

"Niin minä vähän pelkäsinkin", Kyoraku totesi raskaasti huokaisten.

He lopettivat kokouksen sovittuaan vartioinnin järjestelyistä. Joanna koetti viivytellä salista poistumistaan välttääkseen Unohanan, mutta totesi tehtävän mahdottomaksi. Niinpä hän kokosi rohkeutensa ja harppoi huolettomasti käytävälle seisoskelemaan jääneen mustahiuksisen kapteenin luokse.

"Kapteeni Ross", Unohana totesi leppoisasti.

Joanna soi hänelle kevyen kumarruksen.

"Miten voin auttaa?" hän kysyi.

"Muutoin kuin noudattamalla hoito-ohjeitani?" Unohana kysyi takaisin.

"Minulla oli paljon tehtävää", Joanna vastasi vältellen.

"Ainahan meillä on", Unohana sanoi ymmärtäväisesti. "Se ei ole kuitenkaan syy laiminlyödä terveyttämme".

"Minä koetan parantaa tapani", Joanna sanoi lammasmaisesti.

"Pahoin pelkään, että se tulee olemaan kohdallanne vaikeaa", Unohana totesi huokaisten. "Se ei ollut kuitenkaan päällimmäinen syy, jonka tähden tahdoin keskustella kanssanne".

Joannan kulmakarvat kohosivat hänen tahtomattaankin.

"Mistä on kyse?" hän kysyi.

"Ajattelin, että kenties voisin hetkeksi lainata sisartanne", Unohana sanoi. "Minä en ole kuitenkaan tavoittanut häntä yrityksistäni huolimatta sitten eilisen".

"Minä voin pyytää häntä tulemaan luoksenne, jahka hänet ensi kerran näen", Joanna lupasi. "Sopiiko minun tiedustella, mistä on kyse?"

"Viime yönä haavoittuneesta shinigamista, Akikosta", Unohana vastasi. "Minä olen koettanut hänen kohdallaan miltei kaikkea, mutten saa häntä reagoimaan mihinkään. Kapteeni Kurotsuchin sanat saivat minut huolestumaan entistä syvemmin, sillä en tiedä mitkä hänen mahdollisuutensa todella ovat, jos hänen yhteytensä reiryokuun on katkaistu".

"Miten Siran voi auttaa?" Joanna kysyi kykenemättä seuraamaan parantajan logiikkaa.

"Hänhän osaa lukea ajatuksia, eikö osaakin?" Unohana sanoi. "Ajattelin, että ehkäpä hän voi koettaa tavoitella Akikoa".

Joanna irvisti sisäisesti.

"Minä en tarkoita tätä pahalla sisartani kohtaan, mutta hänen kykynsä ovat hehkulampun säätämistä pajavasaralla", hän totesi diplomaattisesti.

Unohana kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Siran on koulutettu käyttämään kykyjään nimenomaan taistelutarkoituksissa. Hellävarainen ja tarkkapiirteinen telepatia ei koskaan palvellut tarkoitusta, joten sitä ei harjoitettu", Joanna selitti. "Hän on myöhemmin pyrkinyt hallitsemaan kykyjään myös muissa tarkoituksissa. Minä voin kyllä pyytää häntä, mutta en olisi lainkaan niin varma siitä, että hän suostuu edes yrittämään".

"Olen kiitollinen kaikesta avusta", Unohana sanoi.

"Minä yritän", Joanna sanoi.

Hän oli jo kääntynyt menemään, kun Unohanan ääni tavoitti hänet.

"Ensi kerralla en suosittele hoito-ohjeideni huomiotta jättämistä, kapteeni Ross. En usko teidän lainkaan nauttivan seurauksista. En lainkaan".

Joanna tunsi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin ja hän kiirehti askeleitaan päästäkseen pakenemaan paikalta.

* * *

Joanna makasi selällään asuntonsa sohvalla. Hän oli vetänyt paksun villaviltin jalkojensa päälle. Pöydällä hänen vierelleen höyrysi koskematon teekuppi. Sylissään Joanna piteli kirjaa, jota hän ei ollut lukenut riviäkään.

Hän makasi paikoillaan, ajattelematta erityisesti mitään. Kun hän liikahti, hänen kylkensä muistutti edellisyön haavasta kivulla. Joanna hieroi mietteliäänä lihaksia kyljessään lievittääkseen tykyttävää kipua. Hän oli harkinnut Unohanan luona pistäytymistä, muttei ollut saanut lähdettyä liikkeelle. Niinpä hän makasi aloillaan ja kärsi kipeänä sykkivästä kyljestään.

Joanna huokaisi hiljaa. Hän oli ollut taistelussa useasti. Miltei yhtä useasti hän oli saanut istua jonkun paikattavana jälkikäteen. Useimmiten kyse oli ruhjeista tai pienistä naarmuista, mutta toisinaan hän oli maannut sairasvuoteella pitkiäkin aikoja. Sellaista oli hänen elämänsä. Silti haavoittuminen tuntui pysäyttävän hänet joka kerta, pakottavan hänet miettimään.

Joanna ojensi kätensä ja veti teekupin luokseen. Hän siemaisi lyhyesti teetään ja laski kupin takaisin pöydälle. Hän pohti edelleen Siranin sanoja. Ne vaivasivat häntä. Oliko hän todella valmis vaarantamaan oman sekä muiden hengen vain koska hän ei sietänyt sitä kipua, jonka asian kanssa eläminen hänelle tuotti? Joanna tarkasteli ajatusta ja pakotti itsensä olemaan rehellinen omien tunteidensa kanssa. Taistelun tuoma fyysinen kipu oli helpompaa käsitellä. Hänen kehonsa paranisi hitaasti, mutta se paranisi. Hänen sydämensä puolestaan muistaisi aina.

Joanna piteli teekuppiaan ja myönsi hiljaa itselleen, että hän pelkäsi. Hän pelkäsi sitä kipua, jota hän tunsi joka kerta menettäessään jonkun itselleen rakkaan. Pelkkä ajatus siitä pakotti hänet toimimaan, välillä vastoin tervettä järkeä. Oliko hän pelännyt menettämistä ja jo pelkkää sen mahdollisuutta aina vai oliko hän oppinut sen vasta myöhemmin? Joanna ei osannut vastata omaan kysymykseensä.

Varovainen koputus ovelta sai Joannan havahtumaan ajatuksistaan.

"Minä olen menossa kohta nukkumaan", hän huikkasi väsyneesti uskoen ovella olevan joku joukkueestaan.

"Olisiko sinulla hetki ennen sitä?" Siranin ääni oli vaimea.

"Ovi on auki", Joanna sanoi.

Siran tuli sisään, vilkaisi sisartaan ja istuutui sitten yksinkertaiselle tuolille pöydän toiselle puolelle. Naiset olivat pitkän tovin hiljaa vältellen toistensa katseita.

"Miten sinä voit?" Siran kysyi.

"Hyvin olosuhteisiin nähden", Joanna sanoi kuivasti hymyillen.

"Kuule, minä tahtoisin sanoa muutaman asian. Eilisestä", Siran töksäytti.

Joanna pudisteli päätään.

"Sinä olet oikeassa", hän sanoi.

Siran tuijotti häntä hölmistyneenä.

"Enkä", hän vastasi takaisin periaatteen vuoksi.

"Et ehkä niin kärkkäästi kuin eilen sen toit ilmi, mutta pohjimmiltasi olet oikeassa", Joanna sanoi.

Siran oli pitkän tovin hiljaa.

"Ei minun silti olisi sitä pitänyt sanoa", hän sanoi.

"Eikö ole hyvä, että joku sanoi?" Joanna kysyi takaisin.

"Silti se olisi ollut mukavampaa, jos se en olisi ollut minä", Siran totesi vaimeasti.

"Alatko sinä käydä pehmeäksi? Sinä, kaikista tuntemistani ihmisistä?" Joanna kysyi takaisin. Hän virnisti vinosti. "Minusta on hyvä, että se olit nimenomaan sinä. Tietyt asiat sitä tahtoo kuulla niiltä ihmisiltä, joita rakastaa. Vaikka ne asiat eivät olisi miellyttäviä".

Siran oli pitkän tovin hiljaa pohtien sisarensa sanoja.

"Onko sinulla mitään syötävää?" hän kysyi sitten.

"Kaapissa", Joanna vastasi. "Tuo minullekin, ole niin hyvä".

Siran nousi ja meni keittiön suuntaan. Ovensuussa hän seisahtui ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan sisartaan.

"Onko kaikki nyt kunnossa meidän välillämme?" hän kysyi.

"Idiootti", Joanna vastasi takaisin.

"Sen ruoan on parasta olla hyvää", Siran totesi kadotessaan keittiöön.

Joanna hymyili tahtomattaankin.


	7. Erehdyksiä

Tämä kappale tuotti minulle erityistä päänvaivaa pitkään, kunnes päätin ottaa radikaalit keinot käyttööni. Niiden käyttö tuntuikin perustellulta, kun ottaa huomioon hahmojen luonteet sekä niiden aiheuttamat rajoitukset. Saa olla toki perustellusti eri mieltä. Tämän jälkeen elämä tuntui kuitenkin jälleen helpottuvan ja tekstiä syntyvän, joten ehkäpä tämä taas tästä vielä kunnialla. Tuntekaa olonne jatkossakin vapaaksi jakaa mielipiteitänne sekä mielellään perusteltuja kommenttejanne, jotta voin jatkossa koettaa korjata aiempia virheitäni tekstin pyörittelyssä :)

Edit: Kadonneet kappalejaot korjattu.

* * *

**7. Erehdyksiä**

"Millainen sairas luonne pitää tällaisena iltana juhlat?" Siran kysyi heidän istuessaan suositussa ravintolassa keskellä Seireteitä.

"Millainen sairas luonne käy säännöllisesti erilaisissa juhlissa kiduttamassa itseään, vaikka vihaa juhlia?" Joanna kysyi takaisin vakavana.

"Vedän kysymykseni takaisin".

"Viisas valinta. Jotakin juotavaa?"

Naiset tilasivat itselleen juomat ja vetäytyivät sitten hieman rauhallisempaan nurkkaukseen istumaan. Vaikka juhlat eivät toki kahdeksannen joukkueen ylenpalttisille juhlille vertoja vetäneetkään, paikalle oli kokoontunut sangen suuri joukko viettämään vapaailtaansa ja se myös kuului.

Naiset istuutuivat ääneti ja keskittyivät toviksi tyhjentämään lasejaan.

"Toiset?" Siran kysyi hiljaa, kun he kulauttivat viimeiset pisarat alas.

Joanna nyökkäsi. Siran poistui ja palasi hetken kuluttua laskien täydet lasit pöydälle. He joivat pitkät siemaukset. Joanna huokaisi ja nojautui taaksepäin.

"Tahdotko sinä vai voinko minä?" Siran kysyi vilkaisten sisartaan.

"Aivan sama", Joanna vastasi.

"Siinä tapauksessa minä haluan aloittaa. Olin oikeassa. Kenpachi on idiootti", Siran töksäytti. Hän joi pitkän siemauksen ja pamautti lasinsa pöytään. "Oikea paskiainen".

"Minä luulin sen olevan yleistä tietoa", Joanna totesi kuivasti ja sai Siranin naurahtamaan katkerasti.

"Minä löin häntä toissapäivänä", punahiuksinen nainen tunnusti.

Joanna kohotti kulmiaan.

"Löit?" hän toisti. "Sinä löit häntä, etkä sanonut minulle mitään?"

"Tässä välissä on ollut hieman tärkeämpiäkin asioita käsiteltävänä kuin minun väkivaltaiset impulssini", Siran totesi kulmiaan kohotellen. Hän huokaisi. "Se mies ärsyttää minua suunnattomasti".

"Mitä hän nyt teki?" Joanna kysyi vilpittömän uteliaasti.

Siran oli tovin hiljaa.

"Hän loukkasi minua", nainen sanoi lopulta vältellen.

"Loukkasi?" Joanna toisti kulmiaan rypistäen. Tarina alkoi käydä yhä vaikeammin seurattavaksi. Siran ei ollut niitä naisia, joita oli helppo loukata sanoilla. Yleensä Joanna sai kulkea Siranin perässä keräämässä ne sirpaleet, joita nainen itse pirstoi kulkiessaan ihmisten joukossa suorapuheiseen tapaansa.

"Hän puhui siitä, mitä minä olen ollut ja mitä minä olen nyt", Siran sanoi vastahakoisesti. "Hän puhui minusta ja murhaajasta, aivan kuin me olisimme samalla viivalla. Pahinta on se, että hetken aikaa minä todella pohdin sitä. Sitä, olemmeko me todella samanlaisia".

Joanna laski juomansa pöydälle ja katsoi sisartaan myötätuntoisesti. Siranin ei tarvinnut katsoa Joannaan, hän aisti kykynsä kautta tästä huokuvan loukkaantumisen sekä tuskan, jota hän itsekin tunsi. Joanna oli sellainen. Hän myötäeli muiden tunteet yhtä vahvoina kuin omansakin.

"Minä olen pahoillani", Joanna sanoi. Hänen katseessaan oli surua. "Sinä tiedät kuitenkin, ettei hän ollut oikeassa".

"Tiedänkö?" Siran kysyi ja vilkaisi sisartaan. Hänen katseessaan välähti katkeruus.

"Pelkästään se, että sinä mietit ja suret tuota todistaa sen, ettei Kenpachi ollut oikeassa. Sinä et ole tunteeton tappaja. Et koskaan ollut", Joanna sanoi.

Siran pakotti hymyn kasvoilleen.

"Toivotaan niin", hän sanoi.

"Minä sen parhaiten tiedän", Joanna sanoi katsoen Sirania silmiin. "Älä epäile sitä".

Siran laski katseensa, mutta tunsi punan poskillaan. Hänestä tuntui silti paremmalta kuin hetkeä aiemmin.

"Kerro sinä sitten", hän sanoi omaa tunnekuohuaan väistääkseen.

"Se tuntuu kovin vähäpätöiseltä tuon jälkeen", Joanna totesi vältellen.

"Minä voin hakea seuraavat juomat sillä välin kun sinä mietit, miten kerrottuna tarinasi kuulostaisi hilpeimmältä", Siran ehdotti ja poimi vastausta odottamatta heidän lasinsa ja lähti hakemaan niihin uutta sisältöä. Joanna odotti kuuliaisesti hänen paluutaan.

"Kado tuli katsomaan minua sairastuvalle eilen", hän sanoi saadessaan lasin eteensä.

Siran oli tukehtua juomaansa, josta hän oli parhaillaan siemaisemassa.

"Mitä hän tahtoi?" hän kysyi yskien.

"Hän tuli katsomaan, olinko kunnossa", Joanna sanoi avuttomasti.

"Mitä sinä sanoit hänelle?" Siran kysyi.

"En paljoakaan. Sanoin olevani lähdössä", Joanna vastasi.

"Mitä hän sitten teki?" Siran kysyi.

"Hän saattoi minut kotiin", Joanna tunnusti.

Siran purskahti nauramaan.

"Sinähän sanoit, ettet sinä aio tavata häntä enää", hän sanoi.

"Hän toi kukkiakin", Joanna sanoi lammasmaisesti.

"Sinä et aio tavata häntä, ethän?" Siran kysyi.

"Mitä minä hänelle sanon?" Joanna kysyi. "Hän on tavattoman suloinen ja kohtelias, mutta minä en juuri nyt jaksaisi ajatellakaan mitään miehiin vivahtavaakaan".

"Käske hänen pysytellä kauempana", Siran ehdotti mutkattomasti.

"Miten minä häntä pyydän sen tekemään? En tahtoisi loukata häntä, joten olen vain pysytellyt hiljakseen. Minä en ole ollut häneen missään yhteyksissä päivällisemme jälkeen, enkä silloinkaan antanut hänelle tarpeetonta toivoa", Joanna sanoi huokaisten.

"Ja siitä huolimatta hän ilmaantui luoksesi kukkakimpun kanssa?" Siran huomautti.

"Minä en tahtoisi loukata Kadoa. Hän on mukava mies", Joanna sanoi.

"Sinä loukkaat häntä pahiten antamalla hänen uskoa, että hänellä on mahdollisuuksia", Siran totesi.

"Minä tiedän", Joanna sanoi huokaisten. "Minä en vain juuri nyt jaksaisi mitään ylimääräistä. Unohana käski minun viettää enemmän rauhallista aikaa itsekseni. Tällä menolla hermoparkani ovat riekaleina ilman murhaajiakin".

"Minä voin kertoa Kadolle", Siran tarjoutui auliisti.

Joanna mulkaisi häntä.

"Minä olen toivon mukaan riittävän aikuinen kertoakseni hänelle aivan itse", hän totesi myrkyllisesti.

He olivat kumpikin tovin hiljaa, Siran sisarensa ahdingolle yhä virnistellen ja Joanna omaan surkeuteensa uponneena. Lopulta Joanna laski lasinsa pöydälle huokaisten ja vilkaisi sisartaan.

"Kävitkö sinä katsomassa Akikoa?" hän kysyi.

"Onko meidän pakko puhua siitä?" Siran vastasi kulauttaen happamana lasinsa tyhjäksi. "Meidän piti juhlia tänään".

Joanna laski katseensa.

"Minusta tuntuu jotenkin tyhjältä juhlia juuri nyt", hän totesi hiljaa.

Siran ei vastannut mitään. He istuivat ääneti, kumpikin pidellen lasejaan ja omiin ajatuksiinsa uponneina.

"Minä en ole nukkunut ainuttakaan yötä kunnolla sen jälkeen, kun löysimme ne ruumiit. Minä kuulen heidän äänensä", Siran sanoi ja hymähti kitkerästi. "Minä vihaan itseäni sen takia, että menin kuuntelemaan niitä kaikuja. Jokaisena iltana minä toivon, että olisin valehdellut ja sanonut, etten kykene kuulemaan yhtään mitään".

"Se saattaa auttaa meitä löytämään murhaajan", Joanna sanoi. "Sinä et tehnyt sitä turhaan".

"Minä tiedän sen ja _silti_ minä toivon, että olisin valehdellut", Siran sanoi. "Mitä se minusta tekee?"

Naisen katseen rehellisyys oli viiltävää. Joanna joutui laskemaan katseensa.

"Ihmisen", hän totesi lopulta hiljaa.

Siran ravisteli päätään ja huokaisi sitten.

"Anteeksi", hän töksäytti. "Minä tiedän, ettei tämä ole helppoa sinullekaan".

Joanna hymyili ilottomasti.

"Minä välttelen nukkumaan menemistä", hän tunnusti. "Saatan lukea kirjanpitoraportteja tai tehdä ruokaa vielä aamuyön tunteina vain välttääkseni sen hetken, kun joudun menemään vuoteeseen ja kaikki päivisin syrjään työntämäni ajatukset ja tunteet tulevat luokseni. Enimmäkseen minä vain pyörin vuoteessa, kunnes nukahdan muutamaksi tunniksi katkonaiseen uneen".

He olivat pitkän tovin hiljaa.

"Mitä ruokaa sinä teet?" Siran kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen.

Joanna huokaisi tunteella.

"Enimmäkseen pahaa", hän tunnusti.

Siran purskahti nauramaan vilpittömän ilahtunutta naurua.

"Me olemme kumpikin idiootteja", hän totesi naurunpuuskiensa lomassa.

Joanna ei voinut olla yhtymättä hänen nauruunsa.

"Niin me kai olemme", hän sanoi ja sai Siranin nauramaa entistä lujempaa. Punatukkaisen naisen naurunsa oli tarttuvaa ja se sai Joannan mukaansa.

Heillä ei ollut mitään syytä naurulleen, mutta kumpikaan ei voinut lopettaa. He nauroivat kumpikin sydämensä pohjasta, kuin heikkopäiset. He nauroivat pelkoaan, vihaansa ja suruaan. He nauroivat sen kaiken pois, kunnes he eivät enää kyenneet nauramaan. Vatsalihakset kipeinä ja naurunkyyneleitä poskipäiltään pyyhkien he lopulta hiljenivät huohottamaan.

Siran kohotti katseensa Joannaan ja hänen katseessaan oli uutta päättäväisyyttä.

"Pidetään huolta siitä, että ne paskiaiset jäävät kiinni", hän pyysi. "Minä en tahdo enää valvoa".

Joanna vastasi hänen katseeseensa vakaana. "En minäkään".

Siran nyökkäsi ja veti sitten kasvoilleen hilpeän ilmeen.

"Ehkäpä yhdet sitä odotellessa?" hän ehdotti lasiaan heilutellen.

Joanna ojensi uupuneesti lasinsa.

"Mitä tahansa tämän päälle", hän sanoi.

Siran palasi pian juomien kanssa noukittuaan jostakin matkalta mukaansa sangen hilpeällä tuulella olevan Matsumoton sekä kohtalaisessa nousuhumalassa olevan Renjin. Sisaret vaihtoivat keskustelunaiheet vähemmän henkilökohtaisiin. Matsumoto puolestaan huvitti heitä kertomalla uusimmat kuulumiset sekä juorut muista joukkueista. Nainen tuntui yleensä tietävän kaiken mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui ja hän myös jakoi tietonsa auliisti muiden kanssa. Hänen tapansa kuvailla sattumuksia ympärillään oli myös niin vilpittömän hyväntuulinen, että hänen seurassaan oli vaikea olla apeana. Renji toi keskusteluun oman lisänsä tekemällä karkeahkoja, mutta usein sangen teräviä huomautuksia sekä osuvia piikkejä. He viettivätkin riehakkaan sekä hyväntuulisen illan, jonka aikana murhia, ylimääräisiä partiovuoroja tai Joannan haavoittumista ei mainittu sanallakaan.

Kun Siran lopulta totesi olevansa kypsä nukkumaan, Joanna oli samaa mieltä. Matsumoto sai kuitenkin houkuteltua runsaan kikatuksen säestämänä ystävänsä nauttimaan vielä muutaman seuranaan ennen heidän lähtöään.

"Ystävyydelle", Matsumoto ehdotti ja kohotti pientä kulhoaan. Joanna nyökkäsi. Renji ei edes ottanut sitä riskiä, että läikyttäisi täyteen kaadetusta kulhostaan pisaraakaan, joten hän tyytyi kumartumaan ja siemaisemaan ensimmäisen suullisen pöydän tasolta. Joanna ei voinut olla nauramatta esitystä seuratessaan. Maailma tuntui kevyeltä ja hänen huolensa kaukaisilta. Kun Matsumoto tilasi vielä yhdet, hän ei vastustellut. Jokainen hetki hänen ystäviensä lähellä pakotti yksinäiset ja piinalliset hetket hänen asunnollaan kauemmas.

"Minun täytyy varmasti lähteä", Matsumoto sanoi lopulta. Hänen päänsä tuntui yllättäen kovin painavalta. Nainen kompensoi sitä nojaamalla eteenpäin ja lepuuttamalla päätään käsiensä varassa.

"Minun pitäisi varmasti saattaa teidät", Renji havahtui. Miehen katse oli osittain lasittunut.

"Saattaa?" Joanna toisti, eikä voinut olla nauramatta ääneen.

"Tiedättehän te, ulkona ei ole turvallista", Renji selitti hitaasti.

"Oliko seurasi tarkoitus tehdä siitä turvallisempaa?" Matsumoto kysyi huvittuneen pisteliäästi.

"Naiset", Renji totesi uupuneesti.

Joanna ja Matsumoto vaihtoivat katseen ja purskahtivat nauramaan.

"Hyvä on. Minä menen itse", Renji sanoi ja kompuroi pystyyn. Hän seisoi hetken aikaa vakauttaakseen huojuntansa, totesi tehtävän mahdottomaksi ja päätti jatkaa matkaansa ovelle ottaen tukea lähelleen sattuvista esineistä. Muiden huonoksi onneksi luutnantti käytti sumeilematta hyväkseen myös viereensä sattuvia olkapäitä ja kyynärvarsia raahautuessaan ovelle.

"Minä voisin lyödä vetoa, ettei hän pääse kotiinsa asti", Matsumoto arvasi.

Joanna nauroi.

"Tällä menolla et sinäkään", hän huomautti.

Matsumoto tirskui.

"Kyllä se tästä", hän sanoi. "Jollei, jään tänne nukkumaan. Olen tehnyt sen ennenkin".

"Vaikka minua kovasti kiinnostaisikin viettää elämyksellinen yö täällä, minusta tuntuu, että minä koetan silti päästä asunnolleni", Joanna totesi.

"Harmi. Ensi kerralla?"

"Ilmoita vain ajankohta".

Matsumoto virnisti leveästi. Naiset vaihtoivat vielä muutaman sanan ja toivottivat sitten hyvää yötä toisilleen. Joanna oli juuri taiteilemassa tietään ulko-ovelle, kun joku tönäisi häntä sivulta. Hän huojahti pahasti ja olisi varmasti tehnyt tuttavuutta lattian kanssa, jollei olisi törmännyt tuttuun hahmoon.

"Kira", hän totesi yllättyneenä tajutessaan, kenen hän oli törmännyt.

Kira kohotti katseensa ja tajusi hitaan typertyneesti, että hänen humalainen kapteeninsa nojasi häntä vasten.

"Te olette humalassa", hän totesi hitaasti koettaen samalla tukea kevyesti horjuvaa naista.

Joanna nauroi ääneen.

"Niin sinäkin", hän totesi ilmeisen ja otti askeleen taaksepäin.

Kira pudisteli päätään.

"Minä olen juonut vain muutaman", hän sanoi epävarmasti.

"Sinä sammallat", Joanna huomautti kulmaansa huvittuneesti kohottaen.

Kira ei vastannut, sillä kieltäminen tuntui siinä tilanteessa epätoivoiselta. Hän koetti keskittyä ajattelemaan.

"Teidän pitäisi varmasti mennä nukkumaan", hän ehdotti epävarmasti.

"Minä olen juuri menossa", Joanna sanoi ja vilkaisi oven suuntaan. "Minä olin juuri lähdössä"

"Minä voin saattaa teidät", Kira ehdotti.

"Minä selviydyn kyllä vallan mainiosti itsekin", Joanna vastasi itsetietoisesti.

"Vaikka ulkona ei liikkuisikaan parhaillaan murhaajaa, teidän asuntonne silti on kohtalaisen kaukana täältä. Shunpolla matka taittuisi nopeammin", Kira huomautti vedoten järkisyihin, kuten niin usein aiemminkin kapteeninsa kanssa.

Joanna pohti näitä tosiasioita hetken, vertasi niitä omaan väsymykseensä sekä huojumiseensa ja päätyi ilmeiseen lopputulokseen.

"Olkoon", hän sanoi.

Kira viittasi häntä kulkemaan edellään ja he lähtivät kapakasta. Viilenevään iltaan päästyään Kira ojensi kätensä ja asetti sen varoen kapteeninsa olalle. Sitten hän lähti kulkemaan. Joanna tunsi tavanomaista pahempaa huimausta heidän tehdessään matkaa shunpolla kohti hänen asuntoaan. Hän nojasi vaistomaisesti Kiraa päin, jottei olisi horjahtanut.

Kira tunsi miten nainen painautui varoen häntä vasten. Hän tajusi humalansa läpikin, ettei hänen olisi pitänyt nauttia tunteesta niin paljoa, mutta hän ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Joannan hiukset kutittivat hänen poskeaan naisen nojatessa häntä vasten ja hän saattoi aistia hennon saippuan tuoksun. Hän tunsi pettymystä, kun he vihdoin saapuivat Joannan asunnon ovelle ja hän irrotti kätensä tämän olkapäältä.

"Kas noin", hän sanoi.

"Kiitos, Kira", Joanna sanoi ja hymyili kääntyen luutnanttinsa puoleen. "Olet pelastaja".

Kira hymähti.

"Hyvää yötä, kapteeni", hän toivotti.

"Olisitko tahtonut teetä tai jotakin?" Joanna kysäisi avatessaan ovensa. Nainen raotti ovea ja katsoi miestä olkansa yli kysyen. Kira tunsi järkensä kamppailevan jossakin pinnan alla kiivaasti.

"Ehkäpä minun ei pitäisi häiritä teitä enää tähän aikaan", hän totesi epävarmasti.

"Oletko aivan varma? Minulla on avaamaton pullo sakea", Joanna totesi houkutellen. Hän seisoi ovensuussa ja tunsi olonsa epätoivoiseksi hymystään huolimatta. Niin monet tunnit hän oli istunut öisin vuoteensa reunalla ja toivonut voivansa vain nukahtaa ja unohtaa kaiken viime aikoina tapahtuneen. Uni ei kuitenkaan armahtanut häntä, vaan hän nukkui korkeintaan muutaman tunnin levottomasti ja painajaisiinsa säpsähdellen. Jos hän vain saisi teeskennellä vielä tunnin, että kaikki oli kunnossa, hän todennäköisesti nukahtaisi omaa väsymystään sekä humalaansa. Vain pieni hetki, hän hoki itselleen. Vain pieni hetki teeskentelyä.

Kira tuntui aistivan jonkin syvemmän sävyn naisen pyynnössä, sillä hän nyökkäsi lopulta epävarmasti. Joanna meni edeltä sisään ja sytytti valot. Hän kehotti Kiraa istumaan alas ja meni itse hakemaan heille lasit. Hän kaatoi muutaman sormenleveyden verran nestettä heidän laseihinsa ja he siemailivat ne hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Ojentautuessaan kaatamaan lisää, Joannan hiha sipaisi pöydältä lattialle toisen laseista. Se pirstaloitui helähtäen lattialle.

"Voi hitto", Joanna manasi ponnettomasti ja huokaisi. Hän kumartui poimimaan sirpaleita.

"Varovasti", Kira sanoi, mutta hänen varoituksensa tuli liian myöhään. Joanna tuijotti hämmentyneenä viiltohaavaa, jonka lasinsiru oli hänen käteensä juuri viiltänyt. Kira talutti hänet pesualtaalle ja auttoi naista huuhtelemaan kätensä, vaikka tämä väittikin haavan olevan pintapuolinen, eikä lainkaan kipeä. Varmistettuaan, ettei haavassa ollut lasinsiruja Kira käytti kidoaan parantaakseen sen. Joanna seisoi ja odotti kärsivällisesti, kunnes haava oli kadonnut. Kira tarkasteli vielä lopputulosta huolellisesti varmistaakseen, ettei iholle ollut jäänyt jälkeäkään haavasta.

Joanna seisoi aloillaan ja antoi miehen pidellä kättään otteessaan. Siinä seisoessaan hän tuntui myös ensimmäisen kerran sinä iltana havahtuvan siihen kiusallisen selkeään tietoisuuteen, että Kira oli aivan hänen vierellään. Hän piti tätä aina ensisijaisesti luutnanttinaan, eikä tavallisesti laskenut tätä kuvaa mielestään. Nyt hän kuitenkin näki Kiran ensisijaisesti miehenä. Joka sattui myös olemaan kohtalaisen komea sekä heidän lukuisten harjoitustensa perusteella sangen hyvässä kunnossa. Joka seisoi aivan kiinni hänessä ja piteli hänen kädestään tiukasti kiinni. Ajatus tuntui yhtä aikaa hyvin pelottavalta sekä kiehtovalta.

Kira kohotti katseensa todetakseen Joannalle, että tämän käsi oli kunnossa. Hän yllättyi siitä, miten lähellä nainen häntä olikaan. Heidän kasvonsa miltei hipaisivat hänen kohottaessaan kasvonsa. Hän oli ollut aikeissa puhua, mutta hukkasi ajatuksensa katsoessaan Joannaa. Naisen kirkkaansiniset silmät katsoivat häneen odottavina, mutta hän oli näkevinään niiden katseessa myös hämmennystä. Hänen katseensa lipui naisen huulille.

"Minä…", hän aloitti, muttei saanut lausettaan lopetettua. Hetken ajan hän tunsi tietoisuutensa huutavan, että hänen olisi parasta laskea irti naisen kädestä ja juosta sen jälkeen niin lujaa kuin hän vain suinkin kykenisi. Kira tunsi Joannan hengityksen kasvoillaan, eikä kyennyt enää ajattelemaan selkeästi mitään.

Joanna tunsi miehen hengityksen kiihtyneen ja näki tämän katseen tummuneen. Mies ei sanonut mitään, muttei liikkunut poiskaan. Joanna tiesi, ettei hänen pitäisi. Hän raotti huuliaan aikomuksenaan sanoa jotakin, mitä tahansa.

Hän ei tiennyt kumpi heistä liikkui ensin, mutta heidän huulensa hipaisivat toisiaan. Sitten he olivatkin painautuneet toisiaan vasten pitkään syleilyyn, suudellen vimmaisesti toisiaan. Joanna tunsi huimausta ja pelkoa, mutta hän painautui tiukemmin miestä vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Kira piteli hänestä kiinni ja vastasi hänen suudelmiinsa samalla kiihkolla. Nainen irrottautui hetkeksi ja tuijotti miestä hetken laajentunein silmin. Sitten tämä veti hänet mukaansa uuteen syleilyyn. Kira voihkaisi hiljaa.


	8. Herätyksiä

Rni: Kiitoksia jälleen kommenteista, risuja saa heitellä jatkossakin oleellisista ja epäoleellisista asioista (vaikka toki minä pidän niistä ruusuistakin kovasti). Toimintakuvaukset ovat olleet vähän ongelmallisia itselleni, joten mukava kuulla, että pidät niitä toimivina. Tiettyihin tekstilajeihin joudunkin käyttämään moninkertaisen ajan saadakseni siitä mielestäni kelvollisen tekeleen, toiset taas tuntuvat sujuvan ongelmitta pahemmin ponnistelematta. Siksi näistä murheenkryyneistä on erityisen tärkeä ja mukava saada palautetta, jotta tietää, onko sitä oppinut yhtään mitään matkalla vai ei.

Yleisesti ottaen jatketaan samalla linjalla ja katsotaan, minne asti saan langat ehjänä kuljetettua. Kommentit, etenkin rakentavaa palautetta sisältävät, ovat enemmän kuin mieluisia.

Edit: Korjattu kadonneet kappalejaot.

* * *

**8. Herätyksiä**

Joanna havahtui aamulla kevyesti säpsähtäen. Hän tajusi olevansa kotonaan ja rauhoittui huokaisten ja silmänsä sulkien. Pitkän ja autuaan hetken hän nautti unisena sänkynsä pehmeydestä ja jäsentensä uupuneesta raukeudesta kiittäen kaikkeutta siitä, ettei hänellä ollut töitä heti aamusta. Kiireettömän hetken katkaisi Kiran kääntyminen selälleen toisella puolella vuodetta. Joannan silmät revähtivät auki ja nainen tuijotti eteensä kalpeana edellisillan muistojen vyöryessä hänen mieleensä kiusallisen selkeänä kavalkadina.

Nainen ponkaisi puoli-istuvaan asentoon ja kääntyi varovasti katsomaan vierelleen kuin uskoen, että hidastelemalla riittävästi mies hänen vuoteessaan saattaisi kadota. Kira nukkui kuitenkin syvää unta hänen vieressään, huulet kevyesti raollaan. Joanna sulki silmänsä hetkeksi pakottaakseen itsensä rauhalliseksi. Sitten hän metsästi vimmaisesti katseellaan makuuhuoneesta vaatteitaan kykenemättä kuitenkaan paikallistamaan ensimmäistäkään vaatekappaletta.

Joanna keräsi hermonsa, nousi ylös viileään huoneeseen ja teki hätäisen syöksyn kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän tempaisi ensimmäisen löytämänsä pyyhkeen ympärilleen. Hän tuijotti hetken peilikuvaansa kylpyhuoneen isosta peilistä ja tunsi samalla vuosisadan päänsäryn tekevän tuloaan.

"Voi helvetti", hän totesi keskustelusävyyn peilikuvalleen. Sitten hän kääntyi ja hiipi varovasti makuuhuoneen läpi etsimään itselleen vaatteita. Hän haki itselleen puhtaat alusvaatteet ja sukat ja pukeutui ripeästi. Hän löysi myös eiliset vaatteensa siroteltuna sinne tänne pitkin asuntoaan. Hänen kapteeninhaorinsa löytyi kohtalaisen rypyttömänä olohuoneen lattialta ja kiitollisena nainen vyötti sen ympärilleen. Hän päätti pikaisesti nauttia aamiaisensa jossakin muualla ja kiirehti ulos asunnostaan toivoen, ettei Kira heräisi hänen lähtöönsä. Joanna epäili vakaasti, ettei hänestä olisi samalla kertaa kohtaamaan sekä vastaheränneen Kiran tyrmistystä että omaa päänsärkyään.

Käytävällä Joanna miltei törmäsi Siraniin, joka harppoi kulmauksessa häntä vastaan.

"Aamiaista?" punahiuksinen nainen kysyi.

"Mennään syömään ulos", Joanna pyysi hartaasti. Hänen onnekseen Siran vaikutti aivan yhtä huonovointiselta kuin hänkin, eikä jäänyt kiistelemään asiasta. Nainen tuntui myös sulkeneen mielensä, eikä aistinut sisarensa syyllisyyttä, vaikka tämä olikin varma siitä, että sen kykeni lukemaan hänen kasvoiltaan kuka tahansa.

Joanna kulutti päivänsä vältellen poikkeuksellisen tarmokkaasti toimistoaan. Hän kävi puhumassa kapteeni Kurotsuchille, jolla ei valitettavasti ollut mitään lisättävää aiempaan lausuntoonsa. Lähdettyään sieltä hän etsi käsiinsä hyvin kireältä vaikuttavan Soifonin. Tälläkään ei ollut uutta tietoa, mutta nainen vaikutti kuitenkin päättäväiseltä asioiden pikaisen selvittämisen suhteen. He pitivät neuvoa jonkin aikaa koskien partioinnin järjestelyjä. Nämä asiat selvitettyään Joanna päätti vetäytyä pitkälle lounaalle paikkaan, jossa hän ei käynyt tavallisesti koskaan. Iltapäivällä hänelle alkoi jo tuottaa tuskaa keksiä päteviä syitä pysytellä poissa toimistolta, joten hän yllätti kapteeni Unohanan pahanpäiväisesti ilmestyen neljännen joukkueen tiloille omien sanojensa mukaan jälkitarkastukseen. Epäileväinen ilme Unohanan kasvoilla ei väistynyt ennen kuin kapteeni Ross oli vihdoin poistunut paikalta.

Illan hämärtyessä Joanna päätteli vihdoin hetken olevan riittävän turvallinen toimistolla piipahtamiseen. Hän aikoi käydä hakemassa itselleen nipun käsiteltäviä papereita ja lukkiutua asunnolleen loppupäiväksi niitä selvittelemään. Huomenna hän selvittelisi sitten kaiken muun. Toivottavasti.

Näillä ajatuksilla rohkaistuneena Joanna otti suunnakseen kolmannen joukkueen toimiston. Pahaksi onneksi Kira oli ilmeisesti viettänyt koko päivän toteuttaen samankaltaista suunnitelmaa ja he törmäsivät suoraan toimiston ovella. Kira näytti säikähtäneeltä, ja Joanna tunsi itsekin olevansa enemmän kuin valmis pinkaisemaan karkuun.

"Hei", hän yritti lopulta varovasti.

"Kapteeni", Kira vastasi samaan sävyyn, väistäen hänen katsettaan.

"Minä olin aikeissa hakea muutamia papereita", Joanna totesi lammasmaisesti.

"Minun piti vain tarkistaa saapuneet viestit", Kira vastasi.

He seisoivat hetken aikaa vastatusten, sitten Joanna teki ratkaisun avaten toimiston oven. He menivät ääneti sisään. Joanna tarkasti pöydälleen saapuneet paperit ja etsi nipun muita, jotka hänen oli ollut tarkoitus käydä läpi aikaisemmin. Kira kuului tekevän jotakin oman pöytänsä ääressä. Kun Joanna vihdoin poimi haluamansa pinot mukaansa ja oikaisi selkänsä, Kira oli kääntynyt katsomaan häntä.

"Minä olen pahoillani", mies totesi.

"Niin minäkin", Joanna sanoi.

He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan, kumpikaan osaamatta jatkaa. Joanna laski katseensa.

"Olisi ehkä parasta, jos me emme puhuisi tästä", hän ehdotti.

Kira oli hetken hiljaa.

"Se on varmasti viisasta", hän vastasi tasaisesti.

He jakoivat uuden, entistä pidemmän hiljaisuuden.

"Minä arvostan sinua todella paljon luutnanttinani ja olisi sääli, jos se mitä me olemme rakentaneet viimeiset kuukaudet, kaatuisi tähän", Joanna sanoi hiljaa. Hän kohotti katseensa. "Minä toivoisin, että me voisimme jatkaa siitä mihin me jäimme. Olen pahoillani, että omalta osaltani aiheutin tämän sotkun".

"Totta kai", Kira sanoi vilpittömästi. "Syy on kuitenkin yhtä paljon minun kuin teidänkin".

"Älä teitittele minua. Pyydän", Joanna pyysi pienellä äänellä.

He olivat vaiti.

"Minun täytyy mennä. Paljon töitä tehtävänä", Joanna sanoi ja kohotti paperinippua kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi. "Me näemme huomenna".

"Hyvää yötä", Kira sanoi.

Mies jäi katsomaan, miten Joanna lähti toimistolta hiljaisena. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Herättyään Joannan asunnolta aamulla hän oli kuluttanut koko päivän pohtimalla, millaiseen kiipeliin hän olikaan itsensä saattanut. Koko päivän Kira oli pelännyt sekä odottanut kohtaamista kapteeninsa kanssa. Olosuhteisiin nähden he olivat kuitenkin selvinneet hyvin. Ehkäpä oli todellakin mahdollista, että he voisivat jatkaa uskotellen, ettei mitään ollut tapahtunut. Ainakin se teki heidän elämästään helpompaa.

Kira ei kuitenkaan mahtanut sille mitään, että samalla hän tunsi jossakin syvällä sisimmässään surua nähdessään, miten nainen käveli pois.

* * *

Siran seisoi neljännen joukkueen sairasosastolla. Hän oli aikonut käydä katsomassa Akikoa jo useamman kerran, mutta oli aina viime hetkellä pyörtänyt päätöksensä. Mitä hyötyä hänestä oikein olisi naisparalle? Parhaimmassa tapauksessa hän ei räjäyttäisi aivan kaikkia synapseja tämän päässä. Pahinta tapausta ei taas kannattanut edes tarkemmin ajatella.

Eilinen keskustelu Joannan kanssa oli kuitenkin sytyttänyt hänessä kipinän, jota hänen ei ollut onnistunut yrityksistään huolimatta talloa sammuksiin.

"No niin", hän totesi ääneen. "Täällä minä olen".

Akiko makasi vuoteellaan hentona. Naisen siropiirteiset kasvot olivat kalpeat ja niitä mustina kehystävät hiukset tuntuivat korostavan ihon kelmeää sävyä. Naisen silmät olivat kiinni ja hänen huulensa kevyesti raollaan.

Siran katseli Akikoa ja tunsi tahtomattaankin tätä kohtaan sääliä. Hänellä ei ollut tapana tuhlata aikaansa sen tapaisiin asioihin. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan voinut olla ajattelematta, miten heikot kortit naiselle oli jaettu. Tämä oli joutunut tulilinjalle vahingossa. Mikäli Unohana oli oikeassa, Akiko ei nousisi vuoteeltaan enää koskaan. Naisen paranemisen ainut heikko toivo lepäsi kokonaan Siranin harteilla.

Siran itse taas tiesi kiusallisen selvästi, että sitä oli tarpeettoman optimistista edes kutsua toivoksi.

"Ja silti täytyy pelata täysi kierros", Siran totesi hiljaa. Hän pudisteli päätään surullisena ja oikaisi selkänsä.

"Missä kunnossa hän on?" ääni aivan hänen korvansa juuresta kysyi.

Siran kirahti tahtomattaankin säpsähtäessään perinpohjaisesti. Hän kääntyi katsomaan vierelleen ja näki kapteeni Ukitaken seisovan aivan vierellään. Miehen kasvoilla oli anteeksipyytävä hymy.

"Helvettiäkö sinä hiiviskelet tuolla tavalla?" Siran ärähti. Nainen henkäisi syvään ja pakotti itsensä rauhalliseksi. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että hänet yllätettiin missään tilanteessa. Miten mies oli edes päässyt niin lähelle ilman, että hän oli aistinut tätä?

"Tarkoitukseni ei ollut säikyttää", Ukitake sanoi vilpittömän hämmentyneenä. "En tajunnut, ettet huomannut tuloani".

"Jatkossa voisit vaikka koputtaa", Siran ehdotti happamana.

"En tiennyt täällä olevan ketään", Ukitake huomautti järkevästi.

"Mitä sinä edes täällä teet?" Siran kysyi tylysti.

"Tulin katsomaan Akikoa", Ukitake vastasi kääntäen katseensa hellästi vuoteella makaavaan naiseen. "Hän on minun joukkueestani".

Siran ei sanonut mitään. Hän tunsi pienen pistoksen tylyytensä johdosta, muttei tiennyt miten olisi ottanut sanansa takaisinkaan. Niinpä hän seisoi jurona hahmona sängyn vierellä odottaen, että Ukitake saisi asiansa hoidettua ja lähtisi. Mies itse ei tuntunut tätä vihjettä ymmärtävän, vaan istuutui alas ja katseli Akikoa tarkkaavaisesti.

"Unohana sanoi, ettei hänen ennusteensa ole hyvä", hän totesi ja vilkaisi Sirania. Hän ei ollut ollut paljoa tekemisissä Joannan sisaren kanssa, mutta tämän maine oli melkoisen yksiselitteinen. Nainen ei tuntunut nauttivan kevyestä keskustelusta.

"Niin", kuului yksitotinen vastaus.

"Tunsitko sinä hänet?" Ukitake kysyi naista tarkkaillen.

Siran pudisteli päätään tuskin havaittavasti.

"Mikä sitten sai sinut suuntamaan tänne tänä iltana?" Ukitake kysyi. Hän pehmensi kysymystään hymyllä. Siran oli selvästikin päättänyt olla antamatta hänelle ensimmäistäkään vihjettä, joten hän kokeili suoraa lähestymistä.

"Unohana pyysi minua auttamaan", Siran sanoi.

Ukitake kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä.

"Todellako?" hän kysyi. "Hän ei maininnut minulle asiasta".

"Siinä tapauksessa asia ei varmaan kuulu sinulle", Siran ehdotti avuliaasti.

"Mitä sinä ajattelit tehdä?" Ukitake kysyi häiriintymättä.

Siran kohautti harteitaan.

"En tiedä, pitäisikö minun tehdä yhtään mitään", hän sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Ukitake kysyi.

"Minä en tiedä, voinko minä tehdä mitään", Siran sanoi. Hän vilkaisi kapteenia syrjäsilmällä. "Minä saatan tehdä enemmän vahinkoa kuin hyötyä".

"Silti sinä olet täällä", Ukitake totesi kevyesti.

Siran kohautti olkiaan uudelleen.

"Minä ajattelin tulla katsomaan häntä ja pohtia, onko se sen arvoista", hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

Ukitaken kulmat kohosivat hänen tahtomattaankin.

"Sen arvoista?" hän toisti.

Siran käänsi katseensa suoraan häneen.

"Jos minä teen sen väärin, Akiko saattaa kuolla, eikä se ole kaunis tapa kuolla. Jos minä teen sen oikein, hän voi silti kuolla. Minä tahdoin tulla tänne ja katsoa hänen kasvojaan ja pohtia, haluanko minä todella nähdä ne painajaisissani loppuelämäni, jos hän kuolee", Siran sanoi.

Ukitake ei vastannut. Siran antoi sinisten silmiensä palavan katseen porautua mieheen hetken, sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan taas mietteliäästi Akikoa.

Ukitake istui paikoillaan ja katsoi Sirania. Punatukkainen nainen seisoi hartiat kevyessä kyyryssä, kädet rinnalleen ristittynä. Naisen kasvoilla ei näkynyt tunteita, mutta Ukitake tiesi, etteivät tämän kasvot kertoneet koko totuutta. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli saanut nähdä hetken aikaa välähdyksen siitä, kuka Siran todella oli. Se, mitä muut pitivät tarkoituksellisena epäystävällisyytenä, oli pikemminkin pehmentämätöntä suoruutta sekä epävarmuutta. Naista oli myös väitetty kylmäksi ja tunteettomaksi, mutta Ukitake oli havaitsevinaan sen olevan oikeammin huolella rakennettu muuri naisen todellisia tunteita suojaamassa.

"Jos päätät yrittää, tahtoisin olla silloin paikalla", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Siran vilkaisi häntä.

"Hän on minun joukkueestani", mies selitti.

"Minä en yleensä pidä yleisöstä", Siran sanoi.

"Minä pyydän", Ukitake sanoi vilpittömästi.

Siran kohautti hartioitaan.

"Miten vain", hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi sitten hiljaa itsekseen. "Sopiiko sinulle nyt?"

"Nyt hetikö?" Ukitake toisti. "Oletko varma?"

"Jos minä aion yrittää sitä, se on parasta tehdä vielä kun minulla on siihen rohkeutta", Siran totesi kuivasti.

* * *

Joanna istui asunnollaan iso nippu papereita leviteltynä eteensä. Hän oli tuijottanut niitä jo pitkän tovin, muttei ollut saanut oikeastaan mitään aikaiseksi. Hän hieroi ohimoitaan ja huokaisi. Tällä menolla paperityöt olisivat myöhässä ensimmäistä kertaa hänen kapteenikautensa aikana. Ajatus ei kannustanut häntä lainkaan, vaikka hän olikin hetken elänyt siinä toiveikkaassa itsepetoksen suossa, että se pistäisi häneen liikettä.

Koputus ovelta sai hänet kohottamaan katseensa.

"Sisään", hän totesi väsyneesti.

Matsumoto pisti päänsä ovesta. Nainen näytti tavanomaista uupuneemmalta, mutta hymyili silti sitkeästi.

"Ajattelin tulla katsomaan, onko olosi puolisikaan niin kurja kuin minulla", hän sanoi.

Joanna kohotti pöydällä olevaa vesilasiaan tervehdykseksi.

"Tule sisään", hän sanoi. "Me voimme vajota kurjuuteen yhdessä".

Matsumoto väläytti leveän hymyn ja sulki oven perässään.

"Minä en päässyt ylös sängystä ennen puolta päivää", hän sanoi istuutuessaan Joannaa vastapäätä. "Hitsugaya suhtautui asiaan jokseenkin nuivasti".

"Voin kuvitella", Joanna totesi hymähtäen. "Olisitko tahtonut teetä tai jotakin syötävää?"

Matsumoto värähti.

"Ei kiitos", hän sanoi tunteella.

Joanna virnisti valjusti. Hänestä tuntui lohdulliselta oman kurjuutensa keskellä tietää, ettei hän ollut ainoa kyllin typerä juomaan eilen liikaa.

"Sinun vikasi. Sinä tahdoit juoda vielä muutaman ennen lähtöä", hän totesi Matsumotolle.

"Käännätkö sinä tämän minun syykseni?" Matsumoto kysyi surkeana.

"Niin paljon kuin tahtoisinkin, en taida voida", Joanna sanoi huokaisten. Hän laski pitelemänsä paperin. "Minusta tuntuu, että olen jonkinlaisessa vastuussa omasta kunnostani".

"Ihailen aikuista kypsyyttäsi", Matsumoto sanoi.

"Kyllä minä pohdin ihan rehellisesti hetken, saisinko käännettyä tämän jonkun muun viaksi", Joanna sanoi.

"Minähän sanoin. Kypsyyttä", Matsumoto virnisti.

He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Tiedätkö, viime yönä kun kävelin kotiin, elämä tuntui minusta siedettävältä", Matsumoto totesi yllättäen. Naisen huulilla oli pieni hymy, mutta se ei yltänyt silmiin asti.

Joanna katsahti ystäväänsä.

"Siedettävältä?" hän toisti naisen sanoja.

"Minuun ei koskenut", Matsumoto sanoi. Hän hymähti, mutta hänen katseessaan oli surumielisyyttä. "Se tuntui hyvältä, vaikka samaan aikaan tunsinkin siitä huonoa omaatuntoa. Mutta ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin minusta tuntui, että minä selviydyn".

Joanna hymyili.

"Siedettävä on hyvä", hän sanoi.

Matsumoto nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Toistaiseksi", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Toistaiseksi se riittää minulle".

"Ehdottaisin tämän kunniaksi lasillista, jollei vatsani pistäisi vastaan jo pelkästä ajatuksesta", Joanna sanoi.

Matsumoto värähti.

"Älä viitsi", hän sanoi tukahtuneesti.

Joanna nauroi väsyneesti.

"Ehkäpä minä voisin kuitenkin kaataa sinullekin lasillisen vettä", hän ehdotti ja nousi ylös. Hän toi hetken päästä lasillisen kylmää vettä. He kilistivät lasejaan ja siemaisivat vettä. Matsumoto huokaisi ja nojautui taaksepäin venytellen.

"Sinä olet rikkonut yhden lempilaseistasi", hän totesi yllättäen osoittaen sohvan vieressä olevaa pöytää, jolle Joanna oli edellisenä yönä koonnut pirstaleet.

Joanna huokaisi uupuneesti.

"Niinhän minä taisin", hän totesi ilottomasti.

* * *

"Mitä minä voin tehdä?" Ukitake kysyi.

"Pidät pääsi kiinni?" Siran ehdotti. Hän tunsi hermojensa olevan kireällä, eikä hyväntahtoisena huoneessa pyörivä kapteeni auttanut tilannetta merkittävästi. Hän oli koettanut lähestyä Akikoa, muttei ollut saanut tämän ajatuksista kiinni. Hän ei tiennyt olisiko hänen viisainta luovuttaa vai puskea sisulla eteenpäin.

"Ehkäpä minä istun tänne ja olen vaiti", Ukitake ehdotti avuliaasti ja siirtyi takaisin paikoilleen vuoteen päätyyn.

Siran jäi pohtimaan tilannetta ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan Ukitakea mietteliäänä. Valkohiuksinen kapteeni vastasi hänen katseeseensa hyväntahtoisen uteliaana.

"Ehkäpä sinä voit tehdä sittenkin jotakin", nainen totesi lopulta.

"Mitä tahansa", Ukitake sanoi.

"Sinähän tunsit hänet?" Siran sanoi.

Ukitake nyökkäsi.

"Akiko on ollut viimeiset neljä vuotta joukkueessani", hän sanoi.

"Hyvä", Siran sanoi. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan Akikoa. "Kuvaile häntä minulle".

Ukitake kohotti kulmiaan, mutta totteli.

"Akiko on työssään tunnollinen ja tarmokas. Jos hänelle antoi jonkin tehtävän, hänen saattoi luottaa hoitavan sen. Vaikka hän olikin perusteellinen sekä tinkimätön, hän antoi muille hyvin vähän itsestään. Hän oli aina hyväntuulinen ja kannusti muita tekemään töitä entistä kovemmin, mutta samalla hän piti omat huolensa ja murheensa itsellään", hän sanoi.

"Jatka puhumista", Siran sanoi. Nainen oli sulkenut silmänsä. Hän kuunteli Ukitaken ääntä ja tämän kuvailua, joka piirsi tarkoin, mutta lämpimin vedoin hänen eteensä kuvan Akikosta. Hän tarkasteli tuota kuvaa huolellisesti ja koetti poimia siitä pienetkin vihjeet. Samalla hän tunsi, miten Ukitake oli nähnyt alaisensa. Hän näki miehen kautta naisen rientämässä tehtävillään ja nauramassa ujosti harjoitussalin nurkalla. Hän veti tämän kuvan itselleen ja painoi sen mieleensä. Sitten hän kääntyi Akikon puoleen. Tällä kertaa hän tiesi, mitä hän etsi.

Ukitake jatkoi tasaisella äänellä kuvaustaan Akikosta. Hän koetti miettiä niitä pieniä yksityiskohtia, jotka oli pistänyt merkille sinä aikana, jona hän oli naisen tuntenut. Seikkoja, jotka erottivat Akikon kaikista muista ja tekivät hänestä erityisen. Hän pysähtyi välillä pohtimaan ja jatkoi sitten puhumista. Keskeyttäessään vetääkseen henkeään Ukitake räpäytti silmiään. Avatessaan ne uudelleen, hän tajusi sairashuoneen ympärillään kadonneen.

Hän istui kovalla sohvalla pienessä ja hämärässä huoneessa. Huone oli sisustettu niukasti ja näkyvillä olevat harvat tavarat oli aseteltu tarkasti järjestykseen. Vaikka huone olikin siisti, siitä puuttui persoonallinen ote. Ainoa väripilkku oli mustan lipaston päälle asetettu kukkavaasi, jossa oli yksi vaaleanpunainen ruusu. Sen sävy näytti kuitenkin himmeältä hämärän keskellä. Ainoa valo tuli pienestä lampusta, joka oli asetettu huoneen nurkassa olevalle pöydälle. Valo siivilöityi kapeina säteinä paksun varjostimen lomasta.

Ukitake tuijotti hämmentyneenä näkyä edessään. Hän kääntyi sohvalla ja näki Siranin seisovan takanaan selin häneen.

"Missä me olemme?" hän uskaltautui kysymään.

Siran säpsähti ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan taakseen.

"Miten sinä olet täällä?" hän kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Missä me olemme?" Ukitake toisti, tällä kertaa painokkaammin.

Siran rypisti kulmiaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Nainen ei vastannut hetkeen mitään.

"Minä tein kaiken niin kuin pitääkin", hän sanoi. "Sinun ei pitäisi olla täällä". Hänen äänessään oli sekoitus hämmennystä sekä selvänä läpi kuultavaa ärtymystä.

"Anteeksi", Ukitake vastasi sarkastisesti.

Siran huokaisi.

"On kaiketi liian myöhäistä murehtia sitä nyt", hän sanoi. "Katsotaan mitä tästä seuraa".

"Missä me olemme?" Ukitake kysyi. "Ja tällä kertaa, pyydän, kerro minulle".

"Me olemme Akikon mielessä", Siran totesi. Hän kiersi sohvan toiselle puolelle ja istuutui miehen viereen nostaen polvensa koukkuun istuinosalle.

"Akikon mielessä?" Ukitake toisti. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää uudelleen pienessä huoneessa ja tunsi olonsa levottomaksi. Oliko tämä todella Akikon mieli? Tämä pieni, synkkäsävyinen huone, jossa ei ollut valoa tai värejä?

"Todellisuudessa ei ole olemassa mitään huonetta", Siran hänen vieressään totesi keskustelusävyyn. "Meidän aivomme eivät käsittäisi sitä muuten, joten me muokkaamme sen muotoon, joka on meille tuttu".

"Tämä ei ole se Akiko, jonka minä tunnen", Ukitake totesi hitaasti. Hän ei voinut olla hämmästymättä ristiriidasta huoneen sekä Akikon välillä. Oliko hän todella erehtynyt naisen suhteen niin pahoin?

Siran kohautti olkiaan.

"Tämä on vain osa häntä. Se osa, joka on nyt voimakkain", hän sanoi.

He olivat hiljaa, Ukitake pohtien naisen sanoja ja Siran odottaen. Lopulta Ukitake käänsi katseensa Siraniin.

"Mitä me teemme?" hän kysyi.

"Mitä _minä_ teen", Siran korjasi. "Olisi ehkä parasta, jos sinä jäisit tänne".

"Tänne? Missä "täällä" edes tarkalleen ottaen on? Ja jos minä jään tänne, miten minä pääsen takaisin?" Ukitake kysyi uteliaana.

Siran hieroi otsaansa.

"En tiedä", hän sanoi. "Minä ajattelin, että noutaisin sinut paluumatkalla".

"Toimiiko se?"

"Hitostako minä tiedän".

"Oliko tuon tarkoitus vakuuttaa minut?" Ukitake kysyi.

"Jos olisi, eikö se täyttänyt siinä tapauksessa tehtävänsä melko kurjasti?" Siran kysyi takaisin.

"Vai niin".

He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Tule", Siran sanoi. Nainen nousi ja meni huoneen nurkassa olevalle ovelle. "Mennään etsimään Akiko".

Ukitake seurasi häntä varovaisemmin.

"Mitä sen takana on?" hän kysyi.

Siran kallisti päätään kuin kuunnellen.

"Ei aavistustakaan", hän tunnusti.

"Pitäisikö minun olla huolissani?"

"Jos se tekee sinulle paremman mielen".

* * *

"Mistä on kyse?" Joanna kysyi astuessaan sisään. Unohana oli häntä vastassa. Parantajan kasvoilla oli vakava ilme.

"Minä en tiedä, onko kaikki kunnossa. Siksi lähetin hakemaan teidät", hän sanoi. Naiset lähtivät kulkemaan käytävää pitkin Akikon sairashuoneelle.

"Hoitaja löysi heidät noin tunti sitten", Unohana sanoi.

"Heidät?" Joanna toisti kaikuna.

"Sisarenne sekä kapteeni Ukitaken", Unohana vastasi.

"Ovatko he kunnossa?" Joanna sanoi.

Unohana kääntyi katsomaan häntä vakavana.

"Minä toivoin, että te voisitte kertoa minulle", hän sanoi.

He tulivat huoneelle ja astuivat sisään. Joanna näki yhdellä silmäyksellä vuoteella makaavan Akikon. Siran seisoi tämän vuoteen vierellä, kumartuneena naisen puoleen. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni. Ukitake puolestaan istui tuolilla vuoteen päädyssä. Hänen silmänsä olivat auki, mutta hän ei tuntunut todella näkevän. Heidän vierellään seisoi hermostuneen näköisenä Hanatarou.

"He eivät ole heränneet", nuorukainen ilmoitti Unohanalle.

Joanna meni Siranin vierelle ja tarkasteli sisartaan. Hän tarttui tämän toiseen käteen. Iho tuntui viileältä hänen kättään vasten.

"Siran?" hän kysyi varovasti.

"He ovat olleet tuossa tilassa yli tunnin", Unohana sanoi.

Joanna kääntyi vilkaisemaan parantajaa ja sitten jähmettynyttä Ukitakea.

"Tämä ei mene niin kuin sen pitäisi mennä", hän sanoi.

"Mitä me voimme tehdä?" Unohana kysyi.

"Emme yhtikäs mitään", Joanna sanoi hiljaa.

* * *

"Mikä se oli?" Ukitake kysyi vetäen syvään henkeä. He tunsivat kumpikin, miten epätoivo ja pakokauhu jyskyttivät heidän mielessään villinä, vaikka hetki olikin mennyt jo ohitse.

Siran ravisteli päätään kuin irrottautuakseen äskeisistä tunteista.

"Jonkinlainen muisto", hän sanoi epävarmasti.

"Oletko sinä tehnyt tätä ennenkin?" Ukitake kysäisi epäluuloisesti.

"En tällä tavalla", Siran myönsi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

Siran mulkaisi miestä äkäisesti.

"Sinä kyselet liikaa", hän totesi. Ukitake katsoi häntä kuitenkin itsepäisen vaativana, joten nainen lopulta huokaisi.

"Kuvitellaan, että tämä on normaali talo. Me olemme täällä, koska me haluamme löytää jotakin tiettyä. Jotta me löytäisimme sen, meidän täytyy kierrellä ympäriinsä ja katsoa jokaisesta huoneesta vuorotellen.

Normaalitapauksessa minä kiertelyn sijaan poltan koko talon maan tasalle ja poimin haluamani asiat seuraavana aamuna raunioista", Siran sanoi.

Ukitake pohti tätä hartaudella hetken.

"Miten sinä ajattelit, että me löydämme nyt yhtään mitään?" hän kysyi.

"Ajattelin kehitellä tekniikkaani eteenpäin etenemiseni myötä", Siran vastasi ympäripyöreästi.

"Oletko varma, että me etenemme?" Ukitake kysyi. Hän tunsi olonsa uupuneeksi. He olivat kumpikin menettäneet ajantajunsa, eikä heillä ollut aavistustakaan miten pitkään he olivat kulkeneet Akikon mielessä. Siran vaikutti myös kireältä ja väsyneeltä, joten kyse ei ollut vain hänen uupumuksestaan oudon kokemuksen edessä.

"En tiedä. Minä koetan etsiä, mutten tiedä osaanko tehdä sitä oikein", Siran tunnusti. Hän hieroi pontevasti kasvojaan ja vilkaisi sitten Ukitakea. "Miten sinä jaksat?"

Ukitake kohautti olkiaan.

"Toistaiseksi pysyn perässä", hän totesi.

Siran nyökkäsi.

"Jatketaan", hän sanoi.

He kulkivat eteenpäin kapeaa käytävää, jonka alkupäässä muisto oli iskenyt heitä vasten. Kummallakaan heistä ei ollut käsitystä, minne he edes yrittivät päästä. Siran oli koettanut selittää, että he toivoivat löytävänsä Akikon, eivätkä pelkästään tämän muistoja tai tunteita. Naisella ei ollut kuitenkaan tarjota etenemissuuntaa tai keinoja heidän tavoitteensa saavuttamiseksi. Niinpä he etenivät haparoiden.

Yllättäen uusi muisto tempaisi heidät mukaansa.

He seisoivat ruohikkoisella rinteellä. Oli ilta, ja tuuli liikutteli laiskasti pitkiä korsia. He näkivät kauempana tiheänä kasvavan metsän sekä kallioisen jyrkänteen.

"Minä tiedän tämän paikan", Ukitake totesi hämmentyneenä. "Me olemme joskus harjoitelleet täällä".

Siran aikoi vastata, muttei kyennyt.

He aistivat sen yhtä aikaa. Se oli sekoitus pelkoa ja raivokasta puuskaa selviytymisenhalua. He tunsivat pakokauhun sekä sen läpi kirkkaana työntyvän päättäväisyyden. Vasta hetken kuluttua he näkivät naisen. Akiko juoksi niin lujaa kuin kykeni, käyttäen välillä shunpoa matkantekoa nopeuttaakseen. Naisen mustat hiukset hulmusivat hänen takanaan ja kalpeilla kasvoilla oli päättäväinen ilme. He kuulivat jostakin kaukaa takaa-ajajien äänet.

"Tämä on se ilta, kun me taistelimme. Akiko näki jotakin", Siran totesi hiljaa katsellessaan naisen kamppailua. "Hän törmäsi heihin".

"Hänen piti olla partioimassa aivan toisella suunnalla sinä iltana. Soran kuvauksen mukaan Akiko ilmestyi sinä iltana kujanteelle täysin yllättäen ja pian hänen jäljessään tulivat hyökkääjät", Ukitake sanoi ja pudisteli hiljaa päätään. "Siksi me emme löytäneet mitään hänen vartiopaikaltaan, vaikka etsimme koko seuraavan päivän. Hän ei koskaan ollut siellä. Me etsimme väärästä paikasta".

He seisoivat hetken aikaa kukkulalla ääneti, tarkkaillen Akikon epätoivoista pakoa. He eivät nähneet takaa-ajajia, kuten Akikokaan ei ollut nähnyt heitä paetessaan. He kuitenkin kuulivat näiden askeleet, aistivat perässään juoksevat saalistajat. He elivät uudelleen naisen vimmaista pakomatkaa jakaen tämän kokemat tunteet.

"Minusta tuntuu, etten minä tahdo katsoa tätä loppuun", Siran sanoi vaimeasti.

Muisto heidän ympärillään pyörteili ja muuttui kaoottiseksi. He näkivät rakennuksia, kuulivat kujanteilla kimpoilevat askeleet. Siran sipaisi vaistomaisesti omaa suupieltään tuntiessaan veren maun vahvana suussaan.

He näkivät Soran, joka seisoi kadun kulmauksessa. Mies näytti tyrmistyneeltä ja veti varmuuden vuoksi aseensa esille. Akiko huusi varoituksen, muttei ehtinyt tehdä muuta. Ilman halki viuhuva terä osui hänen selkäänsä ja löi hänet maahan. Siran ja Ukitake käpertyivät kumpikin vaistomaisesti kasaan jakaessaan Akikon tunteman kivun. Nainen putosi kesken liikkeensä maahan ja jäi makaamaan maahan. Taustalla kuuluvat äänet muuttuivat sekamelskaksi. He aistivat räjähdyksen, mutta se sekoittui haavan aiheuttamaan kipuun sekä kuvotukseen, joka löi aaltoina Akikon yli. Viimeiseksi he tunsivat, miten kaikki tuntui pirstoutuvan pieniksi palasiksi.

Muisto irrotti otteensa heistä ja he jäivät seisomaan käytävälle. Siran huohotti ääneen ja otti tukea seinästä. Ukitake tunsi oman olonsa huteraksi, mutta oli enemmän huolissaan naisesta. Hän astui lähemmäs ja kosketti tämän olkapäätä.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi.

Siran ei katsonut häneen, mutta nyökkäsi silti.

"Kyllä tämä tästä", hän sanoi pakotetulla äänellä.

"Oletko varma, että meidän kannattaa jatkaa enää pidemmälle tänään?" Ukitake kysyi lempeästi.

Siran ei vastannut. Nainen nojasi seinään vierellään ja antoi itsensä valua istumaan käytävän lattialle.

"Minä en tiedä, onko hän enää täällä", hän sanoi lopulta.

Ukitake katseli ympärillään näkyvää käytävää ja sen synkkiä sävyjä. Hän tuskin olisi erottanut edes Siranin kasvoja kunnolla hämärän keskeltä, jollei tämä olisi ollut niin kalpea. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa, että tämä kaikki hänen ympärillään oli Akikoa.

"Pystytkö sanomaan sen varmuudella?" hän kysyi, vaikka epäilikin tietävänsä vastauksen.

Siran pudisteli päätään hitaasti. Nainen haroi lyhyttä tukkaansa.

"Pystyykö hän elämään sen jälkeen, mitä hänelle tehtiin? Voiko siitä selvitä?" hän kysyi takaisin. Naisen kasvot olivat ilmeettömät. "Voi olla, että hän on täällä jossakin, vielä toistaiseksi. Mutta jos se mitä hänelle tehtiin, tappaa hänet, sillä ei ole merkitystä. Hän kuolee joka tapauksessa. Minä en voi sitä muuttaa".

Ukitake ei vastannut. Siran istui käytävän lattialla ja nojasi seinään takanaan. Hän tunsi, miten hänen voimansa alkoivat huveta. Hän ei jaksaisi tätä enää pitkään. Nainen kirosi itsekseen ponnettomasti. Jos hänet olisi koulutettu toisin, hän olisi todennäköisesti löytänyt jo Akikon. Nyt hänen yrityksensä olivat kuin origamin viimeistelyä taltalla ja vasaralla. Hän oli kömpelö, eikä hän osannut kohdistaa kykyään oikein.

Ukitake hänen vierellään liikahti.

"Meidän täytyy mennä takaisin", mies sanoi.

"Jos hän on täällä, hän on eksynyt. Sellainen ei ole miellyttävä kokemus", Siran sanoi. Hän tunsi voimatonta raivoa. Hänen olisi pitänyt löytää Akiko. Koulutuksessa heitä oli opetettu käyttämään mielen lukitsemista kuulustelutekniikkana. Kukaan ei kestänyt sellaista murtumatta pitkiä aikoja. Siran koetti olla ajattelematta, miten pitkään Akiko oli ollut nyt pakotettuna oman mielensä sisään.

"Me emme kumpikaan jaksa tätä enää pitkään", Ukitake totesi järkevästi.

Siran antoi katseensa vaeltaa käytävällä pysähtymättä Ukitakeen. Hän koetti pakottaa mielensä ojennukseen ja kurottaa sillä kauemmas. Jos Akiko oli täällä jossakin, hänen olisi pitänyt kyetä aistimaan nainen. Miksei hän siis löytänyt tätä? Hän keskittyi ja pakotti niskuroivat ajatuksensa kuriin. Hän keskittyi naisen kasvoihin ja Ukitaken kuvailuun. Hän näki edessään Akikon, kuuli tämän naurun. Hän sulki silmänsä ja koetti levittää aistinsa kuin verkon ympärilleen. Missä sinä olet? hän huomasi hokevansa.

Akiko väisti kuitenkin hänen aistejaan. Siran koetti työntää ajatuksiaan pidemmälle, muttei kyennyt. Hänen luomansa verkko hajosi helposti. Siran katseli ääneti, miten hänen mielensä säikeet katkeilivat ja putosivat maahan.

"Kouluttajani sanoi joskus, että olen vahvimpia, joita hän on koskaan ohjannut", hän sanoi hitaasti aukaistessaan silmänsä. Nainen naurahti katkerasti. "Paljonpa siitä oli iloa".

Ukitake ei vastannut, mutta ojensi naiselle kätensä. Siran tarttui siihen ja ponnisti itsensä takaisin jaloilleen.

"Katsotaanpas sitten", hän sanoi reippautta ääneensä tavoitellen. "Minulla on jonkinlainen ajatus siitä, miten me saattaisimme päästä takaisin".

"Jonkinlainen?"

"Se hioutuu varmasti koeteltaessa paremmaksi. Tulehan nyt".

* * *

Joanna havahtui ajatuksistaan tajutessaan Siranin räpäyttävän silmiään. Hänen sisarensa tuijotti hetken eteenpäin ja henkäisi sitten syvään. Nainen vajui polvilleen vuoteen vierelle ja voihkaisi tuskaisasti.

"Siran", Joanna huudahti hypähtäen jaloilleen. Siran nosti kätensä pystyyn kuin torjuakseen sisarensa ja Joanna seisahtui tottelevaisesti. Unohana hänen takanaan oli siirtynyt Ukitaken luo, joka äänistä päätellen oli myös havahtunut.

Siran seisoi hetken paikoillaan silmiään kiinni puristaen, päästi sitten valittavan äänen ja vajosi miltei lattiantasoon pidellen ohimoitaan. Nainen ei sanonut mitään, mutta ilme hänen kasvoillaan oli tuskainen.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Joanna kysyi.

"Olen", Siran sai sanottua.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Joanna kysyi.

"Kaikki ja ei yhtikäs mitään", Siran vastasi. Hän huohotti edelleen, mutta onnistui tukea itsensä lattialle puoli-istuvaan asentoon. Hän hieroi pontevasti ohimoitaan ja puristi silmiään kiinni. "Jos saan nöyrästi pyytää suosionosoitusta, voisiko joku vähentää valaistusta? Minun pääni räjähtää".

Hanatarou kiirehti täyttämään naisen kehotusta ja pian huone oli hämärä. Siran raotti varovasti silmiään ja vilkaisi muita. Hänen silmänsä verestivät.

"Jos jollakin on jatkossa vastaavankaltaisia säkenöiviä ajatuksia toisten ajatusten tonkimisesta, hän pitäköön ne jatkossa visusti omana tietonaan tai huolehtikoon itse toteutuksesta", hän totesi kitkerästi.

Joanna hymähti ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan Ukitakea. Unohana seisoi miehen vierellä ja vastasi Joannan katseeseen rauhoittavalla nyökkäyksellä. Joanna huokaisi helpotuksesta ja kääntyi katsomaan taas Sirania.

"Löysittekö te hänet?" hän kysyi.

Siran pudisteli päätään.

"Jotakin muuta kylläkin", hän sanoi. "Jos kerron teillekin, saanko mennä nukkumaan pariksi tunniksi?"

"Minä suosittelisin, että te kumpikin jäätte tänne ensi yöksi", Unohana totesi. "Te tarvitsette lepoa ja voisin katsoa, mitä voin tehdä tuolle päänsärylle".

Siran irvisti.

"Minä tahdon nukkumaan omaan sänkyyni", hän totesi itsepäisesti. "Mitä tulee päänsärkyyni, älkää suotta huolehtiko. Olen varma, että kourallinen särkylääkkeitä auttaa ennen pitkään".

"Minä vaadin", Unohana sanoi vilpittömästi. Naisen hymyssä oli pieni petollinen juopa.

Siran oli aikeissa vastata jotakin, mutta Joanna tarttui hänen olkavarteensa tehokkaalla pihtiotteella.

"Lepo voisi tehdä sinulle hyvää", hän sanoi.

Siran vilkaisi epäilyttävän innokasta sisartaan, sitten yhä hymyilevää Unohanaa ja teki pikaisia johtopäätöksiä.

"Ihan miten vain", hän antoi periksi.


	9. Yksintanssi

Jatkan kolmen k:n sarjaani eli käännösongelmia, kiirettä ja kritiikkiä (itseisversiota siitä). Yhtä kaikki, yhdeksäs luku on nyt tässä.

Edit: Korjattu kadonneet kappalejaot.

* * *

**9. Yksintanssi**

"Me emme löytäneet mitään erityistä, kapteeni", Kira ilmoitti.

Joanna varjosti kädellä silmiään ja tarkasteli näkymää edessään. Kolmannen joukkueen partiot olivat kuluttaneet koko aamupäivän haravoimalla Siranin edellisiltana kuvaileman alueen koillislaitaa. He olivat sopineet kohtauspaikakseen alueen laidalla olevan kukkulan, joka kohosi metsäisen maan keskeltä selvänä kumpuna. Toistaiseksi heidän etsintänsä oli ollut kuitenkin tuloksetonta, sillä he eivät olleet löytäneet mitään, mikä olisi viitannut hyökkääjien läsnäoloon alueella.

"Toivotaan, että muilla on parempi onni", Joanna totesi.

"Onko Siran kunnossa?" Kira kysyi.

"Hän nukkui, kun kävin katsomassa häntä aamulla. Uskoisin, että hän on oma hurmaava itsensä iltaan mennessä", Joanna totesi.

"Hyvä kuulla", Kira vastasi.

He seisoivat katsellen edessään avautuvaa metsämaisemaa.

"Miten te jaksatte?" Kira kysyi. Hän oli huomannut, miten Joannan katse harhautui yhtä usein Seiretein suuntaan kuin heidän haravoimaansa alueeseenkin. Hän epäili, ettei tämä ollut vielä täysin toipunut Siranin eilisestä tempauksesta. Se sai hänet tuntemaan huolta. Ei ollut pitkä aika siitä, kun nainen oli itse maannut sairastuvalla. Kira oli pitänyt kapteeniaan silmällä ja todennut huolestuneena, ettei tämä ollut levännyt juuri lainkaan sitten ensimmäisten murhien.

Joanna huokaisi.

"Ei puhuta henkilökohtaisia, Kira", hän puolittain pyysi, puolittain käski. Hänestä tuntui, että mies teki nykyisin noita pieniä huomautuksia tahallaan. Hän vilkaisi miestä nähdäkseen tämän ilmeen vahvistuksena epäilyilleen. Kiran kasvoilla oli kuitenkin vain sitä viatonta huolta ja myötätuntoa, jota hän oli tottunut tämän kasvoilla näkemään.

"En tarkoittanut sitä niin. Ajattelin vain sitä, mitä kaikkea viime aikoina on tapahtunut ja-", Kira koetti korjata sanojaan.

"Älä ajattele, Kira", Joanna kehotti terävästi.

Kira vaikeni nolostuneena.

"Anteeksi", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Joanna pudisteli päätään. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksei Kira voinut vain mennä pois tai puhua aiheista, jotka eivät olleet yhtä kiusallisia kuin nykyiset. Hän ei tahtonut puhua siitä, miltä hänestä tuntui, hän ei tahtonut jakaa ajatuksiaan tai tunteitaan miehen kanssa. Se toi takaisin hänen mieleensä kiusallisen selvästi ne hetket, kun hän oli jakanut Kiran kanssa muita asioita sangen läheisesti.

"Meiltä menee vielä muutama tunti haravoida tämä alue loppuun", hän totesi ääneen. "Toivotaan, että jotakin löytyy".

"Kyllä, kapteeni".

Kira shunposi paikalta ja Joanna jäi seisomaan yksinään kukkulan laelle. Hän tunsi olonsa epäreiluksi ja kurjaksi, vaikkei hän täysin kyennyt ymmärtämään itsekään, miksi.

* * *

"He eivät jättäneet paljoa jälkiä, mutta riittävästi", Soifon totesi suoristaen selkänsä. Muut kapteenit pysyttelivät vaiti. Eräs Soifonin joukkueen shinigameista oli löytänyt pienen aukion kalliojyrkänteen iltapäivän pitkinä tunteina ja pistänyt merkille leiripaikan tapaisen, joka oli koottu kasaan hätäisesti.

"He ovat olleet täällä muutaman päivän", Joanna totesi. Tämä oli hänelle tuttua ja hänen silmänsä tulkitsivatkin helposti merkkejä leiripaikalta.

"Voimmeko me olla varmoja, että kyseessä on sama joukkio?" Kyoraku kysyi niskaansa hieroen. Helteinen päivä oli tehnyt kaikki väsyneiksi ja vasta tieto löytyneestä leiripaikasta oli saanut heihin liikettä.

"Maasta löytyi verta. Kapteeni Kurotsuchi lähetti luutnantti Nemun ottamaan näytteitä ja tutkii niitä parhaillaan", Soifon sanoo. "Me kuitenkin uskomme, että veri kuuluu niille shinigameille, joiden kimppuun hyökättiin".

"Se on helposti tarkistettavissa", Joanna totesi. Hän sipaisi letistään karanneen suortuvan korvansa taakse ja silmäili ympäristöään. "Jäljistä päätellen he jättivät leiripaikan muutama päivä sitten. Se täsmää ajankohtaan, kun Akiko törmäsi heihin".

"Minne he siirtyivät täältä?" Hitsugaya kysyi.

Joanna kohautti olkapäitään.

"Mielenkiintoista on myös se, että he valitsivat yöpyä taivasalla", hän sanoi. "Minä olisin olettanut, että heillä olisi ollut käytössään pysyvämpi tukikohta".

"Ehkä heillä onkin", Soifon totesi. Nainen tarkasteli metsää ympärillään tiukkailmeisesti. "Minä laitan joukkoni asialle ja selvitän asian".

Heidät keskeytti aukiolle shunpolla liikkunut shinigami. Tämä oli yksi Soifonin onmitsukidōn jäsenistä.

"Me löysimme lisää verijälkiä, kapteeni", mies ilmoitti tehden kunnioittavan kumarruksen Soifonille.

"Mistä?" Soifon kysyi kulmiaan rypistäen.

"Ne johtavat etelään, vaikkakin ovat harvassa", mies ilmoitti.

Soifon vilkaisi muita.

"Minä tutkin asian", hän ilmoitti.

"Ole varovainen", Joanna kehotti.

Soifon ei vaivautunut vastaamaan muulla kuin kyllästyneellä katseella. Sitten hän ja mies olivat kadonneet.

"En tiedä voimmeko me tehdä nyt muuta kuin odottaa", Joanna totesi uupuneesti ja hieroi niskaansa.

* * *

"Haluatko puhua siitä?" Siranin äänessä oli enemmänkin tuskastumista kuin varsinaista myötätuntoa. Joanna miltei hypähti hänen sanansa kuullessaan. He olivat vetäytyneet syömään myöhäistä päivällistä Joannan asunnolle ja lopettelivat parhaillaan ateriaansa.

"Mistä?" Joanna kysyi vältellen. Hän oli uupunut rämmittyään koko päivän metsässä ja koetettuaan löytää jälkiä murhaajista. Kapteenien kokouksen jälkeen he olivat jättäneet etsinnät Soifonin huoleksi ja palanneet kukin takaisin omiin tehtäviinsä.

"Siitä mikä ikinä sinua vaivaakaan. Sinä olet levoton ja se saa pääni särkemään suurina annoksina", Siran totesi työntäen tyhjän kulhon edestään.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Joanna totesi huolettomuutta ääneensä tavoitellen.

"Ah. Sitten varmaan erehdyin. Unohdetaan koko juttu", Siran sanoi leppoisasti.

He olivat pitkän tovin hiljaa.

"Minä tein jotakin typerää".

"Sekö on jokin uusi asia?"

"Todella typerää".

"Jopa minun mittapuullani?"

"Jopa sillä".

Siran pohti tätä hetken ja nyökkäsi. "Se selittää monta asiaa".

"Kuten mitä?" Joanna kysyi uupuneesti.

"Sinun käytöksesi sekä Kiran levottomuuden. Mitä sinä oikein menit tekemään?"

"Onko Kira levoton?" Joanna kysyi terävämmin kuin oli aikonutkaan.

"Hänestä sitä on vaikeampi havaita kuin sinusta, mutta kyllä, hän on levoton", Siran sanoi. "Ollut kohta kaksi päivää".

"Voi pojat", Joanna sanoi ilottomasti. Hän oli elätellyt lapsekasta haavetta siitä, ettei heidän käytöksensä poikennut mitenkään aiemmasta, eikä kukaan voisi tehdä epämiellyttäviä laskutoimituksia näiden vihjeiden perusteella. Erehtyminen oli toki inhimillistä, mutta toisina päivinä sen havaitseminen sattui enemmän kuin toisina.

"Tahdotko siis puhua vai et?" Siran kysyi.

He olivat hetken vaiti.

"Muistatko ne juhlat, joissa me kävimme?" Joanna kysyi takaisin.

"Niistä on kaksi päivää", Siran totesi takaisin viileästi.

"Me kaikki taisimme juoda muutaman lasillisen silloin", Joanna totesi.

"Pikemminkin ämpärillisen päätellen iloisista ilmeistä seuraavana aamuna", Siran summasi.

"Kira saattoi minut illalla ystävällisesti takaisin kotiin", Joanna sanoi.

Siran kohautti olkiaan. Joanna oli toivonut, että pelkkä hänen äänensä epätoivoinen sävy kertoisi hänen sisarelleen suoraan, mistä oli kyse, mutta Siran harjoitti jälleen uskomatonta kykyään olla havaitsematta sävyeroja ihmisten puheessa.

"Minä pyysin häntä jäämään yksille", Joanna jatkoi urheasti.

"Ja?" Siran kysyi. Hänen äänessään ei ollut vihjausta, vaan vilpitön kysymys.

"Ja", Joanna sanoi painokkaasti.

Naiset tuijottivat toisiaan pitkän tovin. Joannan katseesta paistoi päättäväisyys, joka kertoi, ettei hänen suustaan saisi pakotettua tiettyjä sanoja missään olosuhteissa. Siranin katseessa vaihtelivat ensin sekaisin hämmennys ja tuskastuminen, sitten pikainen valaistuminen ja lopuksi epäuskoinen epäluuloisuus.

"Te kaksi-", Siran aloitti varmistaakseen, että oli ymmärtänyt oikein.

"Kyllä", Joanna keskeytti painokkaasti.

"Kaksi iltaa sitten, juhlien jälkeen?" Siran kysyi.

"Kyllä".

"Sinun asunnollasi?"

"Kyllä".

Siran harkitsi asiaa eteenpäin.

"Kun minä tulin aamulla kysymään sinua aamiaiselle, sinä-", hän sanoi hitaasti.

"Kyllä".

Punahiuksinen nainen nyökäytti päätään kammeten samalla ymmärtäväiseksi tarkoitettua ilmettä kasvoilleen.

"Ah".

Naiset olivat kumpikin hiljaa.

"Mitä?" Joanna kysyi vilkaisten sisartaan terävästi.

"Ei mitään", Siran vastasi väistäen katseellaan.

"Sinulla oli jotakin mielessäsi", Joanna sanoi.

Siranin kasvoille tuli epäilevä ilme.

"Sinä ja Kira ette ole sellainen pariskunta, jonka minä oletin menevän yhteen", hän totesi hitaasti.

"Menevän yhteen? Emme me seurustele, paratkoon", Joanna huokaisi. "Me sovimme asian seuraavana aamuna. Siitä ei puhuta".

"Se oli vain yhden illan juttu?" Siran varmisti yllättyneenä. Hän kohotti kulmiaan ja pudisteli päätään hitaasti. "Sanotaanko niin, että se on vielä vähemmän se, mitä teistä kahdesta uskoisin, mikäli se nyt on ylipäätään mahdollista".

"Mitä meidän sitten olisi pitänyt tehdä?" Joanna kysyi terävästi.

"Mennä sinä iltana kumpikin kotiinne nukkumaan?" Siran ehdotti.

"Luuletko, etten minä sitä tiedä?" Joanna kysyi takaisin happamana.

Naiset mulkoilivat hetken toisiaan.

"Tekö aiotte nyt teeskennellä, ettei mitään käynyt?" Siran kysyi.

"Se tuntui järkevimmältä vaihtoehdolta", Joanna sanoi.

"Mitä Kira siitä ajattelee?" Siran kysyi.

"Mitä hänen siitä pitäisi ajatella? Se oli järkipäätös, viisainta kummankin kannalta", Joanna huomautti. Naisen ilme ei ollut kuitenkaan aivan yhtä vakuuttava kuin hänen sanojensa sävy antoi ymmärtää. He olivat tovin hiljaa.

"Koetetaan ajatella hyviä puolia", Siran totesi hilpeästi hetken päästä.

"Onko niitä?"

"Ainakaan huolesi Kadon kanssa eivät tunnu enää niin isoilta".

"Voi kiitos".

* * *

"Miksi naiset ovat niin monimutkaisia?" Kira puuskahti tuskastuneena. Hän istui yhdessä Renjin ja Matsumoton kanssa jälkimmäisen toimistolla. Paikka oli hiljentynyt illan mittaan ja kolmikko sai olla rauhassa, vaikkakin Kira oli ilmaissut useampaan kertaan huolensa Hitsugayan mahdollisesta ilmestymisestä toimistolleen ilman ennakkovaroitusta. Matsumoto ei tuntunut suhtautuvan mahdollisuuteen kovin suurella vakavuudella, vaan oli kaivanut pöytänsä kätköistä useamman pullollisen sakea.

Renji nauroi ääneen.

"Milloin sinä olet päässyt tutustumaan naisiin niin syvällisellä tasolla, että voit sanoa mitään puolesta tai vastaan?" hän kysyi.

Kira katsoi häntä viistosti, saaden Renjin lopulta vakavoitumaan. Punahiuksinen mies tarjosi hänelle pulloaan. Kira nyökkäsi ja Renji kaatoi hänelle kupilllisen.

"Naiset eivät ole monimutkaisia. Miehet eivät vain ymmärrä yksinkertaisiakaan asioita", Matsumoto totesi. Hän ojensi omaa kuppiaan hanakasti, mutta Renjin viivytellessä hän kaappasi tältä pullon suoraan itselleen.

"Mitä sinä nyt olet mennyt tekemään?" Renji kysyi.

Kira haroi hiuksiaan ja huokaisi.

"En tiedä aivan tarkalleen", hän totesi.

"Kuka se on?" Matsumoto kysyi uteliaana.

Kira punastui kevyesti.

"Se ei ole oleellista", hän sanoi.

"Eikö? Sehän on aina ehdottoman oleellista", Matsumoto sanoi kulmaansa kohottaen ja leveästi hymyillen.

Kira pudisteli päätään.

"Minä en aio kommentoida asiaa yhtään pidemmälle", hän totesi.

Matsumoto katsoi häntä murjottaen, mutta toipui pian pettymyksestään paneutuessaan ystävänsä ongelmaan.

"Mistä on sitten kyse?" hän kysyi.

Kira siemaisi juomaansa ja koetti pohtia, miten hänen olisi viisainta asetella sanansa.

"Ajatellaan, että on kaksi ihmistä, jotka tulevat hyvin toimeen keskenään ja pitävät toistensa seurasta", hän aloitti.

"Eli sinä ja tämä nainen?" Renji käänsi suoraan.

"Älä häiritse", Matsumoto käski huitaisten miestä kädellään. Hän katsoi Kiraa odottavasti. "Jatka".

"Jospa nämä kaksi ihmistä viettävät paljon aikaa yhdessä ja viihtyvät toistensa seurassa", Kira jatkoi epävarmemmin ja keskeytti sitten kokonaan.

"Oletko sinä puhunut hänen kanssaan?" Matsumoto kysyi.

"En varsinaisesti. En tästä", Kira sanoi pohtien kysymystä.

"Hän saattaa luulla, että haluat vain hänen ystävyytensä", Matsumoto totesi olkiaan kohauttaen.

"Sinun pitäisi puhua hänelle", Renji säesti. "Ei se ole vaikeaa".

"Asia on vähän mutkikkaampi", Kira sanoi epävarmasti.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Matsumoto kysyi.

"Me olimme hänen kanssaan eräänä iltana juhlissa ja…", miehen ääni hiipui pois.

Renji katsoi ystäväänsä pitkään.

"Ja mitä?" hän tivasi.

Huomattavasti Renjia nopeampi Matsumoto tuijotti Kiraa silmät levinneinä.

"Mitä te teitte?" hän kysyi.

"Kyllä sinä osaat kuvitella itsekin", Kira vastasi nolostuneena.

Matsumoto oli pitkän tovin hiljaa asiaa ja sen seurauksia pohtien. Renji keräsi sillä välillä palasia ja päätyi lopulta samaan lopputulokseen Matsumoton kanssa.

"Sinä?" hän ähkäisi. "Juhlissa?"

"Oletteko te puhuneet sen jälkeen?" Matsumoto kiilasi väliin päättäväisesti aikomatta antaa Renjille tilaisuutta pilata keskustelua. Mies oli toki toisinaan hyvinkin terävä, mutta hänen huomautuksensa saisivat säikytettyä Kiran hiljaiseksi varmemmin kuin mikään muu.

Kira nyökkäsi.

"Me sovimme, ettei siitä puhuttaisi", hän sanoi.

"Oletteko te olleet muutoin tekemisissä?" Matsumoto kysyi.

"Jonkin verran, mutta se on ollut vaivaantunutta", Kira sanoi. "Välillä minusta tuntuu, että me juttelemme samaan tapaan kuin ennenkin, mutta se menee pian ohi".

Matsumoto huokaisi sisäisesti ystävänsä puolesta.

"Tietääkö hän, mitä sinä tunnet?" hän kysyi.

Kira pudisteli päätään.

"En tiedä aina itsekään, mitä minä tunnen", hän sanoi. Se oli totta. Kira oli koettanut useasti viime päivien aikana eritellä, mitä hän oikein tunsi Joannaa kohtaan. Hän kunnioitti naista kapteeninaan ja ystävänään. Samalla hän tiesi, ettei se ollut koko totuus. Herättyään Joannan vuoteesta hän oli tajunnut, ettei kyse ollut vain yhdestä yöstä ja hetken intohimosta. Hän oli pitänyt ihailemastaan naisesta jo pidemmän aikaa, toivonut voivansa olla läheisempi tämän kanssa. Riittikö se rakkaudeksi vai oliko se jotakin muuta? Kira ei tiennyt.

"Sinun pitäisi puhua hänen kanssaan", Matsumoto sanoi lempeästi.

"Entä jos hän sanoo, ettei tahdo olla missään tekemisissä minun kanssani?" Kira kysyi.

"Sitten hän sanoo niin. Silloin sinä ainakin tiedät mitä hän ajattelee. Nyt sinä kidutat itseäsi päivästä toiseen pohtimalla, mistä on kyse", Matsumoto sanoi.

Kira kulautti juomansa. Hän laski lasin pöydälle.

"Se ei tule olemaan helppoa", hän huokaisi.

"Kuka sitä koskaan väitti helpoksi?" Matsumoto kysyi surumielinen ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

Seuraava aamu valkeni Seireteissä kirkkaana ja kuulaana. Helle tuntui irrottaneen otteensa ja ilmassa tuntui aavistuksenomaisena lupaus sateista. Yön mittaa Seireteihin oli saapunut satunnaisia raportteja maastosta. Soifonin joukot seurasivat yhä joukkion jälkiä, mutta he eivät olleet saaneet näitä kiinni. Jäljet eivät kuitenkaan kulkeneet pois Seireteistä, kuten he olivat aluksi kuvitelleet. Sen sijaan ne kulkivat ensin reilun päivämatkan päähän rajasta ja kääntyivät sitten siellä takaisin. Olipa hyökkääjä kuka tahansa, hän oli käynyt kauempana vain leiriytymässä muutaman päivän ajan ja aikoi palata takaisin. Tieto oli otettu vastaan ristiriitaisin tuntein. Osa vaikutti huolestuneilta. Osa, Kenpachi etunenässä, suhtautui uutiseen kuitenkin lähestulkoon hartaan odottavasti. Yhteistä kaikille oli kuitenkin se, että koko Seiretei tuntui elävän odotuksen vallassa. Vartiointia oli lisätty entisestään ja osa otti vapaaehtoisesti osaa ylimääräisiin vartiovuoroihin.

Joanna ja Siran istuivat auringonpaisteesta nauttien. Naiset olivat kuluttaneet koko lailla aikaa ja vaivaa kiivetäkseen yhden Seiretein valkohuippuisen talon välikatolle. Rakennus kohosi vielä kymmenisen kerrosta korkeampana luoden puolilta päivin miellyttävän varjon välikatolle. Samalla välikatto tarjosi heille istumapaikan, jonne harvemmin eksyi muita. He olivat kaukaa viisaasti ottaneet mukaansa lounastarpeet, mutta Joannan ruokahalu tuntui olevan tiessään.

"Minä tunnen oloni aivan kamalaksi", Joanna mutisi. Hän oli vetänyt polven koukkuun eteensä ja nojasi käsiään niitä vasten.

Siran istui hänen vierellään, lepuuttaen selkäänsä heidän takanaan olevaa seinää vasten. Nainen raotti silmiään sisarensa sanat kuullessaan.

"Senkö takia me olemme täällä?" hän kysyi keskustelusävyyn ja vilkaisi alas.

"Minä ajattelin, että täällä saisin olla hetken rauhassa", hän sanoi.

"No niin, piristyhän nyt. Meillä on ruokaa", Siran totesi ja kävi kaivelemaan siekailematta heidän kantamaansa koria. "Ei maailma voi olla kovin kurja paikka silloin, kun sitä katselee maha täynnä".

"Minulla ei ole nälkä", Joanna mutisi.

"Höpsistä", Siran totesi piittaamatta sisarensa sävystä. Hän metsästi itselleen kupillisen huolellisesti pakattua nuudelikeittoa ja kävi käsiksi.

"Tämä on hyvää", Siran totesi houkutellen.

"Varmasti".

"Sitä on toinenkin kupillinen".

"Syö pois vain".

"Todellako? Mutta enhän minä mitenkään voisi…"

"Huolestuneisuutesi olisi vaikuttavampaa, jos et samaan aikaan kaivaisi annostani korista kädet täristen".

"Sitä kutsutaan kohteliaisuudeksi, ei huolestuneisuudeksi".

"Miten typerää minulta".

Siran söi hetken hyvällä ruokahalulla ja vilkaisi sitten sisartaan, joka ei edelleenkään osoittanut mielenkiintoa ruokaa kohtaan. Vaikka punatukkainen nainen olikin paitsi kykyään käyttäessään kömpelö lukemaan muiden sävyjä ja tunteita, hän suhtautui kaikin puolin vakavasti ruokahaluttomuuteen merkkinä ongelmista.

"No?" hän kysyi huolettoman diplomaattiseen tapaansa.

"Minä näin tänään Kadoa", Joanna sanoi.

"Ahaa", Siran totesi ja metsästi samalla huolella viimeisiä nuudeleita kuppinsa pohjalta.

"Me puhuimme", Joanna selitti surkeana.

"Ymmärsikö hän?" Siran kysyi.

"Ymmärsi", Joanna vastasi ja huokaisi ilottomasti. "Se ei ollut miellyttävä keskustelu. Jossakin vaiheessa tajusin, etten voi sanoa enää yhtään mitään, mikä enää parantaisi tilannetta. Ja silti minusta tuntui, etten ollut sanonut tarpeeksi".

"Se oli silti tehtävä", Siran totesi käytännöllisesti.

"Minusta tuntui, että potkin koiranpentua", Joanna sanoi surkeana.

"Sinä et ole vastuussa siitä, mitä muut tuntevat tai kokevat. Sinä voit ainoastaan katsoa, ettet tarpeettomasti satuta tai loukkaa muita omalla käytökselläsi. Muuta sinä et voi tehdä. Me olemme kaikki aikuisia ihmisiä, Jo. Sinä et voi kantaa vastuuta muiden puolesta, jollet samalla kiellä heiltä heidän oikeuttaan määrätä omista asioistaan", Siran totesi.

Joanna hymyili väsyneesti.

"Olet oikeassa, minä tiedän", hän sanoi. "Silti se ei saa oloani tuntumaan kovinkaan paljoa paremmalta".

"Mutta vähän sentään", Siran totesi.

Joanna nyökkäsi.

"Kaiken lisäksi kun me olimme lopettamassa keskusteluamme, Kira sattui kävelemään toimistolle", hän sanoi.

"Vaivautunut hetki?" Siran arvasi villisti.

"Et uskokaan", Joanna sanoi. "Kado lähti hyvin pian, koska ei ilmeisimminkään tahtonut jatkaa keskustelua enää pidemmälle, etenkään Kiran läsnä ollessa. Kira taas tiesi, että kävin Kadon kanssa muutaman kerran ulkona, enkä tahdo edes arvailla, mitä hän uskoi olevan tekeillä. Minä totesin siinä vaiheessa, että minulla on tärkeää tekemistä ihan missä tahansa muualla, joten otin nipun papereita pöydältäni ja pakenin".

"Ja näin kapteeni Ross karkotettiin omalta toimistoltaan", Siran totesi surullisesti.

"Sinä et edes kuullut kaikkein pahinta. Pahinta oli se, että nappasin vahingossa mukaani nipun viime viikon asiakirjoja sekä kustannuslaskelmia, jotka olin täyttänyt jo valmiiksi. Minulla oli siis sylissäni kasa paperia, jolla en tehnyt yhtään mitään.

En kehdannut mennä takaisin vaihtamaan nippuja, joten jouduin odottamaan iltaan ennen kuin livahdin hakemaan tuoreet paperit. Minulla meni reilusti yli puolenyön, kun koetin ehtiä käymään kaikki tärkeät paperit läpi".

"Kuvittelenko vai teetkö sinä joskus elämästäsi ihan tarkoituksella tarpeettoman vaikeaa?"

"Minusta tuntuu, ettei minun tarvitse edes pahemmin yrittää, se tuntuu käyvän luonnostaan".

* * *

Lounaan jälkeen Joanna ja Siran jatkoivat matkaansa poikkeuksellisesti kirjastolle. Jälkimmäinen ei ollut varauksettoman ilahtunut kuultuaan, missä hänen sisarensa tahtoi heidän viettävän iltapäivänsä, mutta suostui kuitenkin solidaarisuuden nimissä seuraamaan tätä. Asiaan saattoi vaikuttaa myös lupaus runsaasta päivällisestä, jonka Joanna oli luvannut valmistaa, jahka he selviytyisivät ensin päivän töistä.

"Mitä me etsimme?" Siran kysyi heidän kävellessään hiljaisia käytäviä pitkin.

Joanna nosti etusormen huulilleen.

"Me olemme kirjastossa", hän sanoi vaimeasti. "Älä kailota".

"Täällä ei ole ketään", Siran vastasi käytännöllisesti.

"Sinä et ehkä vain huomannut ketään", Joanna totesi.

"Koetatko sinä vältellä minulle vastaamista?" Siran kysyi. "Täällä ei ole ketään. Minä tarkistin. En aisti ketään tässä päässä rakennusta".

"Minä tahtoisin paneutua hieman perusteellisemmin reiryokuun", Joanna sanoi silmäillen hajamielisesti hyllyjä edessään. "Jokin asiassa vaivaa minua".

"Uskotko päässeesi jonkin jäljille?" Siran kysäisi sisartaan vilkaissen.

Joanna kohautti harteitaan.

"En tiedä. En tunne aihetta kyllin hyvin sanoakseni mitään, joten päätin perehtyä siihen".

"Tiedäthän sinä, että tämä on melkoisen iso kirjasto?" Siran sanoi. "Meillä voi kestää pitkään".

"Eikö olekin hyvä, että me söimme tukevan lounaan ennen lähtöämme?"

* * *

"Näissä kirjoissa ja papereissa ei ole mitään sellaista, mitä me emme olisi tienneet jo aikaisemmin", Joanna totesi.

Siran oli lopettanut vaivalloisen kirjojen selaamisen jo miltei tunti sitten ja keskittynyt lähinnä tökkimään papereita edestakaisin pitkin pöydän sileää pintaa. Nainen kohotti katseensa ja vilkaisi sisartaan.

"Olisin voinut kertoa sen sinulle jo muutama tunti sitten. Olisimme säästäneet paljon aikaa ja vaivaa", hän sanoi.

"Minun täytyi silti tarkistaa", Joanna sanoi. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran paperia edessään ja rypisti kulmiaan. "Yksi asia minua kuitenkin häiritsee. Löysin merkinnän siitä, että reiryokua olisi tutkittu laajemmin osana jonkinlaista tutkimusprojektia, mutta tiedot loppuvat siihen".

"Ehkä kaikki paperit eivät ole hyllyssä", Siran ehdotti.

"Mahdollista", Joanna sanoi nyökäten. Hän oli aikeissa nousta, mutta huomasi sitten nuorukaisen, joka lajitteli kirjoja muutaman hyllyvälin päässä. Hän viittoili tätä luokseen. Poika laski pitelemänsä kirjapinon vierellään olevalle porrasjakkaralle ja lähti naisten luo.

"Voinko auttaa teitä jotenkin?" hän kysyi.

"Me olemme kiinnostuneita reiryokua käsittelevistä kirjoista sekä artikkeleista", Joanna sanoi. "Olemme koonneet kaikki löytämämme opukset tälle pöydälle, mutta olemme löytäneet niistä viitteitä tutkimuksiin, joita emme löytäneet hyllystä".

"Minä voin tarkistaa luettelomme. Osa kirjoista ja dokumenteista on myös erillisellä osastolla", poika selitti.

"Erillisellä?" Siran kysyi toista kulmaansa kohottaen.

"Osa kirjoista on katsottu parhaimmaksi pitää erillään muista. Ne ovat saatavissa vain erityisluvalla", poika selitti. "Minä käyn tarkistamassa meidän luettelomme, jos maltatte odottaa hetken".

Poika kiiruhti pois, mutta palasi melko pian takaisin. Hänen kasvoillaan oli pahoitteleva ilme.

"Muutama aihetta koskeva kansio on suljettu erillisluvan taakse", hän sanoi. "Olen pahoillani. Toivottavasti löydätte etsimänne näistä kirjoista".

"Minä olen kolmannen joukkueen kapteeni Ross", Joanna sanoi. "Voinko minä saada nämä suljetut artikkelit nähtäväkseni?"

Poika näytti epävarmalta.

"Minä tarkistan asian", hän sanoi. Naiset katselivat hänen peräänsä pojan kiiruhtaessa tiskilleen.

"Suljettu kirjasto?" Siran kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen. "Joko saan olla skeptinen tässä vaiheessa?"

"Eikö jokaisella valtaapitävällä taholla ole asiakirjoja, joita he eivät tahdo kaikkien selailtaviksi?" Joanna kysyi takaisin.

"Silti", Siran sanoi huokaisten. Hän tönäisi etusormellaan yhtä paperia ja sai sen putoamaan lattialle. "Minä alan olla liian kyyninen tähän kaikkeen".

He vaikenivat, kun poika palasi.

"Kaikki aihepiiriä koskevat asiakirjat on suljettu keskushallinto 46:n toimesta", hän sanoi. "Olen pahoillani, mutta teillä ei ole lukuoikeutta".

"Kellähän on?" Siran kysäisi viattomasti.

"Kenraali Yamamotolla sekä keskushallinnolla itsellään", poika vastasi.

Siran vilkaisi Joannaa.

"Tunnetko olosi kovin moraaliseksi tänään?" hän kysyi.

Joanna tuijotti hetken sisartaan tajuamatta, mistä tämä puhui. Siran kääntyi vilkaisemaan poikaa ja keskittyi. Poika jähmettyi patsaaksi niille jalansijoilleen.

"Minä voin saada ne asiakirjat meidän eteemme heti", Siran sanoi kääntäen huomionsa jälleen sisareensa.

"Me voisimme pyytää niitä Yamamotolta", Joanna huomautti järkevästi.

"Muttemme välttämättä saisi niitä", Siran sanoi. "En tiedä mitä ne sisältävät, mutta niistä voi olla apua".

"Jos niistä on apua, Yamamoto olisi todennäköisesti ottanut ne jo puheeksi kapteenien kanssa", Joanna huomautti järkevästi.

"Sinä sanoit itsekin, että tämä on shinigamien sisäinen ongelma. Entä jos siihen sisältyy enemmän kuin miltä päällepäin näyttää? Heillä voisi olla syitä pitää asioita piilossa", Siran totesi.

"Tai ne asiakirjat eivät välttämättä liity asiaan mitenkään ja me syyllistymme melkoisen moneen rikkeeseen sen lisäksi, että petämme Yamamoton luottamuksen", Joanna sanoi.

Siran huokaisi ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Tee päätös", hän sanoi.

Joanna oli pitkään hiljaa asiaa harkiten.

"Olkoon", hän sanoi lopulta.

Siran vilkaisi poikaa.

"Sinä voisit käydä hakemassa ne paperit meille", hän ehdotti. "Äläkä suotta kanna tarpeettomasti tämän keskustelun muistoa mukanasi, sinä et tarvitse sitä".

Poika havahtui taas eloon. Hän räpytteli hetken silmiään ja kiirehti sitten arkistopuolelle noutamaan haluttuja papereita.

"Minulla on varmaan melkoinen moraalikrapula tämän jälkeen", Joanna tunnusti katsellen pojan perään.

Siran virnisti susimaisesti.

"Sinä alat oppia pahoille tavoille", hän totesi.

"Älä edes aloita", Joanna varoitti.

Siran tyytyvi vain virnuilemaan omahyväisesti, kunnes poika palasi kantaen muutamaa ohutta paperikansiota. He kiittivät poikaa, levittivät kansiot eteensä ja kävivät työhönsä. Papereita ei ollut paljoa ja useimmat niistä olivat yleistason raportteja ja havaintoja reiryokusta.

"Kuuntelehan tätä. Seireteissä on tehty aiemminkin tutkimusta reiryokusta. Tästä on aikaa kuitenkin hieman yli sata vuotta. Tutkimusta johti silloin Souta-niminen tiedemies. Tutkimuksen tarkoituksena oli löytää keino, jolla epätasapainoisilta ja vaarallisilta yksilöiltä voitaisiin katkaista näiden yhteys reiryokuun. Tavoitteena oli, että nämä yksilöt voisivat tämän jälkeen jatkaa elämäänsä normaalisti, mutta ilman kykyjään", Joanna totesi.

"Miten viehättävää", Siran totesi purevasti.

"Tämä raportti on hyvin yleisluontoinen ja se käy läpi yksinkertaisesti tutkimuksen tavoitteet, muttei kerro tarkemmin esimerkiksi tutkimusmenetelmistä tai tuloksista", Joanna sanoi silmäillen paperia. "Muissakaan papereissa ei ole mainintaa aiheesta".

"Ehkä tarkemmat tulokset löytyvät Kurotsuchilta?" Siran ehdotti ja venytteli niskojaan. Niin kiehtova kuin aihe olikin, hän tunsi olonsa väsyneeksi. Papereiden pyöritteleminen ei ollut hänen käsityksensä ihanteellisesta iltapäivästä. Niinpä hän toivoi, että Joanna olisi tehnyt varsinaisen työn ja kertonut hänelle, kenen kimppuun heidän tulisi käydä seuraavaksi.

"Kurotsuchi ei vaikuttanut tietävän asiasta sen enempää kuin kukaan muukaan meistä", Joanna totesi. "Hän tuntui itse asiassa ärtyneeltä siitä, että joku oli kehitellyt sellaista teknologiaa, jota hän ei ollut ehtinyt kunnolla tutkia".

"Tai sitten hän valehteli", Siran ehdotti. "Jotenkin se on helppo uskoa hänestä".

"Mitä syitä hänellä olisi ollut valehdella?" Joanna kysyi.

"Kaikilla on syitä valehdella", Siran totesi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Toisilla ne ovat vain parempia kuin toisilla".

He olivat hetken vaiti, kumpikin tuijottaen paperikasaa edessään.

"Mikään ei sano, että tällä sata vuotta vanhalla tutkimuksella olisi ollut mitään tekemistä nykyhetken kanssa", Joanna sanoi lopulta.

"Ainakin joku on selvittänyt, voiko yhteyden reiryokuun katkaista turvallisesti", Siran totesi.

Joanna oli tovin hiljaa, naputellen etusormellaan paperipinkkaa edessään.

"Nykyinen murhaajamme ei siinä ainakaan onnistunut", hän totesi.

"Miksi hän tahtoisi ylipäätään katkaista yhteyden?" Siran kysyi. "Jos se ei kuitenkaan onnistu turvallisesti, miksi hän tekee sen silti?"

"Silti se on tehty", Joanna totesi mietteliäänä. "Ehkä yhteyden katkaisu itsessään ei ole tavoite. Ehkä he tekevät jotakin muuta samalla".

"Se vaikuttaisi loogiselta johtopäätökseltä", Siran totesi.

"Mutta mitä he sitten tekevät?" Joanna kysyi.

"Jos keksin vastauksen, saanko sitten sitä päivällistä?"

* * *

Siran oli harppomassa takaisin omalle asunnolleen, kun hän huomasi vastaan kävelevän kapteeni Ukitaken. Valkohiuksinen kapteeni vaikutti olevan omissa ajatuksissaan ja Siran ehtikin toivoa voivansa harppoa tämän ohi huomaamatta. Mies kuitenkin kohotti katseensa ja yllättynyt hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Siran", hän tervehti.

"Liian pitkä päivä. En mitenkään jaksaisi", Siran vastasi kättään heilauttaen.

Ukitaken kasvoille levisi hämmentynyt ilme.

"Anteeksi?" hän kysyi.

"Olla seurallinen", Siran selitti. "Voimmeko me teeskennellä, että vaihdoimme muutaman tyhjänpäiväisyyden ja hypätä suoraan siihen kohtaan, jossa sanomme hyvää yötä?"

"Sinäpä olet hurmaavalla tuulella", Ukitake totesi huvittuneena.

"Kirjastoilla on minuun sellainen vaikutus", Siran mutisi. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksei mies yksinkertaisesti vain lähtenyt, kuten hän oli olettanut. Hänellä ei ollut todellakaan sillä tuulella, että olisi jaksanut jäädä puhumaan.

"Kirjastoilla?" Ukitake toisti.

"Enkö minä juuri sanonut, etten jaksaisi tätä?" Siran sanoi. "Minua ei kiinnosta selittää sinulle yksityiskohtaisesti, mitä kaikkea tylsää olen tämän pitkän päivän aikana tehnyt. Sinua todennäköisesti kiinnostaa vielä vähemmän kuunnella. Me säästäisimme melkoisesti aikaa ja hermojamme, jos me vain toteaisimme tämän rehellisesti heti kättelyssä".

"Minua itse asiassa kiinnostaa, mitä sinä teit kirjastolla", Ukitake sanoi. "Liittyykö tämä murhatutkimuksiin?"

Siran harkitsi vastaustaan hetken liian pitkään. Hän näki Ukitaken katseesta, että tämä tiesi vastauksen.

"Liittyy", hän myönsi.

"Löysitkö sinä mitään?" Ukitake kysyi.

"En", Siran vastasi varmuutta äänessään. Teknisesti ottaen Joanna oli se, joka oli kaivanut tiedot raporteista. Siran ei tiennyt, luottaako Ukitakeen tässä asiassa. Ainakaan hän ei uskonut hyväksi ajatukseksi kertoa tälle heidän tiedonhankintamenetelmistään.

"Harmillista", Ukitake sanoi ja huokaisi. "Minusta tuntuu, että me olemme umpikujassa tutkimusten suhteen".

"Niin", Siran totesi, sillä hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan hänen olisi pitänyt vastata. Hän ei ollut koskaan hallinnut tämäntyyppisiä keskusteluita, joten hän yleensä jätti ne kokonaan väliin. Ihmiset puhuivat paljon, mutteivät sanoneet yleensä paljoakaan. Siinä ei tuntunut olevan mitään järkeä.

Valkohiuksinen kapteeni huomasi ilmeen naisen kasvoilla, eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. Siranissa oli tämän torjuvuudesta huolimatta rehellisyyttä sekä tiettyä haurautta, joka vetosi häneen. Vaikka tämä vaikuttikin olevan voimakas ja yleensä hallitsevan tilanteen, tarkempi tarkastelu paljasti hänen epävarmuutensa.

Siran huomasi hänen hymynsä ja vastasi siihen luonteelleen tyypillisesti varovaisen epäluuloisella katseella. Koskaan ei voinut olla liian varma.

"Entä miten sinä jaksat?" Ukitake kysyi naiselta pistäen merkille tämän varautuneen asennon.

Tuskaisa ilme häilähti Siranin kasvoilla.

"Miksi sinua kiinnostaa?" hän kysyi takaisin vilpittömän hämmentyneenä.

Ukitake pysähtyi pohtimaan kysymystä hetkeksi.

"Koska minä olen ollut huolissani sinusta siitä lähtien, kun kävimme Akikon mielessä", hän sanoi rehellisesti.

Se sai Siranin hiljaiseksi. Nainen väisti katseellaan Ukitaken katsetta. Mies näki, miten naisen kulmat olivat hienokseltaan rypyssä. Tämä tuntui pohtivan.

"Minä olen väsynyt", nainen sanoi lopulta kohottaen katseensa taas kohtaamaan kapteenin silmät.

"Sitten minun lienee parasta laskea sinut lepäämään", Ukitake sanoi hiljaa.

He seisoivat hetken ääneti.

"Me voimme kävellä samaa matkaa harjoituskentälle asti", Siran totesi yllättäen. Hän ei oikein tiennyt itsekään, miksi ehdotti sitä. Ajatus oli vain juolahtanut hänen mieleensä. Hän kohautti olkiaan. "Siis jos tahdot seuraa".

Ukitake hymyili.

"Mielelläni".


	10. Taistelukentällä

Minulla oli vakaa illuusio siitä, että viime päivityksestä olisi kulunut noin kaksi vuorokautta. Dokumentit todistivat toisin, joten päätin koettaa saada jotakin aikaiseksi. Kunniakkaat aikeeni koettaa kirjoitella jotakin kerran viikkoon ovatkin toimineet oivana motivaattorina saada asioita paperille. Muutoin veikkaisin, että tarina jäisi roikkumaan hyvin pitkäksi aikaa.

Minulla on (jälleen kerran) ongelmia lukujen mitoituksen kanssa. Pähkäilyjen jälkeen tämä edessänne oleva versio noudattaa nyt siis samaa järjestystä/silpomista kuin alkuperäinen kirjoitukseni, jonka työstin. Minulla oli kuitenkin voimakas kiusaus yhdistää nämä kaksi lukua yhdeksi tänne kirjoitaessani. Tämä potentiaalinen luku olisi ollut kuitenkin sen verran reippaan mittainen, että tunsin perustavanlaatuista sääliä lukijaparkaa kohtaan ja pätkiä tämän ja seuraavan luvun kahdeksi erilliseksi palaseksi yhden massiivisen version sijaan.

Yhtä kaikki, alamme kallistua tarinassa vähän kerrassaan viimeiselle kolmannekselle eli vähän kerrassaan alan saada homman pakettiin. Minulla on tiettyjen sisällöllisten juttujen kanssa hieman teknisiä ongelmia, mutta toivottavasti ne eivät käy ylitsepääsemättömiksi.

Edit: Korjattu kadonneet kappalejaot.

* * *

10. Taistelukentällä

Joanna makasi selällään nurmikolla ja tuijotti taivasta yllään. Siran oli lähtenyt hänen luotaan tunti sitten ja hän itse oli todennut kaipaavansa vilpittömästi ulkoilmaa heidän kirjastossa viettämänsä päivän päätteeksi. Niinpä hän oli lähtenyt pienelle kävelylle ja päätynyt lopulta nurmikkoiselle harjoituskentälle lähelle toimistoaan. Aurinko oli alkanut jo laskea, mutta ilma oli yhä lämmin ja valoisa. Sävyt olivat taittuneet päivän kirkkaanterävistä kultaisiksi. Oli rauhallista, ja ainoa ääni lähti puista, joiden lehtiä kevyt tuuli kahisutti.

Kira lähestyi varovaisin askelin kapteeniaan. Hän oli etsinyt tätä jo aiemmin päivällä, mutta nainen tuntui pysytelleen kiireisenä. Hän seisahtui vähän matkan päähän, epäröi hetken ja asteli sitten Joannan vierelle. Hän kyykistyi vähän matkan päähän naisesta.

"Kapteeni Soifon lähetti sanan, että he seuraavat yhä jälkiä", hän ilmoitti.

"Entä verijäljet leiripaikalla?" Joanna kysyi. Nainen ei tuntunut yllättyvän luutnanttinsa ilmaantumisesta nurmikentälle, vaikka ilta olikin myöhäinen.

"Sieltä löydettiin kaikkiaan kolmen henkilön verta. Kaksi näytteistä tunnistettiin kujanteella surmattujen vereksi. Lisäksi paikalta löytyi runsaasti samaa verta, jonka jälkiä Soifon seuraa parhaillaankin. Se ei kuulunut yhdellekään shinigameista", Kira sanoi.

"Oliko näytteissä mitään erikoista?" Joanna kysyi.

Kira huokaisi.

"Ei ainakaan kapteeni Kurotsuchin mukaan", hän sanoi. "Oliko teillä jokin epäilys?"

"Minä en käsitä, miksi yksikään hyökkääjistä vuotaisi verta", Joanna sanoi. Hän katseli yhä pilviä, jotka alkoivat punertaa auringon laskiessa. "Minun hyökkäykseni ei uhannut heitä mitenkään. Kukaan kapteeneista tai luutnanteista ei ole lisäkseni taistellut heitä vastaan. Joten missä hän oikein satutti itsensä?"

Kira kohautti olkiaan.

"Ehkä he taistelivat keskenään?" hän ehdotti.

Joanna harkitsi tätä hetken.

"Ehkäpä", hän sanoi. "Minä suosittelisin silti tarkistamaan, puuttuuko tällä hetkellä ketään".

"Hekö olisivat kaapanneet jonkun?" Kira kysyi.

"Mahdollista", Joanna vastasi. Hän huokaisi. "Me emme voi kaiketi tehdä muuta kuin odottaa sanaa Soifonilta".

"Hän sanoi, että jäljet ovat käyneet harvemmiksi ja niitä on vaikeampi seurata", Kira sanoi. "He ovat kuitenkin levittäytyneet haravoimaan aluetta".

"Jos joku niitä jälkiä kykenee näissä olosuhteissa seuraamaan, se on Soifon", Joanna totesi.

He olivat tovin hiljaa, ihastellen auringonlaskun luomaa värikylläisyyttä edessään.

"Voimmeko me puhua hetken?" Kira kysyi. Hän vilkaisi naista syrjäsilmällä.

"Mehän puhumme koko ajan", Joanna totesi. Hänen äänessään soi väsynyt sävy.

Kira vaikeni.

"Anteeksi", hän sanoi hetken päästä.

Joanna sulki silmänsä.

"Ei se mitään", hän sanoi. "Minun se tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. Minä olen hieman väsynyt juuri nyt. En tarkoittanut olla tyly".

"Miten sinä voit?" Kira kysyi luopuen hieman epävarmasti virallisesta puhuttelusta.

Joanna hymyili silmät yhä suljettuina.

"Paremmin heti kun lopetit teitittelyni", hän sanoi.

He olivat tovin vaiti. Se ei ollut kuitenkaan samanlaista kiusaantunutta hiljaisuutta kuin aiemmin, vaan luonnollinen osa keskustelua. Kira näki syrjäsilmällään, miten Matsumoto oli ilmestynyt rakennusten lomasta ja lähestyi heitä kiirehtimättä.

"Mistä sinä halusit puhua?" Joanna kysyi. Naisen äänessä oli arka sävy.

Kira vilkaisi Matsumoton suuntaan ja tunsi rohkeutensa pettävän.

"Partiointijärjestelyistä", hän sanoi.

Joanna aukaisi silmänsä. Kira ei osannut sanoa, oliko nainen pettynyt vai ei.

"Voimmeko me katsoa niitä aamusta?" Joanna kysyi. "Minusta tuntuu, että kunnon yöunet tekisivät meille kaikille hyvää".

"Totta kai", Kira sanoi ja oikaisi itsensä. Hän kääntyi lähteäkseen, kun Joannan ääni tavoitti hänet.

"Entä miten sinä voit, Kira?"

Kira kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ruohikossa makaavaa naista. Tämän katse oli edelleen kiinnittynyt jonnekin purppuraiseen taivaanrantaan. Laskevan auringon säteet saivat hänen vaaleat hiuksensa näyttämään kuparinpunaisilta. Hän näytti kauniilta ja jollakin tapaa hauraalta.

"Minä voin hyvin", hän vastasi tasaisesti.

Joanna hymyili, mutta eleestä puuttui sen tavanomainen voima.

"Se on hyvä", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Kira lähti kävelemään takaisin kolmannen joukkueen parakkia kohden. Hän ohitti Matsumoton, joka tervehti häntä säteilevällä hymyllä ohi kulkiessaan. Kira jatkoi kulkuaan. Hän kuuli Matsumoton tervehtivän Joannaa ja tämän vastaavan naiselle. Vilkaistessaan olkansa yli hän näki Matsumoton istuvan Joannan vieressä nurmikolla, ystävänsä puoleen kääntyneenä. He näyttivät syventyneen keskusteluun. Kira käänsi katseensa takaisin rakennuksiin ja jatkoi kävelyään.

Hän tunsi itsensä pelkuriksi.

* * *

Joanna säpsähti hereille vuoteessaan. Hän nojasi toiseen kyynärpäähänsä ja kuunteli hetken yötä ympärillään. Kaikkialla tuntui olevan rauhallista. Hän vajosi takaisin vuoteelle ja jäi makaamaan levottomana kyljelleen. Hän tunsi niskansa hionneen ja tyynyn hänen päänsä alla olevan kostea. Hän veti itselleen toisen tyynyn ja tunsi olonsa viluiseksi. Joanna ei kyennyt muistamaan mitä unta hän oli nähnyt, mutta hän muisti yhä sen, miltä se oli hänestä tuntunut. Pelko ja ahdistus puristivat hänen rintaansa, vaikka hän koetti pakottaa itsensä rauhalliseksi.

Joanna kääntyi huokaisten ja haki parempaa asentoa. Hän veti toisen tyynyn päänsä alle ja koetti rentoutua nukahtaakseen. Maatessaan paikoillaan hän tajusi, että tyynyssä tuntui heikkona Kiran tuoksu. Hän makasi liikahtamatta, hengittäen syvään tuoksua keuhkoihinsa. Sitten hän ärähti vihaisesti ja veti tyynyn päänsä alta. Hän heitti sen lattialle.

Joanna makasi pitkän tovin hiljaa paikoillaan. Hän ei tahtonut ajatella, eikä tuntea. Jos hän oli aivan paikoillaan, hän saattoi hetkeksi unohtaa kaiken ja keskittyä vain hetkeen. Uni ei kuitenkaan enää tullut. Hän makasi yksin isossa vuoteessaan ja tiesi, ettei hän nukkuisi enää sinä yönä.

Kun hän puolta tuntia myöhemmin istui keittiössään aamutakkiin kääriytyneenä ja keitti itselleen teetä, kaikki tuntui etäiseltä ja vieraalta. Murhat, Kira, painajaiset, kaikki. Mikään ei tuntunut todelliselta, ei hänen elämältään. Aivan kuin hän olisi katsellut sitä kaikkea sivusta, todella ottamatta osaa. Teevesi kiehui. Joanna kaatoi sitä pannuun, poltti sormenpäänsä ja läikytti vettä pöydälle.

Hätäinen koputus ovelta sai hänet säpsähtämään ja läikyttämään lisää vettä.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi väsyneesti vaimealla äänellä.

Ovi raottui ja sisään kurkisti nuori nainen. Joanna tunnisti tämän kolmannen joukkueen jäseneksi.

"Anteeksi, kapteeni", hän sanoi. "Minun käskettiin toimittaa teille sana heti. Koko Seiretei on hälytystilassa".

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Joanna kysyi valpastuen.

"Kapteeni Soifon löysi jahtaamansa joukkion. He käyvät taistelua parhaillaankin. Seiretei on suljettu toistaiseksi, kunnes tilanne selkiytyy. Teitä pyydetään toimistollenne heti. Jokaisen joukkueen täytyy olla välittömässä liikkumisvalmiudessa, mikäli tarvetta ilmenee", tyttö sanoi.

Joanna nyökkäsi.

"Minulta menee hetki vaihtaa vaatteet", hän sanoi.

"Minä odotan. Minua käskettiin saattamaan teidän toimistollenne shunpolla", tyttö sanoi.

"Kiitos. Odota tässä", Joanna käski ja lähti pukeutumaan ripeästi.

* * *

"Se niistä yöunista sitten", Siran totesi lakonisesti. Punapää oli ilmestynyt kolmannen joukkueen toimistolle hieman muiden jälkeen, näyttäen uniselta ja sangen äkäiseltä. Nainen haukotteli niin, että leukaperät rutisivat.

"Onko maastosta tullut uutta tietoa?" Joanna kysyi Kiralta.

Vaalea luutnantti pudisteli päätään.

"Viimeisin tieto oli, että he taistelevat", hän sanoi.

"Miksi me sitten olemme täällä?" Siran kysyi niskaansa haroen. Nainen näytti uniselta punaiset hiukset pörrössä sekä hihattomassa paidassaan. Hän harppoi sohvan luo päättäväisesti ja näytti harkitsevan parhaillaan, soveltuisiko se unien jatkamispaikaksi.

"Seiretei on suljettu varotoimenpiteenä kaikelta liikenteeltä", Joanna sanoi. "Kukaan ei pääse ulos tai sisään ennen kuin tilanne ratkeaa".

"Et vastannut kysymykseeni", Siran huomautti pöyhiessään parhaansa mukaan sohvatyynyä, joka muistutti rakenteeltaan enemmän kiveä kuin varsinaista pehmustetta.

"Meidän täytyy olla valmiita toimimaan, mikäli tilanne muuttuu", Joanna sanoi. "Siihen asti meidän oletetaan odottavan täällä".

"Vai sellaista", Siran murahti ja kävi pitkälleen. "Sehän kuulostaa sangen järkevältä. He taistelevat tuolla jossakin ja me odotamme täällä, josko jotakin sattuu tapahtumaan. Kätevää. Jos jotakin todella tapahtuu, meiltä menee vähintäänkin muutama tunti edes päästä paikalle".

"Niin pitkään kuin tilanne on epäselvä, me emme tiedä, onko muu Seiretei vaarassa", Joanna huomautti. "On vain järkevää, että osa meistä jää tänne".

"Vai niin", Siran sanoi. Hän käpertyi pieneksi sohvalla ja asetteli kivikovan sohvatyynyn päänsä alle miten parhaiten taisi. "Herättäkää minut siinä tapauksessa, että jotakin tapahtuu".

Hänen leponsa jäi kuitenkin sangen lyhytaikaiseksi, sillä Kyoraku ja Ukitake ilmestyivät muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin toimiston ovelle. Kaksikko näytti kiireettömältä, mutta kummankin kasvoilta saattoi lukea heidän vakavuutensa.

"Iltaa", Kyoraku tervehti ja hymyili.

"Onko teillä uutisia maastosta?" Joanna kysyi nousten seisomaan.

Ukitake nyökkäsi vakavana.

"Heitä on kaikkiaan kolme", hän sanoi. "Soifon sai yhden heistä kukistettua, mutta he kärsivät raskaita tappioita koettaessaan vangita hänet. Loput kaksi pääsivät pakoon".

"He saivat jonkun kiinni?" Joanna toisti. "Onko hänet tuotu Seireteihin?"

"He päättivät pitää hänet toistaiseksi leirissään", Ukitake vastasi.

"Ovatko he vielä kuulustelleet häntä?" Joanna kysyi.

"Ovat koettaneet, mutta hän ei suostunut puhumaan", Kyoraku sanoi huokaisten. Miehen äänessä oli sävy, joka sai Joannan tuntemaan levottomuutta.

"Minua pyydettiin hakemaan Siran paikalle, jotta kuulusteluja voitaisiin jatkaa", Ukitake sanoi hiljaa.

Siran kohotti päätään unisena sohvalta. Hänen silmissään oli epäluuloinen katse.

"Minut paikalle?" hän toisti.

"Olen pahoillani", Ukitake sanoi. Hänen katseensa kertoi, että hän todella tarkoitti sanojaan.

Siran nousi istualleen. Naisen katseessa ei ollut jälkeäkään äskeisestä unisuudesta. Hän tuijotti pitkän tovin eteensä ja huokaisi sitten.

"Polttamaan taloja siis", hän totesi hilpeästi noustessaan sohvalta, mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat synkät. Ukitake väisti hänen katsettaan muistaen naisen aiemmat sanat.

"Sinuna laittaisin enemmän päälleni, kultaseni", Kyoraku huomautti lempeästi. "Ulkona on jo melkoisen viileä".

Siran kohautti olkiaan. Eleessä oli alistuvuutta ja turhautuneisuutta.

Joanna seurasi sisarensa liikkeitä ja tunsi kuvotusta.

"Sinun ei ole välttämätöntä mennä", hän sanoi.

Siran vilkaisi häntä ja virnisti vinosti. Eleessä ei ollut kuitenkaan todellista iloa, vaan ahdistusta.

"Eikö?" hän kysyi takaisin.

Joanna ei vastannut, sillä hänellä ei ollut siihen sanoja. Joihinkin tilanteisiin ne olivat riittämättömiä.

"Tulenko mukaan?" hän kysyi sen sijaan.

"Pysy täällä. Sinulla on töitä", Siran sanoi.

"Tule takaisin niin pian kuin pystyt", Joanna kehotti.

Siran nyökkäsi.

Joanna käänsi katseensa Kyorakuun ja Ukitakeen.

"Pitäkää hänet turvassa", hän sanoi teräksisellä äänellä.

"Minä lupaan huolehtia hänestä henkilökohtaisesti", Ukitake vastasi vakavana takaisin.

"Hei, minä en ole aivan avuton itsekään", Siran pisti happamana väliin.

"Pidä suusi ja ole vaiti, kun aikuiset neuvottelevat".

Siran pyöritteli silmiään mielenosoituksellisesti.

* * *

Kyoraku, Ukitake ja Siran saapuivat tilapäiseen leiriin miltei kahta tuntia myöhemmin. Joukot olivat koonneet pienen telttaleirin metsäaukiolle. Osa miehistä oli asetettu vartioon leirin ympärille, osa jatkoi yhä karkuteillä olevien hyökkääjien jahtaamista. Siran pisti merkille sen jännittyneen odottavan tunnelman, joka leiristä huokui. Osa pelkäsi, osa odotti malttamattomina jotakin tapahtuvaksi. Muutama oli haavoittunut, osa vakavastikin. Heidän kipunsa Siran aisti kaikkien selvimpänä. Polttavat aallot, tykyttävä kipu, valkohehkuinen tuska. Ne kaikki sekoittuivat yhdeksi sakeaksi kivun ilmapiiriksi, joka tuntui leijuvan raskaana leirin yllä.

Siran tunsi heikotusta. Hän koetti sulkea tuntemukset mielensä ulkopuolelle, muttei kyennyt siihen kunnolla. Heikko vaikerrus ja tuskaisat huudot täyttivät hänen ajatuksensa, kun he astuivat leiriin. Ukitake hänen vierellään tuntui huomaavan muutoksen hänen olemuksessaan.

"Oletko kunnossa?" mies kysyi huolestuneena.

Siran nyökkäsi.

"Minä aistin heidät", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Ukitake katsoi telttojen suuntaan, eikä kysynyt enempää. Hänen ilmeensä kuitenkin muuttui tiukaksi ja katseensa levottomaksi.

"Tulehan", Kyoraku sanoi rauhoittelevalla sävyllä. "Koetetaan tehdä tämä nopeasti, jotta pääset takaisin nukkumaan, kultapieni".

Siran nieli ärhäkän vastauksensa, sillä hän tajusi olevansa todella samaa mieltä kapteenin kanssa. Hän antoi taluttaa itsensä kyynärvarresta isointa telttaa kohden. Vartio teltan edustalla laski heidät kulkemaan suoraan sisälle.

Kapteeni Hitsugaya istui telttaan pystytetyn pöydän äärellä. Hän nosti katseensa kuullessaan tulijat.

"Hyvä", hän sanoi lyhyesti nähdessään Siranin. "Tarvitsetko jotakin vai voitko aloittaa heti?"

Siran ei kiinnittänyt häneen huomiota. Hänen huomionsa oli vienyt isokokoinen ja romuluinen mies, joka istui kahlehdittuna ja kahden miehen vartioimana teltan toisella laidalla. Hänen mustat pitkät hiuksensa oli sidottu poninhännälle. Jyrkkäpiirteisiä kasvoja eivät olleet parta tai viikset pehmentämässä. Siranin astuessa askeleen lähemmäs miehen tummissa silmissä välähti, mutta hän ei silti nostanut katsettaan maasta.

Siran ei osannut kuvailla sanoin, miltä miehen kohtaaminen tuntui. Häntä ympäröi vahvana voimakkuuden tunne, joka ei muodostunut pelkästään hänen fyysisestä koostaan, vaan siitä tahdonvoimasta, joka miehestä suorastaan säteili. Hänen olemuksensa voimasta huolimatta Siran ei kyennyt aistimaan pahantahtoisuutta, vaan pikemminkin päättäväisyyttä sekä lopullisuutta.

"Hän ei tehnyt vastarintaa pidätettäessä, joskin hyökätessämme hänen ja hänen tovereidensa kimppuun moni haavoittui", Hitsugaya totesi hänen selkänsä takaa.

Mies nurkassa ei sanonut mitään. Hän vain istui ääneti, keneenkään katsomatta.

"Minä tarvitsen hieman rauhaa", Siran totesi hajamielisesti. "Älkää häiritkö minua". Hän astui lähemmäs miestä, seisahtuen muutaman askeleen päähän tästä. Sitten hän polvistui tämän eteen.

"Varovasti", toinen miestä vartioivista sotilaista sanoi.

Siran tuskin huomasi häntä. Hän katsoi miestä edessään.

"Minä aion koskettaa sinun kättäsi", hän sanoi. "Minä en satuta sinua, jollet anna siihen aihetta".

Mies hänen edessään ei vastannut, eikä eleelläkään osoittanut kuulleensa sanaakaan. Siran ojensi toisen kätensä ja hipaisi varovasti miehen kahlehditun käden kämmenselkää. Kosketus vahvisti hänen aiemmat tuntemuksensa miehestä moninkertaisiksi ja sai hänet hetkeksi haukkomaan henkeään.

Sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja sukelsi.

* * *

Huone oli tällä kertaa keskikokoinen. Se oli siistin järjestelmällisesti sisustettu. Värit olivat hillittyjä ja toisiinsa sointuvia. Iltapäivän auringon säteet paistoivat ikkunasta sisään. Seinille oli asetettu kaunistekoisia katanoita sekä muutama hiilipiirros. Lattialla oli matala pöytä, nurkassa koruton futon. Koko huone henki yksinkertaista ja tiukan kurinalaista järjestystä.

Siran seisoi ikkunan äärellä ja tarkasteli näkymää edessään. Kookas mies oli polvillaan pöydän äärellä. Hänen edessään oli teekuppi. Mies ei koskenut siihen, muttei katsonut Siraniinkaan.

"Kuka sinä olet?" mies kysyi häneltä.

"Siran", Siran vastasi, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei nimi sanonut miehelle mitään.

Mies nyökkäsi hiljaa. Hän piti edelleen katseensa suunnattuna suoraan eteensä.

"Minä olen Saburo", hän sanoi. "Sen sinä kuitenkin tiesitkin".

Siran nyökkäsi. Hän oli aistinut miehestä joitakin asioita saapuessaan. Lisäksi hän tunsi muiden kutkuttelevan aivan pinnan alla. Jos hän ojentaisi kätensä, ne olisivat hänen. Hän kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä ja odotti.

Saburo kääntyi ensimmäistä kertaa katsomaan Sirania. Hänen tummien silmiensä katse oli vakaa.

"Sinä luet ajatuksia", hän totesi.

"Sitäkin", Siran totesi lyhyesti. Hän ei nauttinut tehtävästä, joka hänelle oli annettu. Miehen tyyni suhtautuminen teki hänen olonsa entistä epämiellyttävämmäksi. "Tahdotko sinä kertoa, mistä on kyse?"

"Jos minä en kertonut heille, miksi minä kertoisin sinulle?" Saburo kysyi takaisin.

Siran ei keksinyt ainuttakaan hyvää syytä, joten hän tyytyi olemaan vaiti. Saburo käänsi katseensa takaisin teekuppiinsa.

"Minun on pakko etsiä itse vastaukset, jollet tahdo auttaa minua", Siran huomautti. Hän ei tiennyt miten vahvalla otteella mies hänen edessään suhtautui logiikkaan, mutta se oli hänen mielestään yrityksen arvoista.

"Jos sinun täytyy", Saburo vastasi lakonisesti.

Siran tunsi ärtyvänsä. Miksi hän poti syyllisyyttä samaan aikaan kun hänen edessään oli mies, joka oli viillellyt kolme ihmistä tunnistamattomiksi kujanteella ja hyökännyt myöhemmin kahden muun kimppuun? Miksi hän epäröi?

"Sinä olet pelkkä murhaaja", hän sanoi halveksuen ääneen ja pudisteli päätään.

Saburon katseessa välähti.

"Minä en ole murhannut ketään", hän sanoi.

Siran kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä sanat kuullessaan. Hän tiesi, ettei mies valehdellut. Se olisi ollut mahdotonta siellä, missä he nyt olivat.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi hämmentyneenä.

Saburo vilkaisi häntä ärtyneenä.

"Se ei ole sinun asiasi", hän sanoi. Mies tuijotti pitkän aikaa vastapäistä seinää äkäisenä, mutta luovutti sitten. "Minä aion palauttaa ystäväni maineen ja puhdistaa hänen nimensä".

"Ystäväsi maine?" Siran toisti.

"Souta oli hänen nimensä", Saburo sanoi ja hymähti sitten kyynisesti. "Mutta sen sinä varmasti tiesitkin jo".

Siran tuijotti miestä edessään. Hän muisti Joannan sanat kirjastolla. Souta oli johtanut projektia, joka tutki reiryuokua yli sata vuotta sitten.

"Kerro minulle kaikki", hän ehdotti.

"Miksi?" Saburo kysyi takaisin epäröiden.

"Ei ole tietenkään pakko", Siran totesi käytännöllisesti. "Me voimme istua täällä kunnes minä kyllästyn ja revin tiedot väkisin päästäsi tai kunnes joku ulkopuolella tulee epäluuloiseksi tämän kestäessä ja lynkkaa sinut. Jälkimmäinen olisi erityisen ikävää, koska pää kainalossa ystäväsi nimen puhdistaminen voi osoittautua jokseenkin vaikeaksi".

Saburo oli pitkän tovin hiljaa pohtien naisen sanoja.

"Se on pitkä tarina", mies sanoi vastahakoisesti.

"Kerro sitten vähän nopeammin".

* * *

Joanna istui pöytänsä ääressä ja haukotteli nyrkkiinsä. Kello lähestyi neljää aamuyöllä. Koskematon teekuppi hänen edessään höyrysi hiljakseen. Kira makasi sohvalla, jonne Joanna oli komentanut miehen. He nukkuisivat vuoroissa, kunnes tilanne selkiytyisi. Samoin oli joukkueen laita. Puolet oli vartiossa, puolet lepäsi. Kira ei kuitenkaan ollut saanut unta, vaan makasi sohvalla kattoa tuijottaen. Hän epäili, että harva kolmannessa joukkueessa nukkui juuri nyt.

"Uskotko sinä todella, että kumpikaan meistä saa nukuttua tänä yönä?" hän kysyi lopulta.

Joanna poimi teekupin käteensä ja nuuhkaisi sitä.

"Levänneinä me olemme tehokkaampia", hän totesi laimeasti.

"Se edellyttäisi sitä, että me oikeasti nukkuisimme", Kira huomautti.

"Se on silti järkevin tapa toimia", Joanna sanoi terävästi. Hän huokaisi ja laski kupin takaisin pöydälle. "Mitä muutakaan me voimme tehdä?"

Kira ei vastannut.

Joanna työnsi edessään höyryävän kupillisen kauemmas. "Minä en tahdo enää yhtään kupillista teetä".

"Ehkäpä me voisimme pyytää jotakuta hakemaan jotakin syötävää", Kira koetti ehdottaa sovitellen.

Joanna huokaisi.

"Ei minulla ole nälkä", hän sanoi.

"Ei minullakaan, mutta aivan kuten me tarvitsemme lepoa, me tarvitsemme ruokaa", Kira totesi järkevästi.

Joanna mulkaisi miestä.

"Minä joskus ihan vilpittömästi inhoan sitä, että sinä olet aina niin pirun järkevä", hän totesi.

"En aina", Kira totesi kevyesti.

Joannan silmät kaventuivat hänen huomatessaan miehen pienen piikin. Hän oli aikeissa vastata, kun koputus ovelta keskeytti heidät.

Saapuja osoittautui Soifonin viestinviejäksi. Joanna tarjosi hänelle tuolia, mutta mies oli liian kiireinen asettuakseen aloilleen, vaan jäi seisomaan ovensuuhun.

"Kapteeni Soifon pyysi minua toimittamaan teille seuraavan viestin ja viemään vastauksenne hänelle. Hän painotti erikseen, miten ensiarvoisen tärkeää on, että kolmas joukkue pysyy olosuhteista huolimatta Seireteissä", mies sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Joanna sanoi kärsimättömästi. "Mistä on kyse?"

"Kapteeni Soifon valittaen ilmoittaa, että sisarenne Siran on kadonnut. Hänet nähtiin viimeisen kerran kuulustelujen aikaan, mutta heidän pitäessään taukoa sisarenne katosi. Samoihin aikoihin katosi myös hänen kuulustelemansa mies. Kummankaan olinpaikasta ei ole varmuutta, vaikkakin kapteeni Soifon uskoo heidän lähteneen yhtä aikaa", mies sanoi.

Joanna tuijotti miestä edessään epäuskoisena.

"Siran on kadonnut?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Kapteeni Soifon ilmoitti, että etsinnät aloitettiin välittömästi, mutta hän halusi teidän tietävän asiasta ensimmäisenä", mies jatkoi. Hän piti hetken epäröivän tauon ja katsoi sitten tiukasti naista edessään. "Minkä vastauksen te tahdotte kapteeni Soifonille jättää?"

Joanna vajosi takaisin istumaan pöytänsä taakse. Hän hautasi hetkeksi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja henkäisi syvään. Sitten hän kohotti katseensa.

"Viekää kapteeni Soifonille sana, että olen saanut hänen viestinsä ja ymmärrän", hän sanoi. "Ei muuta".

Mies nyökkäsi ja teki pikaisen kumarruksen. Sitten hän oli jo poissa.

"Se ei välttämättä tarkoita mitään", Kira sanoi. Hän oli noussut istumaan sohvalla miehen tullessa. "Siran on todennäköisesti kunnossa".

"Totta kai hän on kunnossa", Joanna ärähti. Naisen katseessa taistelivat kuitenkin huoli ja epätoivo. Hän nousi jaloilleen ja harppoi ikkunan ääreen. Joanna oli katsovinaan ulos, mutta hän tahtoi todellisuudessa kääntää selkänsä Kiralle. Hän ei tahtonut tämän näkevän itseään tällaisena hetkenä. Hän tunsi kyynelten polttelevan luomiensa takana ja räpytteli kiivaasti. Hän koetti pakottaa itsensä analysoimaan viestinviejän sanoja järkevästi. Siran oli kadonnut leiripaikalta, mutta se ei välttämättä liittynyt kadonneeseen vankiin. Joanna pudisteli päätään heti asiaa ajateltuaan. Oli äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä, että kyseessä olisi ollut sattuma. Siran oli lähtenyt yhtä aikaa vangin kanssa leiristä, kenenkään huomaamatta. Oleellisin kysymys olikin, oliko hän lähtenyt vapaaehtoisesti vai pakotettuna?

Joanna koetti pakottaa itsensä rauhalliseksi. Hänellä ei ollut syytä huoleen. Siran oli kykenevä taistelemaan itsekin, hän intti itselleen. Tämän kykyjen valossa oli vaikea uskoa, että kukaan olisi voinut viedä hänet väkisin. Mutta jos nainen olisi lähtenyt vapaaehtoisesti, miksei hän olisi jättänyt sanaa kellekään lähdöstään, vaan olisi paennut tauon aikana vangin kanssa?

Joanna tunsin huolen sisällään kiertyvän tiukaksi mytyksi. Hän muisti kujalla näkemänsä ruumiit, muisti miten hänen oma hyökkäyksensä oli päättynyt hänen keuhkonsa läpäisevään terään. Siranilla ei ollut hänen kykyjään, tämä kykeni vaikuttamaan toisten mieliin. Se oli heikko lahja avoimella taistelukentällä. Joanna ei myöskään voinut olla pohtimatta, oliko mahdollista että heidän kohtaamansa hyökkääjät kykenivät väistämään tämän kykyjä aivan kuten he olivat väistäneet hänenkin kykyjään.

Joanna huokaisi hiljaa ja tuijotti ulos hämärään. Hän näki omien kasvojensa heijastuksen lasista ja näki hetken välähdyksenä sisarensa piirteet omissa kasvoissaan. Siran, paksukalloinen ja alati jurottava Siran. Tämän itsepäisesti pystyyn pyrkivät punaiset hiukset sekä kirkkaansinisinä loimuavat silmät, jotka vaativat vastauksia ja rehellisyyttä. Naisen tapa kohauttaa harteitaan huolettomasti sekä samalla kyky ladata pieneen eleeseen niin paljon tunteita. Hänen raivostuttava tapansa kierrellä keskustelussa ja laukoa totuuksiaan. Silti aivan yhtä varmasti kuin naisen onnistui saada muut raivoihinsa, aivan yhtä varmasti hänen tiesi olevan paikalla, kun häntä tarvittiin. Siran teki aina oman osuutensa, eikä koskaan pyytänyt mitään vastineeksi. Naisen tapa olla lähellä olematta tunkeileva, tapa olla läsnä vaatimatta toiselta mitään. Se oli aivan yhtä kiinteä osa Sirania kuin hänen ainaiset piikkinsä ja naljailunsa.

Joanna tunsi puristavansa kynsiään kämmeniään vasten. Hän veti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa tuntien, miten henki kulki katkonaisesti. Hän koetti pakottaa ajatuksensa huudoksi ja kutsua sisartaan, mutta tämä ei vastannut. Joko tämä ei kuullut tai ei kuunnellut. Tai ehkäpä, pieni ääni hänen päänsä sisällä, ehkäpä tämä ei ollut enää kuuntelemassa. Joanna ravisteli kuitenkin päätään karkottaakseen äänen. Hän ei voinut uskoa sitä, ei halunnut uskoa. Siran oli kunnossa, hän tiesi sen.

"Joanna".

Joanna säpsähti. Hän oli hetkeksi unohtanut Kiran läsnäolon. Mies seisoi aivan hänen takanaan. Hän koetti kiivaasti räpytellä silmiään. Sitten hän tunsi Kiran kädet varovaisina harteillaan. Hän antoi miehen vetää itsensä tätä vasten ja kietoa kätensä hänen ympärilleen lohduttavina. Koko sen ajan hän kamppaili kyyneleitään vastaan.

Vasta kääntyessään kohtaamaan Kiran myötätuntoiset silmät hän tunsi, ettei kyennyt enää pidättelemään kyyneleitään. Kira piteli häntä varovaisesti, silittäen varovaisesti kädellään hänen selkäänsä.

"Kaikki järjestyy", mies kuiskasi hänelle kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Joanna ei tiennyt uskoako miestä vai ei, mutta hän tarttui silti sanoihin kuin pelastavaan rukoukseen.


	11. Pakomatkalla

Jaahas. Tämä homma alkaa nyt potkia altaan viimeisiä lukuja eli tiedossa alkaa olla tosissaan langanpäiden sitomista sekä lopunaikojen tunnelmia. Koetan ennen toukokuun alun pahinta kiiresumaa saada tarinasta niskaotteen ja työntää sen niin pitkälle pihalle kuin vain onnistun. Jälki voi olla hitusen rosoista, mutta olen koettanut korjata loogiset virheet pois ja pitää yleisilmeen muutenkin siistinä.

Tilastojen perusteella kohtalaisen moni ihminen käy tätä tarinaa sorkkimassa säännöllisen epäsäännöllisesti. Etenkin viime viikkoina on käynyt melkoinen kuhina. Minusta olisikin sangen mukavaa, jos voisitte jossakin sopivaksi kokemassanne vaiheessa avata sanaisen arkkunne edes lyhyesti kommentin muodossa, sillä kuten varmasti kaikki meistä, tahtoisin kehittyä kirjoittajana ja se ei onnistu ilman vastakaikua lukijoilta.

Mikä on totaalista kuraa? Mikä toimii? Minkä kaunokirjallisen tyylikokeilun toivoisit vilpittömästi kirjoittajan jättäneen väliin? Mitä tahtoisit lisää, entä mitä vähemmän? Mikä ärsyttää, mikä vetoaa? Minkä rasittavan kielioppivirheen tunnun itsepäisesti toistavan sivulta toiselle?

En odota pitkää eepposta teiltä palautepuolella, mutta esimerkiksi päällimmäisten tunteiden sekä eniten silmille pomppivien epäkohtien ylös kirjaaminen olisi suuri palvelus. Kommenteillanne autatte minua suoraan, koska voin hahmottaa omaa kirjoittamistani, sen heikkouksia sekä vahvuuksia ja etenkin kehittymistäni sen parissa paremmin. Tahtoisin myös kiittää tähän asti kommentteja jaelleita henkilöitä heidän vaivannäöstään, niistä on ollut paljon hyötyä pohtiessani tekstiäni ja sitä, mitä tahtoisin tehdä jatkossa eri tavalla.

Edit: Korjattu kadonneet kappalejaot.

* * *

**11. Pakomatkalla**

"Tämähän on jännittävää", Siran totesi happamana. Koko yön oli satanut ja hän oli kastunut läpimäräksi. "Edessämme on nyrjähtänyt murhaajakaksikko ja takanamme kostoa vannova kapteeni Soifon. En todellakaan osaa päättää, kumman toivoisin kohtaavani ensiksi".

"Sinun ei ollut pakko tulla mukaan", Saburo totesi ykskantaan.

"Ja olisin laskenut sinut yksinäsi luomaan kaaosta? Ehei. Minä en ole saanut tästä kaikesta palkakseni kuin kroonisen migreenin. Jos jotakin pahennusta herättävää ja epäsopivaa aiotaan tehdä, aion ehdottomasti olla paikalla", Siran vastasi.

Saburo käänsi katseensa.

"Minusta tuntuu, ettet sinä todella ymmärrä, mistä tässä on kysymys", hän sanoi.

"Minä ymmärsin sen verran, että tahdot saada heidät kiinni", Siran totesi. "Tosin en ole aivan varma mitä ajattelit heille tehdä. Sain hieman sellaisen kuvan, ettei kohtaamisenne viime yönä kulunut leppoisissa merkeissä".

"Se olisi voinut sujua paremmin, jos lauma shinigameja ei olisi hyökännyt kesken kaiken kimppuumme", Saburo huomautti kuivakkaasti.

"Hei, älä minua syytä!" Siran sanoi nostaen kätensä ilmaan. "Minä olin silloin nukkumassa, enkä tiennyt tuon taivaallista ahdingostasi".

Saburo ei vastannut. Mies kiristi äkäisellä liikkeellä olkavarressaan olevaa sidosta, joka esti hänen vammaansa vuotamasta verta. Siran oli vaihtanut sidoksen kertaalleen heidän pakonsa aikana. Hän oli pistänyt merkille, että haava oli syvä ja sijaitsi miehen miekkakäden olkavarressa. Viisaasti hän oli pitänyt suunsa kiinni.

"Aistitko sinä heidät?" Saburo kysyi.

Siran seisahtui ja värähti kylmästä. Hän keskittyi hetkeksi.

"Aistin", hän sanoi. "Nyt kun tiedän mitä etsiä".

"Hyvä", Saburo sanoi. "Meidän täytyy kiiruhtaa".

Siran rypisti kulmiaan.

"Jotakin on tapahtunut", hän sanoi. "Heidän olemuksessaan on tapahtunut jonkinlainen muutos. He eivät tunnu samalta kuin aiemmin".

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Saburo kysyi.

Siran ravisteli äkäisesti päätään.

"En tiedä", hän tunnusti. Hän kallisti päätään. "He eivät ole myöskään enää yhdessä".

"He ovat hajaantuneet?" Saburo varmisti.

Siran nyökkäsi.

"Kumpaa tahdot meidän seuraavan?" hän kysyi, vaikka uskoikin tietävänsä vastauksen.

Saburo vilkaisi kärsimättömänä metsän suuntaan.

"Akanea", hän päätti.

"Tuonnepäin", Siran sanoi nyökäten etelään.

Kaksikko lähti viivyttelemättä jatkamaan matkaansa.

* * *

Joanna raivasi pöytäänsä tyhjäksi. Hän levitti tasolle kartan, joka kuvasi maastoa Seiretein ympärillä. Kira seurasi hänen toimiaan vaiteliaana. Vielä aamuyöllä itkenyt kapteeni oli kokenut muutoksen viimeisten tuntien aikana. Ensin hän oli ollut hiljainen hahmo istumassa pöytänsä takana, mutta aamun sarastaessa naisen olemukseen oli tullut uutta päättäväisyyttä. Tämän kasvoilla oli nyt ilme, jonka Kira tunsi hyvin. Joannalla oli suunnitelma, jonka hän oli hionut mielessään valmiiksi. Nyt nainen oli käymässä sen kimppuun koko tarmollaan.

"Kira, minä jätän kolmannen joukkueen koko vahvuuden kapteeni Komamuran alaisuuteen", Joanna ilmoitti yllättäen. Nainen ei edes kohottanut katsettaan kartasta puhuessaan. Kira tuijotti kapteeniaan pitkään.

"Mitähän te ajattelitte sillä välin tehdä?" hän kysyi lopulta.

"Minulla on sovittuna tapaaminen", Joanna totesi.

"Te olette lähdössä Seireteistä", Kira sanoi.

Joanna nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi miestä.

"Minun on pakko etsiä Siran", hän sanoi.

"Kolmannen joukkueen käskettiin pysyä täällä", Kira huomautti.

"Käsky tuli kapteeni Soifonilta, ei ylemmältä taholta", Joanna totesi.

"Sitä ei ole todennäköisesti vain ehditty vahvistaa", Kira sanoi järkevästi.

"Heidän virheensä", Joanna totesi lakonisesti ja tarkasteli karttaa huolellisesti. "Pyyntönä oli myös, että kolmas joukkue pysyisi Seireteissä. Niin se tulee tekemäänkin. En aio vähentää joukkueen miesvahvuutta itseäni lukuun ottamatta".

"Kapteeni", Kira vastusti.

"Minun on tehtävä jotakin", Joanna totesi vilkaisten miestä ensimmäisen kerran heidän keskustelunsa aikana. Naisen katseessa oli surumielinen taite. "Ihan mitä tahansa. Mutta minä en voi vain jättää Sirania. Hän on minun sisareni".

Kira oli pitkän tovin hiljaa.

"Teidän täytyy kuitenkin ottaa mukaanne vahvistuksia", hän huomautti.

Joanna pudisteli päätään ja rullasi kartan pieneksi.

"Jos minä aion hieman kiertää sääntöjä ja joutua pulaan, on vain kohtuullista, että teen sen ihan itsekseni", hän sanoi.

"Kapteeni-", Kira aloitti päättäväisesti, mutta Joanna keskeytti hänet.

"Tästä ei keskustella, Kira".

* * *

Joanna kulki päättäväisesti eteenpäin metsässä. Hän oli lähtenyt Seireteistä tunti sitten jätettyään Komamuralle viestin joukkojensa komennon siirtymisestä. Hän oli myös lähettänyt tiedon lähdöstään ylemmäs, jotta Yamamoto tietäisi hänen tilanteensa. Hän piti kuitenkin visusti huolen siitä, että viestien lähettämisellä ja hänen omalla lähdöllään oli ajallisesti riittävän iso ero, jotta hän ennätti luikahtaa Seiretein vartioinnin läpi ennen kuin muut saisivat hassuja ajatuksia siitä, missä hänen pitäisi ennemmin olla.

Joanna terästi kuuloaan. Hän oli varma siitä, että jokin oli liikkunut metsässä. Nainen pysähtyi ja jäi paikoilleen tarkkailemaan metsää ympärillään. Oli hiljaista, eikä sadepisaroiden putoilun lisäksi kuulunut muuta. Joanna keskittyi keräämään ajatuksillaan ympäröivistä hiukkasista terää toiseen käteensä. Muutoin hän seisoi paikoillaan odottaen.

Ääni toistui vaimeana. Joanna koetti saada selvää sen suunnasta, muttei onnistunut. Se oli kuin hentoa kuisketta, aivan hänen aistiensa rajalla. Joanna ei antanut tunteen epämääräisyyden häiritä itseään. Hän seisoi paikoillaan keskittyneenä, valmistautuen toimimaan tilanteen niin vaatiessa. Tuntiessaan yllättäen liikkeen takanaan hän kiepsahti ympäri, teräänsä pidellen ja valmiina taistelemaan.

Joanna tajusi tuijottavansa tyrmistyneenä Kiraa sekä neljää muuta joukkueensa jäsentä. Harkitsevaiset Arata, Ryo ja kiivas Aina olivat palvelleet hänen alaisuudessaan alusta lähtien, Chou oli liittynyt joukkueeseen vasta kaksi kuukautta sitten. Viisikko seisoi hänen edessään epävarmana.

"Mitä hittoa te täällä teette?" Joanna kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Lähdimme etsimään Sirania", Kira totesi viatonta hämmennystä äänessään.

Joannan silmät kaventuivat vaarallisesti.

"Minä käskin teidän jäädä Komamuran alaisuuteen Seireteihin", hän totesi.

"Ai", Kira totesi lauhkeasti. "Me emme varmaankaan saaneet viestiä. Me kuulimme vain teidän olevan lähdössä ja totesimme, että velvollisuutemme on seurata kapteeniamme".

"Se oli ehdottoman typerää", Joanna totesi ärtyneenä. Hän tajusi pitelevänsä yhä teräänsä ja antoi sen hajota takaisin hiukkasiksi.

"Niin tietenkin", Kira sanoi kevyesti nyökäten. "Minä kannan henkilökohtaisesti vastuun tästä päätöksestä. Muut seurasivat vain ohjeitani".

Joanna silmäili pientä joukkiota tiukasti, kunnes huokaisi. Hän pudisteli päätään.

"Teidän ei todellakaan olisi kannattanut tulla", hän sanoi.

"Me voimme toki mennä aina takaisin", Kira sanoi käytännöllisesti.

"Seiretei on suljettu ja te joutuisitte suoraan kuulusteluihin, koska olette rikkoneet hätätilalakia vastaan", Joanna huomautti. Naisen katseessa käväisi terävyys. "Miten te edes pääsitte ulos?"

"Choulla oli harvinaisen selkeä käsitys siitä, mistä kohdilta vartiointi on heikointa", Kira totesi. Pieni nainen hänen takanaan virnisti vaisusti.

"Sepä ihailtavaa", Joanna totesi happamana.

"Mitä te tahdotte meidän siis tekevän, kapteeni?" Kira kysyi.

Joanna ei vastannut. Hänen kasvoillaan häilähti pieni hymy, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan metsää.

"Meillä alkaa olla kiire", hän sanoi. "Siran on tuolla jossakin".

* * *

"Tunnetko sinä hänen liikkeensä?" Saburo tiukkasi.

"Se voisi onnistua paremmin, jollet säännöllisin väliajoin huutaisi suoraan korvaani ja säikyttäisi minua hengiltä", Siran vastasi äkäisesti.

"Tiedätkö sinä edes mitä sinä etsit?" Saburo kysyi ärtyneenä.

"Olit melkoisen monisanainen sitä kuvaillessasi, joten kyllä, kiitoksia kysymästä", Siran vastasi. Hän haroi lyhyttä tukkaansa ja sai pisarat lentelemään.

"Mikset sinä sitten tiedä missä hän on?" Saburo kysyi äkäisesti.

"Sinä voit toki etsiä hänet ihan itse, jollei apuni kelpaa", Siran vastasi. "Minä aistin hänet kyllä, mutta hän on tehnyt jotakin. Jokin muuttaa hänen olemustaan ja tekee sen löytämisestä vaikeampaa kuin aiemmin".

Naisen silmät kaventuivat. "Ehkä hän tietää, että me seuraamme häntä".

"Totta kai hän tietää, että häntä seurataan", Saburo sanoi. "Shinigamit ovat olleet hänen perässään jo useamman päivän".

"Minä en tarkoita sitä", Siran sanoi. Nainen pohti asiaa hetken itsekseen. "Voi olla, että hän johdattaa meitä tahallaan harhaan".

Saburon ilme tiukkeni.

"Epäiletkö sinä ansaa?" mies kysyi.

"Se ei olisi lainkaan yllättävää, eihän? Minä olisin miltei hivenen pettynyt, jollei hän koettaisi jonkinlaista ansaa. Siinä on jotakin kovin perinteistä", Siran sanoi.

"Meidän täytyy olla siinä tapauksessa varovaisia", Saburo totesi.

Siran mulkaisi häntä.

"Mitähän me olemme sitten tähän asti olleet?" hän kysyi takaisin.

Saburo ei vaivautunut vastaamaan. Mies tähyili äkäisenä metsää ja pyyhkäisi kädellään sadevettä kasvoiltaan.

"Jatkammeko me matkaa vai pidämmekö tauon?" Siran kysäisi kuin ohimennen.

"Meillä ei ole aikaa taukoihin", Saburo totesi takaisin.

"Eipä tietenkään. Meillä on tolkuton kiire ehtiä ottamaan selkäämme", Siran totesi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Minähän sanoin sinulle. Minä pystyn voittamaan Akanen", Saburo sanoi. Miehen äänessä oli päättäväistä varmuutta. Hänen tummien silmiensä katse oli vakaa.

"Tiedätkö mitä? Minä luulen, että ainut syy mikset sinä kuollut jo viime yönä oli se, että kapteeni Soifon yllätti teidät housut kintuissa ennen kuin ehditte käydä todella hakkaamaan toisianne terävillä esineillä", Siran totesi. "Me taistelimme Akanea vastaan tässä taannoin, eikä lopputulos ollut sellainen, että sillä olisi viitsinyt jälkikäteen kehuskella".

Saburo mulkaisi häntä äkäisesti.

"Minä olen seurannut Akanea jo pitkään. Minä tiedän hänen kykynsä ja hänen voimansa. Minä pystyn voittamaan hänet taistelussa", mies vastasi jäykästi.

"Entä se nuorukainen hänen kanssaan? Yasu?" Siran kysyi viattomasti.

"Mitä hänestä?" Saburo kysyi.

"Kunhan kysyin", Siran sanoi päätään pyöritellen.

"Sinähän itse sanoit, että he ovat hajaantuneet", Saburo sanoi.

"Ah, niinpä tietenkin. Koska sehän tarkoittaa sitä, etteivät he voi enää koskaan palata takaisin yhteen", Siran totesi otsaansa läimäyttäen.

"Etkö sinä ole koskaan hiljaa?" Saburo ärähti.

"Tämä on varmasti ensimmäinen kerta, kun joku valittaa, että puhun liikaa".

* * *

Joanna rämpi eteenpäin. Hän tuskin tunsi sadetta, joka vihmoi häntä kylmänä. Hän piti yllä tasaista tahtiaan. Kira ja muut seurasivat aivan hänen kannoillaan.

"Kapteeni", Kira kutsui.

Joanna kääntyi vilkaisemaan miestä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat kastuneet ja palmikosta irronneet suortuvat olivat liimautuneet kiinni hänen leukaperiinsä. Naisen katseessa oli tumma sävy, eikä Kira kyennyt aistimaan sitä tavanomaista lempeyttä, joka naisen kaikkia toimia leimasi. Hän epäröi ja astui sitten kapteeninsa vierelle.

"Me olemme tehneet matkaa miltei kolme tuntia", hän sanoi. "Meidän täytyy pitää pian tauko".

Joanna ei vastannut mitään. Hänen teki mieli kirkua, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä. Siranin kaappaaja ei pitäisi taukoja. He olivat lähteneet heidän peräänsä liian myöhään, eivätkä he saavuttaisi tätä, mikäli tämä käytti shunpoa. Kiran sanoissa oli silti järkeä. Hän inhosi hetken miestä sen takia. Sitten hän sipaisi yhden suortuvan kasvoiltaan ja huokaisi.

"Pian", hän sanoi.

Kira katsoi, miten nainen käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja jatkoi harppomistaan. Hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta, mitä tapahtuisi, jos he eivät löytäisi Sirania tai he olisivat myöhässä. Joannan itsensä takia hän toivoi, ettei niin kävisi.

He pysähtyivät pitämään pientä taukoa. Muut söivät ja joivat pikaisesti. Joanna seisoi erillään muista, vilkuillen näitä kärsimättömänä. Hän ei koskenut ruokaan, ei edes kun sitä hänelle suoraan tarjottiin. Kira huomasi naisen vastahakoisuuden ja miten se vaikutti muiden mielialaan. Hän meni vaivihkaa naisen luo ja veti tämän syrjemmälle muista.

"Meidän täytyy leiriytyä pian yöksi", hän sanoi.

"Leiriytykää te", Joanna sanoi. "Minä jatkan vielä".

"Kapteeni", Kira sanoi. "Se ei olisi viisasta".

"Ei, sitä se ei ole", Joanna totesi. "Minä aion silti tehdä niin".

"Lopettakaa!" Kira huudahti. Hän pudisteli päätään ja kohotti katseensa uudelleen. Hänen katseensa oli pehmeämpi. "Joanna, älä tee tätä".

"Mitä muuta minä voin tehdä?" Joanna kysyi häneltä terävästi.

"Minä ymmärrän, että sinuun koskee", Kira sanoi. "Kuuntele silti hetki. Meidän täytyy pohtia, mikä nyt on kaikkein viisain tapa edetä. Meitä ei ole montaa, emmekä me tiedä mikä meitä odottaa. Me olemme nyt myös väsyneitä ja viluissamme. Meidän täytyy suunnitella tämä huolella.

Siran ei tahtoisi, että sinä syöksyt suin päin tuntemattoman vihollisen syliin koettaessasi pelastaa häntä".

"Senkin paskiainen", Joanna sanoi ääni murtuen. Hän laski katseensa ja ravisteli päätään kiukkuisesti. Miten Kira julkesi? Miten hän saattoi vedota Siraniin?

"Sinä luulet tietäväsi kaiken, etkö luulekin? Sinä uskot, että se yksi yö paljasti sinulle aivan kaiken minusta. Se ei anna sinulle kuitenkaan oikeutta tähän!" nainen sähähti. Hänen äänensä oli pakotettu vaimeaksi. Naisen silmät kipunoivat. "Se ei tarkoita, että sinä ymmärtäisit, miltä minusta tuntuu. Se ei tarkoita, että sinä tietäisit minusta yhtään mitään".

Kira laski päänsä moitteiden edessä. Hän kuitenkin kohotti katseensa uudelleen ja tällä kertaa Joanna näki teräksen häilähtävän miehen katseessa.

"Minä kunnioitan sinua aivan liikaa edes väittääkseni, että tietäisin sinusta kaiken. Minä en aina ymmärrä, mitä sinä haluat tai miksi sinä toimit, kuten toimit. Minä en edes teeskentele ymmärtäväni", mies sanoi hiljaa. "Minusta olen ansainnut saman kunnioituksen sinulta".

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan kääntyi puolittain pois miehestä. Kira tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä ja pakotti naisen kääntymään takaisin.

"Älä tee tuota", hän sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli anova sävy. "Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään muuta sen yön jälkeen. Älä käänny pois. Puhu minulle".

Joanna katsoi Kiraa. Hänen silmänsä olivat kyyneltyneet. Piru vie, hän ei tahtonut itkeä. Ei enää.

"Mitä sinä haluat minun sanovan?" hän kysyi.

"Ihan mitä tahansa", Kira vastasi. "Ei sillä ole väliä. Kunhan vain puhut minulle".

Joanna pakotti hymyn huulilleen, vaikka tunsikin kyynelten valuvan poskilleen. Hän kohautti olkiaan.

"Ei minulla ole hätää", hän sanoi.

Kira ei vastannut. Mies vain yksinkertaisesti veti hänet itseään vasten ja kietoi käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen. Joanna ei vastustellut.

"Mikset sinä vain mene pois?" hän kysyi kasvot miehen olkapäähän painettuina.

"Haluatko sinä sitä?" Kira kysyi takaisin hiljaa.

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan kietoi omat kätensä miehen ympärille ja piti tästä kiinni.

He irrottautuivat toisistaan kuullessaan muiden tulevan. Joanna piti katseensa maahan luotuna.

"Me teemme matkaa vielä tunnin, sitten me leiriydymme", hän ilmoitti.

Kira ei sanonut mitään.

* * *

"Pysähdy", Siran ärähti.

Saburo seisahtui ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan naista takanaan. Siran seisoi paikoillaan ja tuntui kuuntelevan pää kallellaan ääniä ympärillään.

"Mitä nyt?" Saburo kysyi vaihtaen painoa jalalta toiselle.

"Joanna", Siran sanoi hämmentyneenä.

"Mitä?" Saburo kysyi.

Siran katsoi häntä hämmästyneenä.

"Minun sisareni", hän sanoi. "Hän on täällä, aivan lähellä".

"Hänkö on seurannut meitä?" Saburo kysyi. Mies pälyili levottomana ympärilleen.

Siran hymyili vinosti tuntiessaan sisarensa mielen. Hän tunsi pikaisen omantunnonpistoksen tuntiessaan sisarensa huolen, mutta karkotti sen päättäväisesti. Hän ehtisi hyvittää Jolle myöhemminkin.

"Meidän täytyy puhua hänen kanssaan", hän sanoi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen sisarensa suuntaan.

Saburon käsi laskeutui raskaana hänen olalleen. Miehen tummissa silmissä oli uhkaus.

"Onko hän shinigami?" hän kysyi.

"Ei oikeastaan", Siran vastasi pikaisesti. Hän pakotti katseeseensa rehellisyyttä. "Joanna on täällä minun takiani. Hän on huolissaan minusta".

Saburo irrotti hitaasti otteensa hänen olkapäästään. "Olkoon".

Siran hymyili pikaisesti ja keskittyi sitten kutsumaan sisartaan. Hän rypisti kulmiaan. "Minä en saa häneen yhteyttä".

"Miten kaukana hän on?" Saburo kysyi.

"Ehkä vartti jalkaisin", Siran arvioi.

Saburo nyökkäsi.

"Me emme voi tuhlata paljoa aikaamme", hän sanoi.

"Sitten meidän olisi syytä kävellä rivakasti", Siran sanoi.

Saburo murahti vastaukseksi. He kääntyivät Siranin osoittamaan suuntaan ja jatkoivat matkaansa reipasta vauhtia. Sade ei ollut lakannut, vaan jatkoi hiljaisena tihkuna. Siran tuntui tuskin enää huomaavan sitä. Joannan olemus paloi hänen mielessään majakan lailla. Epäröimättä hän suuntasi askeleensa tätä kohti.

Jollei Saburo olisi ollut varovaisempi, heidän olisi käynyt paljon huonommin. Siran itse ei ehtinyt tuntea kuin Saburon yllättävän tönäisyn ja kirkkaan leimahduksen. Lentäessään maahan tunsi paineaallon omassa kehossaan.

"Pahoitteluni, etten ehtinyt paikalle aiemmin".

Siran kääntyi typertyneenä katsomaan hahmoa, joka seisoi noin viidenkymmenen metrin päässä heistä. Naisen valkoiset hiukset olivat kastuneet ja ne valuivat ohuina suortuvina hänen selkäänsä. Tämä näytti viluiselta, mutta hymyili silti.

"Akane", Saburo totesi matalasti.

Akane hymähti.

"Me emme ehtineet keskustella aiemmin kunnolla", hän sanoi. "Shinigameilla on ikävä taipumus keskeyttää kaikki mielenkiintoiset keskustelut".

Nainen astui muutaman askeleen lähemmäs ja hymähti.

"Nyt meillä on kuitenkin aikaa. Puhu".

Saburo näytti epäluuloiselta. Hän veti katanansa esille ja piteli sitä varmassa otteessa.

"Minä en tullut tänne keskustelemaan", hän sanoi.

"Näinkö pian sinä olet valmis unohtamaan kaiken mitä tapahtui?" Akane kysyi. Naisen silmissä häivähti raivo. "Sinä olit Soutan läheisin ystävä. Sinä näit, mitä ne tekivät hänelle".

"Minä en tiedä, mitä Soutalle tapahtui. Minä tiedän varmuudella vain sen, minkä näin silloin", Saburo sanoi. "Sen takia minä olen etsinyt teitä. Minä tiedän, ettei Souta tehnyt niitä asioita, joista häntä syytettiin. Joku kuitenkin teki".

Akanen silmät levisivät.

"Sinä syytät minua?" hän ähkäisi. "Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen sinä uskot, että minä olisin satuttanut Soutaa? Sinä näit, mitä hänelle tehtiin! Sinä olit paikalla! Sinä tiedät, mitä he aikoivat tehdä minulle".

Saburon kasvoilla häilähti epävarma ilme. Mies ravisteli päätään kevyesti ja tiukensi otettaan aseestaan.

"Se mitä Soutalle tapahtui ei oikeuta tätä", hän sanoi. "Mikään ei oikeuta tätä".

Akanen silmät leimahtivat vaarallisesti.

"Souta kuoli petturina ja hylättynä", hän sanoi. "Mikään ei oikeuttanut sitä silloin".

Saburo tuijotti naista ja pudisteli sitten päätään.

"Minä aion lopettaa tämän tähän", mies sanoi koruttomasti.

"Säästä voimiasi", Akane sanoi pilkallisesti takaisin. "Sinä tiedät, ettei sinulla ole mahdollisuuksia minua vastaan".

"Minä en aio levätä ennen kuin sinä olet maksanut teoistasi. Minä en aio antaa sinun tahrata sitä työtä, jonka Souta teki", Saburo ärähti katanaansa kohottaen.

"Sinä tahdot taistella?" Akane kysyi ja pudisteli päätään surullisesti. "Kaiken sen jälkeen sinun ei pitäisi taistella minua vastaan. Sinä välitit hänestä".

"Tällä ei ole mitään tekemistä Soutan kanssa, ei todella. Hän ei olisi koskaan surmannut viattomia tai käyttänyt tietojaan muiden vahingoittamiseen", Saburo ärähti. "Sinä sanot haluavasi koston, mutta tämä ei ole kosto, etkä sinä satuta niitä, keitä vannoit satuttavasti. Sinä olet pelkkä murhaaja, eikä tällä ole mitään tekemistä oikeuden kanssa".

Akanen kasvot tummuivat miehen sanojen myötä.

"Miten sinä uskallat", hän sähähti.

"Odottakaa! Kapteeni Soifon on aivan kannoillasi", Siran pisti väliin kiireisesti katsoen Akanea. Hän epäili, että kaksikko säntäisi pian toistensa kurkkuihin, jollei hän puuttuisi asiaan. "He ovat täällä kohta".

"Sitä varten Yasu jäi pitämään heille seuraa", Akane huomautti.

Siran tunsi, miten hänen suunnittelemansa sanat katosivat Akanen toteamuksen myötä. Se sai hänet tuntemaan kuvotusta. Hän aisti yhä Joannan mielensä rajalla, muttei kyennyt puhumaan tälle. Hän tunsi voimatonta raivoa ajatellessaan, että hänen sisarensa kävelisi suoraan ansaan.

"Minä aion viedä teidät molemmat mukanani", Akane ilmoitti. "Minä en tarvitse teitä, mutten voi antaa teidän tässä vaiheessa mennäkään".

Saburo kohotti katanansa.

"Ennemmin kuolen kuin tulen mukaasi", mies ärähti.

Akanen kasvoille levisi surumielinen hymy.

"Tähän on siis tultu", hän totesi hiljaa.

* * *

Joanna ja shinigamit olivat käymässä juuri levolle heidän löytämällään metsäaukiolla, kun se tapahtui. Yllättäen koko öinen aukio kylpi valossa. Joanna kuuli Ainan huutavan jossakin kauempana. Tuttu metallisen rahiseva ääni täytti ilman hetken ajaksi, kun aseita vedettiin huotristaan.

Joanna oli itsekin hetkessä jaloillaan ja koetti tähyillä ympärilleen. Häneltä vei hetken tajuta, missä hänen vihollisensa oli. Keskimittainen mies seisoi metsänrajassa. Hänen ruskeat hiuksensa ylsivät hänen olkapäilleen. Hänen piirteensä olivat jyrkät, mutta komeat. Hän tarkasteli edessään seisovia shinigameja rauhallisena. Joanna viittasi kädellään muita pysymään paikoillaan.

"Pysähdy!" hän huusi miehelle. "Kuka sinä olet?"

"Minä en anna teidän satuttaa häntä", mies sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli sävy, jota Joanna ei osannut tulkita. Se oli sekoitus päättäväisyyttä ja lopullisuutta, mukanaan hiven lempeyttäkin.

"Enkä minä tahdo satuttaa ketään. Voimmeko me puhua?" Joanna kysyi takaisin rauhoitellen.

Mies pudisteli päätään.

"Hän sanoi, että te tulisitte pian hänen perässään", hän sanoi. "Minä en anna teidän koskea häneen. Minä annoin sanani".

"Odottakaa!" Joanna huudahti hilliten omia joukkojaan. Hän katsoi miestä silmiin jatkaessaan. "Me emme käy taisteluun ilman syytä. Olen varma, että me voimme puhua asiat selviksi".

"Minulla ei ole aikaa tähän", mies totesi. Hän veti oman katanansa esille ja teki sen kärjellä siron pyöräytyksen. "Olen pahoillani".

Mies ei antanut heille aikaa harkita sanojaan, vaan hyökkäsi lähimpänä seisovan Choun kimppuun. Pienikokoinen nainen väisti hänen ensimmäisen iskunsa ja perääntyi sitten tasaisesti ottaen vastaan kokonaisen sarjan.

"Olkaa varovaisia", Joanna totesi muille. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta. Hän ei tiennyt kuka mies oli tai minkä vuoksi tämä edes taisteli. Se teki taistelusta heti epätasaisen heidän kannaltaan.

Joanna näki, miten hänen pieni joukkionsa kävi hyökkäykseen varovaisen tunnustelevasti. Mies kuitenkin torjui jokaisen iskun miltei välinpitämättömästi. Hänen omat iskunsa olivat voimallisia ja tarkkoja. Osaan hän latasi niin paljon reiatsua, että se heitti hänen vastustajansa voimalla taaksepäin. Joanna näki, miten Arata lensi parhaillaan kipeästi puunrunkoa päin ja jäi hetkeksi haukkomaan henkeään.

Joanna harkitsi hetken kiivaasti omaa siirtoaan. Hän kokosi ajatuksillaan hiukkasista terän ja teki hyökkäyksen miestä kohden. Tämä kuitenkin väisti hänen iskunsa ja heilautti kättään, kuten valkohiuksinen nainen kujanteella oli tehnyt. Joanna tunsi tutun tunteen, kun hänen kokoamansa henkihiukkaset karkasivat hänen otteestaan. Tällä kertaa hän oli osannut odottaa sitä, joten hän kiepsahti miehen vastaiskun ulottumattomiin ja jäi harkitsemaan seuraavaa siirtoaan.

"Älkää käyttäkö shunpoa", hän huusi muille. Jos mies kykeni katkomaan heidän yrityksensä käsitellä hiukkasia, tämä kykeni myös estämään heidän shunponsa, perustuihan tekniikka kokonaan hiukkasten manipulaatioon. Joanna epäili, ettei mies ollut tehnyt sitä vielä voidakseen saada iskustaan suurimman mahdollisen hyödyn.

Mies näytti ärtyneeltä, muttei antanut keskittymisensä herpaantua. Hän otti vastaan Choun päättäväisen hyökkäyksen ja torjui iskut yksitellen. Sitten hän teki hyökkäävän liikesarjan naisen suuntaan ja iski tätä omalla terällään olkaan. Choun onnistui silkalla notkeudellaan väistää iskua niin, että miehen terä viilsi vain ohuen naarmun hänen iholleen. Nainen perääntyi laskematta miestä silmistään.

Joanna toivoi, että Kira pääsisi vaihtamaan iskuja miehen kanssa. Hän tiesi, että tämän Wabisuke saattoi olla ainut keino tasoittaa tällä hetkellä tilannetta. Vaalea luutnantti tuntui aistivan hänen ajatuksensa, sillä mies kävi taisteluun seuraavana. Joanna näki, miten hän hyökkäsi ja sai iskettyä miehen terää kahdesti. Sen jälkeen Kira käytti Joannan käskystä huolimatta shunpoa pyörähtääkseen miehen taakse. Joanna epäili, ettei hyökkääjä ollut uskonut heidän uskaltavan käyttää shunpoa hän varoituksensa jälkeen, joten tämä ei ollut valmistautunut siihen. Se antoi Kiralle kokonaisen iskusarjan miehen koettaessa torjua luutnantin hyökkäystä. Kira vetäytyi kauemmas saatuaan sarjansa päätökseen. Joanna näki tarkkailupaikalleen asti, miten ilme miehen kasvoilla muuttui tämän aseen muuttuessa niin raskaaksi, ettei tämä kyennyt enää nostamaan sitä.

Shinigamit olivat käymässä uuteen hyökkäykseen, kun mies kohotti kätensä ja lähetti liikkeelle voimakkaan räjähdysaallon, joka pyyhkäisi aukean yli. Joanna kokosi vimmaisesti ajatuksillaan hiukkasia kaikkialta ympäriltään ja veti niistä kaksi muurintapaista suojaksi aaltoa vastaan. Miehen huomatessa hänen tekonsa hän tunsi, miten muurit hajosivat. Ne olivat silti ennättäneet vaimentaa osan räjähdyksen energiasta ja suojata heitä iskulta.

Joanna koetti kuumeisesti pohtia tilannetta. Hän seisoi aukean laidalla ja katsoi, miten hänen joukkonsa heittäytyivät taisteluun. Hänen kykynsä muokata hiukkasia ja niiden liikkeitä oli hyödytön, sillä kaikki hänen ympärillään koostui Seiretein koossapitävistä henkihiukkasista. Mies oli jo useamman kerran osoittanut, että hän yrityksensä käsitellä niitä päättyivät huonosti. Joanna tunsi avutonta raivoa seuratessaan taistelua. Hän painoi toisen nyrkkiin puristuneen kätensä kaulaansa vasten ja pohti kiivaasti. Samalla hänen sormenpäänsä hipaisivat hänen kaulassaan roikkuvaa riipusta. Silloin Joanna tajusi.

Mies aukion keskellä kävi entistä vimmaisempaan taisteluun. Hän antoi hyödyttömän aseensa pudota maahan, mutta keskitti kaikki voimansa ympärillään oleviin hiukkasiin. Hän pakotti hiukkaset yhä kiihtyvään liikkeeseen, muodostaen kirkkaana palavaa tulta. Hän kohotti katseensa epäröiviin shinigameihin ja lähetti näitä kohden liekkimeren.

Shigigamit olivat pakenemassa liekkien tieltä, kun Joanna astui väliin ja keskitti kaikki voimansa tehdäkseen hiukkasista ympärillään muurin. Mies repi sitä päättäväisesti kerros kerrokselta pois, katkaisten kaikki hänen kokoamansa langat kerta toisensa jälkeen. Joanna ei kuitenkaan suostunut väistymään. Hän kävi turhaa taisteluaan kooten hiukkasista uuden kerroksen miehen repiessä sen hetken kuluttua takaisin maahan.

"Minä voin jatkaa tätä loputtomiin", mies totesi hiljaa katsoen Joannaa. "Voitko sinä?"

Joanna tiesi vastauksen, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän puri hammastaan ja pakotti kaikki voimansa siihen, että hän sai miehen hyökkäykset torjuttua. Samalla hän koetti keskittyä riipukseensa. Se oli Siranin hänelle antama, hopeakolikko pitkässä ketjussa. Toisin kuin kaikki Seiretein puolella, riipus oli oikean maailman puolelta.

Joanna tunsi riipuksen läpikotaisin, olihan hän pidellyt sitä sormenpäissään useita kertoja ja antanut mielensä tunnustella sitä. Hän tiesi miten hopea-atomit olivat limittyneet kupariatomeiden kanssa, aisti tummuneessa pintakerroksessa olevat hopeasulfidit. Hän tunsi tuon esineen, tunsi sen muodostavat hiukkaset ja niitä koossapitävän voiman. Keskittyen tarkkaavaisesti hän alkoi murtaa sidoksia ja muokata esineen muodostavia hiukkasia uudelleen.

Mies lisäsi liekkiensä voimaa ja repi jälleen uuden kerroksen Joannan heiveröisestä muurista. Joanna tunsi miten veri kohisi hänen korvissaan. Hän kuuli sydämensä lyönnit ja maistoi raudan maun suussaan. Oliko hän purrut huultaan? Hän ei tiennyt. Hän maistoi kuitenkin veren selkeänä. Joanna kirosi hiljaa itsekseen. Hän tunsi, miten hänen kykynsä imi hänen voimiaan. Hänen lihaksensa vapisivat. Hän tunsi hikipisaroiden kihoavan selkäänsä ja otsalleen. Edes viileä sade ei saanut helpotettua poltetta hänen sisällään. Hän ei jaksaisi tätä enää pitkään.

"Minä lupasin suojella häntä", mies hänen edessään sanoi. Joanna kuuli surullisen kaiun tämän äänessä. Miehen silmissä häilähti pikaisena anteeksipyyntö.

Joanna sulki silmänsä ja pakotti uuden kerroksen muuriinsa huutaen ääneen kivusta, jonka se hänelle aiheutti. Hän pakotti kykynsä vakaaksi ja keskittyi riipukseensa, jonka hän oli muokannut uudelleen pieneksi hopeakuulaksi. Se oli kaksi kertaa hänen peukalonsa pään kokoinen.

Yllättäen Joanna lakkasi vastustamasta ja antoi muurinsa pudota. Sen sijaan hän kokosi kaikki ympäriltään kokoon saamansa hiukkaset ja paiskasi ne miestä kohden niin lujaa kuin kykeni. Se sai miehen horjahtamaan hieman. Joanna tunsi, miten tämä sivalsi hiukkaset tieltään, tyynnytti niiden levottoman liikkeen. Se pieni hetki kuitenkin riitti hänelle. Hän sinkosi kuulan kädestään miestä kohden ja käytti kykyään lisätäkseen sen voimaa. Mies pakotti viimeiset henkihiukkasten rippeet ympärillään laantumaan ja kääntyi sitten kohtaamaan uudelleen Joannan.

Ohikiitävän hetken ajan Joanna uskoi, että hän kuolisi. Tulimuuri syöksähti häntä päin, eikä hänellä ollut enää voimia pysäyttää sitä. Sitten hopeakuula osui mieheen. Se upposi hänen rintakehäänsä ja pysähtyi lähelle sydäntä. Joanna tunsi metallin mielessään. Sitten hän antoi käskyn ja kuula jakautui useammaksi pieneksi kuulaksi. Ne räjähtivät ulospäin, repien miehen rintakehän matkallaan. Joanna kuuli miehen huudot, tunsi miten joku tarttui häneen sivusta ja shunposi hänet pois liekkien tieltä. Hän tunsi osuvansa märälle nurmikolle, muttei jaksanut piitata. Hän tunsi olevansa tyhjä ja tiesi, ettei hän kykenisi enää liikkumaan. Verenmaku hänen suussaan tuntui voimistuvan.

Jostakin etäältä kantautui äänten sekamelska. Hän erotti Ainan matalan äänen. Nainen vaati, että mies olisi pidätettävä välittömästi. Chou koetti pistää väliin ja sanoa, että heidän täytyi ensin saada neljäs joukkue paikalle, mikäli he tahtoivat, että miehestä olisi enää kohta jäljellä mitään pidätettäväksi. Naisen huolestunut ääni huomautti, ettei Joannakaan ollut kunnossa. Kiran ääni käski muiden vartioida miestä ja Aratan etsiä lähin partio mahdollisimman nopeasti.

"Ei hätää", Kiran ääni sanoi hiljempaa, suoraan hänen korvaansa.

Joannasta tuntui, ettei hän osannut enää uskoa miehen sanoihin.


	12. Haavoja

Tästä luvusta tuli lyhyempi kuin muista, mutta en oikein osannut järkevästi jakaa tekstiä muutoinkaan. Jäljellä enää siis muutama luku tämän jälkeen eli tavoitteeni saada homma pakettiin järkevässä ajassa alkaa häämöttää vähän kerrassaan.

Edit: Korjattu kadonneet kappalejaot.

* * *

**12. Haavoja**

"Hei, kaunokainen".

Joanna raotti silmiään varovasti. Hän tunsi valon polttelevan liian kirkkaana. Se tuntui viiltävän hänen silmiään ja aiheutti valkohehkuisen tuskan aallon hänen päässään. Hän ei mahtanut sille mitään, mutta hän voihkaisi ääneen.

Kyoraku hänen vuoteensa vierelle istuutui takaisin tuolille ja katseli tarkkaavaisesti naista, joka makasi vuoteella.

"Yama-jii on melkoisen tyytymätön sinuun juuri nyt", hän totesi keskustelusävyyn.

Joanna tunsi päänsäryn moukaroivan kalloaan. Hän pystyi hädin tuskin ymmärtämään mitä mies hänen vierellään puhui.

"Tahtoisitko, että pyydän Unohanan käymään?" Kyoraku kysyi ystävällisesti.

Joanna vinkaisi. Hän kuuli askeleiden katoavan ja palaavan pian mukanaan toiset. Hän tunsi viileiden sormien koskettavan otsaansa. Kipu hänen päässään jyskytti vimmaisena, mutta hitaasti kipu taittui kevyeksi jomotukseksi.

"Kapteeni Ross", Unohanan ääni kutsui.

Joanna raotti silmiään varovasti. Valo oli yhä kirkas, mutta tällä kertaa se ei sattunut. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tuijotti eteensä.

"Mikä päivä tänään on?" hän kysyi käheästi.

Kyoraku kaatoi kuppiin vettä kannusta ja ojensi kupin hänelle. Joanna tarttui siihen, mutta hänen otteensa lipesi. Kyoraku oli kuitenkin tarkkana ja sai kupin kiinni ennen kuin se kaatui.

"Jos sallit", hän sanoi ja juotti Joannalle varoen muutaman kulauksen. Joanna joi ne ja tajusi vasta niellessään, miten janoinen hän oli. Kyoraku tuntui huomaavan tämän ja kaatoi hänelle uuden kupillisen. Joanna sai pideltyä kuppia tällä kertaa itse. Hän joi varovasti ja laski sitten kupin syliinsä huokaisten kevyesti. Sitten hän kokosi keskittymisensä uudelleen.

"Mikä päivä nyt on?" hän toisti, katsoen vaativasti vuoroin Unohanaan ja Kyorakuun.

"Teidän tuotiin tänne myöhään eilen illalla", Unohana sanoi.

"Entä muut?" Joanna kysyi.

"Mustelmilla ja naarmuilla, mutta muutoin kunnossa. Osa kärsi palovammoista ja muutamasta viiltohaavasta, mutta kukaan ei ollut loukkaantunut vakavasti", Unohana vastasi rauhoitellen.

"Entä Siran?" Joanna tiukkasi.

Kyoraku huokaisi.

"Hänestä meillä ei ole valitettavasti tietoa", hän sanoi.

Joanna laski katseensa. Hän tunsi pettymyksen kirvelevän mielessään.

"Häntä ja kadonnutta vankia etsitään edelleen", Kyoraku sanoi. "Soifon tekee kaikkensa löytääkseen heidät".

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan nyökkäsi pienesti.

"Minun pitänee varoittaa sinua siitä, että Yama-jii aikoo puhua kanssasi, jahka olet taas jaloillasi", Kyoraku sanoi.

Joanna huokaisi ilottomasti.

"Niin minä vähän arvelinkin", hän sanoi hiljaa.

"Teidän pitäisi nyt levätä", Unohana sanoi. Hän hätisteli päättäväisesti kapteeni Kyorakun huoneesta ja vilkaisi vielä ovella potilastaan. "Minä tulen käymään muutaman tunnin päästä uudelleen. Koettakaa sillä välin nukkua".

Joanna jäi yksin huoneeseen. Hän makasi aloillaan tuntien hetken ajan huimausta. Viime päivien tapahtumat tuntuivat kieppuvan hänen ympärillään sotkuisena vyyhtenä, eikä hän saanut niistä otetta. Joanna tunsi päänsärkynsä palaavan ja kohotti kätensä hieroakseen ohimoaan. Samalla hän pohti, missä Siran mahtoi olla. Hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta, oliko nainen enää ylipäätään elossa. Hän pudisteli päätään kiivaasti omalle ajatukselleen, muttei saanut sitä enää katoamaankaan. Se jäi kiusamaan häntä aivan hänen tajuntansa rajalle, tehden hänen olostaan levottoman.

Joanna kääntyi katsomaan sängyn vierellä olevaa yöpöytää. Sen päällä oli maljakossa kimpullinen kermanvaaleita ruusuja. Joanna koetti kurkottaa ajatuksillaan yöpöytää kohden, mutta hän aisti vain tummuutta. Hän ei kyennyt tuntemaan hiukkasia tai niiden liikkeitä. Nainen huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli pelännytkin, että hän polttaisi kykynsä hetkeksi loppuun, mutta sen havaitseminen teki silti kipeää.

Hänen maatessaan yhä masentuneena, ovelta kuului varovainen koputus. Joanna nosti katseensa ja vilkaisi ovelle. Kira astui sisään, vanavedessään Chou, Aina ja Arata. Joanna näki nelikon jännittyneiltä ja virnisteleviltä kasvoilta, ettei Unohana ollut vielä antanut lupaa vierailutunnille. Hän tunsi hymyn hiipivän väkisin kasvoilleen.

"Hei", hän sanoi.

"Oletteko te kunnossa?" Arata kysyi huolestuneena.

"Ne eivät laskeneet meitä tänne aiemmin. Unohana sanoi, että teidän piti antaa levätä", Aina totesi silmiään pyöritellen. Nainen nappasi itselleen muitta mutkitta tuolin sängyn viereltä ja istuutui.

"Minusta tuntuu, että olen levännyt jo kyllikseni", Joanna totesi.

"Minä olen joutunut näyttämään kättäni jo kymmenesti parantajille, vaikkei siinä näy enää jälkeäkään eilisesti palohaavasta", Aina marisi. "Mitä muuta he uskovat voivansa tehdä?"

"Kapteeni Unohana antoi meille muille luvan lähteä. Ryo joutuu jäämään vielä tarkkailtavaksi. Liekit polttivat hänen keuhkojaan ja hänen hengityksensä oli eilen heikkoa", Kira sanoi. Miehen kasvoilla oli rauhoittava pieni hymy. "Muutoin me olemme kunnossa".

"Milloin te pääsette pois?" Arata kysyi huokaisten katsoen kapteeniaan.

"Niin, milloin? Me joudumme kuulemma kaikki kuulusteluihin", Aina totesi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Minä en itse asiassa tiedä. Minulle ei nähty tarpeelliseksi kertoa moista pientä yksityiskohtaa", Joanna totesi huvittuneena.

"Tyypillistä neljännen joukkueen tyyliä", Aina vastasi. Nainen huokaisi ja kääntyi Aratan puoleen vaatien tätä kovaäänisesti olemaan kanssaan samaa mieltä. Chou näytti masentuneelta ja kysyi, olivatko muut huolissaan kuulusteluista.

Joanna ei voinut olla virnistämättä kuunnellessaan puheensorinaa huoneessaan. Hän tunsi kuitenkin viiltävän kivun ohimossaan ja hieroi kohtaa vaistomaisesti. Kira huomasi hänen pienen liikkeensä ja vilkaisi muita.

"Ehkäpä meidän pitäisi antaa kapteenin levätä", hän ehdotti.

"Parantukaa pian", Arata totesi vakavana.

"Pysykää poissa hankaluuksista", Joanna pyysi takaisin.

Aina virnisti leveästi vastaukseksi ennen katoamistaan ovesta. Kira hätisteli heidät huoneesta ja otti sitten tuolin, jolla Aina oli hetkeä aiemmin istunut. Hän veti sen vuoteen vierelle ja istuutui alas.

"Millainen olo sinulla on?" hän kysyi.

"Aivan kamala", Joanna vastasi rehellisesti.

"Päänsärkyä?" Kira kysyi.

Joanna nyökkäsi.

"Se tulee aina kun käytän kykyjäni", hän sanoi.

Kira ojensi kätensä ja kosketti naisen ohimoa.

"Tässä?" hän kysyi.

Joanna nyökkäsi varovasti. Mies siveli varoen hänen ihoaan ja käytti samalla kidoaan. Joanna tunsi, miten kivun terävin kärki suli pois. Hän huokaisi hiljaa.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi.

Kira piteli kättään naisen iholla vielä hetken, mutta veti sen sitten hitaasti pois.

"Entä nyt?" hän kysyi.

"Minä en tiedä", Joanna sanoi huokaisten. "Me emme löytäneet Sirania, enkä usko meidän pääsevän yrittämään uudelleen kovin äkkiä. Uskoisin myös, että Ainan mainitsemat kuulustelut tulevat sitomaan meidät toviksi".

Kira nyökkäsi.

"Minä koetin eilen saada selville, onko mitään muuta tapahtunut. Ainakaan toistaiseksi maastosta ei ole kuulunut uusia uutisia", hän sanoi.

"Ehkä se on hyvä", Joanna vastasi. Hän huokaisi. "Entäpä meidän kimppuumme hyökännyt mies?"

"Unohana ei ollut varma, tuleeko hän selviytymään vai ei", Kira sanoi. "Hän on ollut tajuton koko ajan, joten häntä ei ole päästy kuulustelemaan".

"Harmillista", Joanna sanoi. Hän pudisteli päätään. "Minä ehdin jo toivoa, että hän olisi voinut auttaa meitä ymmärtämään, mistä oikein on kyse".

"En tiedä olisiko hän kertonut meille mitään. Hän ei vaikuttanut kovin yhteistyöhaluiselta aiemmin", Kira huomautti.

"Voit olla oikeassa", Joanna huokaisi.

He olivat hetken hiljaa. Joannan katse harhaili huoneessa ja pysähtyi yöpöydälle koottuun kukkakimppuun. Hän huomasi toivovansa vilpittömästi, ettei Kado ollut käynyt tuomassa uutta kukkalähetystä. Kira seurasi hänen katsettaan.

"Sinä et pidä ruusuista", hän totesi lauhkeasti.

Joanna huokaisi tunteella.

"Minä rakastan ruusuja", hän sanoi uupuneesti.

Kira näytti yllättyneeltä.

"Todellako?" hän kysyi. "Minä en tiennyt sitä. Ajattelin, että saattaisit kuitenkin pitää niistä. Tai ainakin toivoin, että pitäisit"

Miehen ääni hiipui hiljaa pois. Joanna katsoi luutnanttiaan yllättyneenä.

"Ne ovat sinulta?" hän kysyi.

Kira punastui kevyesti, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin. Vilpitön hymy ilmestyi Joanna kasvoille.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi. "Ne ovat kauniita".

"Ole hyvä", Kira sanoi. Hän tunsi olonsa hermostuneeksi.

"Minä todella tarkoitan sitä. Kiitos kaikesta, mitä olet viime aikoina tehnyt", Joanna sanoi hiljaa.

Kira hymyili epävarmasti. He istuivat hetken kiusallisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa, sitten Kira nousi.

"Minun täytyy varmasti lähteä", hän sanoi. "Sinun pitää saada levätä".

Joanna ei sanonut mitään, vaan antoi miehen lähteä. Tämä sulki oven perässään ääneti.

Joanna tajusi pian, että vastoin kaikkea järkeä hänen oli ikävä miestä heti tämän mentyä.

* * *

"Kapteeni Ross".

Joanna seisoi Yamamoton toimiston ovella ja nyökkäsi pienesti.

"Kenraali Yamamoto", hän sanoi.

Valkopartainen mies pöydän takana ei vaivautunut edes kohottamaan katsettaan.

"Te olette ilmeisimmin parantunut?" hän kysyi.

"Kapteeni Unohanan näkemyksen mukaan olen valmis palaamaan tehtäviini tänään", Joanna vastasi.

Yamamoto oli tovin hiljaa. Joanna ymmärsi kylliksi ollakseen sanomatta mitään.

"Terveydentilanne ei ole se syy, jonka vuoksi kutsuin teidät tänne. Te saitte eilen illalla käskyn pysytellä Seireteissä, mutta siitä huolimatta te olitte muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin Seiretein ulkopuolella taistelussa", Yamamoto sanoi.

"Kyllä, kenraali".

"Haluatteko selittää?"

"Ymmärsin kyseessä olevan pikemminkin suositus kuin käsky, tulihan se kapteeni Soifonilta, eikä teiltä", Joanna sanoi.

"Te tiesitte kyllä, mistä kapteeni Soifonin käskyssä oli kyse", Yamamoto vastasi. Mies kohotti katseensa ja vilkaisi naista ovellaan.

Joanna oli aina kunnioittanut kenraali Yamamotoa. Hän tiesi, että mies oli syvän omistautunut työlleen sekä Seiretein turvaamiselle. Tämän lisäksi miehessä oli sellaista käytännöllisyyttä ja kunniantuntoa, jotka Joanna oli aina kokenut rauhoittaviksi. Hänen oli ollut aina helppo puhua miehelle ja hän oli voinut aina luottaa tähän. Yamamoto oli ollut rehellinen hänen kanssaan alusta lähtien, eikä hän voinut kuvitella valehtelevansa tälle.

"Kyllä, kenraali", hän vastasi yksinkertaisesti.

Yamamoto katsoi häntä pitkän aikaa.

"Miksi te siis rikoitte tuota käskyä vastaan?" hän kysyi, vaikka tiesikin vastauksen. Hän halusi kuitenkin kuulla naisen sanovan sen ääneen.

"Minun oli löydettävä sisareni", Joanna sanoi. Hän tiesi jo puhuessaan, ettei Yamamoto pitäisi hänen sanoistaan. Hänen mieleensä palasi se yö, jona he olivat ensimmäisen kerran kohdanneet Siranin kanssa hyökkääjät. Siran oli sanonut, että hän vaaransi muut toiminnallaan välttyäkseen tuntemasta itse kipua. Hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta, oliko hänen sisarensa todella tuntenut hänet paremmin kuin hän itse.

"Löysittekö te hänet?"

Joanna laski katseensa.

"En", hän vastasi.

Huoneessa oli pitkän aikaa hiljaista. Yamamoto istui pöytänsä takana ja tarkasteli naista. Joanna seisoi suorana ovensuussa, pitäen katseensa seinässä esimiehensä takana.

"Minä ymmärrän, miltä teistä tuntuu", Yamamoto sanoi. "Jokainen meistä on varmasti joskus pelännyt menettävänsä jonkun itselleen rakkaan. Jokainen meistä joutuu elämään sen pelon kanssa joskus, eikä se ole helppoa".

Joanna ei vastannut.

"Te olette kuitenkin kapteeni. Teidän vastuullanne on Seiretein puolustaminen. Se edellyttää sitä, että te noudatatte käskyjä. Te ette voi valita niitä käskyjä, jotka teitä miellyttävät ja jotka teidän on helppo toteuttaa. Vaikeinta on juuri se, kun teidän on tehtävä jotakin, mitä te ette haluaisi tehdä. Jotakin, mikä satuttaa teitä itseänne tai ihmisiä lähellänne. Jotakin, mikä saa teidät vihaamaan itseänne ja heräämään öisin painajaisiin. Ne ovat vaikeita käskyjä. Ne on vaikea antaa ja niitä on vaikea noudattaa. Silti kumpikin on tehtävä, mikäli me haluamme pitää Seiretein turvassa. Jokaisen meistä.

Entä jos teidän on valittava, pelastatteko te Seiretein vai sisarenne, kumman te valitsette?" Yamamoto kysyi. Miehen ääni oli lempeä.

Joanna tunsi silmiensä kyyneltyvän. Hän ei kyennyt vastaamaan miehelle.

"Se on asia, jota tahtoisin teidän seuraavina viikkoina pohtivan. Pidätän teidät toistaiseksi tehtävistänne. Luutnantti Kira ottaa joukkueenne komentoonsa siksi aikaa", Yamamoto sanoi hiljaa.

"Kenraali Yamamoto-", Joanna aloitti kiivaasti.

Yamamoto löi varoittamatta nyrkkinsä pöytään saaden mustepullon pöydällä helähtämään.

"Älkää sanoko yhtään mitään", hän ärähti. "Älkää olettako, että minua kiinnostaisi. Minä en halua kuulla mitään, ennen kuin teillä on vastaus kysymykseeni".

Joanna jäykistyi seisomaan paikoilleen.

"Kyllä, kenraali", hän sanoi.

"Voitte poistua".

Joanna käännähti kannoillaan ja lähti.

* * *

Siran istui kehnosti kyhätyssä telttakatoksessa. Sade oli lakannut vihdoinkin aamupäivästä ja hetken paistanut aurinko oli lämmittänyt häntä. Ilta oli kuitenkin alkanut hämärtyä tunti sitten ja pian olisi taas pimeää. Siran odotti koleaa yötä ärtymyksensekaisella huolella.

Hän ei ollut turhan luottavainen tilanteensa suhteen. Hänet oli sidottu, hän ei saanut kyvyillään yhteyttä muihin ja hän oli lopen uupunut. Siran ei edes vaivautunut laskemaan saamiaan naarmuja ja mustelmia mukaan tappioidensa listalle. Hän oli koettanut myös uhkarohkeasti puskea Akanen mieleen jossakin vaiheessa yötä, mutta nainen ei tuntunut edes huomaavan hänen yrityksiään. Siran epäili, että mitä nainen olikaan ikinä tehnyt itselleen, vaikutti myös hänen mieleensä.

Olivatpa hänen asiansa miten huonosti tahansa, Saburo vei kuitenkin kirkkaasti voiton. Mies oli ollut tajuton heidän päästessään vihdoinkin Akanen leiripaikalle. Siran ei tiennyt mitä Akane oli tehnyt itselleen, mutta hän ei ollut kuten muut shinigamit. Hänen kykynsä olivat luonnottoman voimakkaat sekä monitahoiset. Hän kykeni myös rikkomaan muiden yritykset käyttää reishiä apunaan taistelussa. Saburolla ei ollut minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia taistelussaan naista vastaan, sen he olivat havainneet kumpikin pian. Saburo oli kuitenkin kaikesta huolimatta yrittänyt viimeiseen iskuunsa asti.

Siran oli koettanut parhaansa mukaan tilkitä miehen haavat ennen kuin Akane oli hermostunut ja sitonut hänet vaimeasti kiroillen aloilleen. Saburo oli ollut syvässä tajuttomuuden tilassa koko yön ja seuraavan päivän. Siran oli koettanut muutamaan otteeseen tavoittaa häntä, mutta tunsi miehen tajunnan käpertyneen itsensä sisälle kivulta piiloon. Huokaisten nainen oli antanut tämän olla. Saburo tarvitsisi kaikki voimansa selviytyäkseen ylipäätään hengissä.

Sirania piristi kuitenkin tieto siitä, että mitä hyvänsä yöllä olikaan tapahtunut, Joanna oli selvinnyt siitä. Hän oli tuntenut sisarensa kokeman vimmaisen taistelutahdon Akanen sitoessa hänen käsiään. Hän oli pelännyt kuollakseen, odottaen koko ajan yhteytensä katkeavan. Se oli kuitenkin kestänyt. Siranin oli myös myönnettävä, että hän oli tuntenut vilpitöntä mielihyvää nähdessään Akanen yllättäen jäykistyvän ja tuijottavan taivaanrantaa. Naisen kasvot olivat vääristyneet raivosta ja hän oli huutanut uhkauksiaan ja kirouksiaan yötaivaalle. Siran varoi laskemasta virnistystä kasvoilleen, mutta tunsi riemun kuplivan sisällään tuntiessaan yhä Joannan tajunnan heikkona mielensä perukoilla. Se riitti hänelle. Joanna oli elossa.

Aamupäivästä Akane oli lähtenyt leiripaikalta ja palannut vasta myöhään iltapäivällä. Siran tunsi olonsa masentuneeksi havaitessaan naisen pitävän heitä niin mitättömänä uhkana, että heidät saattoi jättää vartioimatta leiriin. Hän ei toki keksinyt itsekään kovin montaa asiaa mitä he olisivat voineet tehdä, Saburon maatessa velttona myttynä hänen vierellään ja hänen itsensä nykiessä tuloksetta sidottuja käsiään ja jalkojaan. Siltikin olisi ollut ystävällistä ja kohteliasta Akanen puolelta edes teeskennellä huolestunutta.

Iltapäivän Akane oli palannut, mitenkään poissaoloaan selittämättä. Nainen oli syönyt yksinkertaisesti ja tarjonnut hieman ruokaa ja juotavaa myös vangeilleen. Siran ei tiennyt oliko hänen viisasta koettaa juottaa Saburoa tämän ollessa tajuton, joten hän tyytyi pyyhkimään miehen kasvoja ja huulia kostuttamallaan kankaanpalalla. Ruokailun jälkeen Akane oli sitonut hänet uudelleen. Valkohiuksinen nainen itse oli kulkenut leirissä edestakaisin levottomana. Hän oli lopulta koonnut tavaransa ja viettänyt pitkän tovin kartan äärellä. Siran seurasi hänen toimiaan näennäisen välinpitämättömänä, käyttäen samalla kaikki voimansa kuuluttaakseen koko maailmalle olinpaikkaansa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan vastannut. Siranin teki mieli kirota ääneen. Missä hänen ylivoimaiset telepaatinkykynsä olivat? Eikö hän ollutkin usein ollut salaa tyytyväinen ja ylpeä siitä, miten voimakas hänestä oli tullut? Miksei hän siis nyt saanut yhtä surkeaa viestiä läpi kellekään? Siran jatkoi silti sitkeästi yrittämistä, kunnes hänen päätään särki niin lujaa, että hän kykeni tuskin ajattelemaan.

"Sinun sisaresi on kolmannen joukkueen kapteeni", Akane totesi yllättäen.

Siran kohotti katseensa hitaasti naiseen. Hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Sinun ei tarvitse myöntää tai kieltää, minä tiedän sen", Akane vastasi.

"Miksi sinä sitten kysyt?" Siran kysyi takaisin.

"Minä aion lähettää hänelle viestin", Akane sanoi harkitsevasti. Nainen vilkaisi taas metsää takanaan ja kääntyi katsomaan uudelleen Sirania. "Minä tahdon keskustella hänen kanssaan".

"Keskustella. Niinpä tietenkin. Miksen heti tajunnut, että olit vain yksinäinen?" Siran totesi silmiään pyöritellen.

Akane mulkaisi häntä häijysti.

"Minä en odota, että sinä ymmärtäisit", hän sanoi. "Haluan vain tietää, tuleeko sisaresi paikalle, jos pyydän häntä tulemaan".

"Mistähän minun se pitäisi tietää?" Siran kysyi vilpittömästi. Hän oli väsynyt, eikä olisi millään jaksanut käydä yhtä tällaisista keskusteluista. Hän kuitenkin pisti merkille sen, miten Akanen olemus oli huolestunut. Nainen ei ollut suunnitellut tätä, vaikka kaikkeen muuhun hän olikin valmistautunut. Hänen toverinsa ei ollut palannut taistelusta ja aika alkoi loppua. Kapteeni Soifon lähestyi heitä vääjäämättä. Akanen suunnitelma, olipa se ollut mikä hyvänsä, oli kaatunut ja nyt nainen koetti luovia tiensä kuiville muilla keinoin. Ajatus piristi häntä hieman.

Akane tuijotti häntä tovin.

"Jos minä pyydän häntä tulemaan yksin, tuleeko hän?" hän kysyi.

Siran tunsi kurkkuaan kuristavan. Hän tiesi vastauksen. Hän katsoi kuitenkin Akaneen kyllästyneenä.

"Joanna ei ole typerä", hän totesi.

"Miten paljon hän sinua arvostaa?" Akane kysyi. "Mitä hän on valmis sinusta maksamaan?"

"Päätellen siitä, miten ystävällisesti hän yleensä neuvoihini suhtautuu, hän saattaa jopa maksaa sinulle siitä, ettet palauta minua".

Akane pudisteli päätään.

"Me näemme sen pian", hän totesi hiljaa.

Siran huokaisi sisäisesti katsellessaan, miten Akane kääntyi pois päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Voi luoja, hän ajatteli, Joanna _on_ typerä ja me molemmat olemme niin kuolleita.

* * *

"Kapteeni", Kira sanoi nähdessään Joannan toimiston ovella.

"Virkaatekevä kapteeni", Joanna vastasi samaan sävyyn.

Kira laski katseensa ja sipaisi pöydällä olevat paperit nippuun.

"Ehkä me voimme luopua virallisuudesta?" hän ehdotti.

Joanna nyökkäsi. Hän oli riisunut kapteeninhaorinsa jo aiemmin ja pukeutui nyt yksinkertaisiin tummiin vaatteisiin. Hän heittäytyi istumaan sohvalle toimiston nurkassa ja katsoi Kiraa.

"Mitä kolmas joukkue tekee nyt?" hän kysyi.

"Jatkamme täällä", Kira sanoi.

"Joko te muut kävitte nuhdeltavina?" Joanna kysyi.

Kira nyökkäsi. "Se ei kestänyt kovin pitkään".

"Selvisittekö te ongelmitta?"

"Ilmeisimmin kenraali Yamamoton ajatukset olivat muualla, sillä hän tuntui suhtautuvan meidän tekoihimme melkoisen lempeästi", Kira sanoi. "Saimme muistutuksen komentopolusta ja käskyn noudattaa sitä jatkossa ehdoitta".

"Hyvä", Joanna sanoi tunteella ja nojasi päällään selkänojaan uupuneena. "Minä ehdin pelätä, että olemme kaikki pulassa".

"Sanoiko kenraali Yamamoto miten pitkäksi aikaa sinut pidätetään tehtävistäsi?" Kira kysyi takaisin.

"Siihen asti kun osaan vastata kysymyksiin", Joanna sanoi huokaisten. Hän tiesi kenraalin olleen oikeassa. Niin pitkään kuin hän tunsi ristiriitaa ja teki kuten hänen sydämensä käski, niin pitkään häneen ei voinut luottaa.

Kira ei ymmärtänyt naisen vastausta täysin, muttei kysynyt.

"Entä nyt?" hän kysyi sen sijaan.

"Minä ilmeisesti pysyttelen poissa tieltä", Joanna vastasi.

"Aiotko sinä etsiä edelleen Sirania?" Kira kysyi.

"Jos aikoisin, sinä olisit todennäköisesti viimeisten ihmisten joukossa kelle kertoisin. Teidän ilmestymisenne ensimmäiselle retkelleni aiheutti miltei koko joukon päätymisen lasaretin kautta vankilaan", Joanna totesi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Toisinaan minusta tuntuu, että sinä yrität suojella muita silloinkin, kun nämä eivät suojeluasi tarvitse", Kira totesi laskien pitelemänsä paperinipun pöydälle. Hän ei katsonut naiseen.

Joanna katsoi luutnanttia terävästi, muttei osannut todella kieltää tämän sanoja. Hän huomasi hämmentyneenä, että viimeisten vuorokausien aikana hän oli nähnyt itsensä uudesta näkökulmasta useammin kuin pitkään aikaan.

"Ehkäpä olisi parasta, että minä menen asunnolleni ennen kuin joku keksii minun olevan täällä. Minusta tuntuu, ettei Yamamoto pitäisi siitä", hän totesi.

"Minä lähetän sanan heti jos jotakin tapahtuu", Kira vastasi.

"Kiitos", Joanna sanoi nousten.

* * *

Joannan lähtiessä toimistolta muutama hänen joukkueensa jäsentä tarjoutui shunpoamaan hänet hänen asunnolleen, mutta nainen kieltäytyi tarjouksista. Hän halusi kävellä kaikessa rauhassa ja pohtia sitä, mitä viime päivien aikana oli tapahtunut.

Huoli Siranista oli muuttunut tummaksi ja hahmottomaksi möykyksi hänen rintakehässään. Hän tunsi sen jokaisella askeleellaan, muttei tohtinut todella koskea siihen. Joanna tiesi, että jos hän antaisi tunteilleen vallan, hän ei kykenisi enää toimimaan järkevästi. Niinpä hän antoi solmun sisällään maata liikkumattomana ja paikoillaan. Se muistutti häntä jatkuvasti olemassaolostaan, mutta hän kykeni elämään sen kanssa hetken kerrallaan.

Keskustelu Yamamoton kanssa oli saanut Joannan levottomaksi. Hän tiesi miehen olevan oikeassa ja tunsi pettäneensä tämän luottamuksen. Silti hän ei mahtanut sille mitään, että hän tunsi pientä ärtymystä ja kapinahenkeä heidän keskusteluaan muistellessaan. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko hänestä todella luopumaan tunteistaan. Ne olivat samalla hänen suurin heikkoutensa, mutta myös voimakkain aseensa. Joanna aisti yleensä muiden tunteet hyvin herkkävaistoisesti ja ymmärsi niitä. Hän kykeni katsomaan asioita muiden näkökulmasta ja näkemään ratkaisujensa seuraukset laajalti. Hän osasi myös kääntää omat tunteensa voimakseen ja hyödyntää niitä silloin, kun hän pelkäsi tai epäröi. Taisteluun käydessään hänen raivonsa oli yhtä tärkeä kuin hänen kädessään kantama teränsäkin, sillä hän osasi muokata siitä itselleen päättäväisyyden ja taistelutahdon, jotka eivät horjuneet.

Samalla Joanna tiesi myös, että Yamamoto oli ollut oikeassa. Hän ei voinut tehdä kokonaista yhteisöä koskevia päätöksiä sillä perusteella, mikä hänestä tuntui itsestä parhaimmalta tai miellyttävimmältä vaihtoehdolta. Hän tiesi, että hän olisi ollut valmis uhraamaan itsensä, jos olisi voinut sillä pelastaa jonkun muun. Varsinainen kysymys olikin, mitä kaikkea muuta hän oli valmis uhraamaan tarvittaessa? Hän ei osannut vastata kysymykseen, eikä hän tiennyt, halusiko hän osata.

Viimeisenä Joanna ajatukset harhailivat Kiraan. Hän huokaisi ääneen. Hän ei ollut ajatellut miestä tarkoituksella, sillä hänellä tuntui olevan tarpeeksi muitakin ongelmia. Hän piti miehestä, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Tämä oli käytännössä johdattanut hänet kädestä pitäen kapteenintehtäviin ja tukenut häntä kaikissa hänen ratkaisuissaan. Mies oli ollut läsnä miltei jokaisena päivänä, jonka hän oli Seireteissä viettänyt.

Silti Joannan oli vaikea määritellä Kiraa sen tarkemmin. Mies oli usein epävarma ja näki asioissa niiden synkät puolet. Kuitenkin auttaessaan muita tai keskittyessään näiden ongelmiin, Kira sai uutta päättäväisyyttä sekä terävyyttä olemukseensa. Hän ei vaatinut muilta mitään, mutta oli valmis aina tekemään oman osansa pyytämättä. Kirassa oli myös herkkävaistoisuutta, josta oli ollut varmasti hyötyä useasti miehen työssä. Hän aisti herkästi muiden mielialat ja mukaili niitä omalla käytöksellään. Kira ei yleensä pitänyt melua itsestään ja ystävilleen hän oli ehdottoman lojaali. Aina välillä Joanna näki myös vilahduksia miehen huumorintajuisesta ja valoisasta puolesta, jonka tämä yleensä hillitsi.

Kiran vaitonaisuus oli kuitenkin tehnyt vaikeaksi tietää, mitä hän tilanteesta ajatteli. Joanna soimasi itseään lempeästi siitä, ettei hän ollut myöskään tahtonut puhua miehen kanssa aiheesta. Hän tiesi, että Kira oli yrittänyt useamman kerran ottaa aiheen puheeksi hänen kanssaan, mutta hän oli joka kerta väistänyt tämän yritykset. Joanna rypisti kulmiaan asiaa ajatellessaan. Välttelikö hän aihetta, koska hän pelkäsi miehen julistavan hänelle kuolematonta rakkauttaan ja mutkistavan heidän välistä suhdettaan? Vai pelkäsikö hän sitä, ettei hän ollut merkinnyt Kiralle mitään?

Joanna rypisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä omista ajatuksistaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt kunnolla omia tunteitaan. Hän ei tahtonut elämäänsä vakavaa suhdetta. Hänellä oli aivan kylliksi kokemusta niistä vältelläkseen niitä päättäväisesti jatkossakin. Joannan oli vaikea kuitenkaan kuvitella pelkkää fyysistä suhdetta luutnanttinsa kanssa. Hän ravisteli päätään päättäväisesti. Ei. Oli olemassa rajoja, joiden yli ei kannattanut astua. Suhde Kiraan oli yksi niistä. Ajatus tuntui lopullisuudessaan helpottavalta. Se oli yksinkertainen ja selvitti hänen ajatuksiaan tavalla, jota hän ei ollut kokenut vähään aikaan.

Joanna huokaisi ääneen päästessään asunnolleen. Hän tunsi olevan loppuun kulutettu. Hän oli käyttänyt kaikki voimakkaimmat tunteensa ja jäljelle oli jäänyt vain vaimea tykytys. Hänen kykynsä oli palanut loppuun aiemmin, eikä se palaisi useamaan päivään. Hän oli viimeisen vuorokauden aikana juossut sateisessa metsässä, taistellut henkensä edestä ja maannut sairasvuoteella. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hänellä ollut enää voimia pitää tätä kaikkea kasassa. Nainen sipaisi palmikostaan irronneet suortuvat takaisin korvansa taakse ja huokaisi. Hän keittäisi itselleen teetä, söisi enemmän kuin hänelle oli hyväksi ja ottaisi tulikuuman suihkun. Sen jälkeen hän nukkuisi niin pitkään kuin hän jaksaisi, sillä kukaan ei odottanut häntä aamulla töihin. Aamulla asiat näyttäisivät, jolleivät sentään paremmilta, ainakin erilaisilta.

Tällä suunnitelmalla terästäytyneenä Joanna astui sisälle asuntoonsa. Hän ehti kaivaa teepannun kaapista ja nostaa sen pöydälle, kun hän huomasi valkosiipisen perhosen. Hämmentyneenä hän tuijotti sitä, kun se lepatti hänen edessään ja pysähtyi sitten hänen ojentamalleen sormelle. Sitten hän kuunteli sen viestin, seisoen jähmettyneenä paikoilleen.


	13. Yöllä

Minulla ei ole oikeastaan mitään kamalan rakentavaa tai oleellista sanottavaa tällä kertaa, joten todettakoon, että tekstiä on jäljellä luku tai kaksi, riippuen siitä miten katson soveliaaksi hakata loppuosan kohdalleen. Palailen siis niiden merkeissä, jahka ennätän korjailla loput tekstistä ja päätän, miten kirjoitan viimeiset kappaleet.

Edit: Näköjään tekstieditori ei antanut minun mitenkään tallentaa tavanomaisia kappalemerkkejäni, mutta korvasin ne sitten loppujen lopuksi varmaankin ihan samaan tarkoitukseen rakennetulla työkalulla, jonka olemassaolon keksin ensimmäistä kertaa noin kolme sekuntia sitten. Minäkö hidas?

* * *

**13. Yöllä**

Joanna oli jokseenkin varma siitä, että hänen pitäisi ilmoittaa saamastaan viestistä eteenpäin. Tämä varmuus ei kuitenkaan konkretisoitunut mitenkään. Nainen istui asuntonsa sohvalla ja pohti. Hän tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut paljoa aikaa tehdä ratkaisuja. Akane ei odottelisi hänen päätöstään loputtomiin, vaan tekisi omat päätelmänsä siitä, mihin ratkaisuun hän oli päätynyt. Se tarkoittaisi todennäköisesti sitä, että Siran joutuisi vaikeuksiin. Mikään ei toisaalta todistanut sen puolesta, että Siran ylipäätään oli hengissä.

Muut kapteenit eivät myöskään suhtautuisi varauksettomalla riemulla siihen, jos hän lähtisi taas omille teilleen neuvottelematta ensin heidän kanssaan. Toisaalta, hän pohti kyynisesti, hänethän oli erotettu tehtävistään. Hän oli käytännössä siviili. Joanna tiesi sen olevan jälleen sellainen tekosyy, joka ei menisi ikinä läpi Yamamotolle. Silti se oli riittävän kelvollinen hänelle itselleen toimia.

Hän veti ylleen yksinkertaisen takin ja sitoi vyölleen siron katanan, jonka oli saanut lahjana Kyorakulta pian saavuttuaan Seireteihin. Hän tiesi, ettei se auttaisi häntä taistelussa, mutta vaikutelmahan oli tunnetusti tärkein. Joanna epäili, ettei Akane tiennyt, että hänen kykynsä koostuivat tällä hetkellä lähinnä kohtalaisen nopeasta järjenjuoksusta sekä sarkastisista huomautuksista. Se antoi hänelle pienen mahdollisuuden luovia tilanteessa, mutta nainen ei elätellyt tarpeettomia kuvitelmia sen perusteella. Hän menisi paikalle lähinnä pelatakseen aikaa ja katsoakseen, kykenisikö hän järkeilemään Akanen kanssa. Jollei, tällä olisi mahdollisesti pian kaksi panttivankia yhden sijasta.

Keittiön pöydän äärellä Joanna epäröi hetken. Sitten hän haki paperia ja kynän ja laati pikaisen viestin Kiralle kertoen summittaisesti Akanen viestistä ja aikomuksestaan mennä paikalle neuvottelemaan. Hän tiesi, että mies tulisi lupauksensa mukaisesti käymään seuraavana aamuna hänen luonaan pitämässä hänet ajan tasalla. Joanna arveli olevansa riittävän matkan päässä siihen mennessä.

_Pidä huolta itsestäsi_, hän lisäsi lopulta hetken ajateltuaan viestin loppuun. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kirjoittaa jotakin muutakin, mutta hän tiesi, että hänellä oli miehelle enemmän sanottavaa kuin mitä yhdelle paperille saattoi kirjoittaa. Niinpä hän antoi lopetti viestinsä päättäväisesti ja lähti jättäen ulko-oven raolleen.

Kira käveli hiljakseen Joannan asuntoa kohden. Hän tiesi, että oli jo myöhä, mutta hän epäili, ettei nainen ollut kuitenkaan vielä nukkumassa. Viime päivät olivat olleet liian levottomat, jotta kukaan heistä olisi voinut nukkua.

Kira oli viime päivät miettinyt kapteeniaan enemmän kuin olisi tahtonut kellekään myöntää. Hän oli pohtinut Matsumoton sanoja ja omia tunteitaan. Kaikki oli tuntunut alkuun sekavalta vyyhdiltä, jota hänen oli mahdotonta selvittää.

Jokin oli kuitenkin muuttunut. Kira tajusi, että kantaessaan tajutonta naista eilisiltana sylissään Seireteihin, hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa myöntänyt itselleen, että hän rakasti tätä. Se tunne oli ollut yhtä aikaa helpottava sekä pelottava.

Kira tiesi, ettei Joanna rakastanut häntä. Hän näki sen naisen eleistä, kuuli tämän äänensävystä. Joanna ei ollut tehnyt muuta kuin vältellyt häntä juhlien jälkeen ja Kira oli alkanut pelätä, että sen yön myötä hänen oli onnistunut rikkoa heidän orastava ystävyytensä. Hän tiesi kykenevänsä pakotettuna jatkamaan heidän arkeaan entisellään, muttei tiennyt, oliko Joanna halukas siihen.

Kira ei tiennyt, mitä hän tahtoi oikeastaan Joannalle sanoa. Hän tiesi kuitenkin, ettei hänen raportillaan päivän tapahtumista ollut todellisuudessa mitään tekemistä sen kanssa, että hän oli kävellyt naisen asunnolle. Hän tahtoi puhua, vaikkei tiennyt miten selvittää asia edes itselleen. Kira huokaisi.

Hän seisahtui hetkeksi naisen ovelle ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän puhuisi tästä päivästä ja harjoituksista, jotka he olivat tehneet. Hän kertoisi, että Ryo pääsisi palaamaan palvelukseen huomenna. Sitten hän kysyisi, miten nainen voi. He puhuisivat ja aiheet johtaisivat toisiin. Ehkä he voisivat lopuksi puhua siitä, minkä takia hän oli tullut tänne todella. Kira huokaisi. Hän epäili, ettei hän saisi sanottua puoliakaan haluamastaan ennen kuin nainen päättäisi saaneensa tarpeekseen hänestä.

Rohkeutensa keräten Kira ojensi kätensä koputtaakseen ovelle, mutta tajusi samalla oven olevan raollaan. Hän tunsi epäilystensä heräävän. Hän veti katanansa esille ja astui sisään varoen. Hän koetti tunnustella asuntoa sekä kyvyillään että muilla aisteillaan, muttei löytänyt ketään. Hän kiersi varoen eteisestä keittiöön ja olohuoneeseen. Koko ajan levoton tunne hänen sydämessään muuttui voimakkaammaksi. Kierrettyään makuuhuoneen ja työhuoneen hän tajusi, ettei asunnossa ollut ketään. Epävarmana hän tarkasteli asuntoa koettaen keksiä, oliko hänellä syytä huoleen vai ei. Palatessaan keittiöön hän näki pöydällä siististi taitetun lapun, jonka päälle oli kirjoitettu hänen nimensä.

_Sain Siranin vanginneelta taholta, Akanelta, viestin. Hän pyysi minua saapumaan ilmoittamaansa kohtauspaikkaan tänä yönä. Hän painotti sitä, että minun tulee saapua yksin. Hän sanoi, että tahtoo neuvotella minun kanssani, koska en ole shinigami. Uskoisin, että sillä tosiasialla, että Siran on sisareni, on myös merkitystä hänen valintansa kannalta._

_Lähdin tapaamaan häntä miltei heti viestin saatuani. Koetan puhua hänen kanssaan ja selvittää, mitä hän oikein haluaa. Mikäli en ole palannut, eikä minusta ole kuulunut mitään kun aamulla luet tämän viestin, voinemme olettaa, etteivät neuvottelut ole sujuneet täysin odotusteni mukaisesti. Siinä tapauksessa pyydän, että otat yhteyttä kenraali Yamamotoon ja teet tilanteesta selvää hänelle. _

_Pidä huolta itsestäsi._

Kira tuijotti lyhyttä viestiä epäuskoisena ja luki sen uudelleen varmistaakseen, että oli ymmärtänyt sen oikein. Hän sulki silmänsä.

"Voi helvetti", hän totesi tunteella. Hän tiesi, että Joanna oli polttanut kykynsä loppuun eilisillalla käydyssä taistelussa. Naisella ei ollut muuta suojaa Akanea vastaan kuin hyvät aikeensa.

Kira nykäisi itsensä liikkeelle ja shunposi niin lujaa kuin kykeni kohti ensimmäisen joukkueen toimistoa.

* * *

"Mekö tässä nyt odotamme?" Siran kysyi.

Akane vilkaisi häntä.

"Oliko sinulla sitten jotakin tärkeämpää tekemistä?" nainen kysyi ivallisesti.

"Ei erityisemmin", Siran myönsi. "Olemmeko me nyt kuitenkin perillä?"

"Sen sinä saat selville aivan riittävän pian", Akane vastasi.

"Vai sellaista", Siran totesi.

Nainen istui nurmikolla selkä puunrunkoa vasten. Akane oli vapauttanut hänen kätensä matkanteon ajaksi, mutta sitonut ne uudelleen, kun he olivat pysähtyneet.

"Entä jos Joanna ei tulekaan yksin, vaan tuo puoli Seireteitä mukanaan?" Siran kysyi jotakin puhuakseen.

"Minulla on teidät kaksi turvanani", Akane totesi lyhyesti.

"Saburo on huono panttivanki. Shinigamit luulevat, että hän on yksi teistä. Lisäksi hänestä on kauempaa katsottuna hitusen vaikea sanoa, onko hän enää edes elossa", Siran huomautti vilkaisten yhä tajutonta Saburoa. "Sinuna luovuttaisin hänet heti shinigameille ikään kuin hyväntahdon eleenä, jotta he saavat pidätettyä ainakin yhden oletetun syntipukin. Saisit heidät kuuntelemaan itseäsi ja pääsisit eroon panttivangista, jonka kuljettaminen on haasteellista".

Heiltä oli kestänyt melkoisen pitkään päästä kohtaamispaikalle. Isokokoinen soturi oli tullut tajuihinsa muutama tunti sitten. Akane oli pakottanut Siranin tukemaan miestä ja yhdessä he olivat raahautuneet kohtauspaikalle hitaana kulkueena. Siran tunsi, miten Saburon tajunta häilyi jokaisella askeleella. Hän irvisti tuntiessaan miehen kivun heidän liikahtaessaan, muttei voinut jättää miestä siihenkään. Kun he lopulta pääsivät perille, mies oli valahtanut maahan ja jäänyt makaamaan paikoilleen. Kun Siran tarkisti hänen tilansa muutamaa tovia myöhemmin, tämä oli vajonnut uudelleen tajuttomuuteen. Tällä kertaa se oli syvempää kuin edellinen.

Akane vilkaisi Sirania kuin koettaakseen päättää, valehteliko nainen vai ei. Siran vastasi hänen katseeseensa tyynesti.

"Kunhan huomautin", nainen totesi. "Saatat kuitenkin muistaa, että kun kapteeni Soifon hyökkäsi teidän kimppuunne, te pääsitte Yasun kanssa pakoon lähinnä koska Saburo jäi vangiksi. Jos shinigamit uskoisivat hänen olevan viaton sivullinen, miksi vaivautua hänen vuokseen lainkaan?"

"Sinä yrität sekoittaa minut", Akane totesi tuikeasti.

"Se yleensä onkin kaikkein helpointa tehdä loogisia tosiasioita kertomalla", Siran vastasi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Ole hiljaa", Akane sanoi ärtyneesti.

"Miten vain", Siran totesi.

Metsässä oli hiljaista. Ilta oli alkanut hämärtyä ja ilma viilentyä. Taivas kokosi puuskaista tuulta, joka sai pakotettua taivaan selkeäksi aiemmin raskaina kulkeneista pilvistä. Siran tunsi tuulenvireen ja hytisi. Hän oli antanut oman pitkähihaisen puseronsa sidetarpeiksi Saburon haavoihin ja vaikka päivällä olikin ollut lämmintä, viileä iltailma tuntui hyiseltä hänen paljaita käsivarsiaan vasten. Nainen liikahti ja pohti tilannetta. Hän tiesi, että Joanna oli todennäköisesti lähestymässä Akanen ilmoittamaa kohtauspaikkaa parhaillaankin.

"Sinä et tee tätä Soutan vuoksi, vaan itsesi", hän totesi yllättäen.

Akanen kasvot vääristyivät raivosta.

"Mitä sinä muka siitä tiedät?" hän ärähti.

"Sen, mitä Saburo minulle kertoi", Siran sanoi.

Akane ravisteli päätään saaden valkoiset suortuvansa heilahtelemaan.

"Hän valehtelee", hän sanoi.

Siran pudisteli päätään.

"Minulle on mahdotonta valehdella", hän sanoi.

Akane kääntyi pois naisesta ja harppoi muutaman askeleen päähän.

"Sinä, Souta ja Yasu olitte kaikki samassa projektissa tutkijoina, ettekö olleetkin?" Siran kysyi. "Te koetitte keksiä keinon, miten katkaista yhteys reiryokuun vahingoittamatta kohdetta. Siinä te ette koskaan onnistuneet, mutta te keksitte sen sijaan jotakin muuta".

"Lopeta", Akane sanoi. Naisen ääni värisi.

"Te keksitte tutkimuksenne sivutuotteena keinon, jolla säilöä irrotettu reiryoku ja miten lisätä sen voima jollekin muulle", Siran jatkoi säälimättä. "Souta oli jo aiemmin anonut lupaa keskeyttää tutkimuksensa, sillä hän ymmärsi teistä ensimmäisenä, mitä yhteyden katkaiseminen reiryokuun kohteelleen saattoi aiheuttaa. He eivät menettäneet epävakaita kykyjään ja jatkaneet elämäänsä normaalisti, kuten te olitte ensin ajatelleet. Heistä tuli kuten Akiko. Eksyneitä, pelokkaita, omaan mieleensä lukkiutuneita. Souta ei tahtonut jatkaa, mutta hänen vastalauseitaan ei pidetty merkityksellisinä. Vasta kun te keksitte, miten liittää irrotettu reiryoku jollekin toiselle, Souta uskoi löytäneensä keinon pakottaa keskushallinto lopettamaan hänen tutkimusprojektinsa. Hän antoi lausunnon, jossa totesi pitävänsä tutkimusta liian arveluttavana ja vaarallisena, jotta sitä voitaisiin jatkaa. Hän ehdotti tutkimustyön välitöntä lopettamista ja kaikkien tutkimustulosten tuhoamista".

"Souta ei koskaan halunnut mitään muuta kuin auttaa muita", Akane sanoi hiljaa. Nainen naurahti katkerasti. "Hän halusi auttaa heitä ja mitä he antoivat hänelle takaisin?"

"Keskushallinto ei antanut Soutalle lupaa lopettaa projektiaan, vaan hänen käskettiin jatkaa", Siran sanoi. "Se ei ollut hänen ainut ongelmansa, eihän? Saburo sanoi, että hän joutui hankaluuksiin".

"Souta riiteli tutkimuksestaan. Hän olisi halunnut lopettaa sen. Lisäksi hän ajautui julkisiin riitoihin useammankin ylhäissuvun kanssa. Sitten tuli se kirottu tulipalo ja koko tutkimuslaitos tuhoutui", Akane sanoi. Naisen silmissä kimmelsivät raivon kyyneleet. Hän puristi kättään nyrkkiin voimattomana ja antoi sitten kätensä pudota.

"He tulivat seuraavana aamuna. Soutan hallusta oli löydetty tarkat kopiot tutkimusmuistiinpanoista. Minä muistan vain sen, että he väittivät, että hän olisi ollut myymässä tuloksia Seiretein ulkopuolelle. Sitä kutsuttiin maanpetokseksi", hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli väritön. "Souta tuomittiin teloitettavaksi".

"Saburo ei uskonut koskaan, että Souta olisi tehnyt sen. Hän sanoi, että Souta tahtoi Seiretein parasta ja sen takia hän tahtoi myös lopettaa tutkimuksensa, jonka hän koki vaaralliseksi ja epäinhimilliseksi", Siran sanoi.

Akanen kasvoilla häilähti lempeä hymy.

"Souta oli hyväntahtoinen, oikea typerys. Hän uskoi, että asiat voitiin selvittää puhumalla ja avoimuudella. Hän uskoi niin moniin asioihin ja sai ihmiset ympärillään uskomaan niihin. Souta teki meistä kaikista parempia, sillä hän näki meidät parempina ja kauniimpina kuin me todella olimmekaan. Joten me kamppailimme ollaksemme hänen luottamuksensa arvoisia. Sellainen Souta oli. Ei hän olisi kyennyt vahingoittamaan ketään", Akane sanoi. "Hänen naiiviutensa oli hänen pahin vikansa ja sen takia hänet tuomittiin kuolemaan, ei minkään muun".

Nainen oli pitkän tovin hiljaa. Hänen silmissään kimmelsi ja hänen hengityksensä oli kiihtynyt. Siran katseli, miten nainen veti syvään ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Minä olisin tehnyt mitä tahansa estääkseni sen, mutta olin liian heikko. Minä koetin selittää, koetin kertoa totuuden. Lopulta minä en voinut muuta kuin hyökätä heitä vastaan. Kun minut raahattiin pois, huusin niin pitkään kuin ääneni kantoi. Kukaan ei kuunnellut. Ketään ei kiinnostanut", Akane sanoi. Nainen tuijotti jonnekin kauas. "Minä en muista siitä yöstä paljoakaan. Ehkä minä tulin hulluksi vähäksi aikaa. Muistan vain itkeneeni ja hakanneeni sellini seiniä nyrkeilläni. Huusin hänen nimeään, rukoilin ketä tahansa kuuntelemaan. Ketään ei tullut.

Seuraavana aamuna sain tietää, että Souta oli kuollut. Minun tapaukseni ja yritykseni avustaa maanpetturia ilmoitettiin käsiteltäväksi seuraavien päivien aikana".

"Mitä sinä teit?" Siran kysyi vaimeasti.

Akane kohautti olkiaan.

"Mitä minä olisin tehnyt? En mitään. Ei millään ollut mitään väliä. Souta oli kuollut. Mitä pahempaa he olisivat minulle voineet tehdä? Niinpä minä vain istuin paikoillani todella mitään ajattelematta tai tuntematta. Minä istuin ja odotin, että he teloittaisivat minutkin. Se tuntui armeliaalta niinä pitkinä tunteina", Akane sanoi.

Akane pudisteli päätään.

"Yasu pelasti minut kaksi päivää myöhemmin. Minä en ensin ymmärtänyt mitä hän koetti sanoa, mutta lopulta tajusin hänen käyttäneen Soutan tutkimustyötä hyväkseen. Hän oli imenyt jonkun toisen reiryokun ja saanut tämän voimat itselleen. Minä en kysellyt, kun hän käski minun lähteä", Akane sanoi.

"Saburo uskoi, että te tiesitte jotakin Soutan kohtalosta, mitä muut eivät tienneet. Hän uskoi, että joku oli lavastanut hänen ystävänsä syylliseksi. Muita jälkiä ei ollut, joten hän lähti teidän peräänne", Siran sanoi. "Hän sanoi tahtovansa puhdistaa ystävänsä nimen".

"Idiootti", Akane henkäisi.

"Jos te ette tehneet sitä, kuka sitten teki?" Siran kysyi.

"Souta oli mielipiteissään ehdoton. Hän riiteli tutkijakollegoidensa kanssa. Nämä olivat hänelle kateellisia, olihan hän saanut niin paljon aikaiseksi niin nuorena. Souta oli lahjakkaampi kuin yksikään heistä. He eivät kestäneet sitä, eivätkä tämän mielipiteitä. Souta puhui useita projekteja vastaan pitäen niitä moraalisesti arveluttavina ja epäinhimillisinä", Akane sanoi. "He tahtoivat hänestä eroon niin, että saattoivat samalla vetää lokaan kaikki ne, jotka olivat Soutaa tukeneet. Se muuttaisi tasapainon tutkimusyhteisössä heidän edukseen".

"Sinä sanoit, että Souta riiteli ylhäisösukujen kanssa", Siran totesi. "Mikä saa sinut uskomaan, ettei heillä ollut tekemistä asian kanssa?"

"Heidän ei olisi tarvinnut murhata Soutaa ja lavastaa todisteita. Jos he todella olisivat tahtoneet eroon tästä, heidän olisi vain tarvinnut kääntää koko huoneensa Soutaa vastaan. Useampi tärkeä suku vastassaan keskushallinnon olisi ollut pakko taipua ja erottaa Souta työstään. He olisivat voineet viedä häneltä kaiken tärkeän. Eivät ylhäiset murhaa silloin kun he voivat nöyryyttää", Akane sanoi. Nainen pudisteli hitaasti päätään. "Meitä kaikkia rangaistiin kovimman mukaan. Souta menetti oman henkensä ja minä hänessä miehen, jota rakastin. Uskollinen Yasu ei olisi tahtonut mitään muuta kuin minun rakkauteni, mutta minulla ei ollut enää sitä hänelle annettavaksi. Minun takiani hän kuitenkin teki kaiken pyytämäni ja nyt hän makaa Seireteissä tehden kuolemaa sen vuoksi. Kukaan meistä ei saanut mitä me halusimme. Kukaan meistä ei elänyt onnellisena".

Nainen kohotti katseensa ja vilkaisi Sirania. "Jos sinä haluat tämän takia kutsua minua viholliseksesi, ole hyvä. Minä en enää välitä".

"Joten mitä sinä teet? Kostat Soutan kuoleman käyttämällä hänen tutkimustyötään, jonka hän olisi halunnut tuhota?" Siran kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen.

"Sinä et ymmärrä", Akane sanoi. "He olivat kaikki niin tietäväisiä, niin itseriittoisia ja oikeudenmukaisia! Ketään ei silti yhdenkään ohikiitävän hetken ajan kiinnostanut totuus. He tahtoivat syyllisen, joten he ottivat hänet. Hän oli paras meistä ja silti he ottivat hänet".

Siran oli pitkän tovin hiljaa pohtien.

"Hyvä on. Tällä hetkellä on yhdentekevää, olemmeko me asiasta samaa mieltä vai emme. Me olemme nyt tulleet päätöspisteeseen. Mitä sinä aiot vaatia? Kuten sanoit itsekin, Souta on kuollut, eikä Yasu elä enää pitkään" hän kysyi. "Mihin sinä aiot minut vaihtaa?"

Akane veti syvään henkeä ja sipaisi poninhännästään karanneen suortuvan korvansa taakse. Hän oli tovin hiljaa, kuin keräten itseään.

"Sinun sisaresi ei ole shinigami. Hän ei ole osa tätä paikkaa samalla tavalla kuin muut. Hän ei toistele pelkästään kuulemiaan totuuksia, vaan etsii niitä ympäriltään. Hän on mahdollisesti ainut, joka kuuntelee minua", nainen sanoi.

"Mitä sinä uskot, että Joanna tekee?" Siran kysyi.

"Jos hän tahtoo, että te molemmat selviätte tästä hengissä, hän tekee, kuten minä sanon. Tahdon hänen järjestävän minulle tilaisuuden kohdata Soutan vangitsija ja teloittaja", Akane sanoi. "Minä tahdon tappaa kenraali Yamamoton".

* * *

Joanna kulki varovaisesti metsässä. Hän oli lisännyt matkansa aikana inhoamiensa asioiden listalle säkkipimeän metsän sekä kostean heinikon. Naisen housut olivat puoleen sääreen asti märät ja hän oli miltei kompastunut kolmesti. Hän tunsi olevansa aivan liian vanha tällaiseen touhuun. Tämä oli ehdottomasti viimeinen kerta kun hän koskaan lähtisi pelastamaan panttivankeja keskellä yötä metsästä. Synkkä pieni ääni hänen päässään totesi, että hänen toiveensa saattaisi toteutua nopeammin kuin hän uskoikaan. Joanna koetti ravistella tunteen harteiltaan, muttei onnistunut siinä täysin.

Hän jatkoi määrätietoisesti kulkuaan eteenpäin. Hän ei enää osannut tuntea vihaa tai pelkoa, sillä hän oli ohittanut pisteen, jossa hän tunsi jotakin. Nyt hän oli vain väsynyt ja tahtoi lopettaa tämän kaiken. Niinpä nainen pakotti määrätietoisuutta askeliinsa.

Joanna ei ollut varma siitä, miten pitkään hän oli tehnyt matkaa. Tunnin, kenties kaksi? Hän oli mitannut matkan kohtauspaikalle kartalta ja arvioinut löytävänsä sinne hieman reilussa tunnissa. Hän ei ollut ottanut huomioon epätasaista maastoa ja pimeyttä. Nainen ei voinut olla pohtimatta, ehtisikö hän perille ajoissa. Hänen jalkansa tarttui juurakkoon ja voimallisesti sadatellen hän kompuroi hetken saavuttaen sitten taas tasapainonsa.

Yllättäen kallion syrjä pisti esiin puiden lomasta ja Joanna tunnisti helpotuksekseen paikan. Hän oli edelleen matkalla oikeaan suuntaan. Hän käänsi kulkusuuntaansa hieman ja lähti jatkamaan kallion suuntaisesti. Hän tiesi, että Akane oli jossakin lähellä. Tämä todennäköisesti tiesi hänen saapuneen alueelle. Ajatus sai hänet hermostuneeksi. Joanna seisahtui hetkeksi vetämään henkeä. Hän tunsi, miten tietoisuus vaarasta sai hänen kehonsa kihelmöimään. Hän pakotti itsensä rauhalliseksi ja tarkkaavaiseksi. Sitten hän jatkoi eteenpäin, tarkkaillen jokaista varjoa ja kuunnellen öistä metsää ympärillään.

Vaikka hänen aistinsa olivat äärimmilleen venytetyt, Joannalta jäi miltei hänen vastustajansa huomaamatta. Jokin hämärässä kiinnitti kuitenkin hänen huomionsa hetkeksi ja hän jäi tuijottamaan varjoja. Valkohiuksinen nainen naurahti kuivasti ja astui esiin hämärän keskeltä. Joanna koetti pitää reaktionsa kurissa, sillä hän ei tahtonut antaa naiselle mitään vihjeitä ajatuksistaan.

"Kapteeni Ross", valkohiuksinen nainen sanoi nyökäten kevyesti seisahtuen pienen matkan päähän.

Joanna seisoi paikoillaan varautuneena. Hän muisti heidän edellisen kohtaamisensa kujalla, muisti kylkeensä uponneen terän. Hän nyökkäsi pienesti takaisin naiselle.

"Akane, oletan", hän sanoi.

Valkohiuksinen nainen nyökkäsi.

"Olen kiitollinen siitä, että noudatit kutsuani".

"Kutsua? Minä erehdyin luulemaan sitä uhkaukseksi".

Akane antoi naisen sanojen olla.

"Sinä tahdot varmaan nähdä Siranin", hän sanoi.

_Olen kunnossa. Meitä on kaksi. Saburo ei pysty liikkumaan._

"Kyllä", Joanna totesi lyhyesti. Hän oli tuntenut Siranin tajunnan takomassa omaansa vasten heti Akanen nähdessään. Helpotuksen aallot olivat kuitenkin laimentuneet ja hän kykeni ajattelemaan selkeästi.

Akane nyökkäsi. Hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja viittoili kädellään.

"Hitaasti", hän varoitti.

"Miten muutenkaan minä voisin liikkua? Täällä on pilkkopimeää ja käteni ovat sidottu", Siran totesi pisteliäästi. Joanna tunsi lämpimän ailahduksen kuullessaan sisarensa äänen. Pian tämä ilmestyi hämärän keskeltä.

"Hei", Siran totesi. _Hän on yksin. Hänen kumppaninsa hyökkäsi teidän kimppuunne aiemmin._

"Oletko kunnossa?" Joanna kysyi sisareltaan antamatta ilmeensä paljastaa mitään.

"Olen ollut paremmassakin".

"Nyt sinä olet nähnyt hänet", Akane sanoi kohottaen kätensä. Siran seisahtui ja jäi kuuliaisesti seisomaan paikoilleen.

"Ehkäpä me voimme siis keskustella siitä, mitä sinä haluat", Joanna ehdotti. Hän pakotti asentonsa rennommaksi ja tarkasteli Akanea levollisesti. Hän ei tahtonut naisen ajattelevan, että hän oli peloissaan heidän aiemman kohtaamisensa takia.

"Minä pyydän hyvin yksinkertaista asiaa. Vastineeksi siitä vapautan molemmat panttivankini", Akane sanoi.

"Molemmat?" Joanna toisti.

"Heitä on kaksi", Akane totesi. "Sinun sisaresi ja Saburo".

"Kuka hän on?" Joanna kysyi vilpittömän uteliaana.

"Minähän sanoin", Siran totesi tunteella.

Akane näytti hivenen typertyneeltä.

"Hän on shinigami", hän totesi.

"Kukaan ei minun tietääkseni puutu Seireteistä", Joanna totesi.

"Entinen shinigami".

"Ahaa. Missä hän sitten on?"

"Hänen kuntonsa on heikko, joten hän lepää".

"Sinä tarjoat minulle panttivankia, jonka olemassaolosta en voi olla edes varma?"

"Kysy sisareltasi".

Joanna vilkaisi Sirania, vaikka tiesikin jo totuuden.

"Hänen nimensä on Saburo", punatukkainen nainen totesi lyhyesti ja kohautti olkiaan. "Hän on okei".

"Minähän sanoin", Akane sanoi.

Naiset mulkoilivat toisiaan hetken.

"Mitä takuita minulla on siitä, että sinä todella vapautat panttivangit?" Joanna kysyi.

"Muita kuin sanani?" Akane kysyi. "Ei mitään".

Joanna pohti asiaa hetken asiaankuuluvalla vakavuudella.

"Mitä sinä siis haluat?" hän kysyi.

"Minä tahdon tilaisuuden taistella kenraali Yamamoton kanssa", Akane totesi.

Joannan kulmat kohosivat hänen tahtomattaankin.

"Se voi vaatia hieman työtä", hän totesi neutraalisti.

"Sinulla on aikaa", Akane totesi. "Toistaiseksi".

"Saanko kysyä, miksi sinä haluat taistella hänen kanssaan?" Joanna kysyi.

"Se ei ole sinun asiasi. Yamamoto itse tietää, mistä on kyse. Se riittää minulle", Akane sanoi.

"Hän tuntee sinut?" Joanna kysyi.

Akane nyökkäsi.

"Se selittää muutamia asioita", Joanna totesi.

Akane naurahti kuivasti.

"Hänkö jätti sinulle mainitsematta sen, mitä hän tiesi?" hän kysyi. "Niin hänen tapaistaan vältellä totuutta".

Joanna tuijotti naista osaamatta päättää, valehteliko tämä vai ei.

_Hitotko sillä on väliä_, Siran viestitti tunteella. _Minä tahtoisin ihan todella paljon päästä täältä pois ja kuumaan suihkuun noin päiväksi. Jos se mitenkään sopii sinulle, eikä häiritse totuudenetsintääsi tarpeettoman paljoa._

"Miten sinä oletat, että minä järjestän tämän haluamasi taistelun?" Joanna kysyi.

Akane huokaisi.

"Kaikkiko minun täytyy sinulle kertoa?" hän kysyi. "Sinä olet kapteeni. Olen varma, että keksit jonkin keinon".

"Miten paljon minulla on aikaa?" Joanna kysyi.

"Tasan vuorokausi".

"Tässähän tulee kiire".

"Siinä tapauksessa suosittelen aloittamaan heti".

"Entä kun olen järjestänyt sinulle taistelusi?" Joanna kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

"Minä kerron sinulle paikan, josta voit noutaa heidät", Akane sanoi.

_Valehteleeko hän?_ Joanna kysyi Siranilta.

_Mistä minä sen tiedän? En ole päässyt edes lähelle hänen ajatuksiaan._

"Mistä tiedän, että voin luottaa sinuun?" Joanna kysyi ääneen.

"Sinä luotit minuun jo kerran tulemalla tänne", Akane huomautti.

Joanna harkitsi tätä hetken ja kohautti sitten olkiaan.

_Minusta tuntuu, etten voi tehdä nyt muuta_, hän totesi Siranille.

_Ei se mitään. Minä kestän kyllä vielä yhden päivän. Akane on voimakkaampi kuin tavalliset shinigamit. Hän on käyttänyt ruumiista irrottamansa reiryokun omansa vahvistukseksi. Ilmeisesti teidän onnistui kuitenkin jotenkin voittaa Yasu aiemmin. Ehkä sinä voit tehdä saman Akanelle, mitä te teitte Yasulle?_

Joanna irvisti sisäisesti sisarensa ajatukset kuulleessaan. Hän harkitsi hetken, mitä vastaisi sisarelleen. Siranin ajatukset olivat niin lähellä hänen omiaan, ettei hän voinut peittää tältä totuutta. Siran seurasi hänen ajatuksiaan ja sai yhdellä vilkaisulla selville, mitä viime päivinä oli tapahtunut.

_Sinä poltit kykysi loppuun?_ Naisen ajatukset olivat sekoitus epäuskoa ja tyrmistystä. _Miksi helvetissä sinä tänne tulit? Jos hän tajuaa, me olemme molemmat ongelmissa._

_Ole hiljaa_, Joanna viestitti tylysti takaisin sisarelleen.

"Miten minä saan sinuun yhteyden?" hän kysyi Akanelta.

"Minä lähetän perhoseni vuorokauden kuluttua luoksesi", Akane vastasi.

Joanna nyökkäsi vakavana.

Rasahdus pimeästä metsästä sai molemmat naiset valpastumaan. Joannan käsi tavoitteli vaistomaisesti hänen katanaansa. Akane pälyili villinä ympärilleen. Naiset vilkaisivat pikaisesti toisiaan arvioiden, oliko toisen hämmennys aitoa.

"Sinä toit jonkun mukanasi", Akane syytti.

"Minä en kertonut kellekään viestistäsi", Joanna vastasi haravoiden katseellaan metsää. "Oletko varma, ettet sinä tuonut mukanasi ketään?"

Akane ei vastannut, vaan tuijotti metsää. Naisen käteen oli ilmestynyt lyhytmiekka.

_Shinigami. Useampikin,_ Siran raportoi.

_Voi paska._

_Otan vapauden tuon perusteella olettaa, ettei tämä ollut osa suunnitelmaasi?_

Joanna ei vaivautunut vastaamaan. Hän piti kätensä katanallaan ja tarkasteli niin metsää ympärillään kuin Akaneakin. Valkohiuksinen nainen kääntyili villisti ja piteli miekkaansa uhkaavasti.

"Jos tahdot sisaresi säilyvän hengissä, sinä pudotat aseesi ja tulet tänne", Akane ilmoitti.

Joanna harkitsi asiaa hetken ja antoi sitten katanansa pudota maahan kolahtaen. Hän käveli naisen luo. Akane painoi oman teränsä hänen kurkulleen ja tarttui toisella kädellään käskevästi hänen olkavarteensa.

"Jos te tulette yhtään lähemmäs, kapteeni Ross kuolee", hän huusi metsään. Naisen silmissä läikähteli raivo hänen vilkaistessaan Joannaa. "Minä tunnen heidän reiatsunsa. Shinigameja. Mutta sen sinä tiesitkin, etkö tiennytkin?"

"En", Joanna vastasi vilpittömästi ja koetti pohtia samalla kiivaasti, oliko joku seurannut häntä vai oliko hänen viestinsä löydetty ennenaikaisesti.

"Älä yritä mitään tai tapan sisaresi", Akane sähähti hänelle.

Joanna totteli ja seisoi liikkumatta naisen otteessa.

"Pysykää siellä missä olette!" Akane huusi metsään uudelleen. Hän seisoi paikoillaan epätoivoisena. Joanna kuuli hänen levottoman hengityksensä.

"Sinä et tarvitse Sirania", Joanna totesi hiljaa. "Minä olen arvokkaampi panttivanki. Anna hänen mennä".

_Arvokkaampi? Sinä? Millähän perusteilla, jos saan luvan kysyä?_

"Kukaan ei mene mihinkään!" Akane ärähti. Hänen kätensä heilahti ja terä nirhaisi pienen naarmun Joannan kaulalle.

"Mitä sinä ajattelit tehdä? Jos meidät on piiritetty, sinä et ikinä pääse täältä pois", Joanna huomautti järkevästi. "Jos sinä antaudut nyt-"

"Mitä? Jos minä antaudun nyt, mitä se muuttaa? Minut tuomittiin kuolemaan jo vuosia sitten. Minulla ei ole mitään hävittävää", Akane sanoi. Naisen äänessä oli huvittunut sävy.

Joanna tajusi, ettei hän voinut sanoa enää mitään, millä olisi merkistystä. Niinpä hän käänsi huomionsa Akanesta ja keskittyi ajattelemaan sisartaan.

_Kun minä sanon, juokse._

_Jo, älä._

_Minä pyydän._

Siran oli pitkän tovin hiljaa.

_Minne minä edes juoksen? Täällä on pilkkopimeää._

Naisen ajatusten sävyssä oli tuttu hapan sävy. Joanna sulki silmänsä aistiessaan sen. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja tunsi, miten terä oli painautuneena vasten hänen kurkkuaan.

Sitten hän jännitti lihaksensa ja pamautti toisen kyynärpäänsä niin lujaa naisen vatsaan kuin kykeni. Hän ei kyennyt voimistamaan iskuaan kyvyllään, eikä hänellä ollut puolellaan kuin uskomus siitä, ettei nainen odottanut iskua hänen puoleltaan.

Akane voihkaisi ja hänen miekkakätensä ote herpaantui. Nainen taipui kevyesti kasaan, vetäen vapaan kätensä vaistomaisesti vatsaansa vasten. Joanna heittäytyi eteenpäin maahan. Hän tunsi, miten naisen reiatsu leimahti loistamaan kirkkaana. Hän epäili vahvasti, ettei saisi enää vapaita lyöntejä tämän taistelun aikana. Hän tunsi osuvansa maahan ja käytti osan liikevoimastaan kierähtämällä ympäri selälleen ja haparoimalla itseään jaloilleen. Hän oli tuskin ennättänyt saada itsensä tasapainoon, kun Akane oli hänen kimpussaan. Nainen sivalsi häntä kohden terällään. Joanna väisti heittäytymällä suoraan taaksepäin. Terä viilsi silti hänen toista olkavarttaan tehden siistin viillon. Joanna irvisti tuntiessaan kivun.

Akanen kasvoilla käväisi hämmennys.

"Missä sinun voimasi nyt on?" nainen kysyi.

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan keskittyi tarkkailemaan naisen miekkakättä. Akane kohautti olkiaan ja kävi epäröimättä naisen kimppuun.

"Juokse, idiootti!" Siranin ääni leikkasi pimeää kirkkaana.

Joanna pohti asiaa yhden sydämenlyönnin ja säntäsi sitten juoksemaan niin lujaa kuin pääsi. Hän tunsi Akanen hahmon takanaan ja odotti jokaisella askeleellaan iskua, joka uppoaisi hänen lapaluidensa väliin. Hän kuuli naisen hengityksen, tunsi tämän ottavan häntä yhdellä shunpoaskeleella kiinni.

Sitten hänen sivuitseen liikahti hahmo, sitten toinen. Joanna tunsi, miten joku tarttui häneen ja hän tunsi, miten he liikkuivat shunpolla. Yllättäen he olivat kaukana ja Akanen hahmo taistelukentällä erottui pienenä silhuettina. Vasta sitten Kira irrotti otteensa naisesta. Joanna tunsi heikotusta ja vajosi istumaan maahan. Hän tuijotti taistelukenttää edessään. Hän näki Akanen hahmon kamppailemassa.

"Heidän täytyy olla varovaisia. Jos he käyttävät shunpoa tai koettavat käyttää kidoa tai muita tekniikoita-", hän aloitti.

"He tietävät", Kira sanoi.

Tulenliekkien leimahdus täytti kentän ja valaisi hetkeksi näkymän selkeänä. Joanna erotti kapteeni Soifonin ja etäisenä hahmona tämän takana Hitsugayan. Sitten valo sammui ja hän erotti taistelijat enää näiden reiatsun perusteella. Miekkojen kalke kuului etäisenä ja sekoittui huutoihin.

"Sinun kätesi vuotaa verta", Kira totesi.

Joanna vilkaisi olkavarttaan ja totesi miehen olevan oikeassa.

"Minä en ollut aivan niin nopea kuin ajattelin olevani", hän sanoi lammasmaisesti.

"Minä olin varma, että sinä kuolisit", Kira totesi.

"Mukavaa, että minuun luotetaan", Joanna sanoi. Hän tunsi olonsa edelleen epätodelliseksi. Hän kääntyi katsomaan uudelleen aukiolle, jossa taistelu raivosi vimmaisena. "Tarvitsevatkohan he apua?"

"Eivät sinulta".

"Ai".

"Pysy paikoillasi", Kira käski. Hän tarttui naisen olkavarteen ja tarkasteli haavaa. "Minulla on käsky viedä sinut takaisin Seireteihin välittömästi".

"Entä Siran?"

"Joku tuo hänetkin".

"Vai niin".

"Koetan parantaa ensin kätesi", Kira sanoi.

Joanna istui aloillaan ja antoi miehen puuhata kätensä kanssa. Hän ei mahtanut sille mitään, mutta taistelu veti hänen huomionsa puoleensa. Hän näki Akanen taistelevan, tunsi tämän vimman tarkkailupaikalleen asti. Hän kuuli naisen huutavan jotakin, näki terän välkähtävän tulenliekkien valossa. Valkohiuksinen nainen tanssi siroin liikkein, tehden vuoroin iskuja ja torjuntoja. Joanna tiesi, ettei tämän tanssi jatkuisi enää pitkään. Akanella ei ollut mahdollisuuksia, eikä hän koskaan saisi taisteluaan Yamamoton kanssa. Silti hän taisteli, kamppaili vimmaisesti ylivoimaa vastaan. Valkoiset hiukset heilahtivat, sirot piirteet olivat muuttuneet päättäväiseksi naamioksi. Nainen pyörähti ympäri ja torjui itseään kohti lyödyn terän. Joanna kuuli iskun kalahduksen kaikuvan yöilmassa. Hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta valkohiuksisen naisen viimeistä tanssia seuratessaan, oliko tämä todella heidän vihollisensa vai uhrinsa.

Kiran kosketus haavassa sai hänet voihkaisemaan ja kääntämään huomionsa mieheen edessään. Tämän kasvoilla oli huolestuneen keskittynyt ilme hänen tarkastellessaan haavaa. Joanna tuijotti miestä ja antoi tämän tehdä työnsä. Kun Kira oli vihdoin valmis, hän kohotti katseensa olkavarresta Joannaan. Yllätyksekseen hän näki kyyneleiden valuvan naisen poskilla.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi.

"Olen", Joanna sanoi hiljaa. Hän kääntyi katsomaan vielä kerran taistelukentälle. "Vähän väsynyt vain".

"Minä vien sinut asunnollesi", Kira sanoi.

"Kiitos".

Hetken mielijohteesta Kira halasi naista varovasti. Joanna ei vastannut eleeseen ja käänsi kasvonsa pois. Kira tunsi olonsa typeräksi ja irrottautui pikaisesti. Hän ojensi kätensä naiselle.

"Mennäänkö?" hän kysyi kevyesti.

Nainen nyökkäsi ja tarttui hänen käteensä.

Se oli hiljainen matka.


	14. Sateen jälkeen

Koska taisin puhua jotakin korskeita paketin valmiiksi saattamisesta ennen sen varsinaisen kiireputken alkamista ja tässä on aikaa ruhtinaallisesti noin nelisen päivää, ajattelin nyt tarttua itseäni reippaalla otteella niskasta ja pistää tuulemaan. Toivon, ettei tarmonpuuskani ole aiheuttanut noloja kirjoitusvirheitä tai muita vastaavia, mutta ehkäpä kykenemme etenemään niistä huolimatta.

* * *

**14. Sateen jälkeen**

Joanna makasi pitkällään asuntonsa sohvalla. Hän kulutti aikaansa kokeilemalla, saisiko hän hajotettua pöydällä olevan hiuspinnin kyvyllään. Metallinpala lipsui kuitenkin hänen otteestaan jatkuvasti. Lopulta pöydän ääressä jurona istuva Siran kyllästyi katsomaan touhua ja nappasi pinnin käteensä. He olivat istuneet samalla tavalla jo muutaman tunnin. Kummankin mielessä oli liikaa asioita, jotta he olisivat osanneet purkaa niitä järkevästi. Kumpikaan ei tahtonut myöskään olla yksin. Vaistomaisesti he olivat vetäytyneet sen ainoan ihmisen luokse, jonka kumpikin tiesi sietävän itseään tällaisina päivinä.

"Tiedätkö mikä sinun ongelmasi on?" Siran kysyi yllättäen.

"Lasketaanko sinut vaihtoehtojen joukkoon?"

"Ei lasketa".

"Ai. Sitten tämä on vaikea".

"Haluatko, että kerron sinulle vai tahdotko vielä kieriskellä itsesäälissä?" Siran kysyi pisteliäästi.

"Eikö se muka kuulosta hauskalta tavalta viettää aikaansa?" Joanna kysyi takaisin.

"Kyllä se aina tämän voittaa", Siran totesi.

Joanna nauroi, mutta naurahdus jäi lyhyeksi.

"Sinä aiot kertoa minulle joka tapauksessa, etkö aiokin?" hän arvasi.

"Minä olen tosissani", Siran huomautti.

"Kerta se on ensimmäinenkin", Joanna totesi.

"Jo", Siran sanoi vaimeasti.

Joanna käänsi katseensa ja tuijotti hetken aikaa kattoon.

"Miksi me puhumme tästä nyt?" hän kysyi.

"Koska joskushan meidän on puhuttava tärkeistäkin asioista, emmekä me koskaan tahdo ehtiä", Siran sanoi kepeästi.

Joanna kohautti olkiaan.

"Vai niin", hän totesi. Vaikka hän pitikin äänensä tasaisena, hän tunsi silti epämiellyttävänä aavistuksena mihin keskustelu tulisi kääntymään.

"Rakastatko sinä häntä?" Siranin ääni oli vaimea, mutta sanat erottuivat selkeinä.

Joanna sulki silmänsä. Hän tunsi olevansa aivan lopussa. Pitkät yöunet, kylpy ja kunnon ateria olivat auttaneet häntä selviytymään viimeisestä vuorokaudesta järjissään. Nyt hän tunsi kuitenkin olonsa tyhjäksi ja kuluneeksi.

"Sataakohan huomennakin?" hän kysyi kevyesti takaisin.

"Oliko tuo sinun vastauksesi?" Siran kysyi.

"Onko sillä mitään väliä?" Joanna kysyi takaisin.

"Totta helvetissä sillä on väliä!" Siran huusi. Hänen äänessään oli raivoa, joka yllätti Joannan. "Miksi sinä teet tästä kaikesta itsellesi niin vaikeaa?"

Joanna ei tiennyt vastausta.

"Tekeekö kieltäminen sinulle jotenkin paremman olon? Uskotko, että se muuttaa todellisuutta? Miksi sinä vaivaudut, Jo? Minä luen ajatuksia", Siran miltei huusi. Joanna kuuli hänen äänestään raivon ja turhautumisen, kitkeryydenkin.

"Miksi se on sinulle niin tärkeää?" Joanna kysyi takaisin terävästi. Hän tunsi ärtymystä. Miksei Siran jättänyt häntä rauhaan? Hän ei halunnut puhua aiheesta, hän ei halunnut edes ajatella asiaa.

Siran ei vastannut pitkään toviin.

"Koska se on jotakin sellaista, jota minä en koskaan osannut", hän sanoi.

Joanna sulki silmänsä. Hän tunsi kyyneleiden polttelevan luomiensa takana. Hän raotti silmiään ja räpytteli kiivaasti. Yksi kyynel karkasi ja piirsi juovan hänen poskelleen.

Vaikka he olivat keskenään niin erilaiset, he olivat kuitenkin kuin toistensa peilikuvat. He olivat kaksi rikkonaista astiaa, hiilellä kiveen piirrettyjä hahmoja. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut enää ehjä, eikä kumpikaan heistä osannut rakastaa. Sirania ei ollut kukaan koskaan opettanut, Joanna itse oli kolhinut itsensä liian pahoin uskaltaakseen enää. Kumpi olikaan raskaampi taakka, Joanna huomasi ajattelevansa, katkoa siipensä ja elää mukanaan vain muisto tuulesta vai syntyä siipirikkona voimatta koskaan todella koskettaa taivasta?

"Sinä pelkäät edelleen", Siran totesi.

Joanna ei vastannut.

"Sinä olet minun sisareni! Sinä et pelkää mitään, etkä väistä ketään. Kun minä olen peloissani tai eksynyt, minä haen sinulta lohtua ja tukea. Sinä olet meistä kahdesta voimakkaampi!" Siran huusi. Naisen äänessä oli epätoivoinen sointi. Joanna tunnisti sen. Oli katkeraa, niin katkeraa tajuta, etteivät sankarit olleetkaan sankareita, vaan ihmisiä. Hän muisti sen tunteen, eikä tahtonut kuulla sitä sisarensa äänessä.

"Minä en jaksa", hän sanoi vaimeasti.

"Kira rakastaa sinua, tiedäthän sinä sen?" Siran sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli vimmainen sävy, aivan kuin hän olisi päättänyt näyttää sisarelleen totuuden ja pakottaa tämän katsomaan sitä suoraan silmiin. "Hän piru vie rakastaa sinua!"

Joanna ei kyennyt vastaamaan. Hän näki mielessään Kiran kasvot, kuuli tämän äänen. Hän muisti, miltä mies oli tuoksunut painautuessaan häntä vasten, miltä miehen huulet olivat tuntuneet hänen suudellessaan tätä. Miten Kira oli pidellyt hänestä kiinni, kun hän oli itkenyt pelätessään menettävänsä Siranin. Miten mies oli ollut läsnä hänen jokaisena päivänään, valmiina tukemaan ja auttamaan häntä. Mitä hän oli antanut tälle takaisin? Hän oli pettänyt miehen luottamuksen sinä yönä juhlien jälkeen, antamalla tälle palan jotakin sellaista, johon heidän kummankaan ei olisi pitänyt sotkeutua.

Siran oli ollut oikeassa. Hänen piti olla voimakas ja peloton. Silti hän oli sortunut ja pakottanut Kiran polvilleen kanssaan.

"Minä korjaan sen", hän sanoi pakotetusti.

Siran tuijotti häntä laajentunein silmin. Hänen rintansa kohoili ja huulet olivat raollaan.

"Miten helvetin typerä sinä oikein olet?" tämä kysyi häneltä.

"Mitä muutakaan minä voin?" Joanna kysyi turhautuneena. Hän tunsi olonsa vihaiseksi. Vihaiseksi Siranille siitä, että tämä pakotti hänet ajattelemaan. Vihaiseksi itselleen, koska oli ollut kyllin typerä joutuakseen ongelmiin. "Mitä minä voin tehdä tai antaa hänelle? Mitä meillä on jäljellä? Mitä minusta on jäljellä?"

"Sinä saarnaat aina siitä, miten jokaisen tulee saada valita oma tiensä. Eikö olekin kamalan tekopyhää ja itsekästä sinulta, ettet sinä edes kysy Kiran mielipidettä?" Siran sanoi hiljaa.

"Älä", Joanna sanoi vaimeasti.

"Älä mitä? Älä kerro totuutta? Sillä se on itsekästä! Sinä pelkäät, koska kerran sinua satutettiin niin pahoin, ettet sinä uskonut selviytyväsi siitä hengissä. Sinä pelkäät niin paljon, että annat tuon pelon lamauttaa itsesi. Sinä rakastat häntä. Silti sinä mieluummin jätät hänet kuin annat hänelle mahdollisuuden, koska se säästää sinut siltä mahdollisuudelta, että hän joskus satuttaisi sinua yhtä pahasti", Siran sanoi. Naisen sinisten silmien katse oli jäätävä. "Sinä olet pelkuri".

Joanna käänsi katseensa, sillä hän ei tiennyt kumpi sattui häneen enemmän, Siranin sanat vai tämän katseessa näkyvä halveksunta. Hän tuijotti eteensä mitään todella näkemättä ja koetti pakottaa hengityksensä kulkemaan katkomatta. Hän ei tahtonut itkeä, ei nyt. Ei enää.

"Minä en tiedä enää pelkäänkö minä enemmän itse kipua vai mahdollisuutta siihen", hän sanoi lopulta hiljaa.

Siran ei vastannut. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi sen sitten voimalla ulos. Joanna makasi aloillaan liikahtamatta, kuin lamautuneena omista sanoistaan. Siran tunsi raivonsa laantuvan ja tunsi häpeää äskeisestä purkauksestaan.

"Miten helvetissä meistä tuli näin typeriä?" hän kysyi. Naisen katseessa oli epätoivoa.

Joanna ei vastannut.

* * *

"Oletko sinä pohtinut sitä, mitä käskin sinun miettiä?" Yamamoto kysyi.

Joanna nyökkäsi.

"Oletko sinä löytänyt vastauksen?" Yamamoto kysyi.

Joanna oli pitkän tovin hiljaa. Sitten hän pudisteli päätään.

"Minä en tiedä", hän myönsi.

"Sinulla on ollut aikaa miettiä", Yamamoto huomautti.

"Minä tiedän, mitä te tahtoisitte minun vastaavan ja mitä minun pitäisi vastata. Se on myös järkevä ja käytännöllinen vastaus. Yhden ihmisen henki monen hengestä. Mutta vaikka minä vastaisin nyt mitä tahansa, minä en voi luvata, että vastaukseni olisi todellisella valinnan hetkellä sama", Joanna sanoi. Naisen äänessä oli päättäväisyyttä ja surua. "Minä en tiedä, mitä minä vastaisin tuona yhtenä hetkenä. En todella".

Yamamoto oli pitkän tovin hiljaa.

"Sinä olet vannonut puolustavasi Seireteitä", hän huomautti.

"Minä antaisin epäröimättä henkeni Seiretein puolesta, milloin tahansa", Joanna sanoi. Naisen sinisissä silmissä paloi päättäväinen tuli.

Yamamoto katsoi häntä pitkään.

"Minä tiedän sen", hän sanoi hiljaa. Mies oli tovin hiljaa. "Sinulla on hyvä sydän ja vahvat periaatteet. Sinä teet sen, minkä uskot oikeaksi. Joskus me tarvitsemme sydäntä enemmän kuin järkeä".

Mies vilkaisi Joannaa.

"Toisinaan meidän on taas asetettava omat tunteemme syrjään ja tehtävä se, mitä meiltä vaaditaan, jotta me voimme palvella muita. Minä oletan sinulla olevan riittävästi viisautta, jotta erotat nämä hetket toisistaan".

Joanna nyökkäsi hiljaa.

"Minä opin koko ajan", hän sanoi.

"Joanna", Yamamoto sanoi, kun hän oli jo lähdössä. Joanna seisahtui ja kääntyi katsomaan Yamamotoa.

"Sinun pitää myös oppia luottamaan muihin. Jokainen meistä tekee ratkaisunsa. Sinun on opittava luottamaan siihen, että muut tekevät omat ratkaisunsa ja kykenevät kantamaan niiden seuraukset. Jokaisella meistä on oikeus tehdä valintoja ja oikeus tehdä virheitä. Sinä et voi suojella muita elämältä, eikä se ole sinun tehtäväsikään".

Joanna käänsi katseensa hitaasti mieheen.

"Joku muu sanoi minulle äskettäin jotakin samankaltaista", hän sanoi.

"Todellako?"

Joanna nyökkäsi hiljaa.

"Menehän nyt".

"Kyllä".

Yamamoto huokaisi, kun ovi naisen takana sulkeutui. Niin nuori, hän huomasi ajattelevansa. Niin täynnä toiveita ja kiihkeyttä. Hän huokaisi uudelleen, mutta tällä kertaa eleessä oli tyyneyttä. Välillä vuodet tuntuivat taakalta, mutta hän oli niistä myös kiitollinen.

* * *

"Akane sai surmansa eilen puoliltaöin", Matsumoto totesi. He olivat kokoontuneet joukolla iltapäivästä Joannan asunnolle istumaan ja purkamaan viime päivien tapahtumia. Tunnelma oli ollut hiljaisen vaivautunut, eikä edes Renji ollut piikitellyt muita tavalliseen tapaansa.

Joanna nyökkäsi uupuneena.

"Niin minä kuulin", hän sanoi. "Mikäli Unohana on oikeassa, myöskään Yasu ei näe huomista".

"Paskat", Siran totesi. Nainen siemaisi pitkän kulauksen pitelemästään pullosta. Hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät, mutta naisen eleissä oli sulkeutunutta torjuvuutta. "Mitä väliä sillä on?"

"He saivat kuulusteltua häntä, kun hän tuli aamulla hetkeksi tajuihinsa", Matsumoto sanoi.

"Minä kuulin. Heidän ei ollut Yasun mukaan alun perin tarkoitus hyökätä kenenkään kimppuun, vaan he osuivat vahingossa tiedonkeruumatkallaan samaan aikaan kujalle vartijoiden kanssa. Heidän tilanteensa ja menneisyytensä huomioon ottaen, en lainkaan ihmettele, etteivät he tahtoneet jäädä kiinni uudelleen", Joanna sanoi hiljaa. "He jäivät kuitenkin keräämään näiden reiryokun Akanen käskystä taistelun jälkeen, olisihan se heidän näkökulmastaan muutoin mennyt hukkaan".

"Tai niin Yasu ainakin väitti", Kyoraku totesi. Mies kaatoi itselleen lasillisen. Hänen tavallisesti komeat kasvonsa näyttivät rasittuneilta. Mies hieroi otsaansa uupuneesti. "He saattoivat myös haluta lisätä voimiaan ennen varsinaista iskuaan".

"Sinä voisit varmistaa sen", Renji totesi Siranille. Naisen mulkaisu sai hänet kuitenkin hätkähtämään.

"Hitonko väliä sillä on enää kellekään? Joka ikinen sillä kujalla olleista on nyt joko kuollut tai tekee kuolemaa. Mitä helvettiä te enää tahdotte lisää?" Siran miltei sylki sanat suustaan.

"Ota rauhallisesti!" Renji sanoi nostaen kätensä ylös antautuvasti.

"Minä vihaan tätä", Siran sanoi myrtyneesti ja otti uuden siemauksen.

"Tietääkö kukaan Akikosta?" Joanna kysyi.

"Unohana sanoi, että se on enää ajan kysymys", Siran sanoi. Nainen haroi niskaansa. "Sanoinko jo kenties, että vihaan tätä?"

Seurue oli pitkän tovin hiljaa, sitten Kyoraku laski lasinsa huokaisten pöydälle.

"Minä taidan lähteä muutamalle", hän totesi.

"Sinä aiot juhlia tällaisena iltana?" Siran kysyi epäuskoisena.

Kyoraku levitteli käsiään ja katsahti muihin harvinaisen surumielisesti.

"Mitä muuta kukaan järkevä ihminen voi tehdä?"

* * *

"Kapteeni", Kira sanoi.

Joanna kohotti katseensa. Hän oli ollut istumassa pienessä puistikossa lähellä asuntoaan. Hän ei ollut tahtonut jäädä kotiinsa istumaan kaiken kokemansa jälkeen, mutta hänestä ei ollut myöskään todella liittymään Kyorakun ja Matsumoton seuraan juhlimaan. Niinpä muiden lähdettyä hän oli pukenut päälleen enemmän vaatetta ja lähtenyt kuljeksimaan päämäärättömästi. Hänen askeleensa olivat vieneet hänet pian hoidetulle viheralueelle. Puiden ja pienen lammen läheisyys tuntui rauhoittavalta.

Kira huomasi kapteeninsa katseessa yllättyneisyyttä. Ilmeisesti tämä ei ollut odottanut kohtaavansa häntä tänään. Toisaalta hän ei ihmetellyt sitä. Kira oli tehnyt pyöreää päivää siitä lähtien, kun Joanna oli pidätetty tehtävistään, eikä hän ollut ennättänyt paljoa toimistonsa ulkopuolelle.

"Hei", nainen sanoi varovasti ja teki vaistomaisesti tilaa kivipenkillä, jotta mies mahtuisi istumaan.

"Huomasin sinut kulkiessani ohi ja ajattelin, että kaipaisit ehkä seuraa", Kira sanoi ja yritti hymyillä. Hän tunsi olonsa kuitenkin epävarmaksi. Hän ei tiennyt enää, mitä nainen hänestä oikein halusi tai oliko hän edes toivottu.

"Joko toimistolla hiljeni?" Joanna kysyi. Hän tunsi olonsa haavoittuvaiseksi istuessaan arkivaatteissaan. Ne muuttivat hänet kapteeni Rossista Joannaksi. Niinpä hän puhui työstä, käytti sitä suojanaan.

"Vähän kerrassaan", Kira totesi. Hän vilkaisi naista. "Huhut tiesivät kertoa, että sait työsi takaisin".

"Aloitan huomenna", Joanna myönsi.

"Sinäkö et ajatellut kertoa minulle asiasta?" Kira kysyi kulmaansa merkitsevästi kohottaen. Miehen äänensävy paljasti kuitenkin, ettei hän ollut vakavissaan.

"Ajattelin, että huomaisit kyllä viimeistään aamulla", Joanna sanoi ja hymyili vinosti. "Oletko pahoillasi?"

"Siitä, ettet kertonut minulle vai siitä, että palaat huomenna?" Kira kysyi takaisin.

"Kummastakaan?"

"Ehkäpä", Kira sanoi.

"Kyllä minä aioin lähettää sinulle sanan vielä tänään", Joanna lohdutti.

"Kuka sanoi, että minä olen _siitä_ pahoillani?" Kira kysyi takaisin.

Joanna virnisti.

"Miten joukot jaksavat?" hän kysyi.

"Olosuhteisiin nähden hyvin", Kira sanoi. "Minusta tuntuu kuitenkin, että kestää pitkän tovin, ennen kuin asiat palaavat entiselleen".

"Jos ne palaavat enää ennalleen", Joanna totesi. Hän tajusi kuitenkin, miten sanat saattoi tulkita monella tapaa. Hän vilkaisi miestä varovasti syrjäsilmällä. Kira hänen vierellään oli hiljaa, kuin pohtien.

"Niin tietenkin", Kira totesi lopulta. Hän käänsi katseensa pieneen koristelampeen heidän edessään. Hän tunsi olonsa pettyneeksi, vaikka koettikin vakuutella itselleen, ettei ollut odottanut mitään. Miksi olisi?

"Minä en tarkoittanut sitä niin. Ei sillä ole väliä. Unohda koko juttu", Joanna sanoi päättäväisesti toivoen voivansa karkottaa keskustelun ylle langenneen synkän varjon.

Kira katsahti häneen pitkään. Miehen katseessa häilähti terävyys.

"Minun lienee parasta mennä. Huomenna on paljon töitä", hän totesi tasaisesti. Hän nousi sanojensa vakuudeksi ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan Joannaa. "Hyvää yötä".

Kira kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään hiekkatietä pois puistikosta. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli juosta, mutta hänen ylpeytensä ei antanut hänen kiirehtiä. Niinpä hän käveli hillittyä tahtia kauemmas kivipenkistä, kauemmas naisesta. Joannan ääni tavoitti hänet, kun hän oli lammen reunalla.

"Älä mene".

Naisen äänessä oli anova sävy.

Kira seisahtui ja kääntyi katsomaan naista. Tämän sinisissä silmissä oli pelokas katse. Nainen näytti merkillisellä tavalla hauraalta istuessaan kivipenkillä ja katsoessaan häntä. Kira tajusi, ettei pyyntö ollut naiselle helppo. Hän palasi takaisin naisen luo, muttei sanonut mitään. Hänen mielessään kirveli yhä heidän aikaisemmat sananvaihtonsa.

Jokin Joannan kasvoissa sai hänet kuitenkin nielemään kiukkunsa ja odottamaan. Hän seisoi pitkän hetken naisen edessä, tämän katsoessa häneen laajentunein silmin ja rohkeuttaan keräten. Kira ei tiennyt mitä lukea naisen kasvoilta, mutta hänen vaistonsa varoitti häntä kiirehtimästä tätä.

"Minä pelkään sinua kuollakseni", nainen sanoi lopulta.

Kira tuijotti häntä epäuskoisena. Hän oli odottanut naisen selittävän hänelle, miksei tämä voinut rakastaa häntä tai puhuvan siitä, miten tämä tahtoisi jatkossakin heidän olevan vain ystäviä. Hän ei ollut odottanut tätä.

"Pelkäät?" hän toisti.

Joanna hymyili vinosti, mutta hänen katseestaan heijastui surumielinen pelko.

"Minä pelkään sitä, mitä sinä saat minut tuntemaan. Minä pelkään sitä, miten suuren vallan se sinulle antaa", hän tunnusti.

Kira tuijotti vaaleaa naista edessään, eikä tiennyt mitä ajatella.

"Miksi sinä sitä pelkäät?" hän kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Koska viimeksi kun minä rakastin, minuun sattui lopulta niin paljon, että toivoin kuolevani", Joanna sanoi. Naisen katse oli epätoivoinen. "Minä en tahdo enää tuntea sellaista kipua koskaan".

Kira katsoi naista edessään ääneti. Hän katsoi tämän silmiin ja näki pelkoa, surua ja ripauksen toivoa. Hän pohti naisen sanoja.

"Rakastatko sinä minua?" hän kysyi.

Joanna käänsi katseensa ja puristi kämmeniään nyrkkiin. Hän tunsi hengen takertuvan kurkkuunsa ja sydämensä hakkaavan vimmaisesti. Hetki tuntui maanvyöryltä, joka vei häneltä jalansijan ja hautasi hänet alleen. Hän veti henkeä epätoivoisesti.

"Rakastan", hän kuiskasi.

Silloin hän tajusi, että maanvyöry oli mennyt ohitse häneen koskematta. Hän kykeni taas hengittämään. Hän kohotti katseensa ja näki Kiran edessään. Miehen kasvoilla oli surumielinen hymy.

"Mikset sinä kertonut minulle aiemmin?" hän kysyi.

"Jotkut asiat vievät aikaa".

Joanna laski katseensa väistääkseen Kiran kasvoilla näkyvää hämmennystä. Hän tunsi olonsa edelleen huteraksi. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hänen oli vilu. Kira huomasi sen. Hän istui naisen viereen ja kietoi toisen kätensä tämän harteille vetäen naisen itseensä kiinni. Joanna antoi miehen tehdä sen. Hän tunsi miten lämmin Kira oli, aisti etäisenä tämän tuoksun. Hän nojasi kasvojaan miehen kylkeä vasten.

"Minä vien sinut kotiin", Kira sanoi hiljaa tuntien naisen tärisevän hienokseltaan.

Joanna ei vastustellut, vaan antoi miehen shunpota heidät hänen asunnolleen. Vasta eteisessä Kira irrotti otteensa hänen harteiltaan. Joanna kääntyi katsomaan miestä. Tämä seisoi hänen takanaan, piirteet vakavina. Joanna katsoi miestä pitkään ja tutkivasti.

"Voitko sinä luvata minulle, ettet sinä koskaan satuta minua?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

"Onko olemassa sellaista lupausta, jonka minä voin vilpittömin mielin antaa ja johon sinä voit luottaa?" Kira kysyi.

Joanna laski katseensa.

"Oletko sinä varma, että tätä sinä haluat?" hän kysyi sen sijaan.

"Olen", Kira vastasi,

"Miksi?" Joannan katseessa oli vilpitöntä hämmennystä.

Kira hymyili harvinaista hymyään.

"Miksi en?" hän kysyi takaisin ja tarttui naisen olkapäihin. Hän veti naisen hitaasti itseään vasten ja piteli tästä kiinni. Joanna tunsi, miten hänen kehonsa tärisi edelleen. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas miehestä ja kietoi käsivartensa ympärilleen.

"Tämä ei ole viisasta", hän sanoi. Hänen oli pakko sanoa jotakin. Hänen täytyi pitää kiinni järjestään, sillä muutoin kaikki kaatuisi hänen niskaansa.

"Ei olekaan", Kira myönsi auliisti. "Mikä viime päivinä on ollut viisasta?"

Joanna sulki silmänsä ja henkäisi.

"Minä en tiedä pystynkö minä tähän", hän sanoi.

"Sinä rakastat minua", Kira sanoi takaisin. "Sinä sanoit sen jo. Mitä sinä enää pelkäät?"

Joanna käänsi katseensa. Kun hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan miestä, hänen katseessaan oli surumielinen taite.

"Sinä et koskaan sanonut sitä takaisin minulle".

Kira oli pitkän tovin hiljaa.

"Minä rakastan sinua".

Joanna sulki silmänsä. Kun hän avasi ne uudelleen, Kira oli edelleen hänen edessään.

"Me olemme hulluja molemmat", hän sanoi.

"Minä rakastan sinua silti", Kira sanoi.

"Se tarkoittaa vain sitä, että olet hullumpi kuin minä", Joanna totesi.

"Tule tänne", Kira sanoi.

Joanna katsoi miestä. Heidät erotti vain yksi askel, mutta se tuntui kokonaiselta kaikkeudelta. Hän tiesi, ettei Kira liikkuisi. Hänen täytyi ottaa askel itse. Sen mies vaatisi häneltä. Joanna veti henkeään ja soimasi itseään. Mitä muuta Kira oli koskaan häneltä vaatinut?

Kun hän vihdoin astui miehen luo, hän tunsi kaiken kirkkaana ja selkeänä, aivan kuin hän olisi ensi kertaa todella nähnyt itsensä. Hän rakasti Kiraa, rakasti koko typerästä sydämestään. Hän painautui miestä vasten ja suuteli tätä, kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kiran kädet olivat hänen ympärillään, pidellen hänestä kiinni tiukasti. He suutelivat uudelleen ja uudelleen, kuin hyvittääkseen ajan, jonka olivat epäröineet ja pelänneet. Lopulta Kira tarttui Joannaan ja veti hänet mukaansa.

Joanna antoi miehen tehdä sen.

* * *

Siran seisoi Akikon huoneella. Hän tuijotti vuoteella makaavaa naista. Ukitake seisoi hänen vierellään, näyttäen tavanomaista kalpeammalta. Unohana seisoi lempeänä hahmona vuoteen vierellä. Hän ojensi kätensä ja sipaisi Akikon korvan takaa karanneen suortuvan takaisin paikoilleen. Nuori nainen näytti levolliselta maatessaan vuoteella.

"Mikäli te haluatte, te voitte jäädä tänne hetkeksi", Unohana sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli myötätuntoinen sävy.

Siran ei vastannut, vaan tuijotti eteensä torjuvana. Ukitake nyökkäsi hiljaa.

"Kiitoksia", hän sanoi.

Unohana poistui ja sulki oven hiljaa perässään. Huoneessa oli pitkän aikaa hiljaista. Ukitake liikahti ensimmäisenä, astuen vuoteen vierelle. Hän sipaisi Akikon otsaa ja hymähti.

"Hän oli hyvä nainen", hän sanoi lempeästi.

"Mitä sillä on väliä? Hän on nyt kuollut", Siran sanoi tylysti.

"Me muistamme hänet", Ukitake korjasi. "Sillä on merkitystä".

Siran pudisteli päätään.

"Se on jotakin sellaista, jota jälkeen jääville sepitetään. Jottei kukaan meistä tuntisi oloaan kurjaksi. "Hän elää muistoissamme, hän on yhä lähellämme". Mutta se ei ole todellista. Akiko on nyt kuollut, eikä mikään muuta sitä. Eivät kauniit sanat tai muistot", hän sanoi.

Ukitake ei voinut olla kohottamatta kulmiaan naisen sanat kuullessaan.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa tänään?" hän kysyi.

Siran käänsi hänelle selkänsä äkäisesti ja meni ikkunan äärelle. Nainen seisoi hetken torjuvana paikoillaan ja kääntyi sitten vilkaisemaan miestä takanaan.

"Minuun sattuu, enkä minä tiedä enää kenen vika se on", hän sanoi. "Minä en enää tiedä ketä vihata".

Ukitake oli pitkän tovin hiljaa naisen sanoja pohtien.

"Ehkäpä voisit aloittaa lopettamalla itsesi vihaamisen", hän ehdotti.

Siran aikoi kivahtaa hänelle äkäisen vastauksen, muttei kyennytkään. Hän tajusi, että mies oli oikeassa. Hän todella vihasi itseään. Hän oli tehnyt sen, minkä oli uskonut oikeaksi, eikä sillä ollut ollut merkitystä. Asiat eivät olleet oikeammin kuin ne olivat olleet hänen aloittaessaan. Se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa heikoksi, epätoivoiseksikin. Siran oli tottunut siihen, että hänen tiesi, mitä hänen tuli tehdä ja sitten hän teki sen. Asiat palautuivat normaaleiksi tai joskus ne muuttuivat. Niissä oli kuitenkin aina jotakin järkeä. Niin asiat menivät, niin niiden kuului mennä.

Siran vilkaisi vuodetta, jossa Akikon ruumis makasi. Naisen kuolemassa ei ollut järkeä. Se ei ollut merkityksellinen, vaan vahinko. Sattuma. Hän muisti oman vihansa ja päättäväisyytensä sukellettuaan naisen mieleen. Hän oli aikonut muuttaa asioita, pakottaa syylliset vastuuseen. Nyt hän seisoi samassa paikassa muutamaa päivää myöhemmin tehtävänsä täyttäneenä. Miksi hän tunsi yhä vihaa? Miksi hän tunsi epäonnistuneensa?

Siran tuijotti hämmentyneenä valkohiuksista kapteenia edessään, eikä tiennyt mitä sanoa.

Ukitake käveli ääni naisen vierelle ja veti varoen hänet syliinsä.

"Sen ei pitänyt mennä näin", nainen sanoi hämmentyneenä hänen rintaansa vasten.

Ukitake sulki silmänsä ja piteli kiinni naisesta.

"Ei niin", hän sanoi.


	15. Kaikki aamut kanssasi

Tässäpä tämä viimeinenkin luku eli tämä homma on vihdoinkin paketissa. Kiitoksia siis kaikille niille, jotka jaksoivat kanssani noin sata sivua tekstiä kahlailla :)

Näin jälkiviisaana voinen tunnustaa, että tarinan piti alunperin kulkea aivan eri raiteita ja vielä täysin eri hahmoilla, mutta homma levisi kuin ne surullisenkuuluisat evästarpeen kansanhokemassa. Lopputulos on nyt kuitenkin vihdoinkin kasassa kokonaisuutena, joten parasta todennäköisesti olla vain tyytyväinen siihen, että sain paketin runtittua aikataulussa kasaan.

* * *

**15. Kaikki aamut kanssasi**

Joanna havahtui aamulla kevyesti säpsähtäen. Hän tajusi olevansa kotonaan ja rauhoittui huokaisten ja silmänsä sulkien. Pitkän ja autuaan hetken hän nautti unisena sänkynsä pehmeydestä ja jäsentensä uupuneesta raukeudesta kiittäen kaikkeutta siitä, ettei hänellä ollut töitä heti aamusta. Kiireettömän hetken katkaisi Kiran kääntyminen selälleen toisella puolella vuodetta.

Joanna kääntyi katsomaan miestä. Tämä nukkui levollisena huulet kevyesti raollaan. Joanna ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta, vaan käpertyi miehen kylkeä vasten ja suuteli tämän poskea.

Kira havahtui hätkähtäen unestaan ja vilkaisi naista vierellään hämmentyneenä. Joanna kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Pettynyt?" hän kysyi.

Kira naurahti ja rentoutui.

"Kyllä tämä viime kerran voittaa", hän totesi.

"Minulla oli silloin krapula", Joanna huomautti.

Kira nauroi. Joanna painautui lämpimänä häntä vasten ja he suutelivat pitkään.

"Sinä veit kaiken peiton", Joanna sanoi murjottaen, kun he irrottautuivat.

"Siitä riittää meille molemmille", Kira lupasi. "Tule tänne".

Mies veti naisen aivan kiinni itseensä ja kietoi peitteen huolella heidän ympärilleen.

"Parempi?" hän kysyi suudellen naisen otsaa.

Joanna ei vastannut, vaan makasi Kiraa vasten. Hänen päänsä lepäsi miehen rintaa vasten ja hän kuuli miehen sydämenlyönnit. Niiden rytmi oli rauhoittava.

"Ovatko nuo ne ruusut, jotka toin sinulle?" Kira kysyi. Joanna seurasi miehen katsetta pienelle pöydälle, jossa oli ruusukimppu lasimaljakossa.

"Ovat", Joanna sanoi.

"Minä luulin, että jätit ne sairastuvalle".

"Minähän sanoin, että rakastan ruusuja".

"Ne alkavat jo kuihtua. Minun pitää tuoda sinulle uusia".

"Mitä minä tuon sitten sinulle?"

"Ongelmia?"

"Tuo ei ollut lainkaan kilttiä", Joanna huomautti. "Saatat jäädä ilman aamupalaa".

Nainen huokaisi.

"Siitä puheen ollen, minun täytyy kohta nousta. Minulla on töitä muutaman tunnin päästä ja sitä ennen minun täytyy tehdä muutama muu asia", hän sanoi.

"Sinä voisit ilmoittaa toimistolle, että myöhästyt hieman", Kira ehdotti.

"Jonka jälkeen sinä ilmoitat saman asian? Luuletko, ettei kukaan huomaa?" Joanna kysyi.

"Haittaisiko se sinua?" Kira kysyi takaisin.

Joanna pohti asiaa hetken.

"En tiedä. Minulla ei ole ollut aiemmin työpaikkaromanssia", hän totesi.

"Minä olen sinulle pelkkä työpaikkaromanssi?" Kira toisti teeskennellen loukkaantunutta.

"Tulehan nyt, romanssi", Joanna ehdotti ja antoi miehelle suudelman. "Minä en aio olla myöhässä ensimmäisenä aamuna heti sen jälkeen, kun olen päässyt takaisin virkaani".

Nainen nousi istumaan, haki vaatekaappinsa oven yli heitetyn silkkisen aamutakkinsa ja puki sen ylleen. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan miestä olkansa yli.

"Minä keitän teetä", hän sanoi.

"Jollet pistä pahaksesi, voisin lainata suihkuasi".

"Ole hyvä vain. Pyyhkeitä on komerossa".

Itsekseen hyräillen Joanna meni keittiöön ja alkoi valmistaa aamupalaa. Hänen saatuaan teen valmiiksi, ovelta kuului koputus. Nainen rypisti kulmiaan ja meni avaamaan. Siran seisoi ovella ja haukotteli unisen näköisenä.

"Aamupalaa?" nainen kysyi.

"Huomenta sinullekin", Joanna toivotti ja kääntyi takaisin sisälle tyrkäten oven auki.

Siran seisahtui keittiössä ja kohotti toista kulmaansa epäluuloisena. Joanna vilkaisi sisartaan ja tajusi sitten, että suihkun kohina kuului keittiöön asti. Hän teeskenteli, ettei ollut huomannut mitään ja nouti sisarelleen kupin.

"Pitkä ilta?" hän kysyi kääntyessään hakemaan teekannua.

Siran haroi hiuksiaan.

"Niinkin voi sanoa", hän sanoi, eikä Joanna kysynyt. Siran kaatoi itselleen kupin täyteen ja lämmitti sormiaan hetken kupin kyljissä.

"Olin huomaavinani, että aioit viedä osan joukoista huomenna oikean maailman puolelle", hän totesi teetä siemaistessaan.

"Niin ajattelin. Sitä varten pidämme tänään tehostetut taisteluharjoitukset sekä käymme läpi käytännöt", Joanna sanoi. Hän kuunteli puolella korvalla, miten suihkun kohina loppui.

"Aiotko käydä samalla muuallakin?" Siran kysyi.

"Oliko sinulla jotakin mielessäsi?" Joanna kysyi.

"Minun tekisi mieli viipyä hetken", Siran sanoi. Punatukkainen nainen kohautti olkiaan. "Se on vähän kuin kävisi kotona".

"Ehkäpä me siis teemme pidennetyn kierroksen jahka saan joukot paimennettua paluumatkalle", Joanna ehdotti. Hän kääntyi takaisin aamupalatarpeiden puoleen ja jatkoi niiden asettelemista tarjolle huolellisin liikkein. Siran tarkasteli hänen työtään ääneti, teetään välillä siemaisten. Joanna tiesi katsomattakin, että hänen sisarensa vilkuili ympärilleen hakien varmistusta suihkussaolijan henkilöllisyydestä. Hän virnisti pienesti ja kääntyi sitten tarjoilemaan aamupalaa pöytään.

"Mitään muuta erityistä?" Siran kysyi vilkaisten sisartaan.

"Ei minun tietääkseni. Ajattelin pitää tämän viikon töissä rauhallisena", Joanna sanoi.

Kira astui keittiöön pukeutuneena ja hiukset yhä kosteina suihkun jäljiltä. Siranin kasvoille levisi julkea virnistys hänen nähdessään miehen. Kira punastui kevyesti, mutta tervehti naista kuitenkin nyökkäyksellä.

"Miten minusta tuntuu, että joudun etsimään jatkossa itselleni toisen aamiaispaikan?" Siran kysyi viattomasti.

"Voi olla", Joanna totesi.

"Joko Matsumoto tietää?" Siran kysyi.

"Ja samalla koko Seiretei? Ei", Joanna vastasi.

"Vai niin", Siran totesi yhä virnuillen. Nainen kopautti tyhjän teekuppinsa pöytään. "Minä taidan lähteä jo, että edes joku meistä on toimistolla ajoissa".

Hän harppoi ovelle ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan vielä taakseen.

"Ai niin, Kira. Jos sinä satutat häntä, minä hakkaan sinut hengiltä".

Sitten nainen oli poissa.

Kira tuijotti hänen peräänsä pitkään.

"Oliko hän tosissaan?" hän kysyi.

"Siran pitää sinusta", Joanna sanoi.

"Hänellä on kumma tapa osoittaa se".

"Hän vain sattuu pitämään minusta enemmän".

* * *

"Luuletko, että Akane puhui totta?"

Siranin ääni oli tasainen, mutta jokin hänen kysymyksessään sai Joanna vilkaisemaan sisartaan. Punatukkaisen naisen kasvoilla oli tutkimaton ilme. Joanna sipaisi hikistä otsaansa ja huokaisi. He olivat olleet taisteluharjoituksissa koko aamun. Päivä oli ollut helteinen ja he olivat vetäytyneet pitämään taukoa puiden varjostamalle nurmikolle.

"En tiedä", Joanna sanoi. Hän siemaisi pitkän kulauksen vesipullostaan ja ojensi sen sitten sisarelleen.

"Entä jos hän puhui totta?" Siran kysyi.

"Moni hänen sanomansa asia täsmää totuuden kanssa", Joanna totesi puolueettomasti.

"Sinäkö et tahdo keskustella aiheesta?" Siran kysyi terävästi.

"Minä en tiedä, mikä totuus on", Joanna sanoi. "En tiedä, saako meistä kukaan koskaan tietää".

"Entä jos Souta kuoli nimensä menettäneenä ja petturiksi julistettuna? Eikö se haittaa sinua?" Siran tivasi.

Joanna huokaisi uudelleen.

"Haittaa", hän sanoi. "Totta kai se haittaa minua. Mutta me emme voi tietää, mikä totuus todella oli. Kukaan meistä ei tiedä. Ne tiedemiehet, joiden kanssa Souta riiteli kiivaimmin, ovat jo kuolleet. Silloin suoritettu tutkinta totesi Soutan syylliseksi, mutta se saattoi olla puutteellinen ja perustua virheellisiin arvioihin. Joku saattoi myös lavastaa hänet, kuten Akane ja Saburo uskoivat. Jäljet ovat kuitenkin jo aikoja sitten kadonneet. Keneltä me kysymme?"

Siran käännähti ärtyneesti ja paiskasi vesipullon maahan.

"Minä en tahdo sen loppuvan näin", hän kivahti. "Se ei voi loppua näin! Entä jos Souta oli viaton? Kukaan ei koskaan puhdista hänen nimeään, ei hyvitä Akanelle tai Yasulle sitä mitä nämä kärsivät".

"Jos Souta oli viaton", Joanna totesi ja kumartui noukkimaan pullon. Nainen oli pitkän tovin hiljaa ja vilkaisi sitten sisartaan surumielisesti. "Entä kuka hyvittää niille, ketkä Akane ja Yasu surmasivat?"

Siran haroi tukkaansa vihaisella liikkeellä.

"Minä vihaan tätä", hän julisti.

"Sinulla on siihen täysi oikeus".

"Tämä ei ole oikeudenmukaista tai reilua".

"Elämä harvoin on".

"Älä heittäydy tuollaiseksi minun kanssani", Siran ärähti.

"Mitä sinä haluat minun sanovan?" Joanna kysyi takaisin.

Siran käännähti katsomaan sisartaan. Hänen kirkkaansinisissä silmissään kimmelsivät kyyneleet.

"Valehtele minulle", hän pyysi vilpittömästi.

Joanna hymähti surumielisesti.

"Kaikki järjestyy vielä. Me löydämme syylliset ja heitä rangaistaan. Kaikki saavat oikeutta, eikä kukaan menettänyt henkeään tarpeettomasti. Me voimme kaikki tuntea ylpeyttä siitä, mitä me saavutimme. Me otamme opiksemme virheistämme, emmekä toista niitä enää. Kunhan muutama kuukausi kuluu, ei kukaan meistä enää edes muista tätä ikävää sattumusta".

Siran käänsi katseensa.

"Valehtelija", hän sanoi hiljaa.

* * *

Joanna istui illalla toimistollaan. Hänen oli tarkoitus tehdä paperitöitä, mutta hän oli unohtunut katsomaan punaisen sävyissä leiskuavaa auringonlaskua ikkunasta. Edes Kiran saapuminen toimistolle ei saanut naista kääntämään katsettaan ikkunasta.

"Hei", Kira sanoi.

Joanna nyökkäsi. Hän tunsi olonsa surumieliseksi, eikä tiennyt, miten olisi pakottanut hymyn huulilleen. Kira ei tuntunut sitä kuitenkaan edes odottavan. Mies käveli hänen pöytänsä luo ja istui sen kulmalle katsomaan samaan suuntaan kuin hänkin.

"Miten sinä voit?" Kira kysyi.

Joanna aikoi vastata väistäen, mutta muutti mielensä. Hän huokaisi.

"En tiedä. Olen odottanut siitä illasta kujanteella lähtien, että tämä päättyisi. Että me löytäisimme syylliset ja toisimme heidät oikeuden eteen. Miksi minusta kuitenkin tuntuu siltä, että me epäonnistuimme?" hän kysyi.

"Ehkä me epäonnistuimmekin", Kira sanoi hiljaa.

Joanna pudisteli päätään.

"Minä inhoan tätä", hän sanoi.

Kira ojensi toisen kätensä ja kosketti naisen poskea. Joanna kohotti vaistomaisesti katseensa Kiraan.

"Me selviämme", mies sanoi.

"Lupaatko?" Joanna kysyi pienellä äänellä. Hän koetti hymyillä, mutta hänen katseensa pyyntö oli vilpitön.

"Minä lupaan".

Nainen painoi päänsä miehen kylkeä vasten.

"Mitä me oikein teemme, Izuru?" hän kysyi. "Mitä meistä oikein tulee?"

"En tiedä. Riittääkö se sinulle?" Kira vastasi.

Joanna oli pitkän tovin hiljaa, sitten hän hymyili pienesti.

"Riittää", hän sanoi. "Toistaiseksi se riittää".

Kira painoi kevyen suudelman hänen hiuksiinsa.


End file.
